A Jewel in the Sewers
by Brinatello
Summary: A young girl seeks the aid of the TMNT to protect her from being murdered and used as a scientific experiment.
1. Dreams Shattered

A Jewel in the Sewers __

Author's note:

Hello! Welcome to my first TMNT fan fiction created ever! This story came up through harsh times in life and many parts in this fantasy are from personal experience. From reading other stories, I give credit to such authors as Dawnatello, GreenWillow, Phishtar, Stephanie Anderson, etc. for inspiring me to make this story possible. Mind you, I have very little experience in creative writing and this story may seem like beginner's luck.' The point of the story is to mainly read and enjoy it. And that's what my goal is to do here. Happy reading!

_Chapter 1: Dreams Shattered_

The room was quiet and empty as I paced the floor. Where is he? It's after 6 and he promised he'd be on time. I sat on the couch, flipping channels on the screen. Boring, boring. Around 6:20, I heard the front door unlock. Finally! Edward walked in and placed his briefcase on the island in the kitchen. I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

"Hey, baby. Sorry I'm late. Had to do some last minute shopping." He pulled out a small box wrapped in gold. "Happy Anniversary, sweetheart."

I gasped and took the tiny box into my hands, cradling it like a child. "Oh, honey! Thank you!" I unwrapped it and read the box. 'Ben Bridge Jewelers.' Oh, my! What has the man done. I removed the lid and found a dark green velvet box. I opened it with shaky hands to reveal a huge beautiful heart-shaped sapphire stone around a diamond crusted chain. It looked like the Heart of the Ocean from Titanic. My eyes got wide and tear-stricken as I stared at it.

"It's so beautiful." My voice mumbled.

"Here, let's see how it looks on you." Edward took it out slowly as I lifted my hair for him to clasp the chain. We went and stood by the hallway mirror. The jewel sparkled against my black dress.

"The color matches your eyes, Jewel." Saying my name in comparison to the stone made me laugh.

"Oh, sweetie! I love it!" I kissed and hugged him tightly. I smiled and bent my finger in order for him to follow me to the couch. I sat down and picked up a small box as well from the other side of the end table.

"Oookay! Did we shop at the same store or somethin'? What's this?" He sat down as I placed the box in his lap.

"Well, it's something you've been eyeing at for a few weeks now." I watched him quickly open the box.

It wasn't from 'Ben Bridge' since I wrapped it in a normal box with tissue paper. He was still ecstatic when he saw I got him a digital watch, the kind that can keep phone numbers, a calculator, a calendar, as well as time itself. Casio is a very popular brand.

"Thanks, hun!" He kissed me and started to put it on. I looked at the VCR clock.

"Uh, speaking of time, we've got reservations for 7:30!"

Edward bolted up. "Oh, right! What time is it?" I smiled as he thought for a moment what he just said, seeing as he put a watch on. "Well, it's not on the right time, anyway!"

"It's only 6:30. You've got an hour." Before I could finish, Edward was already running up to the bedroom to quickly change and shower. I slowly followed and sat on the bed, staring at my reflection on the mirrored closet. The shower turned on and I quietly waited. I stood up and got closer to the mirror, staring at the stone around my neck. God, it must have cost him a fortune. About ten minutes later, Edward came out in a bathrobe, throwing his shirt, slacks and suit onto the bed in a haste to get ready. I watched him from a safe distance.

"Don't worry, Ed. We'll get there. I told the guy 7:30-eightish."

His shirt and pants were on in a flash as he sat down, placing his socks on. He got up to the bathroom mirror and started fixing a tie around his neck. I took a comb and started combing the back of his hair in an effort to help. He was so tall, I had to stretch my arms to reach the top of his head. He pulled out the electric shaver and went along his cheek and neck. I stood back and watched. God, he looked great.

"I'll go wait for you in the living room." I quietly left down the hall

"Okay, hun!" He yelled to me.

I sat on the couch and watched TV. The next five minutes seemed to last an eternity. As I sat, I felt the room shake and shudder, like an earthquake. I stood up and looked around as the ground shook harder, causing me to hit the floor. The room was shaking at a ear-shattering rumble and I screamed out in terror.

"Edward!"

The walls started to crumble and I felt the entire apartment sinking through lower levels. Book shelves started to fall over, the TV came off the stand, crashing at my feet. A wall unit full of pictures and knick-knacks fell forward, plants hanging up on the ceiling snapped and fell on the carpet. I crawled into the hallway for shelter as I watched the walls caving in and the top levels coming through the ceiling! I feared we would be buried alive.

"Edward!" I screamed again. I crawled toward the bedroom and found him lying in a pool of blood. The room was in shambles. The bureau had fallen over, the TV was lying face down and the walls were coming down as well in small crackles. I screamed and pulled my husband's body in the doorway of the bathroom. I huddled him against my chest and prayed to God we would get through this. The shaking stopped and I looked around. Sirens were heard from our open window. I stood up and carefully stepped around what once was my beautiful apartment. The shaking started up again, causing me to grab the banister of the staircase. Pieces of ceiling were coming down and one knocked me on the head. Hard. The stairs started to rock and shake. I ran back up to get my husband. He was conscious but very weak. I put my arm around him and we slowly went downstairs. We got to the kitchen and we stayed there until the fire department came through and pulled us out.

Once outside, I could see what had happened. The apartment complex was all in shambles. I overheard the police discussing about a bomb that was found in the lower basement. The residents including me were taken off to the side as the cops, paramedics, and fire department scouted the area. I lost sight of Edward and no one would answer me when I kept asking where he was.

While sitting on the curb, a man dressed in a dark suit approached me. I looked up at him, my vision was blurry from getting hit over the head.

"Is your name Jewel?"

I looked around, seeing nobody pay attention to us. "Yes. Why?"

He pulled me up. "Come with me. We have much to talk about."

"But-" Soon I felt a hand come over me with a cloth and I passed out. They put me into a car and drove away from the scene.

The drive was long and I slipped in and out of consciousness. Hours passed and the car pulled up to a large encampment out in the middle of nowhere. I was carried into a cabin and placed in one of the bedrooms. I was still in my evening gown. I finally awoke and looked around, rubbing my head from the pain. I got up and walked out of the room. A man was sitting at a chair near a fire place. He stood up as I entered.

"Ah, I see that you're awake! Come, sit down. I need to talk to you."

I slowly approached with caution. "Who are you? And where the hell am I?" I sat down and kept my distance, staring at this person. He was young, say, in his late 20's with long black hair tied back in a pony tail. He had a goatee and was dressed all in black, looking very elegant. His smile made me uncomfortable.

"What happened to you last night is so tragic, you have my condolences." The man started. I frowned at him. He leaned forward. "I was a friend of your husband and I shall remain anonymous. You can call me Stuart." I slowly nodded as he continued. "Someone is out to kill you, and will pay a high price if they find you dead." I swallowed hard and stared at him. "Now, the man who wants you killed is my master and I've been sent out to come get you and bring you to him. But-" He stopped and shook his head, "because you were Edward's wife, I haven't been able to bring myself to doing something like that."

"Who is it that wants me killed?" I started to shake.

"I'm not permitted to say. They're giving me three days to find you and bring your body to my master. It's now two days. I suggest you take some clothes and supplies and find your way to the city. Stay with a neighbor or relative. I'm not the only one involved with this. Two other guys are helping me out and don't want to see any harm come to you either. I'd take you back but it's too risky."

"What happened at my apartment? Who picked me up outside?"

"The plan was set to already pick you up dead. But you had survived so my men and I took you away. The other group went after your husband. God knows what happened to him. As far as I'm concerned, he didn't make it. He was bleeding very badly when they approached him."

My mouth started quivering and tears filled my eyes. "No...." I said under breath.

"I found out it was your anniversary." He started eyeing my dress and necklace. "I'm so sorry it had to be this way."

I looked at him and whispered in anger. "You, bastard! How dare you let this happen! I should kill you now!" I jumped at him and at a quick reflex, he grabbed my arms and flung me on the ground, getting on top of me and keeping my hands at my sides.

"Look," He said in a harsh tone. "I just saved your life! It couldn't have been helped what happened to your husband! That was not my doing. I don't even want to be apart of this cult anymore. You must believe me I'll do whatever it takes to keep you alive. Please understand that."

I started to cry as he helped pulled me up and guided me to the chair.

"I'm sorry." Stuart said softly. "But my master is a very powerful man and is rotten to the core. He knows something about you and that you are related to someone with much information that he is looking for."

"Then what does he want from me?!" I was now bawling after hearing about my husband's supposed death.

"I already told you. He wants you killed and brought to him. Don't ask me why. He's a scientist and is working hard on perfecting life after death. He needs a test subject to try out his new experiments and needs the proper chemicals to perform it. He feels once a person dies and the soul lives on, there's a way of altering the mechanism into something more humanly powerful beyond any living creature. You will be alive, but not your normal self."

"Who the hell is this guy? Dr. Frankenstein? I've never heard of anything so absurd!"

"I don't know. But he seems to know you well and wants you brought to him soon."

I started to pace. Who could this guy be? I hardly know anyone! And why me? Of all people! I couldn't comprehend and started to panic.

The man looked at his watch. "It's late and you really should get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you."

I stopped pacing and stared at him. "Sleep?! How can I sleep knowing someone wants to have me killed?!"

"Listen, I'm getting you out of this, right? He's not going to find you. I've got friends who are on our side and will protect you. Trust me."

I looked into his eyes. Those gray eyes seemed to tell the truth. But at this point, I really had no choice.

"All right. There's not much for me to do now."

"Get some sleep." He said. "I'll pack you some supplies and get you everything you need for the morning."

CHAPTER 2 BACK TO MAIN PAGE BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE 


	2. New Friends and Strange Creatures

_Chapter 2: New Friends and Strange Creatures_

Morning arrived quickly and I put on some more comfortable attire for hiking. Dark blue denim jeans, a jacket to match and a white cotton shirt with buttons down the center. I found some black ankle boots to my liking and placed them on, finding they fit quite comfortably. I put my necklace in a secret compartment of my knapsack in fear it would fall off while walking. Extra clothing was placed in a backpack along with my black dress from yesterday. I walked out to the front area of the cabin and approached Stuart.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll take you as far as I can, then you're on your own."

"If I forget to tell you, I just want to say thanks, for helping me out."

He looked at me, not knowing what to say. He nodded his head as a reply and gestured me out to the car. It was a long black limousine with tinted windows. Two guys were standing next to it, smoking cigarettes.

"Hey, there!" One of them said. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Stuart said in a serious tone. He placed me in the back. "Let's go."

It was bright outside for early in the morning and I could still see a light fog on the mountains slowly burning off from the sun. The car drove for hours as we headed for an area deeper into the woods. A cellular phone rang and Stuart answered it.

"Yes? Uh, huh.....what? Oh, shit, you're kidding? Damn it! Well, I've got her right here. Yes, right now! Fine, I'll bring her over. Yeah, yeah, bye!" Stuart looked over at me. I hated hearing half the conversation. "We have to make a stop first." He told me.

"Who was that on the-"

"None of your goddamn business!"

I pulled back in my seat; my face looking as if I got slapped. What was that all about?

About half an hour, the car pulled up to a halt and the four of us got out. "Ready for a climb?"

I looked up the long hill and let out a gasp. I looked at Stuart and frowned. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, come on."

We treaded up the hill and approached a small encampment. I was right. This man did have friends. They wore camouflage clothing, looking like rejects from the army. Tents were set up around small cabins which contained supplies and food. Stuart walked me over to a tent where a tall man with blonde hair came out to greet us.

"Hello, Jewel. It's nice to meet you. You can call me Dan." I shook his hand firmly.

"My friends and I were once a part of a secret clan run by the madman who is now looking for you. Many men from the group are still loyal and will do anything to find you. We knew your husband and he was a great man."

"Was he apart of this cult or something?" I felt the questions swarm in my head.

"No, but we worked in the same office together and he praised about you a lot. When we found out our master wanted you dead, we agreed to take the job only to get you as far away from the clan as possible."

"Where is the clan exactly?"

"As far as we know, it's nationwide. Like the F.B.I., they're everywhere. They could be wearing normal street clothes and you would never suspect them. Usually they wear dark clothing in gothic style. I guess your husband had no idea about this or he would have told you. Very few outsiders know about the clan and live to tell about it."

"So where am I? Am I safe here?"

Dan looked around. "We're in the upstate area around Yellowstone Park, but this spot is very secluded. We keep in contact with trusted city folk using laptops as means of communication. I don't feel safe using those things since anyone can hack into the system and locate us up here. We have high security up here that guard the camp around the clock."

"All this for me? There has to be more than just wanting me killed."

"Actually there is. Our master senses you know something valid to him. A code or something. I can't remember exactly. And you only know the number."

"Number? Number to what?" I could only think of my old combination locker from school and my bike lock.

"Whatever it is, you have it, and if his men find you, they will get it and give it to him. Once obtained, he's unstoppable."

"If he wants me killed, how is he going to get this so called number?"

"I have no idea. It must be something you own with the number that he probably wants."

Stuart motioned me into a tent. "Come on. Let's have some lunch and we'll talk some more."

The day progressed and I felt my questions were still unanswered. Around 2 p.m., I could hear men shouting as I saw a whole clan of men in dark clothing approaching the site. They found us, I thought to myself. We're not safe anywhere. Stuart came up to me in a haste.

"Come on! You have to go now! Run to the hillside! Go!" He pushed me along as guns were firing. I could only see smoke from the guns as they shot around us. A war had broke out as I carefully slipped through.

"Stuart, what's going on? Who are these people?"

"Remember that phone call I got in the car?"

"What about it? Who was that?"

"An undercover cop. I just found out the line was bugged and the party started a little early."

"Oh, God! Does that mean your boss knows I'm here?"

"You got it, Jewel! He's sending out the welcoming crew."

Jewel! I remembered I left my knapsack in the tent with Dan.

"Stuart, wait! I forgot my knapsack!"

My necklace was still in there. I turned around and ran back. I reached the tent and found it empty. My knapsack laid on the floor. I grabbed it and ran back to where Stuart stood waiting. A man came up behind him in dark clothing, placing a rope around his neck. The two ended up rolling around on the dirt. I screamed and tried to help but basically stood by as they rumbled around. Stuart was getting the life choked out of him. I grabbed the man in black and started pounding on him. That eased up on the rope and Stuart was able to spin around and punch him, knocking him out senseless. Stuart and I started running for the hills as a few of our men joined us in the pursuit. More gunfire sped off. We ended up in the woods and kept running. I stopped to take a breath, feeling I was out of harm's way. Not quite. Men in dark clothing came by the dozens, attacking left and right. I screamed and felt a sharp pain to my head.

I was conscious enough to hear talking and someone force fed me liquid mixed with some kind of drug. It was definitely some capsules that were crunched up so that I couldn't spit it out. Tasted awful as I swallowed the thick lump. A blindfold was placed over my eyes and a gag over my mouth. My wrists were taken violently and tied with ropes. I was overdosed and could feel the drug take effect. I felt lightheaded and fell out of the chair to the floor. I was carried off to another side of the woods and placed within a small room. I was thrown face-down on the dirt floor near some boxes. It seemed hours before I knew anything after that. Darkness came. Where was I? I could still hear the guns firing outside. I tried to move but couldn't. My legs and body were weak. I could feel my hands were still bonded, my mouth remained gagged, and the dark blindfold prevented my eyes from seeing anything. There was a loud struggle outside; lots of grunts and punching sounds. The door burst opened and I heard men talking.

"Ah-ha!" "Is that her?" "Looks like her." "Hold it. What's that?!" "Quick! Someone's coming!" "Shut the door!"

There was a light breeze of someone moving around. My body was turned over and lifted into someone's lap. A strong, bulky, lap. I made no attempt to fight back as my legs remained loose on the floor. I felt a hand brush the dirt off my face and pull my hair away.

"It's her. It has to be. This is the correct location."

I brought my hands up as if begging to be untied. I whined louder for the attention.

"Shh! No one's going to hurt you!" His voice was calm yet forceful as I laid in his embrace in a small heap. I was so upset, the blindfold became damp as I sobbed through the gag.

"Poor, thing." A different voice came at my left. "Should we untie her and remove the blindfold and gag?"

"No, not yet." The first voice said quietly.

It all seem so sudden that one minute I'm running for my life, and the next I'm here cooped up like an animal in a strange place. There was a heavy odor of sulfur in the air that stung my nostrils and closed up my throat. I swallowed and felt a lump. Oh, please, don't get sick now! These people assured me I was in good hands and have nothing to fear. I felt safe knowing his voice won't harm me. Little did I know I was dealing with someone non-human!

"The trail is far too much a risk to walk on. I suggest we go off the beaten path. Just in case." A third voice spoke up near the second one.

"Ah, jeez! And I was having so much fun whipping those jerk's butts." A fourth voice perked up near the front of the room.

"Better get moving." The first voice said above my head. I felt him moving up and try to stand me on my own two feet. When I went limp, the others came over and kept me from falling.

Suddenly, I was lifted in the air; seems each took a limb and held me like a coffin. I gasped but remained motionless. An explosion erupted near by and everything shook. The walls, the ground, my body.

Outside, guns were firing left and right. My body was shaking harder, now from the fast movement of the four men. An abrupt stop made me wince.

"Stop!" "Halt!" "Put her down! Now!"

"Nothin' doin', pal!"

One of them dropped my leg and hurled himself into attack mode at the bunch of men.

"Raph! What are ya, nuts?!" Sounded like the first voice said that as he dropped one of my shoulders. I heard him jump over to help his friend.

"Leo, look out!" The second voice screamed out and released my other leg, leaving my body to drop and the last one to grab both my shoulders and back away with no defense.

He grunted as he wasn't prepared to hold my whole body. "Whoa! Hey, thanks for the warning, Mike! Ommph! It would really help if you could stand up on your own, you know?!"

I could only mumble angrily, bringing my tied hands up to accidentally smack him in the face with my fingers. I tried to say an apology but failed.

"Ouch! Hey, sorry! I was just asking! Don't poke my eyes out! Hang on a sec."

He placed one arm on my back and lifted me up to his chest. It felt hard like some sort of plated armor. I kicked my legs frantically in his embrace, groaning now in anger and frustration with this guy.

"Hey, Helen Keller! Stop that, already!"

I stopped kicking and gave in after feeling feverish and nauseated. I placed my head on his hard shoulder, back to quiet whimpering.

His voice got softer. "Just calm down. We won't hurt you."

I moved my hands to clutch whatever I could, finding my fingers brushing against his so-called armor. I felt him move backwards as the fighting got louder.

"Don! We could use some help here!" I assumed it was the first voice named Leo that screamed out from the crowd.

"And risk someone taking her from behind our shells?! I'm kinda stuck here as it is." Came Don's voice above me. Shells? Maybe armored shells. I tilted my head up and groaned at him.

"What! We found you, and I'm not going to be the one responsible for losing you! Wha- hey!"

At that, I was quickly dropped and heard a loud rumble next to me. Ow, right on my rear! I crawled away and rammed into a solid wall, bracing myself next to it. I tried to stand by pressing against the wall. I got to my feet again and rested against the wall, moaning softly. My head hurt even more from banging it on the wall. I could smell a terrible odor next to me. Smelled like a restroom. Were we around Yellowstone Park? I could feel my feet standing on concrete. Must be.

The four creatures were all now fighting. I heard two people approach me.

"That's her!" "Get, her!"

I moaned as arms encircled me and pulled me away from the wall. I started to kick and struggle in their grips.

"This is too easy. Let's take her back to the camp."

"Like hell you are!" It was that Leo person as he grabbed both men and shoved me back out of their grasp. I went flying and landed on my rear again, letting out another moan. Stop the ride. I want off.

More loud rumbles. I kicked my legs to scoot my body backwards. Someone came close where I laid on the ground and gently stopped my body from moving. It was Don. I think. He laughed softly.

"Trying to get away? Poor, kid. Sorry I couldn't warn you. Had a little trouble back there with your friends." He watched me struggle around in the dirt to get up. My clothes must have looked filthy. I moaned once more and tried to twist my body. This was impossible with my hands tied. He laughed again. "Hey, relax. You'll get a free ride and I promise I won't drop you this time. Okay?"

"Mmm, hmm." was my only reply.

I felt him lift me off the ground again and walk over to join his group whom stood panting quietly.

Leo tapped my shoulder and brushed some of the dirt off. "Is she all right?"

Don shrugged my body in his embrace. "Yeah, she's fine. Maybe a bit sore but she's quite a fussy girl."

"She's a strong little chick, ain't she?" Came Raph's voice from my right. He too started to brush dirt off my back. How nice. These guys wanted a clean damsel in distress.

Mike giggled. "I always liked those type. She kinda reminds of Kate Capshaw from that Indiana Jones movie."

Leo started to walk off. "Let's keep moving, guys."

They walked quite a long ways through tall trees within the dark forest till I heard a dull sound of the city nearby. They stopped again and I shook in Don's embrace, dying to know what was going on. I cocked my head in their direction and mumbled through the gag.

"Do you think they'll find us?" asked Mike

Don looked behind him, his voice drifting off. "We're pretty far out of range."

Raph, I think that's who it was, punched his fist into his opened palm. "Yeah, and if they do come, we'll be ready for 'em!"

A brief pause. They were ignoring me. I mumbled again in a questionable tone.

"Okay, let's get this off you." Leo approached Don and slowly removed the ropes. Once my hands were freed, my arms flew around and squeezed his neck tight. I didn't want to fall again.

Don gasped. "Gaaack! Good one, Leo! Real good! Think you could not choke me? I said I won't drop you." I eased up a little and heard the others laugh. I said 'sorry' through a muffle.

"Here, this should change your vocal technique." Leo slowly pulled off the tape and removed the large gag from my mouth. A line of saliva followed with it. How embarrassing.

Mike frowned. "Ewww!"

I pulled back to stretch it as Leo whipped the gag in the air, breaking the line that hung from my bottom lip.

"Whoops! Heh, didn't mean for that to happen."

Raph was amused. "Neat trick. Are you available for parties?"

Now Don started to laugh, causing my body to shake. Let me die right now.

"Sorry." I said more clearly as I closed my mouth and wiped off the spit with the back of my hand. I tried to lift the blindfold myself but it was on too tight. I pointed to it. "What about this?"

Don put me down and backed away. I started to move around with arms extended.

"Wait-" Taking my hands behind my head, I tried to untie the blindfold. Why weren't they helping me with it? Did they not want me to see them? I started to spin around like I was playing Pin the Tail on the Donkey with one hand working the knot and the other reaching out in front of me. I yelped and hit the ground from the dizziness and tried to look up at them through the blindfold. I felt defeated.

"Why are you just standing there? Where'd you go? Can one of you please take this thing off of me?" My voice was very weak but audible.

"Ready for a scream?" Raph mumbled to the group.

"Huh?" I didn't quite understand. I reached out again.

I felt one of them kneel beside me and work at the knot behind my head. The blindfold was taken away and I slowly opened my eyes. It was too dark and my vision was blurry but I could see what they somewhat looked like. Oh ... my ... God. Standing in front of me were four, large _things_ with turtle shells. The whites of their eyes glowed in the moon light through different colored eye-masks. The light stood behind them, casting an eerie shadow around the front of their bodies. I sized their features as best as I could from head to toe. One smiled at me, another glared almost right through me, the one next to him had a look of pity, and the last one watched me closely for any sudden movement. My jaw quivered as I stared continuously. They were turtles! The next thing I knew, I was passed out cold before them. I heard them mumble amongst themselves.

"I keep tellin' ya, Raph! You have that effect on people!"

"Shaddup, Mike! It was you she looked at first!"

"Come on, guys! Enough! What do we do now, Leo?"

There was silence. I knew he wasn't too thrilled at my first reaction to their appearance. He heaved a long sigh.

"We can't leave her here. And they will find her if we stay out here too long. Let's take her home for now."

The grass crunched softly around their bare feet as they carried me off to Lord knows where. From what I had witnessed I wasn't sure if I was either in good hands. Or bad.

CHAPTER 3 BACK TO MAIN PAGE BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE 


	3. Aquaintance

_Chapter 3: Acquaintance_

The atmosphere changed from a cool night breeze to a warm, indoor odor. I was on a couch, a blanket pulled up underneath my chin, and more voices coming and going. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a blurry, brown face watching me. As my eyes opened more, I saw I was staring into the face of what looked like a dog or wolf. It stared back at me. I know I must be seeing things.

"Ah, yes, my child. You have finally awoken."

A green face with a purple mask sat down at a small table, across from me. "The effects of the drug must be wearing off. Thank God, she pulled through." He gently pressed his hand against my cheek. I watched him as he moved his hand toward my forehead. It felt cold and strange against my skin. His whole body looked strange to me.

"She still feels hot. Let me try this."

He brushed my bangs aside and placed a thin, plastic strip over my forehead and pressed it gently with his thumbs. I looked upward, seeing two green arms with wrist bands and elbow pads stretched against me. His face had no expression as he stared at the strip. It was a thermometer to check my temperature. For the moment, I felt like a small child who was being aided by caring yet odd-looking strangers. I shook my head and started to move but he stopped me.

"Wait. Don't move."

"Yes, Dad." That made him crack a little smile at me. I looked up again. "What does it say?"

He didn't answer. After a minute, he pulled it away and held it toward the light.

"Hmm, 100.8°F. Not bad. But not good, either. I'll go see if we have some Tylenol for you." He stood up and left me to look at the furry animal watching me.

"Where am I?" I sat up a little and looked around.

He smiled warmly. "You are in an underground sewer passage. My sons have brought you down here. You have nothing to be afraid of. Perhaps I could offer you some refreshments?"

"Got that covered sensei! Hi, there!" Another green face popped up wearing an orange mask. "Hungry?" He lifted a plate of pizza at me. I stared at the slice of pizza which was covered with jelly beans, marshmallows and pepperoni, one of the normal toppings of the three.

"Ohhh, Michaelangelo." The animal placed a hand over his eyes and put his head down. "The girl is weak and needs nutritional foods."

"Ulp. Excuse me." My face turned as green as his. I pushed the blanket away, bolted up and ran to find a bathroom, clutching my stomach with one hand and the other over my mouth. I ran past one wearing a red mask. He stopped and watched me as I whizzed by. He smiled and looked at the other two.

"Now who did you say has that effect on people, Mike?" The gag was old. Mike rolled his eyes.

I found a beautiful stone bathroom at the far end of the hall, somewhat lighten by a small night lamp. I didn't take the time to tour its beauty. My aim was the toilet as I headed face-down into the bowl. I pushed the door slightly closed behind me in fear I would be heard. Too late. There was a tap at the door.

"Hey, are you okay?" One of them slowly peeked in. I glanced up and shook my head. He wore a blue mask. What was it with these masks, anyway?

"Uhh." I felt another wave of nausea and turned back around. Please, go away. He only came closer and knelt down behind me. I felt him gather and pull my hair out of the way. I clutched the bowl, wanting to die. Not just from feeling this way. From total embarrassment. I breathed heavily and closed the lid. He slowly rubbed my back and I rested my cheek on the cold porcelain cover. God, I was sick as a dog. He came around toward my face. He could only frown when he saw how pitiful I looked.

"You are all so kind to me. Why? I'm a total stranger pukin' in your bathroom. Aren't you the least bit disgusted with me?" My voice sounded shaky.

He shook his head. "Don't be silly. We've had other people come down here before."

"To puke in your bathroom?"

He laughed. "No, of course not! We have outside friends whom are very close to us. And no, come to think of it, none of them ever had to come in here to vomit. Congratulations. You're the first guest."

I looked away. Somehow, I didn't feel honored. I turned back now in a serious tone. "What's going on?" My voice was barely above a whisper. "Who are you guys and why am I here?"

He gave me a look of pity. "Come on back to the couch. We have much to discuss."

"Okay." I said quietly in obedience.

I pressed my hands on the seat to pull myself up. I felt his hands reach under my arms as he helped lift me off the tile floor. I flushed the toilet and stepped over to the stone sink and stared into the mirror above it. God, what a fright. I turned on the sink and cupped my hands under the faucet to splash water onto my clammy face. He just watched in silence. I sipped the water from my hands to get rid of the horrid taste in my mouth than spit out the water. I backed away, heading for the door.  
  
"Sorry, I fainted." I shrugged at him. "It's just I've been feeling a little lightheaded."

He smiled and shook his head. "It's okay. We get that reaction all the time. It wasn't your fault anyway. We're just glad you're awake. And alive."

He placed an arm around my shoulder and guided me back to the couch. On the way, I eyed the area around me. It appeared to be an abandoned subway station that had a style from the turn of the century. Beautiful stained-glass windows covered the ceilings overhead. A small train car laid rusted in the center as we approached back to the familiar area. The one with the purple mask walked up to us, one fist clenched and the other holding a glass of water.

"Oh, there you are! Are you okay? You look more pale when I last left you."

"I threw up." I told him plainly in a rigid tone.

He frowned. "Oh. Well, I got you some Tylenol so it can bring the fever down. It's possible the night air made you sick. Hopefully, you can take this and keep it down."

I opened my palm and he dropped the yellow and red coated pills in the center. I took the glass and was guided back to the couch. I swallowed both pills and drank the water slowly.

"Atta girl!" Came a gleeful voice from the one in the orange mask. The blanket was then placed around my shoulders as I sat upright. These guys were definitely pampering me.

The dog greeted me and I got a better look of what he was. A rat! A giant rat! The four creatures including the rat sat around me.

I placed the glass on the table and smiled with a tired look. "Tell me I'm not in Oz. Because I left my ruby slippers behind." The rat laughed quietly as he started to talk.

"First, my dear," the rat began. "Let's start with who we are. My name is Splinter. My sons have brought you down here because you were in danger. We know a lot about you and want to help you in any way we can."

I stared at Splinter with interest. "How do you know me? How did you find me? Where did you-"

Splinter raised a finger to silence me. The others watched him closely. "In due time, you will learn all that. For now, allow me to tell you a story of how we came to be."

The story was long and intriguing. His voice was deep with a huskiness and strong Japanese accent. I could only nod at his brief pauses. The Turtles, as they were known to be, sat very quietly, watching me at all times. At some point, Splinter announced each of their names. He motioned over to the blue-masked turtle and calmly uttered:

"Leonardo." I looked over and smiled. Leo returned the gesture and slightly nodded his head. 

Splinter went on to the red-masked turtle. "Raphael." Raph let out a small yawn as I watched him. He looked over and winked, his broad mouth grinning wider. Splinter noted it and sighed. "Michaelangelo." My gaze turned to the orange-masked turtle. Mike gave a wide grin and waved. I smiled back. Splinter then said the final name. "And, Donatello." Don looked up and nodded as well with a shy smile. He waved with a closed hand, which held a screwdriver, then returned his eyes to his hands which held some sort of gadget with the wires sticking out. It looked like a remote control.

"I'm . . . Jewel." I quietly began. I had the feeling they already knew that.

"Like the singer, right?" Mike added.

"Actually, her last name is Kilcher."

Raph started to hum, _Who Will Save Your Soul_.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, stop. My name is Jewel and that's that." I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes," Splinter started again. "Jewel Cranston, daughter of James Cranston. The news came out that you and your husband, Edward, were in a serious accident in your apartment building. An explosion from a bomb found in the lower basement was discovered and whomever placed it there had planned to have you killed. Your father, James, used to be a scientist at T.G.R.I., an industrial plant located in Bayonne, New Jersey. A chemical spill occurred at that plant nearly twenty years ago."

"That must have been the same spill you mentioned earlier that transformed you all!" My eyes widened as I figured it out. They only stared at me with perplexed expressions. I was right. Slow, but right.

"Um, are you sure you're a natural blonde?" Raph teased as he pulled up a strand of my hair to check for dark roots. I pulled away and made a frown. They must of thought I was a real ditz. Splinter saved my neck.

"You are correct, my dear." Splinter glared at Raph, then continued. "Though the spill was not discovered until fifteen years later, a team of scientist learned more about the toxins in advanced research back in 1989. Your father was one of those men who seems to know much about these chemicals through written notes and a small tape recorder. Several of the men have gone through witness protection and can no longer be detected through personal identity. Upon his discovery, James was hidden as well that same year and had his name changed to William Langford. He was then sent to live in Europe in a small town outside of London. That was 10 years ago."

I sat stunned, wondering how they knew all that as Splinter took another pause. "I remember my father telling me he was leaving on business."

"More like a permanent vacation." Michaelangelo mumbled.

I looked down to the floor. "I was only 9 at the time, almost ending school for the summer. I wanted to go with him but he said it couldn't have been possible. I never saw him after that."

"So, this brings us to today." Splinter resumed. "A news broadcast was released a few days ago about the explosion of the apartment building and my sons went to investigate."

"But why? What's in it for you?" I could tell they were becoming a bit irritable with my questions.

"Look, doll," Raph sat up and leaned over. "We hate to admit it, but it's our job to protect innocent people in dire needs. We knew nothing about you till now. And what's more important is what will happen to you if we don't watch our backs with stronger precautions." I looked at him, blinking. His low eyebrows eased up a bit and he leaned back. Raph turned to Splinter. "You were saying, sensei?"

Splinter cleared his throat. He knew Raph had a point but wished he weren't so abrupt.

"Yes, my sons were out on their roundabouts when they heard the explosion had occurred. Upon arrival, they witnessed strange men were emerging from the rubble, carrying a young woman to a black stretched limousine. Your husband was taken away by the ambulance and while the police and fire fighters scouted the grounds, the Turtles turned their attention to the limo and went after it. It was way too fast to catch on foot. Luckily they got the license plate number and returned home."

Mike smiled at Leo. "Yeah, old Eagle Eyes caught the number before that limo broke all speed records."

"It was an odd license plate number for New York." Leo looked away as if in a trance. "The plate's lettering style looked foreign, like from England."

Don stood up and crossed over to where I was sitting. He moved the glass away and sat down at the table across from me. He leaned closer with a serious expression. It was almost uncanny.

"This is where we learned about you."

I glanced at Don and felt as though he knew more about me than just my name, which was the only information that came from my lips. I could only lower my eyebrows at him with a questioning look.

"Whomever knew your father, and so desperately tried for years to find him and his notes, checked the files like I did and also found his status. All they did was look you up, went to the apartment, and hit the jackpot. When we got back home, I immediately went to work to check up on the Internet for the license plate number and about the history of the apartment complex."

"So what does all this have to do with me?"

Don grinned and pulled back. "Well, I was just getting to that. Once on the Internet, I hacked through archive files of the building and discovered a James Cranston had lived there, the same James Cranston whom worked at T.G.R.I. before becoming an alias. I also learned through personal status that this man had one child. A daughter." He paused and watched my reaction.

I only swallowed a lump in my throat and continued to listen as he resumed.

"When Mr. Cranston left for London with his wife, Gloria, you remained at the apartment with a Hannah Jacobs or what the notes said was your legal guardian. Soon, you reached 18, married and took over the apartment and Hannah moved out into a large house on Long Island. That's how we learned about you."

"And my personal status." I added.

Don grinned again. "We only looked up what we needed to know."

"Yeah, sorry bout that hair thing back there." Raph gave a shrug. "Guess you are a true blonde."

"And I'm sorry for acting like a dumb blonde." I smiled back at Raph.

"On the contrary," Don started. "I checked up on your school background just for kicks. You got a high school diploma in science and physics. Majoring in advanced computer technology and mathematics." He looked pleased. I looked shocked that he said that. Out loud.

The others stared in silence. Suddenly, I felt like I was on spotlight again and my face grew red.

"Whoa! Nerd-alert!" Mike quoted from Austin Powers.

Leo looked at Mike. "Yes, a very smart nerd who will make a damn good salary." I sighed. Thanks Leo.

I was still pondering the thought of their help. "So, why are you really involved with this situation? I could just turn myself in to the police station, report these guys and have major body guard protection."

Raph gestured to that. "We are your body guards. Minus the cops. We do this line of work on our own. Plus we got involved cuz you're such a gorgeous babe."

I blushed. "Oh? And what if I was a man?"

"They're not our type."

Leo waved a hand to him and groaned. "Jewel, we are considered body guards to you and as I said before we have made friends with other people. Men and women. We help all walks of life, regardless of sex. Even if you were a man, we'd still help you out."

"It's just more interesting with women." Raph grinned at me.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Interesting? How?"

"I dunno. I'm no expert. They're just so weird and emotional. The ones I've met in the past, that is."

"You think I'm weird?"

"And emotional?" Mike added.

Raph stood up and pointed to me. "Hey, don't take it personal! Half the majority of women out there are like that."

I remained calm, challenging him. "And what about me? When did you start to become an expert on women?"

"I just told you! I'm no expert, okay?!"

"Well, duh!"

The others snickered a little.

Raph paced the room, then turned back into my face. "Look, I'm no freakin' expert, but you know it and I know it that what I said is true."

"Fine. It is true. But don't go judging me right away before knowing how I really am. I can't stand men like that."

"When the hell did I start judging you?! I was talking about other women!"

I looked around, feeling terrible. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Well, damnit, you should have known!"

"Raph, let it go, already." Leo placed a hand on Raph's shoulder. He pushed it off him.

"Can we please change the subject?" Mike cut in.

Leo agreed. "Exactly. Jewel, do you have any friends or family that can be trusted for you to stay with?"

After the argument, I tried to switch back to normal conversation.

"Uh, I think so. But, you still haven't told me who was after me. And where was I when you four discovered me?" I changed the subject knowing I felt safer staying with them.

Splinter finally spoke after being quiet for awhile. "I regret to tell you that we do not know who is after you, my child. My sons informed me that you were found at a closed encampment way in the outskirts from the city. We feel the government is involved with top secret agents and hired hit men hoping to find any piece of evidence in regards to the toxins that were revealed at T.G.R.I." Splinter took a long breath and paused for a bit. "While you were sleeping, Donatello noted someone gave you lorazepam, a drug which affects the limbic system of the brain or the part that controls your emotions. Luckily it wasn't a heavy enough dose or it would have possibly put you in a coma. The drug makes you hallucinate, cause confusion, clumsiness, and drowsiness. You were also found tied at the wrists, gagged and blindfolded within a small air-tight room. Once they released you, a strong battle was in progress through the midnight hours. You have been asleep almost all day. We were worried you would not wake up."

Don summed it up. "We found the encampment because they were using Internet access on portable laptops. They kept in contact with other members within the city where I, anonymously, got a hold of information about the area you were brought to. Plus, I got through someone's cellular phone and jotted down the location. It wasn't easy. But then again, the life of a ninja is never an easy job."

I looked at the clock. It was 4:48 in the late afternoon. Days, I thought to myself. The explosion at my apartment was like three days ago. I stood up and glared at them.

"What about my husband? I got word that he didn't make it. Is that true? Do you know if he's still alive?"

The Turtles and Splinter looked at me in sympathy.

Leo slowly began. "We were able to find out which hospital he was taken to but haven't checked on him since yesterday. From what we last heard, it doesn't look good. I'm sorry, Jewel, but, he had internal bleeding and severe head-injury with multiple fractures to the skull. It's only a matter of time."

My heart sank as I slowly sat back down on the couch.

"No....oh, God, no..." I placed a hand to my mouth, feeling the urge to throw up again. I sobbed quietly instead and placed both hands into my face. I felt a hand from behind pat my back gently.

I looked up to Raph whom stood near the train car.

"Is this what you meant by emotional?"

He shrugged, also looking at me in sympathy.

"I'm not saying you should never cry or that it's a bad thing. It's understandable how you feel about your husband and you have every right to get upset."

"Every right as a woman." Mike looked at Raph.

"That too."

Don turned behind him and pulled out a tissue from the Kleenex box on the table and handed it to me.

I laughed and took it from him.

"Thank you. You guys are too much."

"We try our best. If there's anything we can do for you now, let us know."

The room got quiet as if they waited for an answer right away. I thought about it, then looked up at them. "I want to see Edward."

Don looked skyward and stood up from the table.

"Uhhh, I'll let you handle this one, Leo." He tapped Leo's shoulder and stepped over to Mike with arms crossed.

Leo looked at where I sat, then to Don, doing a double take between us.

"What?! Why, me?"

"Cuz you do it soooo well!" Mike spoke in a deep tone next to Don.

Leo frowned at the two then slowly went over to the couch, stepped across and sat down beside me. I smiled a cute girlish smile at him. He started to speak, then turned away from my face.

He gave in. "Um, okay, but if it's all right with you, we'll have to go later. After dark. But you're still getting over being sick so I don't think it's a very good idea."

"Oh, honestly! You treat me like I was 2. I'm doing fine. I'll be all right. Please, I have to see him. Besides, Don just said you'd do anything for me."

Mike nudged him. "That's right, Don, you did say that."

Don looked away from Leo. "Whoa. I'm in trouble."

Leo closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "Fine. But you will not go alone. We will come with you."

CHAPTER 4 BACK TO MAIN PAGE BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE 


	4. Traumatized

_Chapter 4: Traumatized_

The hours seemed endless as we walked through the damp staleness of the underground maze of the sewers. I wrapped my arms around my shoulders and kept up with the four Turtles as they hurried along at a steady pace.

"So," Leo turned to me. "About where you'll be staying. You're welcome to stay with us if you like, but it would be best to find some comfortable hospitality for you on topside."

I thought for a minute. "I could give Hannah a call and tell her what's going on. Everything I owned was either destroyed in the explosion or what ever scarce item left unharmed, the police now have it. I have some money in my bank account and can go to an ATM machine in case I-"

"No." Leo interrupted. "These people are slick. They will track down your transaction and will learn of your present location. You will have to make a withdrawal within the building and be cautious to anyone whom appears out of the ordinary."

I nodded. "Right, and man-sized talking turtles is NOT out of the ordinary?"

Raph looked at me. "Hey, we're on your side."

Don spoke up from the front of the group. "We should be near the hospital via up that manhole." 

He pointed to a ladder several feet away. It was a good six feet above the ground and wet with more slime. Don jumped for it and hoisted himself upward. I approached and stared at him. He extended his hand down to my level.

"Here, take my hand."

I sighed and reached up. He pulled with one strong arm and started to climb as I dangled in mid-air. The others pushed my body upward. My feet stepped onto the first step and I clung to the ladder tightly. I looked up to see Don whom resumed climbing with both hands toward the manhole. I followed and noticed it got darker as we reached the top. My arms were encircled below Don's shell as he stopped abruptly near the lid. The group was coming up from below. I felt a brush of plastron against my legs and saw two arms encircle around me, holding the ladder railings. I glanced down. It was Raph.

"Hey, great view from this end!" Raph winked at me again. In the position I was in, it was too easy to kick him the face. I just ignored him instead. 

Leo, at the bottom, leaned his head out and looked up. "Raph! Knock it off, would ya?!"

Mike quietly chuckled. "Another Kodak moment, eh, Raph?" They were picking on me.

Leo kept looking up. "Hey, Don! Why'd we stop?"

"The lid's stuck." I heard him trying to loosen it. With low crackles, the lid slowly moved away and the night light shone through. "Ah! There we go!" Don pulled himself up and out, then turned around to lift me up onto the street. Raph came out next, then Mike and finally Leo.

The city was still busting with noise. We were in a small alley between two apartment buildings. People were walking by. The Turtles immediately ducked into the shadows. I turned around to notice they vanished.

"Guys? Where'd you-" Leo took my arm and pulled me against the wall, placing a finger on his mouth.

Don slowly turned his head around the corner and made a hand movement to go forward. We moved quickly and quietly towards the front of the hospital entrance.

Roosevelt Hospital. Who's idea was it to take him there? The building looked dark and foreboding as I stared up at it. Leo started counting the balconies, nodding his head in the process.

"Your husband was in room 925, so unless they moved him we'll hit that balcony" I followed Leo's hand as he pointed upward. He then removed a small grappling hook from his belt. Simultaneously, he and his brothers swung the ropes around like lassos and released them upward toward the balcony. The hooks made their mark, making small 'clank' sounds. Each of them tugged at the rope to make certain the hooks were sturdy.

Leo extended his arm out to me. "Come on. Grab a hold."

I looked up as the others started to climb the wall. Then stared at Leo. "Are you nuts? What if I fall?"

"Well, gravity usually takes its toll and let me tell ya it ain't a pretty sight." Raph said with assurance.

:Leo looked up at him, hands on hips. "Raph! You're not making this any easier!" He then turned back to me, extending his arm again. "Come on, I promise you you won't fall."

I sighed and place my arms around his neck. At a quick jump, Leo was up against the wall like a spider and began upward. Fear hit me and without thinking, I wrapped my legs around his waist and held on for dear life. Leo continued to climb with both hands so I was left to defend myself between the wall and the ground.

Don reached the top first and spun around to watch us for a bit. He then left and walked over to the balcony door. Mike came up next, then Raph. Leo and I came up last and when we landed on the balcony ledge, I slid down Leo's shell and sat on the floor. He turned around and placed his hands on his knees, smiling.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" His smile faded when he noticed my face was as white as a sheet.

"Promise me I'll never have to do that again." I said with a shaky breath.

He stood upright, shaking his head. "I only promised you you wouldn't fall. We can't risk taking the stairs or the elevator."

I stood up and went over to Don whom worked on opening the door. He pulled out a small piece of metal from his belt pocket and began twisting it in the glass door. Before we knew it, the door slid open. He smiled and held up the metal object.

"Bobby pins have more than one use." 

I stepped into the dark room and approached the bedside where my husband laid. Oh, Edward! I placed a hand on his arm and rested my head on his chest. God, I need you now! The heart monitor slowly beeped at a leisurely pace. He was slipping away right before my eyes. The Turtles watched from the balcony to make sure no one would enter through the hall door. I didn't pay attention. Leo walked in and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Come on, we have to go now."

He didn't notice I was crying. I bent down and kissed Ed on the lips and quietly whispered, "I love you, baby."

I looked over at Leo, and he pulled me upward, guiding me like a marionette to the glass door. Footsteps were heard outside the door and we froze on the spot. Someone was coming in!

"Quick!" Leo whispered as he pulled me stronger to the balcony. The next minute we were glued against the wall. Don and Mike stood pressed on the other side of the glass and I stood with Raph and Leo. The hall door opened and men were heard mumbling amongst themselves.

"Leo, what's-" Leo placed a hand over my mouth, shushing me.

Don slowly turned his head around the corner to peer inside, getting a good look at the men. They certainly didn't look like doctors. Don pulled up his wrist band, checking his watch.

"Hmm, 10 p.m." He mumbled. "It's a bit late for visiting hours."

I looked carefully as well. What were they doing? One of them approached the bed and I heard clicking sounds. The next sound came and echoed forever in my ears. A long beep went off. Oh, my God! Flat line! I pulled myself from Leo's grasp and shoved my way through the door, meeting face to face with the men in black.

"Nooooo!" I shouted at them. The men looked startled and drew out MP5s. Uh, oh! Big mistake. The Turtles came leaping through and I was pushed to the ground as a rain of bullets hit the air above my head. I was thrown under the bed and soon heard punching and hitting and more guns going off. I slowly looked up and watched the rumble. About eight men against the four turtles was not a good even amount. But they seemed to be handling it. Raph showed off his talent by spin kicking two in a row. Leo punched and back punched another approaching from behind.at lightning speed. Mike did his best at teasing a guy by playing tag around a small table. Once the guy reached him, he began throwing left and right hooks and of course Mike was dodging every one of them. In a twist of a dodge, he came up and knocked the guy out cold! I stood up when the numbers were dropping and heard the monitor still ringing flat line!

"Oh, God! Help me!" I yelled out to no one in particular.

Don swung his bo into three men, causing them to fall in a row and quickly leaped over to my side. He placed his bo against the wall and stared at all the buttons on the monitor. He looked confused.

I glared at him. "Do something! Anything!"

"Uh, um! I'm not sure how these things work! Let's try this one." He flipped a switch marked 'ON'. The machine lit up and the lights were going haywire. The monitor still beeped that horrible flat line.

Leo jumped over and started to perform CPR.

Don pulled me back, taking his bo. "Leave it to Leo. He knows more about this than me."

I watched Leo continue to pump and count over and over. Raph was working on the last of the men, which looked like two remaining and Mike stopped to see what we were up to. The monitor hit a pulse and Leo pulled back, thanking God above the heart was pumping again. I could have hugged him! But instead I went over to my husband. Leo looked over at Don.

"It wasn't your fault. The machine can do nothing once it hits flat line. I don't understand those things either. All I know is how to save a life."

Don tapped his arm. "Thanks. Guess I should read up more on that stuff, huh?" Leo shrugged with a nod.

Mike came over. "What's going on?"

"Those men tried to kill Edward but I revived him by performing CPR."

I looked up with fear in my eyes. "All that noise will surely bring the entire hospital staff!"

Leo headed toward the bodies. "Yes, we should clean up and-" Footsteps by the dozen were now approaching. Oh, no! Not again.

Raph groaned in the back. "Oh, great! I never met a doctor I had to fight before!"

"Maybe we won't have to." Leo's voice drifted as he spotted a walk-in closet. "Jewel, come here!" Before I could reply he pulled and dragged me into the closet. "Wait here until it's safe! Don't worry about us!" I still wanted to answer but he shut the door and I was left in the dark. The light will draw attention so I left the bulb off and found a corner to hide. There was movement heard outside as men and women were talking and refixing the machine, checking my husband and scurrying around the room. I hope the Turtles were okay. Once it got quiet and a door slammed shut, I slowly emerged from the closet. All the bodies were gone! I looked around, seeing the balcony curtain drawn shut. A hand tapped me on the back and I spun around, clutching my chest. It was Mike whom had just popped up from his hiding place.

"Close call, eh?"

I saw the other three come out from various parts of the room.

"But I don't understand! How did you- where did you-"

"Well, you see it's like this..." Mike went over to the balcony and pulled the curtain up, revealing all the men stacked neatly outside!

"I mean how could you do it in such a short time?! Those doctors were coming in with minutes to spare! It's impossible to move that fast!" Now, I was pacing around them. Their eyes followed my every move.

"It's what being a ninja is all about. We were trained to move and hide evidence at a fast pace and yet at the same time work in a low, unsuspecting stealth." Don sounded proud.

"What are you going to do with the bodies? You can't just leave them here." I turned and looked at the gruesome sight.

Raph walked over to take a look. "Well, if you don't mind waiting, we can dispose of them if you'd like."

"But how? Where?"

A smile lighted Raph's face. "Isn't there usually a morgue in hospitals?"

Mike got excited. "Yeah! In the lower levels! Cool! Wanna go look at dead bodies, Jewel?"

I totally disagreed. "No way! I'm not going down there! Besides, those men are probably just unconscious. You would never really kill anyone!"

They grew quiet, looking off in different directions of the room.

"Would you?!" I repeated. I didn't get an answer and was afraid to know what it was anyway.

Leo pondered the thought, placing a hand under his chin. "It's a bit risky to be moving bodies to and from this level. But Jewel has a point. We didn't kill them and they will soon wake up."

"Then why not just kill them anyway?" Raph was in no mood to play around. I hated his method of reasoning.

Leo shook his head. "No, Raph. A warrior who kills another that is unarmed is considered a warrior without honor. And that's something I will not lose over these guys."

"Oh, don't give me that no honor shit, Leo! These guys almost took a life and shouldn't deserve to live!"

This was getting us nowhere. I certainly did not want to go to the morgue unless I was forced to look over a body of someone I knew. I glanced at my husband, praying it wouldn't be his body! We stepped out onto the balcony, carefully checking each of the men for any sign of life. I was scared to admit I found two not breathing. Raph knelt down and pointed them out for me.

"Yeah, those were the two I snapped their necks like twigs." I stared at him, thinking 'you murderer!' He looked at me. "Hey, doll, it was either me or them! What would you have done?"

He stood up before I could answer and went over to the other side, also checking the other bodies. Don came over and patted my back. He could tell I was upset.

"It's okay. This is our job. We don't mean to kill anyone on purpose. It's our only defense. Please don't think of us as murderers."

What were these guys? Mind readers? I covered myself with my arms and sat against the wall, watching the ninjas go to work like the professionals that they were. I didn't feel to safe even hanging around them. I knew they would never hurt me unless I did something terrible to make them react. What if these men were women? Would they still attack girls? Knowing how they are, they probably would.

Raph stood back and approached Leo. "Four of them aren't breathing. Guess we should take them special delivery."

Leo nodded slowly. "Let's tie up the rest and take the others to the morgue." Then turned to me. "Jewel, maybe you should come with us. It's not safe here to stay alone."

But I wasn't alone. Edward was here. I wanted to stay with him than go see dead bodies!

"Don't worry, Jewel!" Mike said. "Besides, the bodies are covered with white sheets. You won't see anything."

Wonderful. The idea of standing in a room full of dead people made me shiver all over. I watched the Turtles each take a body and go through the room, leaving the remaining tied on the balcony ledge.

We entered the dark hallway and decided to take the stairs down to the morgue. Ugh, the word itself was nauseating. I followed behind them and kept looking behind me. We entered the long staircase heading down. _"Stairway to Hell"_ I thought to myself. Each Turtle held a body over his shoulder. I kept my eyes at ground level so that I wouldn't have to look. At the bottom of the stairs, we opened a double door and entered a long corridor with a white floor and ceiling. A sign with an arrow pointing was marked "MORGUE." A gurney was outside next to another double doors at the end of the hall.

"Hope no one's in there working the graveyard shift." Don said quietly as we inched toward the double doors.

I gulped. "Did you have to say, _graveyard_?"

He grinned at me. "Oh, sorry! Didn't mean it that way."

Leo pushed one of the doors and looked in. The room was full of more gurneys with white sheets covering lifeless bodies. No one of the living was wandering around.

"Okay, guys, let's make this quick. Jewel, you can wait out here if you want."

I stared at the gurney near the door. "You mean alone? Uh, uh!" I followed them in and stood by a counter. So this is the morgue. It was a huge room with rows and rows of bodies. A large block of steel stuck out against the wall holding several slabs. That must be where they bag up the dead bodies. The Turtles found some openings in the slabs and laid the bodies in black bags, zipping them up to the top.

Mike frowned at the bags. "Ugh, can you see yourself doing this for a livin'?"

Raph shook his head. "Nah. I just kill 'em. I don't bag 'em."

Don looked at the rows of tables. "Just think of them as departed loved ones and the job should get taken care of."

Leo stared at the horrible men that tried to kill them. "Not all of them are considered loved ones if you ask me."

I was practically near the exit. I couldn't stand being in here. I would have been all right if I didn't notice a movement made out of the corner of my eye.

"Uh, guys..." They looked up. "Did that sheet over there just move?" I pointed over at a gurney near the far corner of the room. It was covered, sure, but they did see a quick movement.

Don slowly walked over. With curiosity, I followed behind. He stared down and took a hold of the sheet at the head of the table. I came up, clutching his arm.

"Wait! Don't do it! I'm sure it was nothing."

"We can't be too sure." He lifted the sheet and revealed a horrid decaying woman, I'd say in the her late 70's. I came closer and frowned at it, feeling a sort of pity. And disgust. Before Don pulled the sheet back, the body jerked suddenly, almost falling on the floor. Don released the sheet with a yelp and quickly jumped to the side. I let out a shriek and stumbled backwards into his open arms which he closed around my body protectively. I doubt the woman would attack us. I turned away and buried my face into Don's neck, shielding my eyes with one hand and clutching his arm that laid across me. Leo was over within seconds, placing the body back on the table. He frowned at the sight as well before throwing the sheet back over her.

"Whoa! It's like Night of the Living Dead!" Don cried out. I moaned in terror.

Raph was now staring over with interest. "Jeez! What happened?!"

Mike started to walk over and saw Leo replacing a sheet. "Remember, departed loved ones, right?"

"Oh, my God! She's alive, she's alive!" I quietly mumbled. Don stared at the sight, trying to remain calm but was just as scared.

Leo looked over at us as we huddled like scared rabbits. "No, she's dead. It's just the body can sometimes go into spasms, causing jolts of the muscles even after death. Believe me, she's not alive."

I slowly pulled away and looked at Don whom had a bit of the shakes as well. He smiled, trying to humor the moment. "Some night, huh?" I could only nod in response.

Leo came over with concern. "Are you guys all right?"

Don nodded but I knew he wasn't all right. "Oh, sure Leo. Next Halloween, we should have a party like this. Prop up a dead body. Invite some kids. It'll be great."

"Very cute, Don. I was just worried, that's all. Seriously, we should be going. That body must be fresh to move like that. I'm sure the evening shift will be starting soon." Leo left the table and approached me. "Time to go."

That was the best news I heard all day. "Yes, let's."

I was the first one out the door and didn't stop to look behind me. It was funny how I was always the one in the back of the group. Now, I was way ahead and they had to catch up to me! We were back out in a carpeted hallway, heading towards the staircase to level 4. I would have preferred the elevator, but the company I was with could not take that chance of being seen. Far up ahead of the group, I saw a women's restroom and quickly made a sharp turn, throwing off the Turtle's point of direction. I went in, noticing it was one big room with a sink and toilet. Oh, one of those kind. I then thought to myself, did they see me go in or was I walking too far ahead? A quick knock came to the door. Yep, they saw me.

"Hang on, guys. Just give me a minute." I yelled to the door. No reply. I locked the door just incase and took care of my business. Hospital bathrooms were always frightfully cold. I started to shiver as I stared in the mirror while washing my hands. I fixed my hair a bit before exiting the door.

I walked out into the hall, noticing they were nowhere in sight. Oh, great! Now I lost them again. I started to walk up and down the hall, checking each door and room to try to find at least one of them. Maybe they didn't see me go in. Well, then who knocked at the door? A nurse by chance? This was most bizarre. I turned down another hall near an elevator to the parking garage, finding Don scout the area in a low, quiet movement. He saw me and quickly ran over.

"Hey, there you are! Where the heck were you?! We've been looking all over for you."

I stared at him with narrow eyes. "Didn't you see me go in there?" I pointed to the restroom. "I know one of you must of because someone knocked on the door."

"No, I didn't knock. In fact, none of us did." That scared me. Don felt the same way. "All we know is that one minute you were in front of us and then you were gone."

I grabbed his hand, starting to walk at a fast pace. "Then, there must be a security guard wanderin' around. We have to find the others and get out of here."

The halls seemed like endless mazes turning up at dead ends. I'm not losin' this guy. I held his hand with a death-grip. It was a funny sight. I looked like a typical parent dragging around a child who's been misbehaving. Or was I the misbehaving child dragging around the parent?

"Um, Jewel?"

I quickly turned and stared up in his face. "What?!"

He put his other hand over my arm and yanked his hand free from my grasp. "I'm not going anywhere. Please, don't pull me like that."

I turned away, rolling my eyes. "Ohhhh, sorry Don! It's a bad habit. I use to do volunteer work to the kindergartners when I was in 7th grade and I was a basket case when I would lose someone from the group, dragging around the other toddlers, looking for whomever was missing. Sometimes it'd be the other way around, where they'd drag me instead to either show me something or help them with another student. Since we lost the others, and I found one of you, I'm not going to lose you, so that's why I held your hand like that. You guys can just suddenly vanish and I wouldn't know it. When that's the case, I'd say it'd be appropriate to call me 'Little Girl Lost.' "

Don stood for a moment, allowing what I said to register inside his head. Smiling broadly, he said, "All right then, little girl." then grabbed MY hand and started walking. "Let's go find the others!"

Now, he was treating me like a misbehaving child. Hmph! He walked with me dragging behind, his steps faster than mine. For a turtle, he was pretty quick. I looked above to read the signs. CAFETERIA with an arrow pointing upward. Don caught it too. "Mike." We both said and headed in that direction.

It was well after midnight, the cafeteria was closed for the night. Only a small section of the main room stayed open for the working staff whom had shifts after hours. A man sat behind the counter of the food court, reading a magazine. Don was once again pressed against the wall and I too, had no choice but to do the same. The room occupied a few RN's quietly snacking at tables. Mike wouldn't be foolish enough to go where there's people around.

"I don't think Mike would go in there. Not when there's people around." Don was beginning to read my mind. I looked at him, wide-eyed. He turned to me with a frown. "What? What'd I say?"

"Exactly what I was thinking." I walked away, leaving him to ponder at that remark. I looked down the hall, seeing a quick movement around the corner. It looked like Mike and Leo. "Two outta three ain't bad." I mumbled as I walked down the hall. Don noticed and followed behind. I turned the corner, tapping Mike on the shell. He winced and spun around to stare into my grinning face. I scared him this time. "Paybacks are a hell, aren't they?" Before I could laugh at my own taunt, Mike threw his arms around me with excitement.

"Jeez, Jewel! Where ya been? We thought something bad happened to you!"

I still released my laugh, patting Mike's shell. "I'm fine, really. I just went into the restroom." I looked over behind Mike's back.

Leo stood by, motionless. He did not look pleased. Now comes the lecturing part from parent to child. Mike released me as Leo came closer. I looked up, feeling a sort of punishment approaching.

I started first. "I, uh, thought you knew where I was. Um, well, I only thought, of course, and that doesn't mean-"

"Yes, Jewel. That doesn't mean for you to assume that we know where you took off to!! We spent almost half an hour walking up and down these halls looking for you! I was worried sick that someone found you, kidnapped you, or God only knows what else might have happened! Please spare me the near heart-attacks and don't ever wander off the way you did."

With the respects of being inside a hospital, his yelling was a whisper but was loud and convincing enough for me to realize that he was extremely upset. I felt like my father was yelling at me from when I was a child. His eyes held so much anger, I couldn't stare at him any longer. I put my head down, slowly nodding in obedience. I could feel my face getting hot and my vision start to blur. Leo hated yelling at people and released a heavy sigh, the same sigh I heard when I first met them. I kept my head down, ashamed to show my tear-stricken face.

"Aw, man! Go easy on her!" Mike said as I turned away toward the wall, wiping my eyes. "She thought we knew where she was. It was an honest mistake."

My stomach exploded with emotion as I quietly sobbed uncontrollably. I felt him approach behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jewel. I don't want to see any harm come to you and knowing you are a target for death, my guard is up twice as usual."

"So's your temper." Don mumbled.

I snickered through my hands at that remark and turned to Leo. He removed his hand and stared with now soft, calm, eyes again.

"Will you forgive me?" He finally said.

I thought back to when he saved Edward, remembering I never thanked him for that.

"I forgive you." I said in a rigid whisper. "And I thank you for saving Ed's life. You are a true hero in my book."

He nodded to me as I looked away, realizing the odds were still uneven.

"By the way, where's Raph?"

Leo looked out a door toward the garden terrace. "Well, he felt you tried to escape through one of the outside exits so he went to check around the gardens of the hospital."

Once Leo finished his sentence, I saw through the windows Raph come venturing out from the garden toward the door where we stood. He saw me and pointed, talking out loud even though we couldn't hear him, and began running over. Leo opened the door and Raph came through, huffing and puffing.

"Ahhhh! And where the hell were you?! Obviously not outside! There were these two gardeners yakkin' away out there and I had to hide in the bushes till they left. I think I learned more about plants than I could ever possibly want to know! I should quit my job as a ninja and become an apothecary!"

His remarks were meant as humorous and unintentional. I could still tell he was not pleased that I was indoors the whole time.

I tried my best efforts. "Hello, to you too, Raph."

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever! Can we please get the hell outta here now?!"

The moving of the remaining men upstairs was a quick over and done task. I knew I couldn't get my way to take the stairs and had to suffer the joys of swinging down the grappling hooks once again. We headed back to the lair at around 1 a.m. It took us a good 4 hours at the hospital and now was the time to finally get some sleep. I learned something while being at the hospital that night. Besides telling them where I'd be every 5 minutes, my life was certainly taking a most bizarre twist that I have ever experienced. One that will truly be unforgettable.

CHAPTER 5 BACK TO MAIN PAGE BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE 


	5. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Sweet Dreams_

Sleeping in the Turtle's home was certainly an interesting display of old childhood frenzy. Started with Mike and Raph arguing over channels with a new repaired remote control, Leo was on the couch reading a book called _Book of Five Rings_ while Don tapped away frequently on the computer in his lab. Splinter was nowhere to be seen; perhaps retired for the night. Sure wish I could join him and get away from these guys for awhile! I hear when he's away, he meditates within the sanctuary of his Japanese decorated bedroom. I rested my elbow on the arm of the couch, my palm under my chin with a look of plead to get some rest. Leo looked up from his book across the couch at me. He put the book down and checked the clock. 1:28. He then looked over at Raph and Mike.

"Okay, guys, I think we should get some sleep."

"But the infomercial on the easy-pizza-making machine is about to come on!" Mike whined.

"Yeah, but I was more interested in watching Insomniacs on MTV." Raph grumbled still attempting to snatch the remote. That did it.

I stood up. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I don't have insomnia! It's much too late to argue with you now so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep in the train car." At that I marched off into the sliding door of the car and slammed it shut behind me. It was nice and comfortable in there. But not good enough to sleep soundly. Low muffling from the TV kept my eyes open wide. I also heard the Mike and Raph in a dull roar.

"So how much do you think they want for this easy-pizza-making-machine?"

"Shut up, Mike! Give me that remote!"

Obviously, they didn't hear a word I said. If Leo has common sense, he'll go off to his room and ignore them. Don, on the other hand, won't check in to reality for another hour or so. I hope he finds what he's looking for and gets some sleep. Being cranky and strong at the same time just doesn't mix. The sound of the television came through the rusted door of the train car. Were those two going to sit up all night long? I wrapped a blanket around me and got up, leaving the train. Leo had left for the moment while Raph and Mike remained glued to the set. Back on the couch, I gave in and sat next to Raph whom was intrigued by what was on the screen. I couldn't sleep. Mike was sprawled on the floor on his stomach with his hands under his chin. He too, seemed intrigued. Music videos. 120 minutes of videos. Mostly reggae. Funny thing is, a Jewel video came up at some point. Mike turned around and Raph looked over at me. Both grinned.

"Hey, it's you!" Mike quipped.

"Or her twin sister." Raph added.

"If I had a twin, we wouldn't have the same name." I hoped that cleared up their playful antics. Leo came out again and glanced on the screen. His response was a smirk. "Don't say it!" I warned him.

"What?" He looked at me questionably but still grinned. "She's cute, and has a nice voice. Don't you sing, Jewel?"

I looked away in deep thought. "Uh, well, I used to sing in my church's choir and have sung a couple of times in high school concerts but that's it. It's been awhile and I'm a bit rusty."

"What kind of stuff did you sing?" Mike sat up, interested.

"Um, mostly classical; you wouldn't be interested!" I waved a hand. They stared at me like I just insulted them.

"What are you talking about? I love classical!" Leo said in a hurt tone as he rested one leg on the arm of the couch. "What did you sing?"

I was now blushing. "I've sang Mozart's Vespers, psalms of Leonard Bernstein, some songs in German, Spanish, Japanese-"

"Japanese?" Leo interrupted.

"Yeah, my class practiced and performed 'Sakura.' We even had a Japanese lady come in to help us on the language's accent. It's a lovely song; one of my favorites."

Leo nodded with a grin. "It's one of Splinter's favorites too. Maybe you can sing it to him sometime."

"Yes, sometime. Not at one thirty in the morning! Come on guys! Aren't you tired? I can barely keep my eyes open." Leo stood up and answered in a stretch.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired. If you'd like, you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the train car."

"Really? You don't mind?"

Leo shook his head. "Nah, besides, you need your rest and it's only polite to offer hospitality to visiting guests." He then glanced at his brothers. "Plus, depending on how long these two stay up, the train car isn't a very quiet spot to sleep in. Don's trying to find a way to sound proof the passenger area."

"How about sound proofing them?" I thumbed at the two. Raph and Mike gave me a dirty look. 

Leo stifled a laugh. "Lots of luck. Come on."

I grabbed my jacket from the couch as Leo led me off down a corridor.

"Good night, Jewel!" Mike and Raph sang.

I turned around with half a smile. "Good night.....'dudes'!" They looked at each other.

"Dude?" Mike frowned at Raph whom shrugged back.

Leo went through a hole in the wall that led to a small cove lighted by a lamp near a somewhat large bed with a dark blue cover. I glanced around at the area; armor, weapons, and ninja gear littered the far end wall. A mini-stereo system was hooked up next to the bed with CDs scattered around and on top of it. Mozart, Beethoven, Bach, Chopin to name a few were listed on the discs. On the bottom laid Celtic music, Irish traditional, and Gypsy folklore. Hmm, not a bad taste in music. Leo stood for a moment and observed me glancing around his room. He felt safe enough to explain.

"We used to live in a more secluded area before moving here." He started. "The four of us use to share one big room and Splinter's room was a little closer to ours. Now, living here, we've each found our own space to keep things; Don's room is also his lab so he's able to sleep while in the comforts of his inventions."

"This is quite lovely." I glanced around again. "Very cozy. And this subway station, I've never seen it before. Must be real old by the looks of the architecture."

Leo looked around as well. "Yeah, it's pretty old, possibly a station from the late 19th century, when it was the newest and busiest area to high society. Upper-class people in fancy clothing of that time would ride the subway. Now, modern low-life scum, homeless, gangs, businessmen, and anything other 'normal' human being rides the underground system."

"Do you wonder if this place is haunted? I mean, if it's been abandoned for over a hundred years, it must have some history. Maybe a history on....ghosts?!"

Leo rolled his eyes. "If you see anything, let me know. Mike felt the same way when we first moved here. He wasn't too impressed with it. It was dusty, cobwebs everywhere, a real dump. Don and I loved it at first sight. Mike hasn't complained about ghosts or strange noises. He just stopped complaining altogether. But we've watched enough Unsolved Mysteries, Sightings, and paranormal shows and subway stations haven't been mentioned so far. I'm a little fascinated myself on this station's background, not just about ghosts, but how it looked, what well-known celebrities back then road the train, what caused that train car out there to derail, why it was abandoned and so on."

I sat on the bed and stared up at him. "Um, it's almost two and I'm really tired." I smiled, clicking my finger at my wristwatch.

Leo stepped toward the doorway. "Hookay! Sorry, I tend to ramble now and then. We don't get much visitors at this time of year so I just relish on talking. That's all."

I kicked my boots off by the bed as he walked out. "G'night, Leo."

He turned around and smiled. "Goodnight, Jewel."

When he was gone, I closed the door and removed my jeans and placed them and my jacket on a nearby chair. I then unbuttoned my cotton shirt and took it off, also placing it on the chair. I slipped into the covers in bra and underwear. Checking the door again, I quickly removed the bra and flung it on the chair. I crawled over the top of the bed and hit the light switch by the door then quickly dove back under the covers, praying to God that none of them would walk in. These guys must not get a lot of women down here. It'd be a cheap thrill for them to see me like this. Outside the door, it got real quiet. I closed my eyes and was soon asleep. There was a faint knock at the door. I woke up and waited.

"Who's there?" No response. Another knock came. Slow, quiet, taps. "Who is it?!" My voice boomed with a squeak. I sat in the bed and stared at the ceiling. Those guys! Will they ever give up? I waited another ten minutes before dozing off again. Before surrendering to deep sleep, Don comes bursting through, turning on the light by the door.

"Hey, Leo! I-"

I let out an unlovely shriek and pulled the covers up to my chin. Don's eyes got as wide as saucers.

"Oh!" He turned away. "I'm so sorry. Where's Leo?"

"He's out in the train car." My heart pounded as I held the covers for dear life.

"Okay. Look, I'm real sorry. I didn't know you were in here." He stared at me. The scream brought Mike and Raph to the door.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Raph looked around and saw me in the bed; my knees tucked up to my chin. His face lit up. "Oh, heh, heh! Well, lookee here!"

"Hey, Jewel!" Mike waved innocently. "We heard a scream and thought you saw a ghost."

Raph corrected him. "Well, Mike did more than I."

"I'm fine, guys. Now will you all please leave and let me sleep!" I smiled angrily.

Raph glanced at Don. "Whoa, bad timing Don. Real bad."

Don felt horrible and headed back out. "I know! I know! I was just leaving." Mike and Raph grinned at me. A hand from behind jerked them both away. "And you're coming too!"

They met Leo in the hall as he came running out from the train car.

"I heard Jewel scream. Is everything alright?"

Raph gave a wide grin. "Yeah, we just caught her at a bad time. I wouldn't go in there if you value your life."

Leo frowned. "What? Last time I left her she was going to sleep."

"Well, Don thought you were in there and that's when the explosion hit." Mike turned to Don.

"I wanted to show you something I found on the internet and didn't know our 'guest' was occupying your room. Apparently she wasn't decent when I came in."

Leo shook his head. "She'll probably think we're a bunch of horny guys with nothing on our minds except sex."

"That's not true." Came my voice as I stood in the doorway with arms crossed. I was wearing my cotton shirt which reached my knees. "Don, I'm sorry I screamed at you like that. I'm real shy about my body and I didn't expect you to come in like that."

He shrugged. "It's okay. I should have knocked first."

I frowned at him. "But you did knock, didn't you?"

Don looked at his brothers. "Uh uh. I only came through the door, well too excited to knock. I've done it to Leo many times once I've discovered something. Almost a habit."

Leo looked at Don. "Yeah, a bad habit you should learn to break."

"But, Don, that wasn't you? Then who else could-" I stared accusingly at Mike.

Mike stared back wide-eyed. "Hey, it wasn't me! Raph's the one that got up to get somethin' out of his room. He probably did it!" Mike pointed to Raph whom smacked his finger away.

"Hey! It wasn't me! If I can avoid Leo's room as much as possible, I'm damn sure not gonna go start knockin' on it! And even tho I knew he wasn't in there, I wasn't about to bother you."

Leo ignored him. "Well, it must have been someone and the only other person down here is Splinter." A worried look washed over his face. "Jewel, go back in the room and lock the door. We're gonna check around the area."

"We are?" Mike didn't sound too thrilled.

"Yes, I want to make sure there's no one else here whom may have followed us from the hospital."

I thought back to those men in dark clothing and a shiver ran down my spine.

The Turtles went off in separate directions as I slipped into the bedroom, sliding a dead-bolt and a latch across the door. Should have thought of that earlier before Don came barging through. Then again, Leo should do that if Don has abruptly come through numerous times. Shaking, I sat on the bed and quietly waited. I was so tired, I stretched out at the end of the bed above the covers and closed my eyes. I kept thinking about the area being haunted and remembered how possible that this place could very well be occupied besides the Turtles and their mentor. I shivered more harder and decided to sleep with the light on. Of course, the light wasn't bright and started to flicker a bit. Oh, God. Please don't let the bulb burn out now. The room got incredibly cold and I could see my breath as I breathed out irregularly. I started to shake again, now uncontrollably and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt I was not alone in that room. I looked in the corner of the room and noticed a white smoke was circling around near the floor. Before I knew it, the light shut off, leaving me in a pool of darkness. I screamed and lunged for the door, clawing at the latch and dead-bolt to try to open it. My mind was racing and my heart was in my throat as I panicked to get the door opened. A soft 'click' and twist of the latch got me out to the hallway. But I didn't stop there. I started running with my head looking back at the room to see if some sort of creature will come lurking out. I slammed into something hard as hands encircled me. It was Leo whom caught me from falling backwards. I screamed again and shut my eyes, terrified of almost anything at the moment.

"Nooooo! Help! Let me go!"

"Jewel! It's me! Leo!"

I opened my eyes and stared into his worried face. I started to lightly sob and put my head down, breathing hard.

Leo looked down at me. "What's wrong? What happened to you?"

I lifted my head. "It's nothing. I just had a fright. Your lamp blew out and I thought I saw something."

"Jewel, you're shaking real bad. Are you sure you're alright?" Leo placed both hands on my shoulders in concern.

"No. Yes.... no, I don't know." I looked at him with blood-shot eyes. "I'm just really scared, that's all."

"Scared? About what?"

I shook my head. "I can't explain it." I changed the subject. "Did you find anything? Or anyone?"

"Don's checking out around the outside in the sewer area with Raph. Mike checked up and down near the train car, the kitchen, the refrigerator for a quick bite." I rolled my eyes as Leo continued. "He checked out each room including Splinter's than backtracked to the living room again. I was on my way to check on you but you seemed to have saved me the trip. You came running out of there like you saw a ghost."

"You know, you're starting to sound like Mike." I forced a smile. "I said it was nothing and that's what it probably was."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "And just what was IT anyway?"

Ah, I caught myself, realizing that I implied it was something I saw. "Well, you'll think I'm crazy, but I thought I saw something. . . . out of the ordinary."

"Oh? What did it look like? An animal? A spider?"

"Smoke." I said finally. "Unless you keep lit cigarettes in your room, I saw white smoke bellowing in the corner of the room."

Leo stood back, staring at me, than eyeing his room in the back.

"Hmm, it could be I left one of my incense sticks burning. I'll go check it out for you." He started toward his room and I pulled his arm back.

"No, don't! What if it's still there?"

"I don't even know what it is I'm looking for, Jewel. Whatever it is could explain what knocked on the door." He started to go when I yanked him again.

"So, you think this place is haunted now?" I tried to stall so I wouldn't have to wait alone in the hall.

He took my hand. "I can't answer that. We haven't had any unusual occurrences since we moved in so what makes you think it's a ghost?"

"Well, maybe you've never noticed it. I've read stories where people move into seemingly normal houses then have strange happenings weeks or even months later."

"What kind of strange happenings?" Mike came up behind us, hearing half the conversation. I clutched my chest from being startled by his quick appearance. He's got a bad habit of doing that.

"Jewel thought she saw something in my room." Leo told him. "I was on my way to check it out. Will you stay here with her?"

"Sure! You don't need back up do you?"

"Just wait here. This won't take long." Leo left my side and went down the hall into his room.

Mike glanced at me. "Hey, you don't look so good."

I looked over at him. "I don't feel so good."

"You're not gonna get sick again are you?"

"No, Mike. It's not that kind of sickness. I'm just scared, that's all." I leaned against the wall and slinked down to sit on the floor. "And totally exhausted."

"Wanna rest on my bed? Room's a bit messy, but it's right over there and if anything should happen, I'll come for you."

I smiled with a tired grin. "Okay. You can tell Leo when he gets back."

Mike helped me to my feet and I slowly walked into his room. I flipped the switch on and didn't even care about the mess. I hit the bed immediately, one leg hanging off the side. I slept for a long time without any disturbances. At some point, someone lifted and placed me at the head of the bed, covering me in the thick sheets. Someone also turned out the light and left the door ajar. I didn't wake up till the late hours of the morning. No interruptions, white smoke, lights flickering, or cold spots. Just pure slumber.

[CHAPTER 6][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 4][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Jewel_chapt_06.htm
   [2]: Jewel_chapt_04.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	6. The Next Day

Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: The Next Day_

I woke at around nine in the morning still in Mike's bedroom. I couldn't tell it was morning. No light came through any windows. There were no windows to begin with. I checked my watch. 9:05, assuming it was AM and not PM. I sat up in the bed and looked around. There were posters of super models on the wall, one almost posing nude above my head. A small TV stuck in the corner on top of a desk. There were papers every where, some in piles, some placed in folders. A tin cup held number 2 pencils with tiny erasers next to it. Books littered the floor around a pathetic-looking bookshelf that seemed it was fit for the garbage. Books rested on the shelves as well, but those that were too big made their place next to the stand in small stacks. I cocked my head to one side to read some of the titles. "The Polar Express" by Chris Van Allsburg, a collection set of C.S. Lewis Chronicles of Narnia, a thesaurus that looked ancient, Webster's New Dictionary, L. Frank Baum's original 14 books on the land of Oz were placed on the top shelf as if he tried to stack the books alphabetically. On the bottom shelf laid a stack of magazines with more super models on the covers. There was also Entertainment Weekly, People, and Good Housekeeping with the inserts of cooking recipes placed on top. A Playboy magazine stuck out near the bottom of the stack. Uh, huh. I stepped out of the bed and viewed the floor in fear of stepping on something. He too, had ninja gear hanging up around his walls. Some Chinese throwing stars held up the posters. I found a calendar with Scooby-Doo as the feature. I smiled as I stared at the picture of Scooby and Shaggy running away from the Witch Doctor. Mike's got some crazy interests.

I left the room and looked over at Leo's. I didn't want to greet the Turtles and Splinter half-dressed. I cautiously walked over to the bedroom and peaked my head in. The bed was made and the light was off. Everything except the bed looked the same since the night before. I checked the corner where the smoke was. Nothing. An incense burner was resting on the floor. In the other far corner! If it was burning, how could the smoke blow all the way to the other side of the room? Maybe Leo moved it while I was gone. I grabbed my clothing off the chair, took my boots, and quickly left the room. I got dressed in the bathroom as fast as I could before going out to the train car.

Four groggily-looking turtles and a rat sat at a small square table as a radio droned out oldies in the background. Leo looked as if he were praying over his coffee, Mike slowly chewed on his cereal, Raph sat back in his chair munching a piece of burnt toast, staring out into oblivion, while Don sat with a plate of toast and worked on a crossword puzzle. It was a rather humorous sight, but I was too tired to laugh at them. Leo looked up as I entered.

"Good Morning, Jewel. I take it you slept well?"

"Yeah, the little sleep that I got last night. But, yes, thank you for asking." I sat down at a chair between Don and Splinter. I glanced over at Don as he tapped his pencil lightly on the paper. The New York Times Crossword Puzzle. I always had better luck with the ones from TV Guide. Hmm, 2 Down, 5 letter word for Archangel of the Apocrypha. These were tough. At least the TV Guide one is geared toward celebrities and names of shows.

"Are you hungry, Jewel?" Leo said as he stood up.

I looked over at Mike's cereal. It looked good. "Can I have some cereal?"

"Sure. Hang on a sec." Leo got out a plastic bowl and the container of cereal. He poured a bit into the bowl and got out the milk, adding it to the cereal. He then pulled out a drawer and grabbed a plastic spoon from within a box of other plastic utensils. It was kind of funny watching a man-size turtle doing roundabouts in a kitchen to prepare a simple bowl of cereal. He brought over the bowl carefully and sat it down in front of me.

"Thanks." I smiled at him and began to eat. Leo poured more coffee for himself and returned to his seat, glancing at the other sections of the newspaper which was spread around the table.

Mike finished his cereal and got up to place it in the sink. He started to head towards the couch.

Without even looking, Splinter gave him a quick order. "Michaelangelo. Please wash that out."

Mike stopped in his tracks and did what he was told.

"Hey, Mike, while you're at it, wash this off for me, huh?" Raph tossed him his plate, crumbs flying everywhere. Mike caught it at a quick reflex.

"Oh, and Mike-" Don said, pretending to throw his plate which Mike reacted to.

Mike placed both hands on his hips, obviously not amused. "Alright you guys!"

There was much laughter from the three brothers. Like Splinter, I remained quiet and kept eating. Only difference was I had a small smile!

"May I go now master?" Mike stood there, almost pleading.

Splinter still didn't look up. "Yes, Michaelangelo. Just keep the volume down."

Mike left and Raph soon joined him. Don stood up to wash off his plate and pour himself a cup of orange juice. I got up as well, washing my bowl out in the sink. He observed me.

"Don't drink the milk, huh?"

"Not when it turns purple. This was too sugary."

He held up the juice container. "Want some O.J.?" He looked so funny, like he was promoting the product for a commercial.

"Okay. Just a little."

Don got out a second cup and poured it to the top. He realized his error and grinned at me. "Um, just what exactly is 'a little'?"

I smiled and took it anyway. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure this will get rid of the sugar taste in my mouth." I sat down in Mike's chair across from Don now and held my cup, drinking it slowly.

Don sat back in his chair, continuing with the puzzle. Dull for the moment. The oldies went on. The Vogues was playing and I started to sing with it.

_"Up every morning just to keep our job, I've got a five mile way to the hustle and mob. Sounds of the city poundin' in my brain, while another day goes down the drain. Yeah, yeah! Well, there's a five o'clock world when the whistle blows, no one owns a piece of my time. And there's a five o'clock being inside my soul, thinking that the world looks fine, yeah! Oh da lay deeeeheeeee, eeeeeee, yeah!"_

I was so into the music, I didn't even notice Leo, Don AND Splinter were all watching me. Mike and Raph were even standing in the doorway, utterly fascinated. I stopped and saw all eyes were on me and as the second verse started, I turned a bright red and smiled with embarrassment.

Mike and Raph began clapping and the others just grinned. I felt like a seven year old after performing in a school play. All they needed was a video camera and a room full of proud parents.

"I like that song!" I spoke up finally.

"So we noticed!" Mike grinned at me. "You've got a nice voice. Even though you sung the verse in a deep tone."

"Well, I was following the lead singer. Usually, when I sing along with someone else, I sound, or at least try to sound like them."

"I think it's great!" Mike went on. "I wish I could sing like that! Hey, Master, do you think I could take the life of a singer than a crime-fighter?"

"The life of a singer is similar to the life of a crime-fighter." Splinter began. "They both practice hard, have excess amount of training, learn to breathe properly, control their muscles, and in the final stages, perform with grace and strength. Singing works with the mind and body. Just like crime-fighting. If you can do all that through the skills of a fighter, then you have what it takes to become a singer."

"Yeah, it just won't be as bloody and fist-pounding." Don added.

"Unless a competing singer gets jealous and has a slight temper." Raph said.

I was shocked. "Hardly, Raph! We're all good friends and compliment each other on our voices."

Mike sat back down. "So, what are you going to sing next?"

Raph left and went back to the couch. I got the notion he wasn't musically inclined.

I smiled at Mike. "Nothing. I'm going to finish my drink and then call Hannah."

"Oh." Mike looked eager to hear me sing some more but found a new subject. "So, um, about last night?"

Oh, yes. How could I forget. "Oh, right! Leo, did you find anything in your room, last night?" Splinter looked up at Leo.

Leo looked at me then at Splinter. "No, there was nothing. I came back out and Mike told me you were asleep in his bed. We both went in and made you more comfortable and left you there."

Splinter kept staring at Leo with concern. "What is wrong, my son? What happened in your room last night?"

Leo let out a sigh. "Ah, let me start at the beginning, sensei. I offered Jewel my room and she claims someone knocked on the door, minutes before Don came in. Don said it wasn't him so we decided to check out the area around and outside the lair. Jewel remained in my room with the door locked until we knew it was safe."

"The knocking wasn't as bad as what happened to me in there." Splinter's eyebrows raised as I took over. "I sat on the bed and the room dropped several degrees and got freezingly cold. The light by the bed started to flicker and I saw something in the corner of the room. Something smoky white. Before I knew it, the light blew out and I went for the door, running out into the hall where I met up with Leo."

"You slammed into me, Jewel. You looked as though something was chasing you. I didn't know what to think the way you were acting."

I looked down, remembering what I saw. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I was so scared. It was just so.... strange."

Splinter shook his head. "It's most strange, indeed. It's nothing I've ever heard before."

Mike looked over. "Hey, did anything bizarro happen in my room?"

"No, Mike. I slept just fine. I hope you found a place to sleep."

"Oh, sure! I slept on the couch. I end up out there a lot from watching TV late at night."

Splinter sighed at Mike's reply. "And that is why you are always so tired to practice in the dojo."

"Uhhh, what I meant was, I get so tired from practicing, I end up on the couch. I can't even make it to my own bed!" Mike grinned then frowned as Splinter shook his head.

I looked at Splinter. "Dojo? You guys have a work-out room around here?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah. It's where we go to practice and fight and just let it all out. S' good to relieve stress."

"I'd like to see this room before I leave. Can you show me sometime?"

"Well, we just did our work-out at 7 this morning." Leo said. "We usually go in at least twice a day, unless we're really pushing hard for a big battle. We'll work over time."

I thought back to high school and how we used to majorly exercise. "My high school was very devoted to sports and P.E. activities. We had to do basics like jumping jacks, arm stretches, push-ups, etc. And once that was done, everyone walked over to the track to run what was known as Cross Country. This is how the course went: you jog or run once around the track, out to the parking lot, pass the basketball, racquet ball and the tennis courts, pass the classrooms, through a trail near the baseball field, down to another trail onto gravel, all the way around on the opposite side passing again the tennis, racquet ball and basketball courts, going pass the soccer field behind the bleachers, going through another baseball field, back on the running track and finally doing one more lap around that. And you have to get in before 10 minutes or get a penalty. Then after that, we either play a sport or run up and down the wide, cement staircase to get our calves into shape. It's a routine, but I was used to it."

They just stared at me. I looked at them with a shrug. "Well, I was in good shape by the end of the year."

Mike shook his head. "Whoa, that's incredible."

"So, you had to do this everyday?" Leo looked at me with pity.

"No, not everyday. P.E. was fifth period and only happened on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. The schedule was broken up separately. Mondays were all classes 1-6, Tuesdays and Thursdays were classes 1, 3, and 5 and Wednesdays and Fridays was 2, 4, and 6. After high school ended, I haven't done much of exercising and I've gotten pretty lazy. It was just easier to follow a schedule with a class. When I got married, my husband and I wanted to do some traveling and well, we were making plans to go to England to visit Dad. That was a month ago, before the explosion." I looked down and made a sad laugh. "It's funny how things change when your life takes a huge plunge and there's no one to turn to."

Leo patted my arm. "Don't worry, Jewel. We're here for you no matter what."

Mike and Don nodded in assurance.

I gave a small grin and started to get up. "I appreciate that. I really do. Now, I need to call Hannah and see if she's still around."

I swigged down the last of my juice and went to wash it out in the sink. I left the kitchen and over to the couch where Raph sat and watched music videos. Was there more to life than just videos, I thought to myself but didn't ask out loud. Raph looked up as if he heard me.

"Music videos rule."

"I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking it."

This guy was starting to scare me. I decided to change the subject. "Uh, where's the phone? I need to make a phone call."

"There's one in the train car. At the far side end."

"Thanks, Raph. Enjoy your videos." I quickly left the room and headed back to the train car.

I walked through to the end of the train and came to a small room with beautiful burgundy red patterned wallpaper. This must have been used for the first class passengers. A small table near a window had a fancy old-fashion lamp with a decorative shade and a pull chain to turn it on. It was pretty dark in here. I pulled the chain, and the room was quickly illuminated, throwing bizarre shadows on the walls. A black phone sat against the lamp with a pencil and notepad next to it. Across the room from the table lay an old, dusty chair, worn with age but comfortably worth sitting in. I took the whole phone, pencil and pad, and sat down in the chair.I closed my eyes, trying to remember Hannah's phone number, hoping she hadn't changed it if she found out about what happened to me. The memory came back and I began dialing, crossing my fingers at the same time.

[CHAPTER 7][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 5][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Jewel_chapt_07.htm
   [2]: Jewel_chapt_05.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	7. Hanna Jacobs Remembered

Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Hannah Jacobs Remembered_

The phone rang three times before picking up. My heart started to beat faster as I heard her voice.

"Hello?"

"Is Hannah Jacobs there?"

"This is she. May I ask who's calling?"

I swallowed for a moment. It's been months since I've talked to her. And if she heard about what happened at my apartment, she would think I didn't survive.

"Hi, Hannah. It's me Jewel, James's daughter."

I heard a gasp on the other line and hard breathing. She was crying!

"Oh, my God! I can't believe it's you! Oh, sweetie, I heard about the explosion on the news and oh, my God!" She paused still breathing heavily. "I thought you were dead!"

"No, I'm still here, knock on wood." I lightly knocked on my skull.

"Where are you now, hun? Are you on the Island?"

"No, I'm in Manhattan. Hope they don't mind the long distance charge."

"They? Who's they? Who are you staying with? Anyone I know?"

I looked down the walkway of the train. "No, no one you know. Just some friends." Definitely no one she'd know!

"Well, I'm so glad you called. I saw the news a few days ago and was so upset, I didn't know what to do." She paused again, making a gasp. "Oh, no! That was on your Anniversary!"

"Yes, it was." Now, I started to choke up. "Ed and I were going out that night for dinner when it happened. He bought me a necklace-" I had trouble getting the words out as I started to cry.

"Um, he bought me a heart-shaped sapphire necklace with a diamond chain. Looked like the Heart of the Ocean from _Titanic_.

"Oh, wow. That sounds wonderful, Jewel. How is Edward? Is he with you now?"

"Um, no, he isn't. He got hurt severely and is in the hospital." This was painful to talk about. "I went and saw him last night. God, he looked terrible. I'm really worried about him."

"Awww." Hannah sounded sympathetic. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. If there's anything I can do, anything at all, please tell me and I'll see what I can do."

"Well, Hannah, I don't want to be any trouble to you but I do need your help. Real bad."

Now, her tone changed to panic. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Um, it's kind of a long story and I should really tell you in person. That is, if you don't mind me coming to see you. I know it's been a long time and all but-"

"Honey, I'm here for you no matter what. I would never just give up on you because I haven't talked to you in so long. You're family. And don't you forget it."

I sighed with a small laugh.

"But it still would have been nice if you called more often. You know I can't just drive into town to come visit. I felt after you got married, you needed some time and space alone with your new husband. And since this tragic event occurred, I will help you with whatever it is that's troubling you. You can stay with me till you get a new place, buy some new clothes and start a new life. Losing everything you own is a horrible thing to happen to anyone. I really feel for people when I watch the news and stuff like that happens to them. I send donations out as much as I can. And when it happens to my family especially, I'm going to do my best to make sure you'll get through the problems you are facing."

"Oh, Hannah! I just love you! You were always so good to me. I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch with you for so long."

"It's alright, love. I'm just thanking God above you are alive and well and I really want you to come see me."

"I definitely will. When's a good time to come over there?"

Hannah sounded shocked. "What, you mean now? Haven't your friends taken care of you?"

"Well, yes of course. I just haven't done any shopping, I'm still wearing the same clothes, I need to go to the bank and get my account reopened."

"Whoa! What's wrong with your friends? They can't take you to the store?"

This was tough to explain. "No, Hannah. They can't. And I really need to keep a low profile for one thing. That's why I wanted to come over now. To explain the situation."

She let out a heavy sigh. "Oh, alright. I have the day off today anyway. Will your friends be driving you or do I need to pick you up at the Long Island station?"

I haven't even asked the guys first if they were accompanying me. I should ask first beforehand. But Leo wouldn't want me to leave his sight until he knew I was safe.

"Um, I should really go talk to them if they'll be coming with me. I really shouldn't say yes or no for them. Can I call you back?"

"Well, yes! Absolutely! I'll be waiting for your call. Bye, love."

"Okay, bye."

The phone clicked in my ear and I placed the receiver back on the handle. Ooh, I was on for a long time. Hope they don't mind the charge. I scribbled her phone number on the notepad, placing her name next to it. I stood up and put the phone back on the table along with the notepad and pencil. I walked back down the hall toward the sliding doors and left the train car. No one was around. The TV was shut off and the lights were out, giving the room a dull texture to it. I soon heard yells and clanging of weapons coming from a room at the opposite side of the lair. I walked over to the room and peaked my head in. It was the dojo! All four Turtles were in full blown ninja attire, practicing at their ninja skills. Their skin was glistening with sweat as they ran around with weapons in hand. I didn't think turtles could sweat. But they also can't do martial arts and talk either! I dropped the thought instantly and never brought it up again.

Raph squared off with Mike, swinging his fork-like daggers that he called sais. Leo swung left to right with both katana blades as Don stepped back, holding his bo staff across his chest. Splinter stood by off to the right throwing out commands to the sparring group. I glanced around the large room, seeing blue mats, work-out benches, racks holding dumb bells of all sizes, and exercise equipment. Water bottles and spray bottles lined the wall on a small table along with terry-cloth towels. I sat down on the table, observing the bottles which had their names taped to each one. My presence was known but I wasn't aware of it. The Turtles started to show off now. Splinter picked up on it and looked over at me. Mike started to do crazy flips to avoid Raph's swings and kicks. Raph on the other hand started moving faster, and swinging harder. Okay, now I'm aware of it. Jeez, guys. As if they think I'm impressed or something. I really was impressed! Splinter commanded they stop and take a rest. I stood up as they approached the  
bench were I was at.

Raph went behind me, reaching for his water bottle and grabbing a towel. "S'cuse me, doll." Then went off, swigging down the water and patting his arms and shoulders with the towel.

Mike came over with a grin and grabbed his bottle. "Pretty impressive, wouldn't ya say?"

"It was great Mike. I was very impressed."

Don approached me, eyeing Mike as he wandered off near Raph. "Don't mind him, he's just a big show-off."

"Well, you all were good. It's not everyday I get to watch man-size turtles practice martial arts under the guidance of a rat master. It's almost exciting."

"Almost?"

"Okay, very exciting! I'm ecstatic! Totally thrilled! Woo-hoo! Right on!" I made him smile.

He placed a hand under my chin. "I'm glad you enjoyed it.....little girl!" He took his water bottle and towel, leaving me standing there. Little girl? He's never gonna let me forget that!

Leo came up last after chatting quietly with Splinter and took his water bottle. "So, did you get a hold of what's her name?"

"Hannah? Yes, I did and that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well, can you hang on for about 10 minutes? I'm going to go shower and then you can tell me what she said."

"Well, she's waiting for me to call her back. I didn't tell her all that's going on; I wanted to do it in person. I mentioned you guys as just friends and she wanted to know if you were coming to her house as well. I told her I should ask you guys first because I wasn't sure if it was okay to go ahead and say you were coming without letting you know. Whew, that was a run-on sentence!" I puffed out a breath.

Leo gave a small smirk at my reply. "Tell her we'll be joining you. If she can help you out more than we can, I suppose it would be alright if she knows who your friends are. But I think you should tell her a little bit about us so that she doesn't freak out or something. I'm putting a lot of trust in her. We have to be very careful with whom we meet and befriend. As you can see, we don't attend many house-welcoming parties."

"You can trust her, Leo. If she knew what you all have done with me, she would be most pleased, regardless of how you look."

"But Jewel, we haven't done that much. You're still wearing the same clothes, haven't showered in days, hardly gone out in public, or even checked up on 'normal' friends."

"Well, I mentioned a little of that and she was a bit shocked about it. I just couldn't explain right away why I was secluding myself to the outside world. I'm sure she'll understand when I see her."

"Okay, I'm going to go shower. It takes about two hours to get there. Call her back and tell her we can meet her at the Long Island station at 3:30."

"3:30?" I checked my watch. It was 12:45. "Okay, that buys us some time. I'll go do that."

"Fine. I'll catch ya later."

"Save some hot water for me, Leo. I'd like to wash up before we go."

"No, prob!"

The four of them including Splinter and I left the dojo, going off in opposite directions. I got back to the phone and dialed Hannah again.

"Hey, it's me. Yeah, they're coming too. We're all going to be there at around 3:30."

"Okay, Jewel, that's fine. Elizabeth gets out at 2:45 and I know she'll be thrilled to see you, so I was going to bring her along in the mini van. How many of you are there besides yourself?"

"Four. Four guys."

Hannah gasped. "Four guys?! All your friends are guys?!"

"Yeah, they're all brothers. Don't get the wrong idea, Hannah. We're just friends."

Hannah blew out a sigh. "For a minute there, I thought you struck the mother lode. But not my little girl who's grown up and married!"

I rolled my eyes, thinking what Don says. "One of the brothers makes fun of me, calling me a little girl. I tolerate his undying playfulness."

"Is he mean to you?"

"Oh, no! Of course not! None of them are. They're the best thing that ever happened to me. But I must warn you before you meet them and maybe you should tell Lizzy as well. They....um.....well....Well let me just say that....um.....they're not your typical everyday people you meet."

"Huh?"

"Ummmm, that is, oh, Hannah! This is so difficult to explain. What I'm trying to say is we're not dealing with humans here."

There was a long pause. "Maybe I should leave Elizabeth home and just pick you up instead." She sounded humorous and serious at the same time.

"All I ask is that you promise not to freak out when you see them. They get that from a lot of people and it's very rude. They're species is, um, you know, reptilian."

"What??!! Jewel, who are these people?! What are these people??!"

"Ohhhh, they're turtles, Hannah! Mutant man-size turtles."

"Oh, good Lord, Jewel. I can't believe what I'm hearing. This sounds like science fiction or something. Should I worry about Elizabeth's safety? They won't hurt children, will they?"

"No, Hannah. She'll be fine. In fact, she might be a little scared at first but when she sees they're harmless, she'll probably start to like them. They're quite a likable group."

"Well, give me a few pointers. What will be my first reaction?"

"Heh, since you're getting a warning, it'll probably be a better reaction than mine when I first met them."

"Why? What'd you say?"

"Nothing. I fainted."

"Oh, that bad, huh?"

"No, I was also heavily drugged and pretty snuckered out so I guess the last thing I needed to see was four mutated turtles staring at me."

"Are all of them mutants?"

"Yes, and so is their Master Splinter. He's a rat."

"Oh, Jewel. That's so bizarre. I'm just worried about how they're treating you. Being what they are."

"They treat me like family. They're very kind and protective and are going to help me through this ordeal that's going on. Despite WHAT they are, it's who they are that counts."

"Alright, Jewel. I appreciate you letting me know ahead of time. And I guess it would be alright to bring Elizabeth when I come get you. With the five of you, there should be room. The van can hold up to seven passengers. I'll just give her a little description of what to expect so that she doesn't get too scared. Luckily she likes little creatures such as turtles."

"Yes, well, you should let her know that these turtles won't be so little."

Hannah laughed out loud. "Right. Oh, Mike's gotta work late tonight and won't be home till 11. Your friends probably won't stay that long anyway, so I won't have to tell him if you don't want me to."

"No, now's not a good time. How is Michael anyway?"

"He's fine. Working hard. I know he'll be happy to see you too. We all miss seeing you. I should cook a nice dinner for your friends if that's alright."

"Oh, sure! They'd love that!"

"Hey, it's the least I can do."

"Let me go get ready and I'll see you later."

"At 3:30."

"Right.

"Okay, love you, bye."

"Love you, too. Bye."

I got up and went out toward the back bedrooms. The bathroom should be available by now. It was. A bit steamy from previous showers. I felt weird showering and putting back on the same clothes. But I had no choice. At least my body would be clean when I see Hannah. And Lizzy. Cute Lizzy. Kids say the darndest things and I know she'll scrunch her nose if she smells the least bit of foul odor when she sees me. I placed my clothes neatly on the toilet and my shoes near the sink, locking the door before hopping into the tub. I definitely don't want anyone bursting through the door at this moment. I put my watch on top of the sink, checking the time. 1pm. I was on the phone for 15 minutes! I quickly washed up as fast as possible before meeting up with the Turtles.

[CHAPTER 8][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 6][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Jewel_chapt_08.htm
   [2]: Jewel_chapt_06.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	8. The Train Ride

Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: The Train Ride_

I met the gang near the ladder to the exit. They looked....different. All of them were dressed in long trench coats and wide-brimmed fedoras. They stared at me through their colored masks, waiting for my reaction. I felt like Ingrid Bergman with a bunch of Humphrey Bogarts.

"Um, you guys look, um, very handsome."

"You hit the nail right on the head, sweetheart!" Mike spoke up in the worst Bogart impression I ever heard.

"Please don't talk like that the whole time, Mike!" Raph begged, then turned to me. "You can be honest with us, Jewel. We look like a bunch of weirdoes, right?"

That was too easy. I could have said, "With or without the coats?" but chose not to. "No, you guys look fine. It's understandable you have to dress like that in public."

Don changed the subject, checking his watch. "Let's go, guys. We've got a train to catch."

We went up the ladder and onward through the underground sewer path. I couldn't help but stare at their attire as we walked. I did the usual female size-up that girls usually do to one another when judging a fashion statement. I walked around, in front, and behind them, checking out their disguises. They would occasionally glance at my beaming face then turn to keep looking straight ahead.

"Would you stop!" Don finally spoke up, placing a hand on my head to stop me from circling them like a vulture.

"I can't help it. The trench coats remind me of detectives from Scotland Yard! I just love them!"

"Well, that's a relief to know." Leo mumbled.

The train station wasn't too bad for the afternoon. Normal billions of people rushing in and out of the terminals. We ended up with a crowd of people to get to the ticket booth. I watched as the Turtles pulled their collars up tighter to hide their faces. Each stood single file in line, waiting to pay. Pay?! Oh, my gosh, I don't have any money! I turned around to Raph.

"Um, Raph, I don't have any money!"

"Take it up with Don, that's where I got my money from."

Don stood in front of me. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around to my big smile. "Don? Can I borrow some money?"

He smiled back. "No. Ask Leo. He's the keeper of the green paper with dead presidents pictured on them."

I went toward the back, allowing Don and Raph to go ahead of me. "Leo, do you think you can-"

He handed me some money. "I already heard. Here you go."

"Thanks! I'll pay you back once I'm able to-"

Leo waved a hand, frowning. "Don't worry about it!"

"Aw, whatta nice guy!" Mike droned out at the back.

Leo turned around. "One and the same."

Finally, the mob of people moved over to the awaiting track, us being apart of it. I never thought I could be so up close and personal to fellow strangers. It was a bit uncomfortable. I backed up closer to my group, smelling an aroma of cologne and musk. Mmm. These guys knew how to please a woman. To smelling good of course.

The train slowly pulled into the station and once again, everyone crowded on. I grabbed a window seat and Don took the next window in front of me. Obviously we both liked to look out our windows. Leo sat down in the seat by me as Mike and Raph grabbed two available spots on the opposite side. Some guy sat next to Don with a book, totally ignoring him. He was soooo cute! How do people like him end up having to ride a scummy train? He should be driving a Lexus or even better a 4X4 Bronco. Leo noticed me staring at the back of his head, sort of locked in a dazed look. My piletheral vision caught on and I turned to Leo, my face changing to a blush.

"He's gorgeous!" I whispered. Leo rolled his eyes.

I sat back in my chair, crossing a leg over the other and doing what I like to do most. Stare out through the window. Don did the same, his cheek pressed against the cold glass. The brim of his hat was slightly bent in the front from leaning on the window. Well, this was going to be a good two hour ride. Wish I brought a book. Or even a walkman. Or something. The Turtles just sat at their seats, not moving or talking. Other people were talking, little kids were playing, a baby wouldn't stop crying that sat directly behind me, ah, can it get any worse? Suddenly the train hit something rather large on the track, rattling me out of my boredom. I peeled my cheek off the window, looking at Leo.

"What was that? Did we hit something?!"

"'Fraid so." Just as he said that the train started to slow down.

Don groaned. "Oh, great! It must be an animal or something."

People resumed conversation, now talking about past times they were on a train and the same thing happened to them or they were start guessing what it was we hit and wondering how long it's going to be before the train starts up again. Typical boring stuff

I turned to Leo. "So what do you think it was?" Now I was sounding like the rest of the group.

He shrugged. "I dunno. Could be anything. I doubt it was a person. The bump was too small. It may be a cat or dog."

I overheard Mike and Raph saying gross things of what it might been or what's left of whatever it was.

"You know, when it's a bigger animal, they usually have to pull it out more slowly from under the track. Smaller animals just pop out with one tug. And it's real gross how they have to do it too."

Mike stared wide-eyed with interest. "Nooo! You're kidding right?"

Raph nodded. "I'm dead serious! I saw it on_ Real TV_. It was up near the northern states where a deer leaped out from the woods and boy, it took a long time to get the remains out from under the tracks. It was so cool, they had to put that 'Viewer discretion is advised' before showing the footage. You know it's bad when they have to tell you that."

Mike now joined in on story telling. "Oh, you know, I was watching TV and they had this commercial for a video called _Too Graphic for Television_ and they were showing all kinds of horrible accidents caught on tape. The last one they showed was where this guy in a business suit was running alongside a train with a little girl I'd say in her teens following behind. The guy cleared the tracks and she started to follow. You can see what's going to happen, but they cut the scene to the ordering page! Which I wrote down the address!"

Raph leaned back. "Whoa! Stupid girl! Did they show at all what happened to her?"

"Aw, man! You know how TV is! In order to find out, you have to buy the video. But you can imagine what happened to her!"

Raph chuckled. "So what you're saying is, she had a train to catch!"

Mike laughed out loud at that then tried to sound serious. "Oh, you're terrible. That's so bad! All they said was 'she was badly mangled' and left out the details! But there was another story that was really wicked! See, it starts off in like a really big office building like the Empire State Building. It had to be a reenactment this time. This guy's running to catch the elevator full of people and doesn't quite make it."

"So, what's so gross about that?"

"Well, he got half way into the elevator car. The man got decapitated; his body was still outside and his head rolled into the car!"

"Ohhhhhhh, man! Jeez! That's totally fake! Come, on! You're making this up!"

"No, I swear it really happened. It was in the papers. Can you imagine being one of those people in that elevator? Total freakout!"

I could see people getting up and changing seats, moving away from them. That's one way to do it. I laughed a little bit, turning to Leo.

"You know, my friend and I used to do stuff like that in high school. We'd sit at lunch and say gross things and students would leave, allowing us to have the whole bench to ourselves."

Leo nodded. "Fascinating."

"Well, my friend was more worse than me." I tried to sound like the innocent one. "She was so weird. She made me laugh but she had a sick humor about herself."

"Uh, huh."

I looked out the window again. "Yuuuup." I turned to the front. Don was now talking to Mr. Hunk! He seemed to have an interest in the book the guy was reading. Oh, I wish I had an interest! Even if I were bored to tears with the book, the guy would be talking to me! I let out a noticeable sigh as I watched the two gabbing.

Leo leaned toward me in and spoke in a whisper. "Jewel, have you forgotten you're married?"

I looked at him, guilt written all over me. "It doesn't hurt to look. Ed did the same thing to me and I knew it meant nothing."

Alright, I'm going to get busted if I keep making goo-goo eyes with this man. I turned around, smiling at the woman with the baby whom she was feeding with a bottle.

The woman looked tired. "You might as well get comfortable, dear. These occurrences take awhile before we start moving again."

"I take it you ride the train a lot."

"Yeah, I do. We have one car and my husband usually takes it to work and I needed to take this little one to a specialist doctor who's office is in the city."

"Aww, what's wrong with....um, is it-"

"He's a boy. He just had a little fever and a bad cough." She patted his back and I was melting in my chair. I wanted to have a baby so badly. The baby started to moan softly, making me want to hold him. But the woman would think I was some nut case. The moaning caused Leo to turn his head to us. He smiled at the woman.

"Oh, you found someone to talk to."

"Yeah, and you don't need to worry about me flirting with this boy!"

Leo rolled his eyes. "I'm just watchin' out for ya. Nothing personal."

I kept staring at the little bundle in her arms, not listening to what Leo said.

He seemed to get effected too as he beamed at the baby as well. "What's his name?"

"His name is James. And he's about 8 months old."

"James? Hey, that's my dad's name." Well, it was my dad's name, I thought to myself. Leo looked at me.

"Oh, well then I guess that makes my son special, huh?"

If only she knew what my dad was like, she wouldn't have said that.

"Yeah, real special." I hope my tone of sarcasm didn't hit her ears. She was too happy to hear about my own problems and didn't need to know my  
life history.

James let out a soft yawn accompanied with a low moan. "Awwww." Leo and I looked at one another as we realized we did that at the same time.

My body tingled and I laughed at him. "I wouldn't expect you to get all mushy, Leo!"

"What? Am I not permitted to liking kids?!"

"I would've expected it more from Mike."

"That's because Mike IS a kid. A very big kid."

I looked over at Heckle and Jeckle. "A kid with a sick sense of humor."

They were still going on about gross things. "-and another thing I saw from _Dead and Buried_, this whole group of campers were up in the mountains hikin' and all and I don't know how it broke out, but there was a major brush fire that started in the area. Possibly because it was so hot and the grass was so dry that it just burst into flames. Not to mention some of the campers! Oh, man! It was a doozy! You know how it looks after houses are destroyed by fires? Just picture that same effect on a human being!"

Raph shook his head. "Where're ya finding the time to watch all of this?"

"I have a portable TV in my room, remember? Splinter told me I could keep it in there so that I can have some inspiration for my novels."

"Yeah, your horror novels!" Raph laughed.

Mike shrugged. "If it puts food on the table, go for it!"

The train slowly started to move again and I looked out my window to watch the scenery start to blur. The soft roar of the engine made me drowsy. I pressed my cheek against the glass and my eyes were fighting to stay awake. This glass was uncomfortable against my head. I placed my hands over my cheek to at least get into a good sleeping position. In the process of moving around too fast, I settled in on the window and banged my head hard against the glass. I could nearly feel my teeth rattling as I pulled away.

"Ow!" I yelped, rubbing my head softly. Leo looked over at me.

"What happened?"

"Uh, I'm just clumsy!" I continued to rub; the left side of my temple was throbbing. A headache soon came on. I glanced at his arm. "Would you mind so terribly if I borrowed your arm?"

Leo looked away as if in deep thought. Then turned to me with a shrug. "Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks." I winced as I placed my sore head upon his coat sleeve, my left arm clutching at the fabric near his elbow. I curled my feet up onto the seat, getting comfortable. Leo stared down at my face.

"Does your head hurt?"

I looked up into his eyes. Underneath the mask were deep, penetrating eyes with a look of gentleness. "Yes. But it's nothing serious. The least of my worries will be a slight bruise."

Leo quickly moved his left arm off my head and put it around me. My eyes widened from the sudden movement as my head landed in the crook of his chest. Before yelling at him, I felt his left hand start to massage the side of my temple where I banged my head. Oh, this guy was good! I slowly drifted into a deep sleep, moving my head into place on his shoulder as he continued to rub. Don must have turned around because I heard the two talking. Leo's voice sounded like an echo since my ear was on his chest and I can hear the vibrations from his vocal cords. Their words were a little faint.

"Yeah, she banged her head on the window so I'm offering my services."

"I hope that's all you offer. She's a married woman, you know."

"I know."

"I dozed off a little on the window and didn't seem to injure myself. I was not about to ask Ryan to borrow his shoulder. Might get the wrong idea."

"Ryan?"

"Yeah, him." Don thumbed to the guy sitting next to him. He was wearing headphones. "He's got a very interesting lifestyle."

"More interesting than ours?"

"I don't think anybody's is. Nobody I've met so far. He's single, living in a one bedroom apartment, studying at NYU, taking classes in drama and dance and does a night job working as an usher for Radio City Music Hall on selected days so he could spend time at his schooling. He likes to go to clubs to socialize, dance, and as he puts it, thinks it's a great place to find chicks. I see him as a player type who may date but will warn the girl that he doesn't want to settle down."

"I'd say that's pretty interesting. Someone who has a life above ground level and can go meet people without wearing heavy clothing or in constant fear of being rejected is definitely a person who leads an interesting life. It's high society that have those kind of lives and I envy them to the fullest."

"Of course, I meant interesting as in this guy doesn't battle crime, take time warps, fight alien monsters, or have a specific enemy that's out to kill him and want revenge. The closest thing I could think of would be battling it out with fellow students, co-workers, teachers, and even his boss which all could be dealt with. He's got it easy compared to us, Leo."

"We all have our ups in downs in this world, Don. There's always going to be someone who will find fault with another and there will always be a never-ending battle between people. Or creatures. And mutants." I could feel Leo shift as he looked downward at me. "Jewel?"

My eyes were closed tight. I soon lost contact with what was going on around me and fell in a major deep sleep. Leo stopped rubbing my head and let his arm fall limply around my shoulder.

"She's out." Don quietly said.

"Uh, huh. She didn't sleep too good the other night. I guess we were all a bit shaken up."

"I can still see the corpse that jerked up in that morgue. Wheeew!"

Leo chuckled slightly. "Yeah, that was kinda freaky."

The train blew it's horn as it neared the station. The speed decreased and I could feel we were slowing down. Leo shook me to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes, pulling my head upward as Leo set his arm back to his side. I touch the side of my head, feeling a small pain but not as bad as before. Leo gestured to my head.

"How's your head?"

"A little better. Are we here?"

"I was just about to tell you that."

"Oh. What'd I miss?"

"Besides Christmas? Nothing much."

"Ha, ha."

Leo stood up, inching his way into the isle. I stood next, going past Leo toward the exit. Mike followed behind me as I stepped out, wiping my eyes from sleep. Mike came to my side.

"Were you sleepin'?"

"Uh, huh. I was tired."

"Your cheek's all red."

I touched my right cheek. It felt hot. That must have been when I rested against Leo's coat sleeve.

Raph stepped out next. "Whoa. Did someone slap you or somethin'?" He felt my cheek with his cold hand. Leo and Don came out last, talking to one another.

"No, Raph. I fell asleep borrowing Leo's jacket sleeve. Guess it left an imprint on my face."

Leo came up to me. "So what does this Hannah look like?"

I looked through the crowds. "Um, she's got long curly brown hair about waist length and she'll have her daughter and my step sister with her, Elizabeth."

"Ooh, is she married?" Mike grinned.

"She's only nine. Well, she'll be ten pretty soon. We're 10 years apart because I'll be 20 in a couple of months."

I walked around inside the station until I saw several feet away a beautiful woman standing there with a little girl holding her hand. She wore a long floral dress down to her ankles. She had her hair in a banana clip with the curls cascading down her back. The little girl wore blue denim overall shorts with a lavender top underneath. Her thin light-brown hair was pulled back into a neat braid with little wispy bangs covering her forehead. Both were looking around as if trying to find someone.

"Hannah!" The woman turned and I came running over.

"Jewel? Oh, my God!" Hannah wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Oh, it's so good to see you!"

I pulled away and got on one knee. "Hey, Lizzy! Remember me?" She nodded her head slowly, clinging to her mom's waist. I extended my arms. "Can I have a hug too?" She nodded again with a shy grin and went into my embrace. The Turtles stood where I left them when I took off running, watching the family reunion. I stood back up and looked over at them.

Raph whispered to Leo. "That Hannah is a hottie!"

Leo whispered back. "She's also married with a child."

Raph groaned. "Aw, jeez! The good ones are always taken!"

I gestured to the four of them. "Hannah, that's the guys over there. My friends."

Hannah looked over at them. Elizabeth stared as well, eyes widened. Hannah looked down. "Wanna go say 'hi' honey?"

Elizabeth shook her head, continuing to stare. I took her hand. "It's okay, Liz. They won't hurt you. They're turtles. And I know you like turtles, right?"

Liz looked at me with uncertainty. "Are you sure? Those are big turtles!"

"Come on, I'll show you." I slowly brought her over, almost dragging her near them.

They smiled as I came over with Liz. Hannah followed behind.

"Guys, this is Hannah."

Hannah extended her hand to Leo, whom stood closest to the front. "Hi, nice to meet you."

Leo took her hand and shook it firmly. "Hi, Hannah. I'm Leonardo. Leo's fine, though." Leo stepped back to allow his brothers to introduce themselves.

Don came up, shaking her hand. "Donatello or just Don."

Followed by Raph. "Raphael." I saw him wink at her through his mask. She only smiled and nodded.

"Michaelangelo." He gave her a silly grin.

I pushed Liz in front of me whom somehow got behind my back. "And this is my step sister, Elizabeth." I turned to her. "You got all their names, right?" She nodded slowly, staring at them. She walked up to Leo and extended her hand.

"I'm Elizabeth."

He took her hand and smiled. "Yes, I know who you are. I'm Leonardo but you can call me Leo for short."

She then brought her hand to Don whom shook it. "Donatello, right?"

"You got it. And you can call me Don if you'd like."

She turned to Raph. "Raphael."

He took her hand. "No, I'm Raphael. You're Elizabeth! But seriously, Raph's just fine." Well, at least it made her laugh.

She took Mike's hand. "And Michael....angel....Mike-"

Mike grinned at her. "Michaelangelo. But Mike will do." He winked at her and I knew his was safer than Raph's.

Hannah decided to keep the subjects going. "Well, Jewel. This is certainly a surprise. I'm so glad to see you after all these months. We really missed you."

"I know. I missed you too."

"Well, let's go. Luckily, I have room to fit everybody." Hannah placed an arm around me, heading toward the exit. Lizzy looked at the Turtles as they stood there.

She waved a hand. "Come on!" Then went to walk by her mom. The Turtles nodded at one another and caught up with us and headed out to the parked car.

[CHAPTER 9][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 7][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Jewel_chapt_09.htm
   [2]: Jewel_chapt_07.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	9. The Other Side of Life

Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: The Other Side of Life_

Outside, we walked around the parking lot up to a dark green mini van.

"Nice color." Raph commented.

Hannah grinned as she opened the side-door. "Oh, thanks! It was either this one or black and that gets too hot for the summer."

"Black's nice too."

Lizzy jumped in first. "I get the window seat!"

I glanced at Don. "Great minds think alike, huh?"

He nodded slightly. "Right." He hopped in, taking the seat behind Liz, window seat of course.

Leo jumped in next, taking the seat by Don. Mike sat by Liz whom smiled at him in her cute girlish way. Raph sat next to Mike and I took shotgun.

Lizzy picked up her storybook from the floor on _Anastasia_ to Mike. "Have you read this one before?"

Mike took the book with fascination. "Nooooo, but I've seen the movie. It's very good. Did you see the movie?"

"Yeah, like 10 times!"

"Wow, you must have really like it."

"I have a lot of Disney books at home. I can show you them when we get there."

Raph nudged Mike. "_Anastasia_ isn't from Disney."

"It isn't?"

"No, it's Fox Animation in Association with Don Bluth. Far from being a part of the money scheming company."

"And how would you know that? You're no animation buff."

"True, but I stick to the current events. Plus I read _Variety_ where it just screams out entertainment news in it's own little language."

"I like the part where Anastasia is singing and the people come out of the paintings and dance." Lizzy was in her own little world.

Mike and Raph stopped talking and looked at her. She had the book opened to the page where that scene took place, grinning at the two.

"Oh, yeah! That's a great scene, Liz. One of my favorites too." Mike took the book and looked at it. Raph chuckled next to him.

Don pulled out a small paperback from his coat pocket.

Leo looked at him. "I didn't know you brought a book."

"Yeah, I'm not one for reading children's books unless if I'm reading it to a child."

Leo looked at the title. _The Laws of Physics_. "Interesting choice of literature, Don."

"You should be glad I didn't bring a book on calculus. I'd be dozing off right alongside Jewel."

Hannah drove at a leisurely pace on the city streets and I sat in the passengers seat, chatting.

"It's funny I haven't been to the Island in months and so much has changed. You still live in the same house right?"

Hannah laughed. "Yes, I do. They're just building up the area, putting in a new shopping center and it's a little depressing to see the smaller stores go out of business."

"Like when Wal-Mart came out?"

"Exactly. Reminds me of the movie _You've Got Mail_ where two book stores are competing. One being a small privately-owned store and the other a popular-new Barnes and Nobel type trendy store with a coffee station. I won't tell you how it ends if you haven't seen it."

"Oh, I've seen it. You just kind of had the feeling it would end that way."

"Yeah, movies like that tend to be real predictable. But it was still a cute movie."

"So, Michael's working late tonight?"

"Yup. Mike won't get off work till around 11."

"Did someone call my name?" Mike spoke up from the back.

Hannah looked in her rear view mirror. "Yes, I said Mike meaning Michael, my husband."

"Oh, I knew that!"

"Uh, huh."

Lizzy smiled. "That's my dad. He works late sometimes."

Mike looked skyward. "I know the feeling."

Hannah pulled into a driveway up to a tall two-story house with a porch. There was a small garden near the entrance with plants and flowers blooming in the afternoon breeze. The lawn was a lush green with a small bird bath set in the center. A tree off to the side had a deep dirt hill next to it with a tire swing attached to a thick rope. A white fence surrounded the exterior of the house, circling toward a large backyard with a pool and Jacuzzi. The house needed a somewhat new paint job but looked pleasant all the same.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door. "You've always had a beautiful house, Hannah."

She removed her belt, getting out. "Thanks, I try to keep it looking that way."

I slid open the side door. Raph jumped out first followed by Mike. Mike turned and helped Lizzy to the ground. Leo jumped out next followed by Don.

Lizzy grabbed Mike's arm and ran off. "Come play on the tire swing!"

Leo placed his hands on his hips. "Well, it didn't take Mike long to have a playmate."

"I told you she'd like you guys. She was just a little put off by your appearances at first."

Raph came closer. "We haven't removed our disguises yet. And I'm not about to keep them on the whole time. You'll see her turn high-tail and run away from us."

Hannah came over, watching her daughter ride the tire swing. "Oh, goodness! It's like a drill for her. Whenever one of her friends come over, she has to show them her tire swing. Even when I bring her home alone from school, she automatically runs out of the car to it. Usually, she's supposed to do her homework before playing, but of course she promises me she'll get her work done before the next day. As long as her work gets done, I don't have a problem with that." Hannah started to move toward the house, holding Lizzy's book and backpack. "Come on in and I'll show you around."

Once inside, I felt the air conditioning blast us through one of the vents. There was a staircase that went straight up to the bedrooms. A door off to the side went down to a basement. Off to the right was where the kitchen was. The living room was off to the left that took three steps to get to the center where an 'L' shaped couch sat with a wide-screen TV placed in a huge wall unit. There was also a comfy La-Z-Boy that was near the couch. A Scooby-Doo figure sat on the chair's arm-rest with a pouch to hold a remote control. Cute. The couch was a velvet dark blue with a small end table on each end with two lamps and a stack of glass coasters on one of them. The wooden coffee table had a cart on top holding _TV Guide_ magazines and some Crossword Puzzle books.

Hannah walked around like a tour guide pointing out each room. "That's the kitchen of course, one I'm quite proud to say that I fixed up a little. We took out that far wall to put in a refrigerator. It use to be down in the basement but I hated having to go down there unless I was doing laundry so we brought it up here instead." The group nodded as Hannah walked off toward the living room. "This is the living room or what we call the family room where we all sit around and watch TV. This room is not meant to keep food in here because of the white carpeting but I sometimes allow Lizzy to sit in here to watch something while she eats as long as she tells me if she makes a mess. Tile floor is much easier to clean up food stains than carpet." The Turtles nodded again as Hannah moved toward the basement door. I sat on the couch, watching the Turtle's reactions. "This door goes to the basement. Uh, if you want we can go down if you like. There's not much but old boxes and the washer and dryer."

Leo waved a hand. "No, that's okay. We've seen underground housing many times."

At that point, Lizzy came through the front door pulling Mike along like a rag doll. "Hello. Showing them the house, Mom?"

Hannah grinned. "Of course! I'm proud of my house. I was just about to go upstairs to the bedrooms."

"No, wait!" Lizzy ran up the stairs, jumping a few steps up to her room. We heard a slam. She came back down with an embarrassed grin. "I didn't get to clean my room today."

"Oh, is your room temporarily under construction?" Don grinned.

She smiled at him. "Sorta. Looked like a wrecking ball went through it." Her tone made us laugh a little bit.

"Okay, Liz. We'll skip your room. Come up and see our room." Hannah climbed the stairs with us following.

We entered a room off to the right. A large waterbed sat in the center of the room with the backing pushed up against the west wall. Near a mirror closet off to the side was a marble-stone bathroom with two sinks, one toilet and a bidet next to it. The tub looked like a miniature Jacuzzi.

"Once again, another addition." Hannah said, standing in the bathroom doorway. "I should say major fixer upper. Michael got his buddies to change the interior into this marble-stone and upon my request, installed a bidet for me."

Raph glanced at Don. "Very nice. I may not know carpentry but I know what I like."

Hannah walked into another room that made Don's eyes light up. "This is the computer room. Michael keeps all his games and software in this room when he's up late on either business or pleasure of the internet."

Don stepped over to the computer, eyeing everything on the desk like a child beaming at Christmas presents. It was a Pentium 2000 with an Epson 640 color printer, a scanner, and a stereo system hooked up next to it.

"This is wonderful." Don whispered.

Raph thumbed at him to Hannah. "He's the Brainiac of the group."

Hannah nodded slightly. "Ohhh. Well, if you don't mind waiting for my husband to get home, he can fire it up for you if you'd like. I don't touch this thing unless he's on it. He'll let me check up on soap opera updates or let Elizabeth play an on-line game. But when he's not home, it's off limits for her and I don't care to use it. I'm not one for that technology stuff."

Don frowned at that. "That's too bad. The Internet is one of the greatest things that ever happened to modern society. It's a shame you won't give it a chance. Once you learn, it can be lots of fun."

"That's what Michael keeps telling me. He wants to give me one on one lessons but I feel like such a fool when he teaches me. He's so smart and I'm so....so computer illiterate."

Don gave her a look of pity. "Don't ever think of yourself as a fool. The computer takes a lot of practice to master at it. Believe it or not, I couldn't understand it when I first started out. Nobody's an expert at such things. You just have to keep up with it."

Elizabeth shook Mike's arm. "Do you guys want to see the backyard?"

Hannah was glad the subject had changed. "Oh, right! Let me show you the backyard real quick." She stepped out of the room into the hallway.

Raph tapped Don's shoulder. "Nice try, Don. Maybe next time."

We followed Hannah down and behind the staircase toward a glass sliding door. Lizzy ran to catch up, wanting to be an assistance to Hannah's touring. She held the door open, allowing us to step onto a concrete patio. A striped wooden cover stood over a picnic table with a barbecue grill standing next to it. There was a large 9ft swimming pool in the center with a Jacuzzi attached next to it; the divider a multi-colored tile design. A diving board stood at the deep end of the pool. Outside the concrete was more lush green grass and flower beds alongside a white brick wall. Off to the right of the pool stood a small two-bedroom guest house.

"You have a beautiful house, Hannah." Leo beamed at her.

"Oh, thank you. It took a lot of hard-earned work to get it the way it is today. Now, how about I get us some drinks and we can talk in the living room. Jewel said she had some things she wanted to discuss with me. Does it concern you guys too?"

Leo looked at his brothers. "Well, in a way it does. She wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for us. Basically, what's going on in her life right now is very crucial. And we're here to protect her."

Hannah looked at one another. "Are you guys super-heroes or something?"

Mike enjoyed hearing that word. "We've been called that before. We've helped a lot of people through numerous difficulties."

"I see. Well, Jewel, let's venture into the living room and serve our guests, shall we?" Hannah pulled me toward the door. "How serious is this, dear?"

I looked at her straight in the face. "Very serious."

"Should I send Elizabeth to her room or can she hear this too?"

I looked over at Liz as she chatted with the Turtles. "Maybe not. I don't want to scare her." Hannah's eyes widened.

We got into the living room and the Turtles sat down on the couch. Lizzy jumped up and grabbed a spot between Mike and Don, putting her shoes on the coffee table. Leo glanced at her, feeling unsure if she should listen to the conversation. Hannah brought out a pitcher of ice tea and I carried a tray of glasses, setting it on the coffee table. Hannah eyed at Lizzy.

"Shoes, please."

Lizzy removed her feet from the table and tucked them under legs.

I sat down on the La-Z-Boy while Hannah grabbed a chair from the kitchen, setting it down between me and the couch. Leo sat closest to Hannah followed by Raph, Mike, Liz and Don.

"Do you guys like ice tea? Or can I get you something else?"

They all said it was fine in unison and Hannah poured the glasses.

I stared at Elizabeth. "Hey, Lizzy. Don't you wanna show Mike your Playstation?"

Lizzy sat up with a gasp. "Oh, yeah! Mike, follow me so I can show you this one game. It's a two player!" She pulled his arm again and he nearly dropped his glass on the floor.

"Whoa! Okay, okay! Hold on a sec!"

Lizzy started up the stairs. "Come on!"

"Smooth one, Jewel!" Mike glared at me.

I waved a hand. "You know the situation. I don't want Liz to. Can you please keep her occupied?"

Mike looked skyward. "Ohhhhh, I see what you're up to. Okay. Catch y'all later. If I survive." Mike followed Liz up the stairs and the two disappeared into her room.

Hannah watched them go, then turned to me. "Alright, Jewel. You have my undivided attention."

I looked at Leo before I started to explain. He nodded for me to go on.

"Um, first off, I know it's customary to remove hats and coats when entering someone's house. But you see, they really couldn't do that because we weren't sure of how you or Lizzy would react to their appearance."

"But Jewel, I already know what they look like."

Raph stood up. "Not entirely." At that, he removed his hat and waited. Hannah just stared at him. He slowly started to unbutton his trench coat. When he pulled it off, he stood facing her, in full battle gear, waiting for her reaction. Hannah gasped a little bit then just glared.

"I see what you mean." She shook her head, looking down. "I can tell how society would treat you. But as long as your in my house, you have nothing to fear." She looked at Don and Leo. "You two can remove your garb if you wish."

Without hesitation, they removed their hats and coats. Hannah got up to retrieve them. Raph sat back down and Hannah went to place the clothing on the hat stand and coat rack. She looked up at the staircase. "What about your other brother?"

At that point, we heard a high-pierce shriek coming from upstairs.

Raph grinned. "I guess he already removed his disguise."

I jumped up and headed for Lizzy's room. "Wait here, Hannah." I flew into the room and saw the two of them at the television, Mike still wearing his clothing and Lizzy was screaming at the game.

"He beat me! I can't believe it! All I did was make a wrong turn and he pounded me."

Mike shrugged. "Guess I'm a natural at Street Fighter."

I looked away. "Oh, Lizzy! I thought something bad happened to you! Don't ever scream like that again!"

She looked at Mike. "Whaddya mean? Nothing bad happened, besides this guy beating me at my wits end!"

I sighed and glanced at Mike. I bent down to his level and spoke into his face. "Mike, your brothers have um, gotten a little more comfortable."

Mike looked at me, then Liz. "Ya mean they-" He mouthed the words: "Stripped?"

"Uh, yeah. Right. They did. And um, we thought you did the same when we heard Liz scream."

"Did what the same?" Lizzy was now into the conversation.

I looked at her. "Um, nothing! Um, Mike, can you go downstairs so I can talk to her a little bit?"

Mike stood up. "Okay. And is it alright if I-" Mouthed the word: "Strip?" again.

"Fine! Do it! But don't expect a big reaction!"

Mike took off down the stairs and I turned to Lizzy.

"Um, you see, Lizzy, it's like this-"

"Yeah, I know what's going on!"

"You do?"

"What kind of fool do you think I am?! Their talking about me and how much of a slob I am!"

"What??!!"

"That's why you made Mike leave. You wanted to tell me in private that my room looked like a cyclone hit it and I would have been upset if you said something while Mike was here, right?"

"Um, well-"

Lizzy stood up. "Well, I'm going to tell him exactly how I feel about that!" She ran out of the room toward the stairs.

I ran after her. "Liz, honey, wait!" As I descended the stairs I heard a smaller gasp. I stopped at the bottom to see all four turtles standing. Hats and coats removed.

The Turtles waited as Lizzy stared, her eyes widened and mouth gaped opened. "Oh, my....What have you done?!!"

The Turtles looked at one another, a little confused by her question. Mike, standing the closest, touched her shoulder. "What do you mean, Liz? It's still us."

She covered her eyes. "You're naked!"

Mike burst out laughing and looked up at Leo whom gave a huge smile. Don and Raph joined in roaring with laughter as Hannah and I chuckled hard. Lizzy looked around, not finding this amusing.

"What'd I say? You strip off your clothing and you find it funny?"

I came over, bending on one knee. "Sweetie. This is how they dress all the time. They're turtles! They don't need clothing. They were only wearing that stuff because they were out in public."

"So?"

"So, people wouldn't really accept them because of the way they look."

Lizzy looked again. "What's wrong with the way they look?"

Raph nudged to Don. "I like her, don't you?" Don nodded in response.

I shook my head. "Nothing's wrong with the way they look."

Leo stepped over. "We just have to be careful with whom we befriend or else we'll end up on the operating table of know-it-all scientists."

Lizzy ignored his response and caught his attire, reaching out to touch his wristbands and elbow pads. "What are these for?"

"Huh?" Leo lifted his arm and looked down at his garments, almost forgetting he wears them half the time. "Oh. Protection, I guess. They come in handy but have little use."

Lizzy circled around to his shell, looking up at his swords. His gaze followed her. "And your swords?"

"They're called katana blades. A very gifted and powerful weapon."

Mike grinned. "Very handy! They have much use!"

Lizzy stood on her tippy toes. "Lemme see!" Leo got down to her level, unbuckling the leather straps and laying the sheathed swords across one knee. She lightly touched the scabbards; her eyes widened with curiosity. "Can I see one of them?"

Leo glanced at Hannah for approval. "Well, alright. Just be extra careful with her."

Leo unsheathed one of the blades, a 'cling' sound rang out from the steel. He held the sword flat over his knee, one hand under the blade, the other on the hilt, balancing it carefully. Lizzy placed her hand on the hilt near Leo's and her other gently rubbed across the flat surface of the blade. It was ice cold as she squeezed her hand gently around the pointed end.

"Be careful." Leo eyed her closely. "Don't grip the blade. It's very sharp."

"Wow." She whispered and backed away with a smile. "Do you use them a lot?"

"Only when it's necessary." Leo stood back up, resheathing the blade and placing the straps across his plastron.

"So why do you guys wear face masks if you usually wear disguises?"

"Comes with the job." Raph shrugged.

"It's battle gear." Don suggested. "It was given to us to use for when we fight crime. There's no significant answer as to why we wear this stuff. We just do."

"Oh. Like I wear clothes for no real reason? Just because I feel like it?"

"Unless your from a nudist colony, then it's a whole different story." Don smacked Raph in the arm. "What? What'd I say?"

Hannah checked the clock. "Whoa! It's almost six o'clock! I said I'd make dinner for you guys." The Turtles thanked her in unison as she headed for the kitchen. "But it's gotten far too late to cook anything that will take less than 20 minutes." She closed the fridge and spotted a magnet with the number for Pizza Hut. "How 'bout I just order some pizzas?"

There was dead silence. I nodded my head. "Sure, that sounds real g-"

"PIZZA??!!" The Turtles sang out. Again they spoke in unison saying how it was a wonderful, fabulous, and awesome idea.

I looked at their wide, happy grins. "Hannah, I think you said the magic word."

"What word?" Hannah came out to see all pearly whites flashed across her guest's mouths. "Oh, you guys like pizza?"

"Is like, 'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious' hard to spell?" Mike grinned. His attention turned over to Lizzy as she sat quietly, starting to spell it out. She had a bit of trouble. He thumbed at her. "See?!!"

"Ooookay! Um, I got the number right here. So what do you guys like on you pizzas?"

Mike walked over. "Gotta pen and paper?"

I followed. "Wait, Mike. Let's not get anything too raunchy, okay? I don't think my stomach can handle it."

Mike groaned. "Ohhhhkaaaaay! But just this once!" He started to scribble down all the toppings. Hannah looked over his shoulder.

"Uh, how about I just get pizzas with the works? You don't have to write them all down."

"Yeah, but if you tell 'em the works, they put anchovies on them! And that's majorly gross."

"So, I'll just say 'everything with no anchovies' how's that?"

He looked up from his writing. "Oh! Didn't think about it that way!"

Lizzy came over, looking at the note. "I don't like all that stuff. I just like plain cheese."

"Ohhhhh, man! You mean you skip out on the monster piles of pepperoni, mushroom, sausage, bacon, green peppers, onions, ham, extra tomatoes, and olives?" He looked at me. "Did I miss any?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just the unusual stuff Mike."

Lizzy made a face. "Yuck. Can I get a personal pan pizza for myself, Mom?"

"Sure, hun. Let me just get a list out of how many pizzas I should get. Is two large pizzas enough? That's about 24 slices each."

Mike, thinking more of how much this will cost than his stomach found nothing wrong with that. "Yeah, two's fine. I usually eat about 5 slices if I'm really hungry."

"And are you really hungry?"

"Yeah, a little."

Hannah sat down, writing out her own note. "Okay, so I have two large pizzas with the works-"

"Wait!" I said. "Do you think you can get just one pizza with the works? I only like pepperoni, mushroom, and sausage."

Hannah stared at me with a look of pity. "Right. ONE large pizza with the works-

Mike interrupted. "Wait. Jewel! Why not just pick off the stuff you don't want instead? Hannah, get two pizzas both with the works."

Hannah sighed. "Fine. Two large pizzas with-

Again, I interrupted. "No, Mike! I don't wanna have to pick off the stuff. It still has an essence left on the pizza anyway. Hannah, one pizza with the works, okay?"

Mike persisted. "Yeah, but, whatever you don't eat, you can give to me!"

Hannah slammed her hand flat on the table, grinning angrily. "Guys! Please! Enough already. Mike, if she doesn't want all that stuff, there will be plenty for you in the other pizza. Okay?"

We both looked at her, agreeing in unison.

"Good. Now, where was I? Okay, I'm getting two large pizzas, one with the works, the other with just pepperoni, mushroom and sausage. Right?" She glared at us. We nodded slowly. "Right. Then, one small personal pan pizza with plain cheese for you." Hannah pointed with the pencil to Lizzy who nodded slowly as well. "As for me, I'll have about maybe two slices so I'll get a dinner salad, and-" Hannah went to the fridge. "I should get two liter bottles of Coke since we don't have that many cans left. And your dad usually uses them for work so I'll get some more soda." Hannah then went over to the phone on the wall. "Okay, anything else? I'm going to start dialing in the order." No one answered except for a few, 'no' 'nopes' and 'that'll do it.'

I tapped her shoulder as I left the kitchen. "Thank you, Hannah."

"Mm, hmm." Hannah had her ear pressed against the phone.

I sat down on the La-Z-Boy seeing the TV was on with Raph holding the remote control. Don found one of the Crossword books and was working on it while Leo sat on the couch, skimming Don's paperback on _The Laws of Physics_. Lizzy found a deck of cards in one of the drawers and sat down at the coffee table with her back against the couch. Mike sat across from her and the two started to play "Go Fish" to pass the time. She shuffled the deck like a professional poker player, separating the cards then flipping them underhand.

"Hey, that's pretty good!" Mike commented.

"My dad taught me how to do it. Took a little practice but I mastered it."

I glanced at Raph. "Anything good on?"

"Just stuff." He continued to flip through channels.

Hannah came in the room, still holding the note. "Okay, I put the order in. Do you want a report on all that we're getting or just be surprised?"

Leo looked up with a frown. "Huh?"

Hannah waved a hand. "Never mind."

I stood up. "Would it be alright if I took a shower before dinner? I want to get out of these clothes."

"Sure. You can shower up in my bathroom and I'll find you something to wear. Follow me."

"We'll just be a minute." I told them as I left up the stairs.

I decided to tell Hannah the whole story as I got ready to take my shower. I also spoke out here and there through the bathroom door as Hannah gathered up my dirty clothes. I indeed, had her undivided attention. She listened closely and when she heard the water start running, she announced she'd take my clothes down to the basement to the laundry basket.

Hannah walked past the living room, making her way to the basement. All that I told her must have hit her hard. After she placed everything in the basket, she could feel herself getting upset. By the time she reached the top of the basement stairs, tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"Hannah?" Leo jumped up, placing the book on the table and coming to her side. She stood at the basement door, sniffling. He placed an arm around her. "What's wrong? What is it?"

Lizzy looked over. "Mom, are you okay?"

Raph hit the mute button and glanced over. Don looked up from his book and Mike stood up.

Hannah shook her head and sobbed quietly, trying to cover her face with her hands. Leo guided her to the La-Z-Boy and she sat down, wiping her eyes.

"Jewel told me what's bothering her. She told me everything." She looked up at Leo. "God, I'm so worried about her!"

Leo patted her back. "Hey, it's okay. Nothing's going to happen to her. I'll die before I let anyone get near her."

Lizzy crawled out from the coffee table and sat on the arm of the couch, taking her mom's arm. "Mom, what is going on? Can't you tell me?"

Hannah looked at Mike, Raph and Don. She tapped Lizzy's arm, trying to sound calm. "Sweetie, your sister's in trouble. And I don't know how to explain it but, she really needs our help."

Lizzy pulled back, looking at the Turtles. Then turning back to her mom. "Is she going to die?"

Hannah frowned at her daughter's face. "I don't know, sweetie. I really don't know."

Lizzy frowned too, her eyes filling with tears. "Is she sick or something?"

"No, she's not sick. She's just in a lot of trouble."

"With whom Mom? Who is it?"

Hannah looked at Leo again whom nodded to her. "Remember when we saw the explosion on the news and it was at your sister's apartment?" Lizzy nodded slowly. "Well, whoever set off that bomb was after Jewel and it was intended to kill her. Now that they know she's alive, these people are looking for her. And they want her killed." The very words made Hannah shiver.

Lizzy looked away, her vision starting to blur. "No..." She uttered softly.

Mike came up behind Lizzy, rubbing her back. "Don't worry, Lizzy. We're going to do everything we can to find these people and track them down."

Lizzy looked at Mike, tears streaming down her face. "Do you promise?"

Mike wrapped his arms around her, giving a quick squeeze. "I'll do whatever it takes. I can promise you that much." He pulled away, giving her a small grin of encouragement.

I came downstairs, wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants. I stopped at the bottom, feeling as though I walked into a funeral.

"Hannah? Oh, my God! What's the matter?" I ran to her side, crouching down at the chair.

Hannah put her arms around me. "Oh, it's just what you told me earlier. It really upset me. I just want you to know I'm here for you no matter what, okay?"

I looked over Hannah's shoulder at Leo. He smiled and shrugged. "I know, Hannah. I truly am thankful that you will help me out."

Lizzy came over. "What about me?"

"Oh, of course! Can't forget you." I hugged her tightly.

Don grinned at the scene. "I feel another Kodak moment coming on!"

Mike returned the grin. "The feeling is mutual, bro."

The evening went on. The pizzas arrived and Lizzy pressured us into watching _Anastasia_ on video while we ate since some of us admitted to not seeing it before.

Raph leaned toward Mike. "Is this a cutesy movie?"

"Nah, not really. But it does have some singing here and there."

Raph leaned back. "Wonderful."

I got the La-Z-Boy again, holding my plate of pizza in my lap. Leo, Don, Raph, and Mike took the couch. Lizzy sat on the floor at the coffee table behind Mike, placing her plate on the table.

Hannah came in, tossing napkins to everyone. "Please be careful not to spill. If I find any stains, it's going to be very unpleasant around here." She sat down with her plate by Leo whom saluted her.

Lizzy turned around to Mike. "That's Mom for ya!"

"Oh, and here." Hannah grabbed the stack of glass coasters. "Use these for your glasses. I don't want any ring marks on my coffee table."

"Yes, 'Mom'." Raph grinned with his mouth full of pizza.

We all sat at the television. I looked around. "Who's got the VCR remote?"

Raph pulled it out from under him, grinning. "Shall I press 'play' now? Or do you want to watch _Seinfeld_?"

Lizzy turned to him. "Play the tape!"

Raph groaned and hit the button. We were all stuck in a world of animation for 90 minutes. I could tell the Turtles weren't too thrilled with it. Mike on the other hand, was one for these kind of movies. The movie played and we watched in silence, laughing here and there. Nothing else mattered at that point. Just pure enjoyment.

[CHAPTER 10][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 8][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Jewel_chapt_10.htm
   [2]: Jewel_chapt_08.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	10. Overnight Guests

Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Overnight Guests_

The movie ended at around 9:30. Everyone was getting tired. Liz was already starting to yawn at her spot on the floor. Leo stood up, stretching.

"We really should head back home. It's getting late."

Hannah got up. "Do you want me to drive you? I'd feel bad just saying good-bye and that's it."

Raph stood up next. "That would be great if you don't mind."

Leo looked around. "Two of us should stay behind, just in case these men look up your address and find Jewel here. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure, that's fine. Uh, which two want to stay?"

Liz jumped up and grabbed Mike's arm. "I want Mike to stay!" She then sat on the couch, continuing to yawn.

Don got up next. "I'll stay too. I can email the others from here if possible."

Raph glanced at him. "Plus you want to stay and mess around on that gold mine of a computer!"

"You read my mind."

Raph rolled his eyes, moving toward Leo. "Let's go Leo. I'm not sure of the train's scheduel, so we'll-"

Hannah grabbed his arm. "Oh, no! I'm taking you straight home. Into the city."

Raph looked at Leo. "Wait a sec, you're going to drive us from the Island into Manhattan? That's almost a three hour drive."

"I know. But you guys have been so wonderful to Jewel, it's the least I can do."

Leo shrugged. "Okay. I guess we have no choice. Let's go."

"Great. Let me get my purse and call Michael real quick. Since two of you will be staying, we can't be sneaking around the house with him. It wouldn't be right."

Hannah disappeared up the stairs. Leo smiled at me.

"Jewel, she is such a wonderful woman."

"Yeah, she really is something. I love her like she's my mother. I wonder how my real parents are doing from time to time. But since the witness protection program started, it's almost as if I lost my parents. In a way, I did. They're still alive but the people I knew them as are long gone. I guess when I got married, I grew independent and lost track of Hannah, her husband and my step sister. Now, she's all I've got left."

"Don't forget you still got us." Leo placed a hand on my shoulder.

I stared deep in his eyes. "I will never forget you."

Minutes later, Hannah came back down, coat and purse in hand. "Okay, I talked to Michael and he seemed a little understanding but I'm sure Jewel can fill him in when he gets home. I wouldn't worry about him guys. I'm sure he'll understand." She went to the couch to hug Liz. "See ya later, honey. Don't stay up too late."

"Yeah, yeah! I know Mom!"

Raph grabbed his hat and coat, putting them both on. He handed Leo's to him who did the same. Raph then opened the door and Leo followed next. Hannah waved to us before closing and locking the door. I looked out the window as they got into the van. Yup, knew they'd argue over shotgun. Looks like Leo got to it first. They're so funny. I turned around to stare at the two turtles and Liz.

"Well, what do you want to do now?"

Lizzy motioned over to the backyard door. "Wanna go swimming?"

I raised an eyebrow. "At night? Are you serious? It's too cold out."

"Our pool is heated."

"Yeah, that's all well and good but you have to get out sometime. And the night air is freezing. Especially to wet bodies."

"Dad let's me do it. Besides, it's the weekend. I don't have any school tomorrow. Come on! You can borrow one of Mom's suits!"

I looked at Mike and Don. "And what about you guys?"

Mike smiled. "Well, it really doesn't matter. We swim in the nude all the time!"

I groaned as Liz laughed at that. "I meant about the whole idea of swimming at night. I don't want you guys to get into trouble. Her dad will be home in about an hour and forty-five minutes."

Mike shrugged. "So? Hannah told him about us. It's already been taken care of."

I paced around them. "I just think he wouldn't be too pleased to come home to find his daughter swimming in the pool. At night. And with two man-size turtles no less."

Liz pouted at me. "You take the fun out of everything, don't you?"

I crossed my arms. "I think we should wait till he gets home, gets over your guys's appearance and then ask him about swimming. We don't want to risk anything."

"By then, it will be too late." Liz whined.

Don grew tired of this. "Maybe we should hide in the closet and when he gets here come out to greet him. I mean, come on, Jewel! Listen to yourself! Okay, you have a point that we shouldn't go swimming with Lizzy without him knowing or even being here. But if he is already expecting to come home to something out of the ordinary, I'm sure it'll be alright."

I let out a heavy sigh, similar to what Leo has done in the past. "All I'm saying is we should play it cool. Maybe Mike and Lizzy can play some video games for awhile and um, you and I can watch some TV or something. Simple, harmless, stuff. Okay? Please?"

Don looked at Mike. "Sure. Just hope Michael doesn't freak out when he sees me on the couch."

I started to walk toward the couch. "He'd freak out more if he saw us all in the pool. I'm sure being man of the house, he's got his rules."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Please, don't remind me!"

I sat down on the couch, skimming through the guide. "Okay, is there anything good on right now?"

Lizzy headed for the stairs. "Come on, Mike. We'd better head to our battle stations."

"Right behind you, chief!" Both disappeared up the stairs. Don looked at me and then sat down on the La-Z-Boy. He stared at the blank screen.

"Jeez, I never thought I'd have to watch TV on purpose. What are we going to do in the next hour, excuse me, forty-five minutes?" Don checked his watch.

I stood and took the remote from the Scooby-Doo pouch. "We're going to watch....something." I sat back down, reading the _TV Guide_. Don let out a groan and sat back, letting out a yelp.

"Whoa! What's with this chair?" The stool part for the feet started to come out from him pushing back in the chair.

I smiled and got up. "You wanna sit back in it? Here, watch." I pulled a lever on the side. "Now, push your body backwards into the seat."

Don put one foot on the floor and pushed his shell into the cushion. The stool for the feet popped out the rest of the way and the backing leaned further. His expression was priceless.

"How do you feel?"

His body was laid almost flat in the chair; his feet propped up on the stool. "I feel lazy."

I laughed at him. "That's why it's called a La-Z-Boy chair." His body looked flat as a board. "But you don't have to lay like that, here, sit normally and relax. It's not going to bite you."

Don relaxed and let his backside sink into the crack of the chair. He grinned, placing both his arms on the arm-rests.

"This is comfy. Now I know why guys love to sit in these things all day."

"Yes, and us women have to do everything for them. 'Honey, can I have another beer?' 'Sweetie, be so kind as to turning up the volume for me?' Bleeeech!"

I sat back on the couch closets to Don. He turned toward me with a grin.

"Jewel, be a doll and turn on the TV?"

He got smacked with the _TV Guide_.

We ended up watching _The Final Countdown_ on the Turner Network Television station. It was an excellent movie; both Don and I agreed to that. I told him I saw it before a long time ago but had forgotten how it ended.

"It would be great to go back in time and try to change history."

I looked at the clock on the VCR. It said 10:35. "Michael should be home soon. Do you want to go hide in the closet now?"

Don leaned forward, setting the chair back to normal and raised one eyebrow at me. "You're not serious, are you?"

"No, Don, I'm not."

He nodded and looked away.

"But you should relax when he walks though the door."

"What does he look like, anyway?"

"Uh, he's about 6'1, brown hair, fair skinned, kinda sexy-"

"I don't need any details."

Lizzy dragged herself downstairs, still yawning. "Is Daddy home yet?"

"No, Lizzy, he's not. He won't be here till after eleven." I tapped the couch. "Wanna come sit down before you fall down?"

"Uh, huh." Liz went toward the couch, forgetting about the three steps and fell to her knees.

Don jumped out of the chair to help her up. "Heh, looks like you already did!"

Liz planted herself to the carpet still in Don's arms. "Mm, too tired."

"Okay, I'll give you a lift." Don lifted her off the floor and carried her to the sofa, placing her gently next to me.

He sat down on the other side of her as Liz placed her head on my lap. I lifted it carefully, placing a pillow underneath. Without a warning, Lizzy threw her legs up onto the couch, over Don's lap. He looked down at her wide-eyed. Then at me. I shrugged.

"Shoes, please." Don mimicked Hannah's orders.

Lizzy looked up at him. She then folded her legs toward her body, off of Don's legs. I reached over and unlaced her shoes, removing them slowly.

Mike came downstairs next, looking triumphant.

"Hey, Lizzy! I finally beat X-Men Vs Street Fighter! Wanna try combat mode?"

Lizzy shook her head, her eyes half-opened.

I slowly stroked her hair, pulling the braid out at the same time. "Lizzy, why don't you go put on your night gown. You should go to bed now. Okay?"

Mike stood there. "I guess this means we're not going swimming, huh?"

I looked at the clock again. "It's almost 11. We should all go to bed. You guys can sleep down here on the couch bed. I'll take the couch bed in the computer room."

Mike looked at Don. "Fair enough."

"Um, Mike, can you check the linen closet? It's upstairs in the hallway. There should be some extra pillows and blankets up there."

"Sure, no problem!" Mike trekked back up the stairs.

I glanced down at Liz who's eyes were closed shut. "Liz, hon, come on. Wake up. It's time to go to sleep." I grinned at Don. "That didn't come out too good, did it?"

Liz hugged the pillow, making a soft moan.

"Come on." I removed the pillow and placed my arm under her neck, starting to get up than sat back down, her weight felt doubled for my tired arms. "Ooof! You weigh a ton."

Don stood up. "Here, I'll take her." Before I could answer, he took her into his arms. If he's got the strength, by all means. "Now, show me to her room."

I smiled up at him.

He looked at me. "What? What are you staring at?"

"I don't know. You look so cute holding her like that."

Don rolled his eyes, stepping back to walk around the coffee table. "I'm cute?"

"Yes, you're both cute." I took her shoes and stood up, heading for the stairs. "This way."

We caught Mike at the top of the stairs, looking into the closet and making a small pile of blankets and pillows.

"Awww, Don! You look so cute!"

Don groaned at his remark. "I don't want to be cute!"

"Hang on, Don, I need to make a path to her bed." I walked into her bedroom, moving over to pull the bed covers down. Don brought her in and laid her flat on the bed. I looked through her dresser drawer, finding a long, beautiful night gown with a small print of flowers on it and three buttons near the neck. Don started to leave but I stopped him.

"Wait, can you just hold her up straight so I can slip this on her? It's like dressing a rag doll when she's out cold." Don nodded and reached over to sit her upright. He unsnapped her overall shorts; the straps falling loosely to her waist. Keeping her back toward him, he quickly removed her lavender shirt and I came over to throw the night gown over her head. I lifted her body as Don pulled the night gown past her stomach, inserting her limp arms through the sleeves. I pulled down the overall shorts and removed them from under her feet. Liz never woke up. Don smiled at her as he laid her flat on the bed again, pulling the covers over her. I watched him for a bit before turning around to clean up around the area.

"It's amazing how kids can sleep through just about anything and never wake up."

I started clearing more toys off the floor but nodded to his response. "Yeah, there was one time when I was like 5 and my parents went out to a Christmas party, leaving me at the neighbor's house next door. My mom told our neighbor that if it got too late, they should just put me to bed till they came home. Well, it got late and Jean, our neighbor, put me on her bed and when my parents came to take me home, they carried me out, changed my clothes and put me in my own bed. I never woke up. I remember waking up, thinking, 'how did I get here?' It was all a blur."

Don gestured to Liz. "I hope she doesn't mind that I- you know."

I waved a hand. "Nah, she probably won't remember anything. I'm just thankful someone was here to help me. The last few occurrences such as this where I had to do it alone were such a hassle. It was a lot easier this way. She can be quite a handful."

"Dressing or undressing her?"

"All of the time!"

We suddenly heard a slam come from downstairs. I listened carefully as Don got up off the bed, slowly heading for the door. Mike greeted us at the door instead.

"Um, guys, we've got company!"

I placed a finger to my mouth as a signal for him to keep his voice down. "Who's here?"

"I think it's Michael."

We heard a voice come from downstairs. "Hello? Anyone home?! Jewel?"

"It's Michael. Wait up here, guys. I'll go talk to him."

Mike and Don stood in the darkened hallway, watching another reunion as I went down to embrace Michael as a greeting.

"Oh, Michael! It's so good to see you! How are you doing?"

"Been busy. Working late as you can tell. So, Hannah tells me we have some guests staying here tonight? Is that right?"

"Yes, two of my friends that I met a couple of days ago. It's ahh, it's a long story but they ask that you please do not freak out when you see them."

Michael frowned at me. "Freak out? Hannah told me they were a little unusual but harmless."

"Exactly. Just um, treat them as you would to any normal human being."

"Oh, okay. Where are they now?"

"Um, they're upstairs. Here, sit down on the couch, I'll get you something to drink and then I'll bring them down."

"She's stalling." Mike whispered to Don.

"Maybe it's better that way. The man just walked in the door. I'm sure he's not ready for any surprises right now."

I brought in a glass of decaffeinated iced tea and set it on the coffee table with a coaster. Michael looked up at me.

"Hannah got to you too, didn't she?"

"What do you mean?"

Michael held up the coaster. "She's always getting on my case about little rings she finds on her table."

I sat down on the La-Z-Boy. "Call it a habit, I guess."

Michael looked around the room. "Where's my little girl?"

Don snickered at that reply, making Mike frown at him.

"Lizzy? She's already in bed. She couldn't wait for you."

Michael nodded, taking another sip from his glass. He glanced at the staircase.

"So, do I have to wait all night or do I have to go up there after them?"

"Oh! You want to meet them now? I figured since you just walked in, you wanted to unwind a bit and relax."

"No, I want to go to bed to unwind and relax. The office told me I have to work tomorrow so I need at least 6 hours of sleep."

I stood up. "Okay, I'll go get them." I walked halfway up the stairs. "Come on you two, it's showtime."

I came down again. "Michael, this is Donatello and Michaelangelo. My friends." I had to keep reminding people upon meeting them that they were my friends. And harmless ones.

Don and Mike entered the room, standing above the three steps. Michael stood up as they walked in, his eyes widening with shock.

"Holy, sweet Jesus." He uttered underbreath.

Don and Mike looked at one another as I stood to the side, feeling a sort of discomfort for them.

Michael stepped around the coffee table, never taking his eyes off of them. Still staring, he handed his empty glass to me.

"Are they....turtles?"

"Yes, Michael. Mutant turtles. They're story is just as long as mine but you must understand that these guys are a gift sent from Heaven above."

They looked over at me, making faces.

"Jeez, Jewel, when you put it that way, I feel so....important."

Michael looked at Mike after he said that. "You speak English?"

Don spoke up next. "Very good English, might I add. One of the few languages taught to us."

"But turtles don't talk. How is this possible?!"

Mike shrugged. "Hey, don't ask us! We've just been doing it practically all our lives."

Michael turned away back to the couch. "This is incredible. I'm talking to two gigantic turtles. Jewel, you should have gotten me a beer instead of the tea."

I looked at the clock. "At close to midnight?"

Michael looked back. "Hell, why not?"

"Look, maybe you should just go to bed too. It's very late and I'm not planning on staying up for much longer."

Don and Mike, still feeling on spotlight slowly started inching toward the couch. Michael looked at them as if they were diseased.

"So where are you guys sleeping tonight?"

"Um, down here. On the couch bed." Don gestured to the pillows and blankets.

Michael nodded. "That's fine." He walked past them, almost against the wall, to head up the stairs. "Goodnight, Jewel."

"Goodnight....Michael." He didn't wait for my response. He was already gone. I looked at the two.

Mike made a small grin. "That went well."

"Right, Mike. I feel a whole lot better." Don moved to pull the coffee table toward the television. I started to pull the cushions off of the couch and grabbed the small piece of fabric to get the bed out. I placed a foot on the couch frame trying to yank it out. Damn thing. Hate them. Don took my hand away and pulled with all his strength, getting the bed halfway out. He pulled again; the bed coming out looking sandwiched. He grabbed the end and laid it flat, the legs unfolding and touching the floor. Don stood upright, placing a hand on his shell to stretch his spine. Wherever it was on him.

"Hate these damn things."

It's funny how he reads my mind. Scary too.

Don started helping Mike place the sheets, blankets, and pillows onto the mattress.

I placed a hand on Don's shoulder. "Well, guys, I'm going to bed now. See you in the morning." I turned and headed for the staircase.

They spoke in unison. "Goodnight, Jewel."

I smiled, hearing that as I left. They're such sweeties. I got to the top of the stairs, seeing Hannah's and Michael's door closed. Lizzy's was slightly open. I went into the computer room, turning on the light. Goody. Another couch bed to play with. I was thinking of calling one of them up to help me but decided not to. Michael was probably asleep by now, if he can get over what he saw tonight. I did not like the way he handled their appearance. He wasn't as forgiving as Hannah was. I looked down at the couch. It could be comfortable without pulling it out. But then, I saw on the side of it, Mike had put down extra pillows and blankets. How thoughtful of him! Now, I really should pull this sucker out. Removing the cushions, there was another piece of fabric. Yippee. I grabbed the fabric and as before, placed a foot on the frame, pulling out the bed as hard as I can. This one came out easier, it being smaller and not much weight compared to the downstairs couch. I unfolded the mattress and threw on the sheets, blankets and pillows. I opened a window and shut off the light. Before closing my eyes, I checked the clock on the computer desk. It said: 11:32. Perfect. Just perfect.

[CHAPTER 11][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 9][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Jewel_chapt_11.htm
   [2]: Jewel_chapt_09.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	11. Good Morning?

Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Good Morning?_

I heard an alarm go off at the crack of dawn. 5am. It wasn't the alarm in here. It came from Michael's room. It stopped beeping after about 10 seconds. I tried to go back to sleep but once waken from deep sleep, I can only close my eyes and lie there. I sat up to watch the cool morning hit against the window. Looks like it's going to rain from the heavy clouds.

I stepped out into the cold hallway without even the comforts of a warm robe. Brrrrr! They should crank up the heater in this house. I could almost see my breath. I wrapped my arms around my chest as I descended the dark staircase. The room had a purplish tinge from the morning light. I heard loud snoring coming from the living room. I crept around the wall to find Don and Mike on their stomachs in the warm blankets, their bodies rising and falling in a somewhat rhythmic tune. The coffee machine bubbled quietly in the kitchen. Hannah must have came home and turned it on before going to bed. I walked into the kitchen area, pulling out a chair at the dining room table. I took a coffee cup from the cupboard and filled it with the hot, brewing coffee. Jeez, I was able to go fishing at this hour! I hate waking up and can't get back to sleep. I sat at the chair I pulled out; my face zoning into another dimension. Breakfast? Too early; I'll throw up. I lifted one leg onto the chair, my foot felt like ice. I place a hand on the cup then wrapped it around my toes. Should have asked Hannah for some socks before she took Leo and Raph home.

Someone came down the stairs rather quickly. It was Michael. He wore a dark business suit and carried a briefcase. He came toward the kitchen and saw me sitting alone at the dining table.

"Good Morning, Michael."

"Mm. What's so good about it?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"I have to be to work in about 2 hours. And on a Saturday, too. Don't ever get an office job if you can avoid it." Michael took out a cup and poured some coffee. I looked at the design on the cup. It had a row of birds in line to make copies at a copy machine and the caption read: _I'm doing the best I can so don't give me any shit!_

I nodded my head, amused by the little cartoon.

"Cute cup."

Michael looked at the design and smiled a little. "Oh, yeah. Hannah got it for me. She says it's a line I use often."

"And of course you deny that."

"Hell, no!"

"Oh, right. Sorry!"

Michael started packing a Nutragrain bar, can of soda, and a Tupperware of celery and carrot sticks with a packet of Ranch dressing into a lunch sack.

"Don't be sorry. It's normal to deny such things. Of course, it's a line I can't use on my boss but would one day love to say with Mr. Digit Puppet Finger."

"With what?"

Michael held up his hand, pulling down all his fingers except for the middle one.

"Ohhhh!"

Michael nodded. "Mm, hmm. Then in the next week or so, I'd be reading the want ads, lookin' for a new job!" He placed the sack into his briefcase.

"Oh, that reminds me. I need to go to the bank today and reopen a new account. Start my life over, I guess."

"Yeah, hun. That really sucks that such a thing happened to you."

I glanced at the living room. "That's why those guys are here. They saved me from being killed."

Michael sat down, now with full attention. "Hannah was telling me a little about them and you. Is that all true?"

"Cross my heart." I didn't finish the rest. I didn't hope to die!

"Well, I'm sure they can understand my reaction to their appearance. But since they are responsible for protecting one of the members of my family, I will personally give them full gratitude."

"Thanks, Michael. They will really appreciate it."

"But for now, I must go to work, put in a full day, shoot my boss-"

I gasped and started to say something.

He continued in his macabre tone. "-I'm only kidding of course, then I'll come home and talk to your friends. They will still be here tonight, won't they?"

"I, I think so. Their other brothers might stop by as well. We're playing it by ear today. These two are only here for my safety. And everyone else's."

"I should have been more reasonable with them. It's just.....they're......nothing like I've ever imagined before. And with those weapons, I thought they were ready for a war."

"With the way they look, they always have to be prepared for a war. I truly pity them." I looked again. "I know they'd be rolling their eyes right now if they heard me talk that way."

"Yes, I could sense they ask for no sympathy. Just honesty."

"Honesty is the best policy."

"Tell that to my co-workers." Michael stood up, taking his briefcase and putting his cup near the sink. "I'll see you later."

I got up and walked with him to the front door. "Wait, before you go, can I have your permission to run your computer while you're gone? Don would really like to use it sometime today."

"Okay, just make sure you leave my personal files alone. I don't mind if he surfs the Net while I'm gone."

"Great. I'll tell him when he wakes up."

Michael looked over. "Which one is Don anyway?"

I looked too. "Um, the one with the staff next to him. He's Donatello but we call him Don for short."

Michael checked his watch. "Well, have to beat traffic."

I gave him a quick hug. "Have a good day."

"That's Hannah's line, Jewel!"

"Yeah, and yours is 'I'm doing the best I can so don't give me any shit!' "

"Bingo. Later." He walked out and I stood watching with the morning air chilling my face. He got into his '99 silver Saturn and pulled out of the driveway.

I closed the door quietly and turned to stare at Mike's unmasked face.

"Do you truly pity us, Jewel?"

I lightly smacked his arm. "Ohhhh, you heard me say that? Now, you'll never let me forget it, right?"

"Wrong. I'll never forget it." He quickly kissed my cheek and left toward the downstairs bathroom.

I walked over to the couch. Don was now breathing lightly in his sleep. Him not snoring indicated that he did wake up a little bit and must have heard us talking in the kitchen. I sat cross-legged on the end of the bed, hearing the bathroom shower start to run. I was still tired and amazed that I was awake this long. Seeing Don turned way over to his side of the bed, I slowly crawled over to where Mike had slept and laid on my stomach, closing my eyes and grasping underneath the pillow. Don was stripped of all his gear; his bo lying under the mattress and purple mask resting on the arm of the couch next to him. I kicked my legs up and under the covers, careful not to touch him and curled into a ball, sleeping for a few extra minutes.

About 20 minutes later, the shower stopped and Mike came out from a steamy bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was using another to dry himself. He stopped at the bed and looked down.

"Uh, did I miss something?"

I looked up and Don shifted, turning over in his sleep to slowly open his eyes and see my back.

"Mmm, Jewel? What.... mmm, what are you doing down here?"

I turned over, meeting his squinting eyes. "I got a rude awakening at 5 a.m."

Don sat up, still half asleep and propped one arm on his pillow. "Is it morning already?"

"Yes, I just said I woke up at 5. Now it's going on 6:30."

Don glanced at the VCR clock. "Is that what time it is?"

Mike laughed a little bit. "If you must know Jewel, he's the slowest one in the morning. Could be from staying up long hours on his computer."

Don looked over at him with tired eyes. "Go away. You snored all night long. That's why I'm tired. Couldn't sleep next to this chainsaw." 

"Your snoring woke me up on and off. Sounded like a 20ft drill pounding into solid concrete."

I laughed at that when I thought of how that must have looked.

"And how did you sleep, Jewel?" Don started to blink to get the sleep out of his eyes.

"Just fine. It's a little chilly upstairs, and-" I accidentally moved my foot toward his warm leg.

"Heeeeeeeey!" Don shifted back, throwing the covers off half of the bed. Mike looked at us wide-eyed.

"I should have asked Hannah for some socks. My feet are cold." I smiled at him.

Don rubbed his leg. "Cold? They're like ice!"

Mike looked away, snickering.

Don sat up the rest of the way. "Are you done in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead. That'll wake you up."

"Okay. Good. And as for you." Don stood up and covered my feet with the warm blanket. "Get some socks on those things."

Don moved groggily past Mike; his bones cracking as he walked.

I fell flat on the bed again, moaning that is was the dreaded fact of being the next day. Mike placed one leg on the edge of the bed.

"Are you going to get up? I want to put the bed away. Then you can sleep on the couch."

"Mm, nokay." I rolled off to the other side, landing on Don's bo. "Ow. That'll leave a mark."

Mike removed the blankets and flung them on the floor, over my body that laid there. I was so sluggish, it didn't seem to bother me. He then threw the pillows. One hit my head, the other landed on my butt. I groaned through the pile of bedding. Mike came around, nudging my side with his foot. I groaned again.

"Whoa! Do I hear life under there?! It lives, Igor! It's alive!"

I pulled myself out from under the blankets, taking them with me to the small three steps.

"Mike, you are so cruel."

"And you're so lazy. Can't even help me put the bed away."

"I helped you take it out."

Silence. He continued pushing the bed back in. "Well, I guess that counts. I'll let it go this one time."

"How thoughtful. Oh, that reminds me. Thanks for taking out extra blankets and pillows for me upstairs."

"No problem."

"Don't worry, I'll put the bed away upstairs. Once I get off this floor."

"I can fix that." Mike jumped over and started tickling me. My body went like jello as I shook around the floor, laughing hysterically.

"No, no! Nooooo! Stop! Stop it! Please! I'm going to wet my pants! Stopppppp!"

"What do you mean wet your pants?"

"I haven't gone to the bathroom this morning. With you tickling me, I'll pee my pants no thanks to you."

Mike gestured to the bathroom door. "Oh, Jeez! Then go already!"

"Don's in there."

"Well, go anyway. He's in the shower. I bet he won't even know you're in there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure! I've done it before many times!"

"I know I won't make it up to Hannah's bathroom."

"So, you have my permission. If it means not wetting yourself, go right ahead."

I got up and walked over to the bathroom door, finding it unlocked. I turned to Mike whom gestured again for me to go in.

"Better hurry!"

I went in and closed the door carefully. The hot water made the room all steamy. The tub curtain was drawn shut. I put the seat up, never taking my eyes off the curtain. I quickly pulled my sweat pants and underwear around my ankles, watching the curtain. Oh, God. Please hurry. Stay in there a little longer. Please, oh please. I grabbed some tissue paper, still praying to do this routine in the fastest time I could possibly go. I stood up; the porcelain seat slamming down by itself.

Shuffling was heard in the tub. "Who's there? Is that you Mike?"

Don peeked his head out, seeing me scramble to pull my pants back on. I just know he got a glimpse of my bare back side. We both gasped at one another.

"GAH! I thought you were Mike!"

I pulled my pants past my waist and shook my head, my voice barely audible. "Nooooo, it's me!" I reached over, flushed the toilet, and ran out.

Mike watched me fly by as he folded the blankets. "So, how'd it go?"

"Um, okay, I guess."

I went to the kitchen sink to wash my hands, my body shaking all over.

Mike came over. "Why are you washing your hands in here? You didn't get caught did you?"

"Ummm, maybe. Sorta. Yes, I got caught in the act."

Mike started to laugh. "Oh, really? Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"Too much? What do you mean by that? Promise me you won't tell a soul. Not even Lizzy."

"Hey, sure. I promise. Jeez, it's no big deal anyway."

"Thank you." I turned to walk out.

"Since it's Don, he's the least of your worries. It's not like you came in on Raph."

"Do you think I'll have time to get dress and take a very long walk?"

"What happened in there, Jewel? You're shaking all over."

"I told you I'm very shy about my body. I'm pretty sure he saw me. And I mean the other cheek."

Mike laughed again. "You know, you really need to relax and not let it get to you. I've been caught by Raph or Leo at least twice and let me tell you, it isn't pleasant. Sometimes they do it to me, well, Raph more than Leo. Leo's never done it before. It's more like I walked in on him. It's because we have one bathroom and four guys want to use it. Either to shower or whatever."

"So what's my excuse? Hannah's got two bathrooms. If I couldn't hold it till I got back upstairs, then I must have a very poor bladder."

"I don't know. Your body was telling you that you had to go and it was aware that there is an available bathroom downstairs. Instead of wasting time, treading up the stairs, you had easy access down here already. Plus my silly playfulness speeded up the process too."

I heard the shower head switch off. I moaned and looked at Mike.

"He's coming out!"

"Well, it's about time! Thought he'd use all the hot water left in the house!"

"What am I going to do?"

"About what?"

"About...... you know!"

Mike rolled his eyes. "You are going to sit on the couch and forget about it. I'm sure Don already has." He pushed me down on the sofa. "Come on, let's watch some 'toons."

That'll take my mind off it. Mike plopped into the La-Z-Boy, finding the remote control in the Scooby-Doo pouch. He took a few seconds to observe the pouch.

"Hey, lookit this! We should get one of these! How cool."

We heard little feet scamper down the stairs. Lizzy came into the living room and jumped into Mike's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight squeeze.

"Morning, Mike! Miss me?"

Mike scooted over, replacing her on the chair near his side. "Hey, Liz! Did ya sleep well!"

"Uh, huh!" Liz waved over to me. "Hi, Jewel!"

I waved slowly. "Morning, Liz. I see you're up bright and early."

"Yeah, I wanna watch cartoons!"

Mike grinned at me. "Ain't she great?"

"Yeah, great." I didn't smile.

Mike continued to stare, mouthing the words: "Smile!" Then smiled a goofy smile to get my face cracking.

I looked away, trying not to laugh.

The bathroom door opened and Don walked out like Mike did with towel around his waist and drying his body with another. He saw me sitting on the couch then saw Lizzy and Mike.

"Hey, morning, Lizzy! Up watching cartoons?"

"Hi, Don! Yeah, Saturday's the one morning I like getting up for a reason." She looked at him harder. "I've never seen you without your stuff on before. You look....ah-"

"Different?"

"Normal."

"Oh, well I don't usually shower with my gear on. That'd be like showering with clothes on. It's a little pointless if you ask me. Jewel, can you hand me my mask? It's right by your arm."

I looked down at the end table. His mask laid stretched across it. I picked it up and without looking at him, reached and handed it to him. His hand lightly brushed against mine.

"Thanks." He then placed it over his eyes. I was able to watch him do it without him noticing. He reached over to pick up his belt, pads, and bo and stepped a ways back to apply them on. He left for a minute to hang up the damp towels than sat down on the couch on the center cushion, inches from me, and watched the screen. God, please don't say anything. Not with Lizzy here.

Hannah came down the stairs next; her face in need of a cup of coffee. We all looked over as she came over to the steps, waving to us.

"Hi, Mommy!" "Hey, Hannah!" "Morning Hannah!" "Good morning, Hannah!"

"Hello, everyone. Did my husband already leave?"

I stood up. "Yes, he did. He left around 6."

Hannah walked toward the kitchen. "Okay. Do you want some coffee, Jewel?"

I followed her. Perfect opportunity to get away from Don. "I already had a cup this morning. But I'll take another." I sat down at the dining table, feeling a sort of déjà vu hitting me.

Hannah brought me a cup of hot, black, coffee then sat down at the next chair.

"Did you sleep well?"

I took a sip. "Mm, hmm."

"I know that couch bed in the computer room is a little uncomfortable. But it's good enough for one person. And the guys fit more on the downstairs couch bed."

"It was fine. I slept just fine. But is it always cold in the morning? I woke up freezing."

"Oh, I must have forgot to turn up the heater. I'm sorry! I should have given you an extra robe to use."

"And a pair of socks."

"Huh?"

I felt my toes. "My feet are cold. I've been walking around the house barefoot."

Hannah laughed. "Oh, goodness! Some hostess I turned out to be. Hang on, let me go get you a pair." Hannah got up and ran up the stairs. She was gone less than 5 minutes, returning with a pair of black slouch socks.

"Here you go, sweetie."

"Thanks." I placed a leg up onto the chair, slipping on one sock. I stopped and looked at what I was doing. Yup. Déjà vu. I put the other sock on, rolling the top down just above the ankles. My feet started to tingle as the warm fabric touched my cold skin.

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, I wanted to go to the bank and reopen my account, see how much money I have left in there. I wanted to go shopping and buy some new clothes, and just basically get my life back together."

"Have you talked to the police about anything that was saved at your apartment that might be in their custody?"

"No, I haven't talked to anyone like that. The Turtles found me at some encampment upstate near Yellowstone and brought me back to the city. I vaguely remember what happened out there because I was drugged when rescued. I guess I was rescued out there. I remember a lot of guns firing, sulfur in the air, and men shouting."

"Wow, they traveled quite a distance to find you, didn't they?"

"They told me they've been on my trail since they heard about the bomb at my apartment. It's in connections with my father somehow."

"Your father? But he's not even in the country anymore. What does your father have to do with all this?"

"It's because of what he was before. Who he was before. He worked at that industrial plant in Bayonne, New Jersey where he was involved with the major chemical spill. Although he discovered it years later, he got down a lot of information on the toxins that made the ooze what it is today. As far as I know, the final chemicals have already been disposed of properly. But with his knowledge, he could probably stir up another batch if he wanted to. With the proper ingredients of course. I don't think it's him, though. Someone else is on the trail for such a concoction. Someone who wants to experiment with it. And you can guess who the test subject is."

"Yes, I know. You told me a little about that the other night. God, that's so horrible."

I nodded. "What's even more horrible is when I lost my necklace out there, possibly the last memory I'll ever have of Edward." Oh, his very name puts a lump in my throat.

Hannah patted my back and stood up to get more coffee.

"More coffee, hun?"

I stood up. "Actually, I want some toast." I took the bread, jelly and margarine out of the refrigerator. I pulled a paper plate out of the cupboard and popped two slices of bread into the toaster. Lizzy came over to where we worked around the kitchen. Hannah gave her a small hug.

"Morning, sweetie. Is it commercial time?" Lizzy slowly nodded her head. "Want some cereal or toast?"

"Cereal."

"You got it." Hannah started to pull out a plastic bowl and silver spoon.

"Make it two. Mike wants some."

"Well, yes your Majesty. You can help too, you know."

"K." I watched Lizzy go to the pantry and pull out a box of Lucky Charms. Gross. To think I use to eat that brand was nauseating.

Hannah poured both bowls with cereal. "Here, go sit down with these and I'll bring you the milk, okay?"

"K."

I watched the whole scene at the table in silence, buttering up my toast and scooping on some jelly.

Don came into the kitchen, checking out the coffee machine.

"Any coffee left?"

"Should be. Help yourself."

Don poured himself a cup and sat down at the table next to me. Ohhh, goodness.

I looked over at Mike and Lizzy. "You're not going to go watch TV with them?"

"Nah. I'm really not into cartoons that much."

"Would you like something to eat like toast or something?"

Don gave me a look. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I don't know. You seem so edgy this morning. Hope I haven't done anything to offend you."

"Noooo, it's me. That's all." I just realized I said the same line that I said in the bathroom and again put a leg up onto the chair, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Don was oblivious but at least observed my feet. "Hey, you got some socks on."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Hannah brought me down a pair. She forgot to crank up the heater before going to bed."

Hannah came back in, lightly tapping Don's shoulder as she walked by.

"Hey, Donatello. Did you sleep good last night?"

"Sure did. Slept great."

"Good. Do you want some toast or anything?"

Sounded like my same offer. Don looked over at me again with an unforgettable grin. I shrugged at his expression.

"We're women. We always think alike."

He laughed as he stood up. "Sure, I'll have some toast. But I can get it myself."

Hannah walked out with a laugh. "Ah, now I can sit down peacefully." She went to go sit on the couch. No, please don't leave me. I turned to watch Don prepare his toast, the same way I did.

Lizzy came running in with two empty bowls, fighting her way around Don to get to the kitchen sink.

"S'cuse me! Gotta hurry before the commercials end!"

Don backed into the corner of the counter, allowing her wash out the bowls and spoons and pop them in the dishwasher.

"Thanks! Now go back to whatever you were doing!" She ran out again to the living room. Don pulled back and reached for his toast.

"Jeez, if there were no such thing as commercial breaks, they'd never leave the TV for anything."

"I know. Lizzy is a devoted admirer of idiots, explosives, and falling anvils."

"Please. I live with one who's 19 and acts like a child."

"Really? You guys are only 19?"

"Yup. Well, Mike is 19."

"I'll be 20 in December."

"Oh. Then you've got a ways to go. And so does Mike. My birthday is January 27, then Leo's is August 8, Raph's is November 6, and finally Mike is on December 10.

Don sat down and started to butter his toast and taking small bites.

"So you and Leo are already 20."

"Right. Mike's the youngest of the group. Raph will be 20 in November."

"I know Splinter told me how you were all intoxicated at the same time. Here I thought you all were the same age."

"Well, we were all born that same year but in different months."

"No, I thought you were all born at the same time. The same day."

"As in unhatched together? No, nothing's that coincidental."

"It's funny your birthday lands on an odd number and your brothers are all even numbers."

"Yep, I'm the oddball of the family."

"Well, don't feel so bad. I'm an oddball too. Mine is December 27 so we're 12 months apart exactly."

"Imagine that."

I stood up. "I'm going to go get dressed. I've got a busy day today."

"What are you going to do?"

"Start over again."

"Oh."

The very words upset me. Start over again. It made me want to cry. But I'm not about to lose it over coffee and toast. I left Don at the table to go get dressed in Hannah's room.  
Hannah came in to help pick out something to wear that might fit me.

"You can wear this and I might have some jeans that may fit you. They may be a bit long because I'm a few inches taller but I think you can manage with your high-heeled boots. Your  
clothes are still in the wash so let me give you an extra pair of underwear and bra. Don't worry. They're clean."

"Thanks, Hannah. I'd like to wash up first and then get dressed."

"Okay. Bathroom's right there. If you need anything else, let me know. I'll be downstairs." She walked out, closing the door behind her.

A Kleenx would come in handy. I held the clothes tight, feeling the tears start to pour. I will get though this. I must. I went into the bathroom, removing my shirt, pants, and socks and cranked up the shower. I will survive through this. With a little guidance, a little help, and a lot of love. I will survive.

[CHAPTER 12][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 10][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Jewel_chapt_12.htm
   [2]: Jewel_chapt_10.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	12. The Start of a New Life

Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: The Start of a New Life_

I sat outside on the front porch, one leg on a separate step, the other up under my thigh. Hannah gave me a nice blue-green tank top with a pair of dark blue jeans. I wore my denim jacket over my shoulders with a borrowed black scrunchie in my hair. Mike and Lizzy were outside playing on the tire swing. Mike wore his trench coat and hat, making him look rather silly on the swing. Don walked out onto the porch to join me. He also wore his trench coat and hat. He was holding an umbrella.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes. I'm waiting for Hannah."

He sat down next to me on the porch step, watching my empty expression.

"You will get you through this. And it will all be behind you. Like a bad dream."

I nodded, still looking outward.

"You know, we have a friend that lost her apartment and everything she owned in it."

"What happened to her?"

"She pulled through. Her job got her a new apartment, new wardrobe, and a new life. Of course, at the time, we lost our home too and had to stay with her for awhile until we found a new place."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is April. April O'Neil, a news reporter in Manhattan. We keep in touch now and then but now she's married to another friend of ours named Casey Jones and they have a daughter to look after. She's doing very well; moved up to Northampton and lives at Casey's grandmother's farmhouse. We go see them sometimes and it's very nice there. Beats living in a sewer."

"That's nice. I'm very happy for her. And her family."

Don nodded, looking over at Mike and Lizzy.

"Lizzy reminds me of Casey's little girl, Shadow."

"Is she Lizzy's age?"

"No. Shadow's only 4. We met her when she was just a baby. When April and Casey were separated for awhile, as well as we went on our own, Casey met another woman named Gabrielle and she had Shadow. She died while having her and Casey returned to April with Shadow for a second chance. Those were good times and bad. More bad then good I'd hate to admit. The city was at war and we worked over time to save our skins to survive in a massive crime wave throughout the streets."

"Wow. That's a scary thought."

"It was more scary going through it. But, as I said before. You pull through and put it all behind you."

"And at times like that, you thank your lucky stars that there is a God above watching out for you."

"Amen to that."

The door opened behind us and Hannah stepped out with a smaller jacket and umbrella.

"Ready, Jewel?"

"Yes."

Don and I stood up and headed for the mini van.

"Lizzy! Come on! Let's go!

Don mimicked Hannah. "You too, Mike! Come on!

Mike and Lizzy ran over. Mike gave Don a look.

"You hollered?"

Don smiled and gestured to the van. I slid open the side door, and Lizzy hopped in, taking her window seat. Don took his same spot again behind the first seat at the window and Mike sat by Lizzy. I got the front seat again.

We took the Brooklyn Bridge into Manhattan to get some 'errands' done. Our first stop was at the police department where I was able to retrieve any scarce items that were picked up at my apartment. Photo albums, clothing, and such were gathered and I had to sign several papers to claim my stuff back. My purse was found with all my major credit cards, social security and I.D. still in my wallet. Items that belonged to my husband were the worst to go through. During the hours of reclaiming his stuff, I was very upset and cried a little bit. I held up a red shirt to Hannah.

"This was his favorite. I got it for him last year at Christmas."

She could only hug and comfort me.

"What am I going to do?" I sobbed.

"Until your safe from harm, I want you to stay with me. We'll work something out."

I gestured to my pile of belongings. "What about all this? I feel like I'm just dumping it all on you. I need to get into a new apartment but it's not that easy."

Hannah sighed. "You're not dumping on me. You can stay at my house until we get you settled into an apartment."

The officer questioned me on the items again and I signed and filled out more papers. A huge box filled with my belongings was finally released and I was able to place them in the van to take home. I got my purse and rechecked, thanking God my personal cards were saved. That saved me a trip to the bank to reopen a new account.

I walked out to the lobby and met up with Mike, Don and Lizzy. Lizzy was busy hopping squares on the tile floor while Mike and Don sat and read magazines. I was accompanied with a few officers, carrying out large boxes containing my stuff.

"We'll be right back, guys."

Hannah and I escorted the men out to the van where she opened the trunk. The trunk was able to fit about 4 boxes if stacked. The rest we placed near and on top of the very back seat. I kept my purse with me and walked back into the station, once again for more paper work. Hannah placed an arm around me as we walked back.

"You'll be okay. You can stay in the computer room for now."

"Is it alright if we stop by at Roosevelt Hospital? I want to see how Edward is doing."

"Roosevelt? Whoa, talk about recuperating in style. I can swing by there if you'd like. I think it's on 10th Avenue."

We gathered up the rest of the gang and drove over to the hospital. It sure looked different in the daytime. Much more comforting. I stepped out and stared upward at the balconies. Thank goodness we don't have to go in that way! All 5 of us went through the front entrance.

"Deja vu, Don?"

Don smiled at me and nudged Mike whom agreed.

The nurse stood up as Hannah and I approached the counter. The others sat at the couch, waiting.

"We'd like to see Edward Meddleton, please."

"Meddleton? I thought it was Cranston." Mike whispered to Don.

"Cranston is Jewel's maiden name. Meddleton is Edward's last name. You know how that works."

"Oh." Mike shook his head.

"Are you a friend or family member?" The nurse asked as she sat down to check the computer.

"I'm his wife." I looked at Hannah whom stared at the nurse.

"Oh. Then what you're going to have to do is sign in so we keep track of who comes and goes. Mr. Meddleton has had some disturbances lately and a security guard has been placed outside his door."

I looked at Hannah again. "Oh, my God. Is he alright? How is he doing?"

"His condition has been the same. When he was brought here, we had to contact family members so everything's taken care of. His sister asked about a Jewel, his wife. That must be you."

"Yes, that's me. I'd like to make contact with his family eventually. To let them know that I am alive and well."

The nurse raised an eyebrow. "Beg pardon?"

"They didn't tell you why he was brought here?"

"No, ma'am. I'm the alternate nurse on duty and wasn't here the night your husband arrived."

"I'm sure you heard about the explosion a few days ago at an apartment building located on 4th Avenue. My husband and I were involved and nearly survived." I didn't have to get into details about my being kidnapped, life on the line and man-sized walking, talking turtles helping me out. She was already giving me weird looks.

She stood up and looked at me with slight pity. "Oh, yes. I remember hearing about that. How awful! I'm so sorry! I hope everything works out for you."

"Thanks. Slowly but surely, I'll get the pieces of my life back together."

The nurse pointed to a sign-in sign-out sheet on the counter. "Just sign here, okay?"

I felt nervous leaving my name in broad daylight where anyone coming through can see that I've been here. But I wanted to see Edward desperately. I scribbled my name so it didn't look too legible. Maybe no one would notice it. The nurse didn't even look at it. Could have left it blank if I wanted to.

She went back to her seat, checking her computer. "Okay, Mr. Meddleton is in room 925. Just let the guard know who you are and he'll escort you in."

"Thank you."

Hannah and I walked over to Lizzy and the Turtles. They already looked bored sitting there. Lizzy rested her head against Mike, giving me a face like she wanted to hang herself.

"I think I read every magazine here. Can we go with you, huh, Jewel, huh?" Lizzy botched her eye lashes at me.

"You don't read magazines, Lizzy."

"Okay! I looked through them all! Saw every picture! Wonderful!" Her tone changed to sweetness. "So can we go with you, huh?"

Don shrugged. "If we all can't go in, how 'bout we wait in the cafeteria? You remember where his room is, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. Okay. I won't be too long. I think the cafeteria was on the 5th level."

Don stood up. "Yeah. Got a good view of it. Let's go Mike."

Mike stood up and Lizzy linked her arm through his, stopping him in front of Hannah first.

"Wait! Mom, can I have some money?"

Hannah opened her purse, pulled out a $20 and handed it to her.

"Don't buy junk food or you'll spoil your appetite. We're going to stop somewhere for lunch after we leave here."

Mike looked at Hannah and put his hand out. "Please, Mom?"

She smacked his hand and smiled. "You've got enough! Lizzy WILL share with you guys."

Lizzy linked her other arm through Don's. "Alright guys! We're off!"

"To see the Wizard?" Mike grinned.

Lizzy smiled back. "Riiiiight, Mike!" At that, she pulled them down the hallway toward the elevator.

I frowned at Hannah.

"I should called Leo and let him know the situation."

Hannah put an arm around me as we slowly walked to the elevator. The others had already left on one of the four awaiting elevator shafts. Food was calling to them. I pressed the 'UP' button and watched the numbers decrease. Security guard? I hope nothing happened if Leo and Raph came back. The double door opened behind us since all the elevators operated simultaneously. We stepped in and the doors closed automatically. Number 9. Number 9. Number 9. Number 9. The Beatles song went through my head as I pushed the button marked '9.' Wasn't much to that song anyway.

The elevator stopped at 4. Someone else had pressed for a higher level. A man walked in with dark clothing. I gasped at his appearance and stepped back, hoping my reaction wasn't noticeable. His face looked ashen and had no expression whatsoever. The only thing lively on this man was he was holding a bouquet of bright-red roses.

"Um, what floor do you want?" Hannah stood by the numbers and asked casually.

He glanced at me, then to Hannah. "Number 9." I almost fainted.

"Hoookay." Hannah didn't have to press anything otherwise and just stepped back near me.

The numbers continued upward and the guy never took his eyes off us. I kept my eyes darting around the floor, the walls, the ceiling.

"So, are you going to see someone?" I asked to be friendly.

"Yes. A loved one is dying. Thought I'd bring some flowers to cheer them up."

You're going to need some cheering up yourself, I thought to myself. This guy looked like rigor mortis had already set in. He gave me the chills.

The elevator rang on the 9th floor and the double doors slid opened. The guy gestured us to go first. We stepped out and read the numbers on the wall to find 925. We walked down one hallway and I quickly turned to see the guy go the opposite direction. He turned to glance at us and then kept walking.

"That guy was scary." I quietly whispered to Hannah.

"Yeah, if he's going to cheer up someone, he should hide his face behind the flowers."

I had to laugh at that. "Or wear a mask even!" Hannah laughed, too.

We found Ed's door easily. A security guard was sitting outside. He stood up as we approached him.

"Hi, I'm Jewel Meddleton, Edward Meddleton's wife. I came to visit him."

"May I see some I.D. ma'am?"

This was serious. I went through my purse and opened my wallet to the window section where my I.D. was. The guard took the wallet and looked at it. He then gave it back and nodded to me.

"Okay, but she'll have to wait outside."

"Sorry, Hannah. I guess they're pretty strict around here. Would you mind waiting for a few minutes?"

"No, go right ahead honey. I'll go wait over on one of the chairs at the elevator. You go take care of what needs to be done."

"Catch you later."

Hannah patted my shoulder and walked down the hallway we came from. The guard unlocked the door and let me in. The door was locked now? Odd. I went in and the guard shut the door behind me. I looked over at the bed and felt a lump in my throat. He looks the same. I walked over and sat down at a chair near the bedside, taking his hand in mine.

"Hi, Edward. It's me again. I know you weren't aware that I've come by before but um, I just want you to know that whatever happens, I still love you no matter what. Okay? Baby? Can you hear me?"

His body stirred and I felt him weakly squeeze my hand. I stood up and got closer.

"Ed? Can you hear me? Oh, my God, sweetie! Just say something. Anything."

Edward slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me. I smiled; my eyes filling with tears.

"Jewel?" Came a rigid voice.

"Yes, it's me, baby! I'm here! Oh, God I need you so badly."

Ed smiled weakly and looked around the room.

"What the hell happened? Are we still going out to dinner?"

I shook my head with a small laugh. "No, that was days ago. There was a terrible accident. Have you been unconscious the whole time?"

"I guess so. I don't remember much except we were going out and there was a lot of noise." He winced a little and squinted his eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"My side hurts. That's all. Something hit my side and it hasn't stopped hurting."

"Everything will be alright, Ed. We will get our life back together. I promise. I contacted Hannah Jacobs and I'm staying with her for awhile. Till I get us a new apartment." I didn't want to scare him about me being hunted down and killed by psychotic people.

"That's wonderful, Jewel. But tell me, did you find out what happened at our apartment?"

I explained in small details that a bomb was placed in the lower levels but left out why it was placed there. I also left out my new friends who helped me were not human. The way he looked, I didn't need to tell him right away. Maybe later. If there is a later.

"Just relax now, Ed. You're in good hands and I know you'll pull through. I have to go now. I love you very much."

"Love, you too, babe."

I bent over and kissed him long and full on the lips. I carefully placed my arms around his shoulders, giving him an assuring hug as best I could. I pulled away and we smiled at each other.

"Oh, wait, before you go, my sister, Lucy, left her phone number here. I remember she stopped by this morning. I think you should give her a call." He slowly pointed to the table next to his bed. I opened the drawer and found a note pad with a phone number and her name scribbled on it. I sat down on the chair again and took my own pad and pen out and wrote down the number.

"Got it. Okay, Edward, you hang in there. I'll come see you whenever I get the chance."

"Does Hannah still live on the Island?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess it won't be too often will it?"

"I'll take the train if I have to come see you. Whatever it takes."

Edward smiled again. That's what I needed to see. Him smile. I started to cry again.

"Now, get better, alright? I'll see you soon."

He nodded and I slowly turned and headed for the door. The guard stood up as I left and tipped his hat to me as he locked the door again.

"Why do you have to keep the door locked?"

"It was upon request. Someone said this man was in danger and needed 24 hour security watch. I'm just doing what I was told to do."

"Do you know who it was that requested this?"

"No, ma'am, I do not. And if I did know, I would not be permitted to give out such information."

"Not even to me, his wife?"

"No one. It's purely confidential."

"Just watch for him, okay? I don't want to see anymore harm come to him."

"I'll do what I can, ma'am."

I smiled and turned to walk down the hallway. I met up with Hannah whom sat reading a magazine. She looked up and placed the magazine back on the table. She stood up and I went into her embrace, sobbing uncontrollably. She rubbed my back and tried to shush me. I couldn't stop crying as she held me close. She pulled back and put her arm around me, guiding me to the elevator.

"Come on. Do you want to stop in the ladies room to wash your face?"

I nodded, wiping my eyes with the back of my arm. We got on and she pushed on the button for level 5.

"Since we're heading toward the cafeteria, we can find a bathroom for you down there. Okay?"

I nodded again, not really listening to what she was saying. The elevator went down without any stops and we got out, turning a corner to find a public bathroom. It was a large 5 stall restroom with three sinks in front of a large mirror. I went to the first sink, noticing there was no faucet crank. It was censored where you run your hand under it to activate the flow of water. I cupped my hands and splashed the ice cold water onto my red, puffy face. I pulled my little bangs up past my forehead and splashed more cool water.

"You hungry for some lunch? We don't have to eat here if you don't want to. I was thinking more of a sit-down restaurant."

I nodded. "That sounds nice. I need to eat. I'll be alright. I have to leave before I get upset again. Hannah, he looks awful. I'm very worried about him."

Hannah patted my back as she stood behind me. "I know, sweetie. He's going to be fine. He's a very strong man and should recover quickly."

I laughed a little. "He's a very strong man. I'm a very weak woman. Why aren't I lying in a hospital bed, Hannah? It's just not fair it only happened to him and not me as well."

"I don't know. Bad things happen to good people. He must have been in the wrong place at the wrong time and got more injured than you."

"We were both in the wrong place at the wrong time. The worst of my injuries was cuts and bruises. He's got a fractured skull and is suffering with side pains."

Hannah shook her head and looked down. "With a fractured skull, it may take a little more time for him to heal."

I swung my purse behind my shoulder. "Let's hope you're right that he'll recover quickly because of his size. The only I can do now is pray."

Hannah pulled open the door. "I'm praying too. For the both of you."

We stepped out and followed the signs to the cafeteria. The room was somewhat empty as we entered. The three of them were seated at a table near the back, slurping on sodas and quietly chatting. It looked bizarre seeing one small girl and two large guys in hat and trench coats sitting together. No one seemed to bother them which was fine with me. We approached them and they looked over at us. Hannah made a face when she saw a wrapper of chocolate on the table.

"I thought I said no junk food, Liz."

She pointed to Mike. "It was his. I got a bag of fat-free potato chips."

I looked over at Don to see if she was right. He only shrugged and held up his snack.

"I've only been munching on these pretzels." He then frowned at my face. "Hey, you alright, Jewel?"

My eyes looked red and bloodshot. "No. But I'll be fine soon. Give me a few minutes."

Don looked at me in sympathy.

Hannah sighed, taking the wrapper to a nearby trash can.

"Well, did you guys save your appetite? We're going to go to lunch. Is there anything in particular you're craving right now?"

Don and Mike grinned that same grin when Hannah suggested pizza the other night. I groaned.

"Don't tell me you guys want pizza again."

Hannah shrugged. "I was thinking more toward a sit-down restaurant."

"They have a sit-down restaurant of Pizza Hut." Mike suggested with a permanent grin.

I looked over at Hannah. "Do you mind having pizza again? I gotta tell you, they love it more than anything so unless you can think of something quick, I've got a feeling we're going there for lunch."

Hannah couldn't think quickly and gave in.

:"Alright. I think I know where the restaurant might be. I'll have to call information to find out." Hannah started to leave.

Mike got up and ran over to her as we followed behind.

"I know where it is. I've been there before. We went with some other friends awhile back. It's a real nice sit-down restaurant."

Don and Lizzy threw their beverages away at the trash can closest to exit. I looked over at them.

"Were you drinking Coke, Lizzy?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Then maybe you should have a Sprite with you lunch. I don't want you drinking too much caffeine."

"Aw, Jewel! You sound like Mom! Sprite doesn't taste good with pizza! Everyone knows that."

Hannah turned and was near Lizzy so quickly, I wasn't ready for it.

"Now, hear this. I am your mother and you will drink either drink Sprite or water with your lunch. You decide." She left to meet up with Mike as he continued with his landmark directions.

Lizzy thumbed at Don. "What about Don? He had a Coke also."

Hannah spoke without looking back. "He's not my problem. He can drink 20 Cokes for all I care."

Don looked at her wide-eyed. "20, Hannah? I'd never leave the bathroom if I drank that many."

Lizzy laughed at that and Hannah turned toward the back.

"Okay, so it was a slight exaggeration. Sue me."

Don shook his head. "Nah. Only if you forced me to drink the 20 Cokes. Then when leaving the restroom after about a week, I'd sue you then."

I started to laugh now. Mike stopped his talking and looked back with a grin.

"Your humor never ceases to amaze me, Don."

Don shrugged at me as he walked. "Hey, at least I got you and Lizzy to laugh."

I smiled, looking forward. "Yes, you did Don. Thank you. I needed some cheering up."

We got to the lobby and left the building toward the van. Mike begged for shotgun so he could navigate us to the restaurant. Hannah looked at me. I only waved my hands as a way of saying yes. Don took his window spot again and Lizzy shoved passed me to grab her seat next. Window of course. I took the seat next to her and Mike hopped into the passenger seat.

"Um, okay, lessee. If we're on 10th Avenue, then we should, um, go, I think, um-"

I looked back at Don. "I hope you're not starving. Galileo up there will probably get us lost."

"Nah, I'm fine. The pretzels are still with me so I'm not on the verge of dying from lack of pizza intake."

Lizzy pulled out a small package of Rolos from her pocket. I looked down wide-eyed as she handed a piece behind her to Don.

"Lizzy!" I quietly whispered. "You're mom's going to freak if she's sees you have those."

"That's if she sees me. Want one?" She held up the package to me. Don watched from the back.

"I'll take hers if she won't eat it."

I took it and peeled off the gold wrapper, popping the little nugget in my mouth. I was hungry, I must admit.

"Thanks, Liz." I quietly mumbled through chewing on the caramel, feeling somewhat guilty.

"Oh, Jewel!" Hannah turned around and Lizzy quickly shoved the candy in her pocket again. "I was thinking, since you wanted to call Leo, do you want to just invite him and Raph to lunch?"

"Oh, okay! That sounds fine. We should check up on them anyway. You know, touch base."

"Alright, let's go pick them up first. Mike, I hope you know where you live, right?"

He frowned at her. "If I know where the pizza place is, I should know where I live."

Don rolled his eyes. "Gee, Mike, that's nice to know you can compare our residence with some pizza place."

Mike looked back. "It's not just any pizza place! It's one of the greatest ones around!"

Hannah drove around till we came to a familiar sight and stopped at a nearby alley way. She pulled out her cell phone and looked at Mike.

"Think I should call first? Just to let them know we're coming?"

"Sure. Do you have the number?"

"Yeah, Leo gave it to me the other night. Hang on-" Hannah put the phone in her lap and took her purse off the ground, digging for the note she wrote the number on.

Don watched from the very back.

"Guess it's true when they say women's purses have a bottomless pit."

I turned around to him.

"Who are 'they' anyway?"

"Men!" Lizzy spoke up.

"Um, how 'bout I save you the trouble and just call for you?" Mike extended his hand for the phone.

Hannah looked up. "Oh, okay. Here, but you have to unlock it first."

Mike frowned. "Huh?"

Hannah snatched it back and pressed the star key and a few numbers. She placed the phone to her ear, hearing the announcer, "Your feature update was successful" then handed it back to him.

"Now, just dial the number. You can't make outside calls when it's locked. Only incoming calls can be received."

"Uh, huh." Mike shook his head and started to dial. He waited as the phone rang. After the third ring, he looked at Hannah. "Must be in the dojo." He waited a little longer. On the sixth ring, a voice picked up.

"Yo, Raph! It's me, Mike! Yeah- who else would it be?! Jeez! Listen, we were just hanging out in the city and thought you and Leo would like to join us for lunch. Yeah, pizza! We're going to a sit-down restaurant of Pizza Hut but we thought we'd swing by first and ask you to come along. You know which Pizza Hut, the one we went to with April and Casey that one time? Yeah....no, I didn't get lost! What are you talking about?! Oh, really! You know where it is more than me?! Well, fine! We're waiting outside and- fine! You know where it is! Take the front seat, then! See you in about 5 minutes? K, tell Leo I said 'hi!'. Alright, fine, I tell him when he gets here! Sheesh! Yeah, sure! 5 minutes, okay? We're starving! Hello? The clock is ticking. K, bye!"

Mike pulled the phone away and stared down at it.

Hannah looked over at him. "Just press End and Clear."

Mike pushed the buttons and handed the phone back to Hannah, whom locked it again.

"They're coming." Mike replied stupidly.

"No, kidding!" Hannah said sarcastically as she placed the phone in her purse and dropped it by her feet.

Mike looked away. "Leo must have beat Raph big time in the dojo. He's usually in a better mood when it comes to the subject of food. Especially pizza."

Hannah frowned at Mike. "What's the dojo?"

"Oh, it's like a work-out area where we spar and practice with our already learned ninja skills. Our master feels if we don't keep it up, we will lack in our performances and fail his teachings."

"That's not true, Mike and you know it!" Don spoke up from the back seat. "Hannah, don't listen to him. If he can avoid going in that room, he will. The dojo is a great place for exercise as well as practicing our skills. It's one way to keep us in good health and in shape. But yes, if we don't keep it up, our performance as fighters will lack in perfection. I doubt our sensei will feel we failed him in the least bit. He would just be most displeased."

"Then he'd ask you to drop and give him 50!" Mike grumbled.

"Oh, Mike!" Don sighed from his spot.

Hannah finally spoke up. "That sounds real neat, Don. Heck, if I could make it to the gym every once in awhile, I wouldn't have these extra pounds that I need to burn off. But I've lacked off too so your sensei would probably be displeased with me."

About 10 minutes later, two suspicious looking characters in hat and trench coat came out toward the van. Raph got up to the passenger side and thumbed at Mike to get in the back. I waved to Leo whom stood by the sliding door. I opened it for him and he stepped in, stopping to look at the boxes near where Don sat at the back.

"Out, Mike!" Raph waited at the front while Mike groaned and stepped out onto the street.

"Okay, okay!" Mike climbed out and stood by as Don moved the boxes in order for Leo to sit down. Once he was able to sit, Mike then took the available seat by me. His clothing made the seat seem more crowded. I pushed over toward Lizzy as Mike dug deep for the seatbelt to snap the other side next to my rear.

"Got it?" I asked him, nearly into Lizzy's lap. She was pushed up against the window.

"Yup! I hate these kind of seatbelts. It was worse when Raph and I were both back here with our combined coats rubbing against each other. Though it's not as bad as getting stuck on the subway during rush hour when your sandwiched between total strangers."

I nodded. "I can vouch for that."

Hannah put on her turn signal and pulled out away from the curb. Raph seemed a better co-pilot as he gave the directions by street signs. We found the restaurant in merely a few minutes. Thanks Raph. Now's the time to relax, eat, and talk. About my life.

[CHAPTER 13][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 11][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Jewel_chapt_13.htm
   [2]: Jewel_chapt_11.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	13. Lunchtime and More Aquaintances

Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: Lunchtime and More Acquaintances_

We pulled in behind the restaurant at the available parking spaces, realizing the amount of cars meant lunch hour. Hannah saw a couple going to their car and they signaled her to follow them. She waved and slowly pulled around to wait for them to pull their vehicle out of the space. They took their own sweet time which made Raph grunt.

"It's as if they're doing it deliberately! They know we want this spot and will purposely go slower than usual. Man, I hate people like that."

"At least they were nice enough to offer us their parking space so they're not too bad."

"Yeah, whatever!"

The back up lights turned on their car and they backed out slowly. Hannah tapped her fingers lightly on the steering wheel.

"A-ha! See! It does bother you too! I just knew it!"

Hannah glanced over at Raph. "There's no hiding it from you." She pulled into the spot, waving to the other driver, and finally put it in park.

We all stepped out and entered the restaurant. The air conditioner was on full and blasted us as we came in. Lizzy ran off to grab a booth.

"You know what I want, Mom." She called back

"Uh, huh." Hannah stared up at the menu. Then looked at me. "Do want to do a personal pan too with just your toppings?"

"Okay. I'm not all that hungry and the guys can get what they want in one large pizza. And unless you want your own, you can order a personal pan as well."

"I was thinking of doing that. Okay, you can sit down with Lizzy if you want."

"Do you want some money? I mean, you paid for the whole meal the last time. I should owe you something."

"Okay. A little money would help me."

I opened my purse and pulled out a $10.

"Thanks, Jewel."

Mike started to follow Lizzy. "You know what I like Hannah, right?"

"How can I forget? I still have the note!"

Mike laughed and took off toward where I headed. Don followed and took the seat across from Lizzy near the window. I stopped as Mike slid in next to Liz.

"What is it with you guys and windows?" I sat down next to Mike.

Don shrugged but Lizzy answered.

"They're fun to look out of."

Mike and I looked at Don for the same answer.

"Yeah. Couldn't have said it better myself!" He laughed then sobered up. "Seriously, I never cared for isle seats and always enjoyed looking out through windows. You also like window seats, Jewel. Don't you?"

Couldn't argue with that. "Yeah, Don. But I'm desperate to have a window seat. If I can't get a seat by a window, I sit somewhere else."

Leo walked over and sat next to me, reading the order receipt. Raph followed, taking the seat by Don.

Leo read the price. "This is getting expensive. I paid for our half this time."

I looked over his shoulder. "Pizza's usually expensive. I wonder sometimes how you guys get pizza most of the time. How you have the money to buy it."

Raph looked up. "If we get lucky, we'll find lose change in the sewers, sometimes wallets with lots of money. A lot of times, we go days without eating because we run out of money."

Hannah came over with empty cups.

"Self service on drinks. Lizzy, I don't want you getting anymore caffenated drinks. You can have a Sprite."

Lizzy rolled her eyes as she took her glass. We all got up and in single file went to the soda machine, each pouring ourselves individual drinks. I got a Coke!

We all sat down again to chat as we waited for our order to arrive. The waitress brought over our orders eventually and smiled to us. She looked Asian.

"One large order with the works, three personal pans?"

Hannah pointed down. "Right here."

The lady balanced the trays and set them down on the table.

Leo smiled up at her.

"Arigato gozaimasu."

She smiled and nodded approvingly at him.

"Ah! Do itashimashite." She then turned and left. Lizzy leaned across the table.

"What did you say to her?"

"I said 'thank you' in Japanese."

"And what did she say?"

"She said, 'you are welcome'."

Lizzy was now staring with interest.

"Wow. You can speak Japanese, Leo?"

Leo looked up from his food, feeling a sort of spot light coming in on him.

"Um, a little."

Hannah gestured to Lizzy's plate. "Eat your food, sweetie."

Lizzy started to eat then looked up with a smile.

"Nan-ji desu ka?"

The Turtles stared at her as she uttered that phrase. Don lifted his wristband.

"Um, it's 10 after one o'clock."

Lizzy frowned. "What did I say?"

"You asked what time it was." He looked to the rest of the group. "A safe question."

"This is fun! You ask me a question and let's see if I know what you're saying."

Don looked to Leo whom could only shrug in response.

"Okay. How 'bout this: Doshite tabete inai no?"

"Huh?"

Mike, Leo and Raph started to snicker quietly. Don placed an elbow on the table and grinned.

"I said, 'why are you not eating?' "

"I'm eating! See? Watch." Lizzy took a bite and opened her mouth wide. Don looked away.

"I did not ask for _see_ food."

Later on, Mike had Leo and I step out of the booth to get more soda. I sat back down once Mike got up. Leo followed next..

"Do want me to get you some more Don since you're stuck in there?"

"I already had two drinks."

Lizzy smiled. "Oh, then you only have 18 more to go."

Don cocked his head to the side, slightly amused. I started to laugh and put my hand to my mouth as Lizzy giggled at that remark.

Hannah looked at us across the table as we started to laugh harder.

"Very funny guys."

Raph glanced up at Hannah, then over to us. "Um, care to fill us in?"

Leo looked at me questionably.

I smiled at him and waved a hand. "I'll tell you later. It's a long story."

Mike grinned, recalling our little inside joke. "How 'bout you Raph?"

"Yeah, sure." Raph tossed him his cup which Mike caught perfectly.

"Whoa! Careful! Coulda just passed it to Hannah." He gave Raph a look and then left to the soda machine.

Raph grinned at Hannah. "Didn't want to trouble you."

"Please, Raph! Trouble me! I don't mind. I would have mind if that glass hit the floor and broke."

"I'll trouble ya, Hannah. Anytime you want." Raph lifted his eyebrows upward. Hannah rolled her eyes and looked away.

Leo decided to change the subject to something more important. "So, what you're telling us is Edward is now being guarded?"

I wiped my eyes with my napkin and turned to him. "Yes. There's a guard at the front door entrance to his room."

"What's going to stop them from coming up through the balcony?"

Mike came back. "Wait! Don't start without me!" He took the outside seat, saving Leo and I the trouble of getting up again. He handed Raph his glass and looked at me. "Okay, you were saying?"

I racked my brain. "Um, we were just talking about Ed's room being guarded and Raph was wondering if the door is guarded, what's going to stop them from coming up through the balcony."

Mike nodded. "So, what do you think?"

"From what I saw, the balcony had locks on the door including a slide chain and dead bolt. Someone put in a request to have top security. I felt like I walked into Area 51."

Leo shook his head. "No, Area 51 is much more worse than a typical hospital."

"Okay, Fort Knox then. Whatever! I felt like I entered some sort of high security compound."

Raph stared at me. "Was your husband a former military soldier? Maybe his family felt he needed protection against terrorist."

"Ed's only 25. How could he have had the time to be in the U.S. Forces?"

Raph shrugged. "I didn't know how old he was. All I know is they take men at 18. Maybe he went after high school, served for a couple of years, then left to start a relationship."

"Edward never mentioned that he was in the Military. He briefly said he was ashamed of his life and wanted to start over. And... there's something else." I paused, unsure to tell them.

The Turtles all got my attention. Even Lizzy was watching.

"When I was at that encampment with that Stuart person, he and another guy named Dan said they both knew my husband personally. They knew him because they worked in the same office together." I looked down. "Ed already had this job before we got married so he could have known all along."

"Could have known what?" Leo watched my face.

"That I was supposed to be....killed. He could have known my life was in danger and tried to warn me before it was too late. Ohh, that sounds silly doesn't it?"

The table was silent. Leo continued.

"Why do you think that's silly? If I were you, I'd try putting the pieces together myself. And not just the pieces to restore my life. The pieces to solving this puzzle."

Mike grinned. "Looks like we've got another mystery on our hands!"

Lizzy leaned over to Mike past me and Leo. "Right, Raggy!" They both laughed at their gags.

I pulled Lizzy back. "Ha, ha, Liz. You're so cute. Seriously, Leo. Do you think I should dig deeper on my husband's background? Before we got married?"

Leo nodded. "If it would help. I'd try to get as much information as possible. You already know what these cult members want. But you don't know who they are exactly. You should always know your enemy so that you learn how to face them when the time comes. And I hope not sooner."

I swallowed hard having the sudden urge to throw up. But it wouldn't be good to waste such a good meal. I had to get up. Get some fresh air. Then I got a plan.

"Listen, Edward told me his sister, Lucy, had stopped by and he gave me her phone number. I was going to call her."

"Okay, give her a call. Maybe you can talk to her about her brother."

"If it would help." Raph mimicked Leo. Leo threw a ball of napkin at him.

"Ahem. Yes, it might help. Thank you, Raph. I think I can handle this."

"And what job couldn't you handle, Leo?"

"Living with my brother."

Raph frowned as Mike got up followed by Leo. I shrugged at Raph as I got up next. Lizzy continued to slurp her drink, watching the whole scene.

Leo turned back around.

"Correction. I can handle it. Tolerate is the word I was looking for."

Back at the van, I sat on the floor in the sliding door with my feet dangling above the curb. I held Hannah's cel phone to my ear as I waited for the phone to pick up. Finally, a woman answered.

"Is Lucy there?"

"Speaking."

"Hi, Lucy. It's Jewel."

"Jewel? Edward's wife?"

"Yep."

"Oh, hey. How are you? Jesus! Where have you been? I was about to call a search party out on you."

"I'm fine, Lucy. I've been staying with some friends and I got a hold of my legal guardian, Hannah Jacobs. Listen, I really need to talk to you and I'd rather not discuss it over the phone."

"Okay. Is everything alright?"

"I wish it was. I really do. Just give me your address and I'll stop by."

There was a brief pause. "Alright Jewel, do you have a pen ready?"

"Ummmm......" I stretched across the floor to grab my purse. The Turtles including Hannah and Lizzy watched me crawling around with interest. I was their _floor show_! The purse was tucked on the floor in the front passenger seat. Raph opened the side door and took it to me.

"Looking for this?" He swung it like a carrot over my head.

"Yeah, thanks Raph." I went to take it but he held it higher.

"For a price?"

I sat up and tried to snatch it but he pulled it behind his back.

"Would you-" I lunged at him and we both hit the sidewalk, him getting the worst of it. I was sprawled onto his chest, trying not to smile. That would only encourage him. He grinned at me.

"Whoa! If you wanted to get me on my back, why didn't you just say so?"

I still reached for my purse and he lifted his arm behind him.

"Ohhh! Raph! You can be sooooo difficult sometimes!"

Liz and Mike chuckled softly as Hannah and Don crossed their arms, not impressed. Finally, Leo came and grabbed the back of my jacket, pulling me upward and snatching my purse with his other hand.

"Raph, we don't have time for games. Here, Jewel."

Lucy's voice was calling out through the phone.

"Jewel? Hello? Are you still there?"

"Hi, I'm back."

"What happened?"

I sat down and rummaged through my purse. "Nothing." I sang out as calmly as possible. "Just had to get my PURSE!" I glared at Raph. I pulled out a purple pen and note pad. "Okay, go ahead."

Lucy read off her address and I quickly jotted it down.

"Okay, Lucy. Thanks. When's a good time to see you?"

"How's eight o'clock? After dinner."

"I'll be there. Bye."

I hung up and looked to them.

"She said eight o'clock. Is that too late?"

Hannah looked to Lizzy. "I can drop you off and take Elizabeth home earlier. I don't want her out too late."

I looked to the Turtles.

"We don't have a curfew." Mike grinned to me. Leo stepped closer.

"Where does she live?"

"Near Broadway. Off of West 44th street. She was always one for musicals."

"Mm, hmm. We have time to take your stuff back to Hannah's place. Did she say it was alright for you to stay with her?"

"Yes, I did Leo." Hannah came over and put an arm around me. "But I think we'll be okay without your protection. I have Michael."

"No sleepover huh?" Mike frowned to Lizzy.

Lizzy looked to Hannah. "Can we still go swimming, Mom?"

Hannah stared skyward. "I don't know, sweetie. It's so over cast. Looks likes it going to rain."

"Yeah, but the weather's hot."

"We'll see. Jewel, let's go back to the house and drop off your stuff. Then I'll make dinner and head back toward Lucy's. Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Then let's head home."

We all piled into the van and Hannah swung out of the parking lot. We headed back to where the Turtle's lived first.

Leo was hinting secrets to me in the car. "There's something I forgot that I have for you. While you were at Hannah's, I found it where I had put it down."

The Turtles brought us all down to their underground lair. Lizzy was wide-eyed and enthused as she looked around. Hannah kept herself controlled and glanced around with a permanent grin.

"This is lovely. The beautiful stained-glass windows above really bring out vivid colors to this room."

Splinter approached us and bowed lightly.

"Thank you. We are most honored to have guests within our home."

Lizzy and Hannah turned to meet Splinter's gaze. Hannah smiled.

"Are you their sensei?"

"Yes. My name is Splinter. And you must be Hannah."

Hannah extended her hand. He shook it firmly.

"That's correct. I'm Jewel's legal guardian." Hannah pushed Lizzy forward. "And this is my daughter, Elizabeth."

Lizzy, still playing her games, bowed and greeted him. She extended her hand.

"Dõzo yoroshiku."

Splinter's ears perked up at her reply. The Turtles were surprised as well. Splinter took her hand and shook it.

"I see you speak Japanese. Tell me, Otoshi wa ikutsu desu ka?

"Um..." Lizzy turned to Leo for help. He quietly mouthed the answer. Lizzy frowned. "Huh?"

Leo finally answered. "She's nine, master."

"Oh, I see." Splinter smiled warmly at Lizzy.

Everyone sat down and Hannah started to talk about my past. Quite a show for them. Lizzy was no help as she filled in the gaps with detailed stories. She automatically fell in love with Splinter, finding him to be a very distinguished rat that she had ever come across.

"Possibly the only distinguished rat you'll come across, Liz." I smiled at her.

Leo stood up. "Now, Jewel. I have something for you that I meant to give you earlier. Hold on, I'll be right back."

He was gone less than 5 minutes. Once he returned he held it up and out to me. I gasped and stood up.

"Oh, my...you found it."

In his hand was my knapsack from the encampment. It still looked intact. I slowly took it and stared at it as if it were a wonderful treasure. I sat down and started to look through it. I opened the secret compartment. There it was. The chain was a little twisted and knotted but my sapphire necklace was inside. I pulled it out and held it up for everyone to see. The jewel sparkled through the tiny lines of the chain that was wrapped around it.

"Ooh, that's pretty." Lizzy stood up to get a closer look.

"Oh, Jewel. Is that the necklace Edward gave you?" Hannah cupped her hand under the dangling stone.

"Yes." I said in a whisper. "I, I thought I lost the only thing that I have left of him." I looked to Leo. "Where did you find it?"

"Um, it was in that small room with you. It was just laying there. I thought it was yours so I carried it with me."

"Oh, Leo!" I jumped up and swung my arms around his neck and gave a tight squeeze. "Thank you so much!" My voice was muffled within his shoulder.

He stood wide-eyed with his hands to his sides. He slowly encircled me and patted my back.

"Whoa! It's okay, Jewel. Really. No big deal."

I pulled away and looked into his face. He could only stare and grin sheepishly. I backed away and looked down at the necklace curled in my palm.

"Now, the fun part will be getting all those knots out, huh?" Lizzy came over and tapped the stone lightly.

"Here, maybe I can get them out with my tools." Don extended his hand toward the necklace.

I handed it to him. "Oh, sure. Thanks. I'd probably spend hours trying to get them out."

Don left the room toward his lab and I sat back down on the couch, sifting through the knapsack. I looked up to see Leo still standing there. I felt I owed him something. Like an apology.

"I'm sorry about...um what I did. It's just that you have no idea how pleased I am that you found my necklace. It could have been any old bum off the street and I still would of had the same reaction."

Leo sat down next to me and frowned.

"You don't have to apologize. I can understand your feelings perfectly." He looked away. "Of course, when it comes down to hugging anyone including bums, then it's time to worry about you."

"Well, that was a slight exaggeration. The bum probably wouldn't return my property anyway."

"And I ain't no old bum to begin with."

I started to find old clothes within the sack and a wrinkled black dress. My black evening dress! I pulled it out and held it up.

"Hey, nice outfit, Jewel." Mike rubbed a hand down on the velvet material.

"This was the dress I wore the night the bomb went off at our apartment. We were going out to dinner to celebrate our anniversary. Oh, God! All these memories! And it was only a few days ago."

Don stepped out of his lab with a look of concern edged around his face.

"Um, Jewel? Can I see you for a minute? There's something I want to show you."

I put the knapsack down and got up off the couch, approaching him with a look that matched his.

"What's wrong Don? You sound curious about something."

"Curious? No."

I followed him to a bright heat lamp with a magnifying glass underneath it. He placed the stone under the glass and pointed something to me.

"Worried? Yes."

"What is it?

"First off, did your husband buy you a stone or a locket?"

"A stone. Why?"

Don flipped a tiny lid on the side of the stone and the jewel popped opened. I gasped and stared at him.

"What have you done?! It's broken!"

"It's not broken. See? It has a small hinge. He bought you a locket but made it look like a normal stone. Jewel, look at the inscription and tell me what you see."

I squinted lower and found some chemical formulas and a large 6 digit number etched across the bottom.

"Oh, my God." I quietly whispered. "That must be the combination those guys were looking for!"

"Combination to what?"

"Good question. Nobody actually told me. I think it goes to something that belongs to their so-called master. He needs this number to conduct his experiments. And me of course to be the lab rat test subject. I wish I knew what this number does."

"It looks like a combination to a safe or something."

"My father's notes." I said aloud but mostly to myself. "He must have his notes placed within an unbreakable safe which can only be opened with this number."

"So what's it doing in this necklace?"

"I think Edward did know the whole situation. He had to put the number somewhere safe so he had it placed within this necklace which was given to me for a present."

"We have to tell the others about this."

"Yes. Definitely. Right now."

[CHAPTER 14][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 12][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Jewel_chapt_14.htm
   [2]: Jewel_chapt_12.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	14. Stormy Weather

Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: Stormy Weather_

Don and I explained the situation about the importance of my necklace which left the group to question amongst themselves.

"I think we should hide the necklace somewhere safe and Jewel returns to my house." Hannah finally said.

Raph gestured to her. "And then what? You want two of us to play bodyguards again? This is getting ridiculous. I'm tired of waiting around for these jerks to make the first move. We should go after them instead."

I got up next. "But we don't even know who or where they are. I was told they could be anybody or located anywhere. You can't just start harassing people or crashing into places."

"Wanna bet? We've done that before."

"What? crash into places?"

"Yep. Accidentally and deliberately."

"Ohhhh!" I threw my arms up in the air and turned away. "You can't do that, Raph. You just can't. I'll figure this out somehow."

Hannah checked her watch. "I don't mean to interrupt but oh, heck! I am. It's getting late. We should be heading back home."

Lizzy started to walk off. "Better go when Mom's says so."

I tapped my hand to Raph's shoulder. "We'll talk later. Maybe at Lucy's."

"Fine by me. We'll be there."

Don held the necklace and stared at it. "I can find a safe spot for this if that's alright with you, Jewel."

I nodded. "Okay, Don. Take good care of it."

Hannah looked to each of the Turtles. "Are you coming with us?"

Leo looked around. "Ah, not this time. I don't think it's necessary. We'll meet you at Lucy's house."

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Splinter. Sir." Lizzy tapped the rat's shoulder.

"The pleasure was all mine, Elizabeth. And Splinter is just fine. Do you have anymore to say to me, perhaps in Japanese?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay!! Ummm. Let me think. Ummm...."

Splinter looked to the Turtles whom grinned at him.

"She's easily amused, sensei. Maybe she'll ask you the time or something." Don suggested.

Lizzy turned to Splinter. "Oh! Okay, how about this: Um, uh. Biru ikaga desu ka?"

Splinter's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!!"

The Turtles gasped and Lizzy smiled, thinking she said something good.

"Well, what do you think?"

Leo was almost blushing. He got down to her level and placed an arm around her.

"I uh, think you should study a little harder."

Raph started to laugh and turned away.

"Oh, God! She's a riot!"

Lizzy looked into Leo's concerned face. He seemed to smile a little bit.

"What did I say?" She whispered.

"Uh, well, you asked something none of us would dare to ask him."

"What! What did I say? Is it that serious?"

"You just asked Splinter if he wanted a beer."

Now Hannah and I started to laugh. Raph was already laughing.

"Hey, sensei! I was starting to wonder why some cans were missing in the fridge!"

Lizzy turned beet red. "I'm so sorry! You don't drink that stuff, do you?"

Splinter shook his head and sighed. "Raphael let me try it one time and I found it to be distasteful. No, I drink herbal or green tea instead."

"How do you say, 'tea' in Japanese? Maybe I'll remember next time."

"I believe it's ocha which I prefer much more over biru."

"Oh. Okay. I think I got that."

Hannah pushed her toward the exit. "Okay, Liz. I think you've had your fun for today. Let's go."

Leo started to follow us. "We'll escort you to your car."

We climbed up the ladder and walked through the tunnels till we reached a manhole overhead. I stared up at it.

"Guess I'll see you guys later, huh?"

Mike shrugged. "Guess so." Then spoke out dramatically. "Parting is such sweet sorrow!"

"Oh, so it ain't so!" Lizzy ran over and jumped up into Mike's arms, giving him a tight squeeze. "Bye, Mike!"

Mike looked to his brothers. He put both hands out to his sides, Liz still stuck to his neck with her legs wrapped around his shell.

"I should call Shadow more often, huh bros.?"

Leo peeled Liz off him and set her down.

"Or open a daycare center. Which ever comes first. Hannah, give us a call so we know you got home safely."

"Okay, Leo. I will." Liz ran back over to Hannah and I tapped her head.

"You're so weird, Liz." I said with a grin.

"Bye, guys." Hannah waved to them and started to climb the ladder. I waved next and followed her.

"Bye, guys!" Liz's voice echoed loud within the sewer walls. She then leaped up and grabbed the first step.

We reached the streets again, only to discover it was pouring down rain. Hannah looked to Lizzy and placed the umbrella over her head as she unlocked the van.

"Still want to go swimming, kiddo?"

"It's no fun without Mike."

I climbed into the front. "You really like him a lot, don't you?"

"He's like the big brother I never had. Only in turtle form which is cool."

"Uh, huh. What about his other brothers? Do you like them too?"

"They're okay, I guess. But they all look the same."

"So, if they switched their bandana colors around, would you still know which one Mike was?"

"Oh, sure! I think." Lizzy jumped in and climbed to her favorite seat by the window which was covered with water droplets.

Hannah placed the window wipers on high as the rain poured down harder.

"The traffic's going to be a bear to get through." She check her watch again. It said 4:25. "I hate eating out a lot but if we don't get home, I won't have time to cook anything and then drive back into the city to get you to Lucy's house."

I put on my sunglasses since there was an overcast brightness. I turned to Hannah in my dark shades. "So let's head home now. Shouldn't Michael be getting off work soon? Maybe he can cook something."

"Michael? Cook? If he can avoid it, he will."

"He hates to cook?"

"No, he's a great cook. He just prefers to eat out more than sitting at home and cleaning up the kitchen."

We drove down the now-soaked city streets and hit major traffic. There had appeared to be an accident up ahead which slowed the cars down. I rolled down my window and looked out up ahead.

"Looks like a bunch of cop cars stopped at that building up ahead. It's a real mess."

Hannah looked as well. "What building is that? I can't make it out through this rain."

I looked harder and felt my heart start to race.

"Um, Hannah. That's the Roosevelt Hospital! Stop the car!"

Hannah pulled off to the side and I jumped out, running through the pouring rain up to the police barriers.

"Excuse me!" I ran up to a cop who was directing traffic. "What happened here? What's with all the cops? Was there an accident or something?"

"Uh, I believe there was a shoot-up at the hospital. Some men came in and opened fire on everybody that was in their path."

"Did you happen to see what these men looked like? What they were wearing?"

"I just got a report they were dressed in dark clothing. As to why they opened fire, I haven't a clue."

I felt faint and the cop caught me from falling down.

"Ma'am? Are you okay?"

Ma'am. They're always calling us that. I looked at him and shook my head. "I, I don't feel too well."

"Just take it easy, ma'am. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"My husband is staying at this hospital and he's listed under critical condition. Can I see him or you can't let people in?"

"Ah, I'm real sorry, ma'am. We can't let people in at the present time. If you have the number to the hospital, you can try and call later for a status report."

"Call later? But I'm worried about him now! For your information, my husband has been placed under tight security and I can't just leave without knowing he's alright."

"Ma'am, I can assure you he's fine. The men were stopped before reaching the upper levels and are held for questioning. Now, please, do yourself a favor and take my advice and try calling later."

I turned and walked away. I looked back and stared up at the balconies. I could not believe that the cop sent me away like that. I had every right to see my husband and he denied that privelage. The rain poured down on my body and I was soaked to the skin. I could hear the Turtles saying to me I'll catch a death of cold out in this weather. But I didn't care. I was more concerened about my husband's safety then my own wellfare. I started to shiver from being cold and wet and decided to head back to the van. I got in and sat down with a blank expression on my face.

"What happened Jewel? Did they tell you anything?"

I told her what the cop told me and that I wanted to make sure Edward was okay. I did not want to leave for the Island untill I was able to get into that hospital and speak to someone who understands.

"Maybe we should call the guys?" Came Lizzy's voice from behind us. I think I knew which 'guys' she meant.

The sky started to get darker and more gloomier as we sat near the curb. I looked to Hannah after Lizzy said that and sighed.

"Do you want to take Lizzy home and I'll just stay here?"

"You mean on the street? Are you crazy? I can't do that!"

"Look, I'll call the guys, tell them situtation, and just go home with them till eight o'clock. I really don't feel comfortable leaving Hannah. I just don't."

Hannah placed her hands on the steering wheel and groaned. She then reached for her purse and pulled out a note and handed it and her cel phone to me.

"Here's their number. If it will make you feel better, call them."

I stared down at the phone. For the first time, I felt nervous about talking to them. After all the time I spent with them, it felt weird making that phone call. I hesitated and looked to Hannah again whom could only frown and gesture me to call. I looked at the note in my hand and slowly started to press in the numbers on the phone. The numbers appeared as I pressed them and I stared at the 'SEND' button once I put all the numbers in. I then looked over at the button marked 'CLR' or to clear the numbers. I clicked 'SEND' and closed my eyes, placing the reciever to my ear and mouth. The phone started to ring once. Twice. Three times. Someone picked up.

"Hello?" It sounded like Leo.

"Leo?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

I swallowed and spoke with a shaky voice. "Leo, it's me Jewel."

"Jewel? Hey, what's up? Don't tell me you got home that fast."

"No, we haven't even left the city yet. Something happened at Roosevelt Hospital. That's why I'm calling."

Hannah watched me as she heard Leo question what happened and again I explained. I told him about how no one is allowed in the building and that I wanted to wait till the option was cleared with the cops. I made brief pauses as Leo told me to stay right where I was and that they were coming over right away. I said bye and hit the clear button.

"He sounded more worried than angry, Hannah."

"Why would you think he'd be angry, Jewel? If anything, I'm the one who was a little upset that you wanted to stay here. But I understand and I guess I'd be reacting the same way if it were my husband lying in a hospital bed."

"You're angry with me. Aren't you, Hannah?"

"No. Concerned is the word I'm looking for."

We sat parked along the curb and waited for their arrival. They would be mad, I just knew it. Raph especially. Dragging them out into the cold for no reason except that I'm worried over something that's already being handled by the police. They're going to be mad. Now, I wished I never made the call. I sort of felt pressured into thinking they could do something to help. But their just as in the dark of this whole situation as I am. Maybe they'd understand what I must be going through. We waited for almost 20 minutes before I looked out my window to see four figures dressed in rain gear come up the street. I grabbed the umbrella this time and stepped out of the car. Hannah followed with Lizzy whom snuck out from the back seat.

"Lizzy! Get back in the car!"

"But, Mom. I have my jacket on! I wanna see Mike!"

"Ohhh, goodness!" Hannah waved a hand and walked over to where I stood.

The Turtle's faces were well hidden within the heavy rain coats and they wore galloshes on their feet which made a squishing sound on the sidewalk. Their shells made the coats look like they had hunch backs. People passed by casually as they approached Hannah and I near the curb. Lizzy smiled as she saw Mike and ran over to him, throwing her arms around him and hugging his waist. It's strange how she was able to tell which one was him. They were all dressed identical in yellow rain coats.

"Whoa! Hey, Liz! You're gone less than an hour and you miss me already?" He continued to walk as she clung to him.

"Uh, huh! How'd you guess?" She smiled up into his hidden face. She started to blink as the rain came down like bullets. Mike put an arm around her as she walked with him and his group back over to where Hannah and I were waiting.

"I should get a leash for you." Hannah said to Liz as they came up to us.

"Hi, guys." I said as they stared at me.

"So what's the sitch?" Raph started to shiver. "You pulled us from our warm home out into the freakin' freezing cold air to tell us there's a little problem that the cops are already handling?"

Didn't I say they'd be mad? Boy, he can make anyone feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, Raph. I didn't know what to think when I saw the hospital had all those cop cars parked outside. I guess I overreacted."

"That's an understatement, doll. Paranoid is how you were acting."

"Look, Raph. How would you feel if your spouse was dying in the hospital and there was a shoot-up and you were worried sick about their safety? Huh? What would you do?"

Raph straightened up and spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "Well, the first thing I'd do is not panic, which in your case we've already established. Second, I wouldn't stand outside in the cold weather and catch a death of cold untill they let people back in. You may as well check yourself into the hospital after catching pneumonia. Third, I would go home and wait till the hospital called or I'd make the call to see if my significant other is okay."

Don and Mike nodded, agreeing with him. Hannah looked at me. "See?"

I still persisted. "Yeah, but we would have driven all the way back to the Island. What if something bad happened and I couldn't get back fast enough?"

"Well, that's why you called us then, no?" Leo finally spoke up after being quiet for the longest time.

I sighed and threw my hands up. "Okay, you're right, Raph. I panicked. I shouldn't have called and disturbed you, knowing perfectly well that there's nothing you could do and that I should forget the whole thing."

Leo shook his head. "No. Don't forget that it happened. You could have waited for the cops to clear out. If they said the situation was taken care of, I'm sure the hospital would allow people to reenter eventually."

"Well, we know how long standard procedures are with the cops." Hannah said to Leo. "And I'd like to get back home sometime before midnight. Calling the hospital was the better solution."

"But then we would have gone-"

Don held a finger to my mouth. "Don't say it, Jewel! We'll end up back at square one. We know where you were heading. If you want, we'll call the hospital for you and let you know how things are. That way you don't have to stay here all night long. Besides, you still have to meet that girl at eight so it's best to just go now and come back later."

Raph spoke up next. "Or at the rate we're going, grab a bite to eat and swing over to Broadway. And I don't mean to catch a musical either. By the time we're done haggling on the corner of 10th Avenue, it'll be time to meet what's her name."

"Lucy."

"Whatever."

Hannah checked her watch. It said, 5:10.

"Damn! It's getting real late guys. It takes about two hours to get home, possibly three with the traffic and I want to take Lizzy home and get her out of this weather and a decent meal. Jewel, what do you want to do? If we leave now, we'll barely have time to eat and then we'll have to drive back out here with minutes to spare."

"Then why don't you just take Lizzy home and I'll stay with the guys. I can get a bite to eat somewhere around town. It'll be a little tough without vehicle transportation, but we'll survive."

Mike just got an idea. "Jewel, what about your car? You have one, don't you?"

"Um, yeah, Mike. I HAD a car. That is, before the explosion. I'm sure all the cars under the parking garage were smashed and buried alive."

"But aren't parking garages usually away from the apartment buildings?"

I stood and let the thought enter my mind.

"By God, Mike. I think you're right! I never went back to check on my car. It might still be there unless it got towed away."

Hannah headed for the van.

"Do you want to go check over there?"

"Sure, Hannah! That is, if you don't mind."

Hannah looked at the four standing there and sighed. "Hop in, guys."

More unbearable clothing to sit next to. Luckily I got the front seat again. Poor Lizzy was cramped in the back with four, soaking-wet turtles in heavy rain gear.

"Drive quickly, Mom." Lizzy said in her trapped state.

Hannah squinted through the windshield. "I can't sweetie. Not in this weather."

Lizzy turned to look at Mike whom sat next to her. "I like you a lot but for the moment, I'm very uncomfortable and don't think quite highly of you."

Her voice sounded so serious and grown-up yet it was still a young girl's tone. It made Raph laugh real hard. Don and Leo laughed a little bit.

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry to hear that. I'd sit on Raph's lap to give you more room but I'd have to pay a sacrifice first to do so. Namely my own."

Lizzy looked at his lap. "How 'bout I sit on yours? I can still place the seatbelt over the both of us and there'd be much more room."

Mike looked to Raph then back to Lizzy. "Hmm, might work. Let's try it."

Lizzy unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up, holding onto the back of Hannah's seat as Mike slid over near the window. Raph suddenly slumped down more comfortably.

"Hey, I'm not a sardine anymore." He looked over at them. "What are you two up to?"

Lizzy looked at him. "Making this car ride more comfortable."

Mike lifted Lizzy onto his lap and placed the seatbelt across them both. Lizzy rested more on his left knee so she was still able to look out the window. Whatever was possible to see through the rain.

Raph nodded approvingly. "Good idea. Should have thought of it sooner."

Hannah drove up to where the apartment building was. A yellow tape surrounded the area. I felt a wave of nausea hit me as I stared out the side window.

"Does it hurt to look, Jewel?" Hannah glanced over at me.

"Yes. Yes, it does hurt."

We drove toward the back and came up to the parking garage which was still in good shape. Same shape as it always was. The lot was somewhat empty with a few vehicles parked underneath it. I saw my car! It wasn't towed after all. Good thing, too.

"Which one's yours Jewel?" Raph asked as he looked out the sliding door window.

I pointed to a glittering purple truck. "That one. The Ford Explorer."

"Wow. You guys always seem to have nice vehicles." 

"It was Edward's decision to have a truck. He likes big trucks. He let me pick the color though. I love purple."

"So do I." Came Don's voice.

Hannah parked one space down from my truck and stepped out. I came out next and slid the side door open. I saw Lizzy getting off of Mike's lap and frowned at her.

"Don't like sitting on the seat anymore, Liz?"

"I don't like being packed in the back like a sardine. I sat on Mike's lap so there could be more room. Right, Raph?" Lizzy folded her arms and turned to Raph.

"Um, right. It was more comfortable."

"You were seatbelted though, right?"

Lizzy nodded. "Yes, I was. We both were."

"Okay, that's fine. As long as you were seatbelted, I guess it's alright."

I turned to Hannah as she came around from the other side. She looked at the truck, then back to me.

"So, are you going to grab a bite to eat instead? I really need to head home and get dinner started."

I looked at the guys then to Hannah. "Yeah, I think that would be better. I'll see you later tonight."

Hannah gave me a hug. "Okay, love. Take care."

Lizzy hugged me next. "Bye, Jewel. Good luck."

"See you, Liz."

Liz then hugged Mike. "Bye again, Mike!"

"Later, babe!"

"Well, better get going." My voice trailed off as I dug through my purse to find my keys. I pulled a rather large set full of other little keychains to unlock the door on the passenger side. "Okay, who wants to ride in the front?"

"I do!" "No, I'll take it!" "Me!" "Shot gun!"

I looked at each of them.

"Who yelled, 'shot gun'?"

"I did." Leo stepped forward.

"Then you get the front." I blew a kiss to Hannah as she went over to her car. She smiled and waved. Lizzy waved next and jumped into the front seat of the van. Now, I was stuck for an evening out with just the guys. What's a girl like me to do? My companions were just as eager to go as I was. I put the key in the ignition and was ready to go.

[CHAPTER 15][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 13][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Jewel_chapt_15.htm
   [2]: Jewel_chapt_13.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	15. Girls (and Turtles) Night Out

Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: Girls (and Turtles) Night Out_

The Turtles piled into the truck one by one and Leo grabbed his spot next to me. I began checking the mirrors, adjusting the heater, setting the wipers and all that fun stuff before driving off. I looked to Leo as he buckled himself in.

"You're in charge of the radio. I can't be playing around with stations and driving at the same time. I have back speakers so try to find music we can all agree on."

"How about I just leave it off?"

"Well, you can do that, too. But I always listen to tunes as I drive. Or sometimes I pop in a tape."

Leo decided to leave it off. I shrugged and pulled out of the parking garage, seeing the rubble that once used to be my home as I drove by. The yellow tape that surrounded the site whipped and spun around from the high winds. Objects were still littered within the shattered walls; possibly other people's belongings that were pointless to be retrieved by the police. I can imagine these people may return to find whatever items are still left and what shape they're in. Before the storm damages them. But what's the point? The damage has already been done by the bomb. Not just destroying our belongings. Destroying our lives in the process. I leaned forward in my seat to stare out my front window at what was left of the building. I then stopped the truck and looked out from my side view window, feeling a sort of emptiness cross over me. My apartment. It wasn't much but it was mine. We worked so hard and ended up with this. I stared in utter silence. The Turtles were hardly breathing behind me. They must have known exactly how I felt. I continued to stare, tears finally blinding my vision.

"Um, Jewel?"

I turned my head to meet Leo's gaze. He looked sympathic.

"Are you alright?"

I wiped my eyes and sat back in the seat.

"Yup. I'm just allowing the car to heat up, that's all."

"Mm, hmm." He nodded. He looked to radio. "How about some music?"

"Sure."

Leo turned on the left switch that was tuned in to a soft, contemporay station. A well-known artist was singing as the radio clicked on.

_If I could tell the world just one thing it would be, we're all ok. And not to worry cause worry is wasteful and useless in times like these. I won't be made useless. I won't be idled with dispair. I will gather myself around my faith for light does the darkest most fear. My hands are small, I know. But they're not yours they are my own. But they're not yours they are my own. And I am never broken._

The song played on and I looked to Leo whom said nothing. I looked in the rear view mirror to the others. They said nothing. I sighed and stared at the steering wheel. The rain continued to pour on the glass and the windshields tried desperately to keep the droplets from falling down. I looked up to see another car drive passed me with it's bright lights flashing over my eyes as it drove by. I could see the people stopping near the desecrated building and step out with umbrellas. Didn't look like any familiar neighbors I'd know. They walked around the area and pointed to ruined furniture that layed soaking wet in the heap.

_In the end, only kindness matters. In the end, only kindness matters. I will get down on my knees and I will pray. I will get down on my knees and I will pray. I will get down on my knees and I will pray._

You said it, Jewel. And I wasn't talking about myself either!

I drove down 7th Avenue and stared at the cross streets as I passed them. West 50th Street, West 49th Street until I came up to West 47th and saw an Olive Garden. I suddenly craved pasta.

"Welcome to Times Square. Oooh, do you guys want to eat at the Olive Garden?"

"Do they have pizza?" Came Mike's voice from the back.

"Sure do! And delicious pasta dishes."

The Turtles agreed in unison and I got to the traffic light and made a U-turn back to the restaurant.

The parking lot was full so we had to park in the back row. I opened the car door and regretted to see it was still raining hard. I took my umbrella and waited for the Turtles to join me.  
All five of us walked closely under the umbrellas toward the restaurant's entrance. A young girl opened the door for us and we saw there were people waiting to be seated. Great. I got up to the front and the lady greeted me.

"Hello. How are you this evening?"

"I'm fine."

"How many?"

"Five. How long is the wait?"

"Uh, about five to ten minutes. Is that okay?"

"That's fine."

"Okay, can I get your name?"

"Um, just put Jewel."

The lady scribbled it down. "Okay, just have a seat and we'll call your name shortly."

"Thank you."

I turned around to see the Turtles were standing up against the wall near the seats which were all filled up. I went and stood up against the wall beside them. I happened to only see Leo and Mike only.

"Where's-"

Mike pointed to the Men's room behind him.

"Oh. I should go too."

I walked across the room to the women's and went in. It was a beautiful marble stone bathroom with about 5 stalls. I decided to check my hair which was a bit damp from the rain. I stepped out again to now see Don and Raph there but Leo and Mike disappeared. They were able to sit down since a large group that filled up the seat had left. Don scooted over and I sat down. I leaned back and crossed my arms, putting one leg over the other. Must be date night. There were a lot of couples and a few families. I watched people go by in both directions to awaiting seats. Don and Raph watched also. One woman and her husband looked dressed to the nines. They probably were going to see a musical. I smiled as they passed by.

Leo and Mike stepped out and I scooted down again. Mike sat next to me followed by Leo. We filled up the entire row. I watched Mike place his gloves back onto his hands.

"Henderson, party of four." The lady said from the podium. A man and woman stood up with two teenaged boys. Another girl pulled out four menus and the group followed her down the hall to a table. We watched in silence. I started to tap my foot quietly. I looked over to the other seat to see the nicely dressed couple waiting patiently.

"I think their name will be called next. Then we go." I looked to Mike whom nodded. "Are you hungry?" He turned to me and grinned.

"Famished."

"Austin, party of two." The lady sang out. The other couple sat up and the girl grabbed two menus from the bin. "This way, please."

We watched as the hall got empty. A waiter walked passed us carrying a armload of wrapped silverware in burgundy napkin cloths. The lady came back and read the list at her podium, highlighting something on it. Minutes seemed to pass.

Don leaned over to me. "Is this place expensive?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll use my card. You can order what you want."

"Jewel, party of five." She looked over as we all stood up. She went and grabbed five menus and started to walk down the hall. I followed behind her as she directed us to a table near the back with a window near it. It was crowded tonight as we passed by other tables with eating and chatty guests. The girl stopped at the table and gestured for us to sit down. I sat down first and Leo grabbed the next available seat on my left. Raph sat to the right of me with Mike on his right and Don near Leo's left side. The girl placed the menus down in front of us which we all picked up simultaneously.

"There you go. Would you gentlemen like to remove your coats?"

Leo looked around the table then up to the girl. "No, thank you. We're fine."

"Okay, a server will be with you in a few minutes. Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you." I smiled at her as she left us. A bus boy came up and placed 5 glasses of water for each of us. I glanced through the menu, recalling that the portions were fairly huge. Edward would usually split meals so that we wouldn't have to bring any home. And I knew for a fact none of these guys wanted to split with me. They would probably get a pizza and split it up together. Typical.

"Jewel, do want to share the Seafood Alfredo with me?" Leo glanced over at me.

I stared at him wide-eyed. "You mean split? As in half and half?" Okay, so I was wrong!

"Well, yeah. That's what sharing means, doesn't it?"

"Sure. That sounds good. Okay. Do you want to get soup or salad?"

"Ummm...." Leo glanced back at the menu. "Does it come with that or is it extra?"

I looked as well. "It comes with one order of soup or salad but you can make an extra order if you want one as well."

"Nah. Just the pasta will be fine with me."

"Okay. Then I'll just get one order of Minnestrone soup. It's to die for." I leaned over to my right. "What are you getting, Raph?"

He stared up and down at the menu. "I dunno. I've never been here before and can't seem to decide what I want."

"You might want to try the Chicken Scampi. It's grilled chicken tenderloins with bell peppers in a creamy garlic sauce over angel hair pasta. It's a lot of food but it's very delicious."

Mike put the menu down. "I'm going to get the Classic Spaghetti with Meat Sauce." I nodded to him and he grinned. "And you thought I'd get a pizza, huh?"

I shrugged. "It's good to try new things. You'd be surprised."

Raph put his menu down next and sighed. "Um, I may just get a pizza instead. I'm not familiar with any of these other dishes so I'll stick with what I know."

"That's fine, Raph. Which pizza were you going to get? Chicken Alfredo, Roma Garden, Meaty Italian, Spicy Sausage and Peppers or Create Your Own?" He only looked at me and groaned.

Don put his menu down last and looked at Raph from across the table. "I'm not sure what I want either. Do you want to split the Meaty Italian, Raph? It says: 'Meatballs, Italian sausage and pepperoni layered with mozzerella cheese in chunky tomato sauce.' Want to get that?"

Raph nodded and sipped his water. "Sure. Do you want soup or salad? It comes with it." Don shook his head. "Me neither."

The waiter came up to our table and threw coasters down on the table and sat a large bottle of blood-red wine in front of us.

"Good evening, folks. I'll be your waiter, Brian, for tonight. Can I interest any of you in a glass of red wine to start?"

We all shook our heads and said no.

"Okay, then can I start you off with some drinks then?" He looked to me first.

"I'll have a Strawberry Daiquiri. No spirit, please."

"Alright." Brian wrote it down and turned to Leo. "For you, sir?"

Leo glanced at the menu. "Umm, I'd like an Ice Tea, please."

"Okay" Then turned to Mike. "And for you?"

"Umm, I'll have a Coke. Or Pepsi. Whichever it is."

"Coke then. And for you." He looked to Raph.

"Coke's fine."

"Alright, and how 'bout you sir?" He looked at Don.

"Hmm, that Strawberry Daiquiri sounds good. I'll have one of those, too."

"You got it." Brian took one last look around. "Are you ready to order or can I interest you in some appetizers? Artichoke Spinah Dip or maybe Stuffed Mushrooms?"

"Ummm, no appetizers." I looked around the table. "Are you guys ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?" They nodded and said to start so I turned back to Brian. "Okay." I pointed to Leo. "Him and I are going to split the Seafood Alfredo and I just want one order of the Minnestrone soup."

"Alright. And for you sir?" Brian turned to Mike.

"I'd like the Classic Spaghetti with Meat Sauce."

"Uh, huh. Excellent choice. And for you?" He looked at Raph.

Raph pointed to Don. "Um, him and I are splittin' the Meaty Italian Pizza. We don't want any soup or salad, though."

"No problem. Okay, I'll get your drinks out to you as soon as possible." Brian grinned and walked away with the bottle and wine glasses.

I sat quietly and drummed my fingers on the table, looking around at the other people sitting near and far from us. Here I sat looking casual with four guys in rain gear. No one questioned them yet and I hoped it would stay that way. They were able to remove their rain coat hoods and wore hats underneath but that was as far as they went. They all wore gloves on their hands so that there was no hint of their green skin showing except their faces. I sat back in my chair and crossed a leg over, watching their expressions. They just sat calmly and waited for Brian to return. I was one for usually talking at the table but I could assume they weren't brought up that way. I leaned forward again and crossed my arms on the table. Time to break the ice.

"So, what do you think of this place? Nice, huh?"

"It's no Vinnie's Pizza but it will do." Mike said.

"But don't you think it's a nice sit-down restaurant? It's one of my favorites."

Leo sighed. "Jewel, you're able to eat at restaurants like this. It's kind of tough for us to be dining out in public places."

"Plus the fact that these prices are unbelievably outrageous for our limits." Don added.

"I already told you, I'm paying for this meal. Besides, when you split orders, it makes the bill even less. Trust me, I've done it before with Edward many times. As far as your appearances, no one has said anything so that's a good sign that you're able to sit comfortably in a place like this."

"Hey, when you're here, you're family!" Mike grinned. He obviously has seen the commercials.

Brian returned with a tray full of drinks. He placed my Daiquiri down in front of me, handed Leo his Ice Tea, two Cokes for Mike and Raph and another Daiquiri for Don. Which so happened looked different compared to mine. "There you go, folks. I'll be right back with your soup." He smiled and left again. I leaned over to Don.

"Um, did you get a Strawberry Daiquiri too?"

He looked up. "Uh, huh."

"And did you say, no alchohol?"

He looked down at the weird-shaped glass compared to my regular glass. "Uh, I guess not." He took a sip and his eyes squinted. "Whoa! That's strong. What is that in there?"

I closed my eyes and looked away. "It's got Bacardi Rum mixed with it. A true Daiquiri with spirit. Let's just hope he doesn't ask you for I.D. Okay?"

"Right."

Mike leaned over and sniffed the drink. "Whew! That is strong. Can you handle it?"

Don looked down at it. "I think so. It's only one drink. I'm not driving, anyway."

I took a sip from mine which had whipped cream on top. I watched Leo take some sugar packets and add them to his drink, stirring the liquid with a spoon. Raph and Mike quietly sipped their Cokes and Don looked as if he was praying over his Daiquiri. He really seemed to dislike it.

"Why don't you just drink your water, Don? People usually have a glass ready in case they to drink something in a hurry." I suggested.

He nodded and pushed the drink further away and took his water glass. I shook my head and put my hand under my chin. Poor Don! Probably his first and last alcoholic beverage in one lifetime.

The evening went on. Our food arrived and we ate in quiet content. It was delicious as always and I decided to leave a big tip. Each of the guys chipped in a dollar to help out and I handled the bill with plastic power. I flipped open my purse and took out my weapon. Just hope I had enough in the bank to cover the expenses. This was not a cheap meal even though we split two meals. I closed the black folder with my card and handed it to Brian as he swung by to retrieve it. I pushed the chair back and placed my leg over the other, feeling so full.

"Can we walk to Lucy's house? Leave the car parked here and then come back."

Leo laughed a little bit and looked to his brothers. "How can you be full if we split our food? Guess you don't want dessert, huh?"

I exhaled and placed my hands on my stomach to indicate my answer. "Oh, don't get me wrong. Their desserts are wonderful. I would suggest a lighter dinner at home and coming in for dessert only."

Brian came back with a smile.

"How was everything?" We nodded and said everything was good. As always. "Does anyone have any room for dessert?" We shook our heads and Brian placed the black folder down with a pen and two receipts. "Alrighty, then. Here's your receipt. You keep one copy and leave the other for us, alright?"

"Gotcha."

"Thanks again." He turned and left to pick up empty dishes at another table. I added in the tip by15%, according to how many we were and the cost of the meal. I signed my name and closed the black folder with the receipt and pen. I placed my card and receipt into my purse and calmly waited for Brian to return.

Leo almost stood up. "Ready?"

I placed a hand toward him. "Wait. I don't like leaving until the waiter gets the receipt. It has my card number on it and I want to make sure he gets it."

Leo nodded and got comfortable again. Brian walked by with an armload of dishes full of food. I waited till his hands were emptied before giving him the folder.

"Ah, thank you. You folks have a nice evening. Thanks for coming."

I stood up and smiled. "You're welcome. Take care."

The Turtles walked out single file and I took up the rear toward the exit. I checked my watch as we stopped in the lobby. 7:35. I had enough time to slip into the ladies room real quick. I tapped Leo lightly on the back and pointed at the women's door.

"Just incase you didn't notice, I'm going in here."

Leo nodded and pointed to the exit. "We'll wait outside." He then nodded to the girl who held the glass door for him as he left. "Thank you."

"Good night, gentlemen." The girl grinned.

I washed my hands and checked my makeup at the mirror. I grinned to the reflection to see if any embarrassing food particles were wedged between my teeth. Hate when that happens! I fixed my hair and straightened my clothes, noticing I was still wearing Hannah's shirt and pants. I buttoned up my jacket and swung my purse around my shoulder, striding outside to meet the guys. I said thank you and good night to the girl as she held the glass door for me. I looked to see they were waiting off to the side of the restaurant, one of them sitting on the sidewalk's curb while the other three stood in the parking lot. They stopped talking as I approached them.

"Ready?" They looked to one another and nodded silently. "Good, I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

I turned and started to run toward the car with them treading behind. My shoes splashed up water on to my jeans, soaking them even more. I pulled the car key out and unlocked the passenger side. Four, soggy turtles in rain gear climbed in quickly. Don grabbed the front this time.

"I can navigate you to Lucy's house." He stated as he swung the seatbelt across his chest.

I nodded to him and put the truck in reverse, turning my head to see if any cars were coming by. I glanced down at the three sitting in the back all wet and out of breath. I squeezed my hair out and allowed the water to hit my thighs. Jeans never kept anyone warm in this kind of weather. I could feel my skin getting cold under the fabric. I flipped on the wipers and the heater to get some warmth going inside this ice box of a car. I also turned on the defroster button to remove the steam off the front and back windows.

Driving was more fun than I expected. The traffic was jammed packed on Broadway as people were trying to find parking spaces around the theaters. Performances were starting at their usual eight o'clock times and in either rain or shine, the show must go on. I drove down bumper to bumper and occasionally looked up at the cross streets.

"I need to turn on West 44th Street."

Don looked up as well. "Okay, it should be coming up soon. Wait, I think it's the next light up. Get in the left lane."

I merged over as best I could and looked ahead to see all the theater lights glowing and glittering. Don read the directions to the letter as I followed each directional turn. It started to rain harder. I flipped my wipers on the highest setting. I hated driving in this weather. Made me nervous. I placed my turning signal on at the red arrow traffic light. Oh, no! The schmuck! A guy in a large buick decided to switch lanes from going straight to turning left. I slammed on the break and honked at him.

"Thanks for the signal, asshole! Man, I hate people like that!"

I was totally oblivious of the company I was with as I cursed the other drivers out. Don blinked and stared wide-eyed. The others didn't say a word in the back. The guy flipped on his signal once his car was fully in the lane.

"Oh, now he puts on his signal! Great, just great!"

"Jewel, are you sure your Daiquiri didn't have any 'spirit' in it?" Mike broke through the dead silence.

"Huh?" I looked into my rear view mirror to see them sitting with uneasiness. "What are talking about? This schmuck cuts right in front of me and you're worried if I had alcohol at dinner? I swear, the way I'm feeling, I could use a little booze right about now." I caught myself. "That is, if I were old enough to."

"Jewel, the last thing you need now is to be drunk." Leo spoke quietly in the back. Here we go with the parenting thing again.

"The last thing I need is you telling me how to drive!" I snapped. "And to have jerks like him cutting in front me."

Leo went dead silent. I obviously said the wrong choice of words. Don pulled back now from shock. He wondered if I have become a Mr. Hyde once behind the wheel. He tried the next attempt.

"Jewel, relax, will ya? It's no big deal. It's one guy. If you're going to let it bother you so much, maybe you shouldn't be driving at all."

I made my turn and pulled off at the side street. I shut off the car and looked to Don, placing an arm behind my seat.

"Perhaps you'd like to drive?"

Don looked to his brothers then back to me, almost not knowing what to say.

"You can drive, can't you?"

"Of course, but-"

"Then, why not give it a try? Before I have an early heart attack."

Don sat quietly, thinking deeply. He looked back up with an unforgettable face.

"Alright. Fine. Move over."

I stepped out of the car and Don slid over to the driver's seat.

"Quick, lock the door!" Raph whispered to Don as I approached the passenger's side.

Don rolled his eyes. "Knock it off!"

I climbed in and buckled my seat belt, making it extra tighter. Don placed his seat belt on next, feeling a bit awkward the straps went over his opposite chest. I watched him clutch the steering wheel with his large, gloved hands to get a familiar grip. He then extended his right hand to the set of the keys to start the ignition. The car purred alive to his command and he lightly touched the gas pedal next to get it revved up. He looked into the rear view mirror to the back before removing the break and putting it into the drive.

"You're doing real good, Don."

Don looked to me, then back to road. I could tell they were not pleased with me for my behavior. It was inexcusable to snap at Leo the way I did. I've been so terrible to him, so childish. He doesn't deserve my verbal abuse. After going out of his way to help and protect me, the least I could be is nice to him. And know when he's right and I'm wrong. I was wrong this time. The car ride was silent for awhile. I sat slumped down in the front with one foot up on the seat. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared out at the glove compartment. My mind raced with emotions and my face felt hot. Oh, don't cry now! I felt so terrible. I looked up to Don whom sat quietly and drove like he's been driving for years. I heard him ask me a question and he looked over but someone in the back answered instead. I wasn't paying attention to anything but the thoughts in my head. I can't let this go. I can't let them think I'm a horrible bitch whom curses at other drivers for a living.

"Leo?" I finally spoke up. Don looked over again before returning his gaze to the road.

"What?" His tone sounded rough as if he were still upset with my abruptness. He had every right to be. I swallowed hard and felt my eyes getting blurry.

"I...I'm sorry I snapped at you back there. You don't deserve it. You were right. I was wrong. I didn't mean to do that to you. Umm..." Now, it was getting difficult to talk. I paused to hear a reply.

He was silent for a few seconds. He tried to figure me out at times. Did I want to be his friend or his enemy? What causes a person to be mean to another and then expects an apology? He knew me well enough that I didn't mean what I said when I was angry. And when I apologize like this, I truly meant it. I looked to Don again whom said nothing. These guys would be great at a funeral palor. They were so quiet, I wondered if they were breathing half the time. I still waited for Leo's reply. I hated this quietness.

"It's alright, Jewel. I accept your apology." He finally said it then fell silent again.

We pulled up alongside an apartment complex. It was eight o'clock right on the dot. Don reached over to me and pulled out the note he placed in the glove compartment.

"Did you get the number of her apartment?"

"It should be on there." I said quietly. I cleared my throat and sat up more. "Um, she said to come through a back way. Through the backyard where the parking garage is. She'll have the fence open for us."

"Do you want us to come in with you or wait out here?"

I turned around to face the others. Their expressions said nothing.

"How do you guys feel about showing yourselves to another person?"

Don opened his mouth to say something but stopped.

Raph spoke up instead. "I don't think what we feel matters. It's how she'll react to us."

"But I might take awhile and it's too cold to wait out in the car. I'll go in first and let her know I have company with me."

Don nodded and pulled the keys out of the ignition, handing them to me. I took them and put them in my purse. I stepped out into a flooded curb, my entire shoe getting soaked. Raph stepped out next to see me wapping my foot in the air. It did no good as the rain fell upon it. He grinned as he heard my foot squish on every step. Mike jumped out next, making a huge splash on the both of us. Raph groaned and I gave him a harsh look.

"Whoops! Heh, too bad you don't have rain gear on, huh?"

"It wouldn't matter, Mike. I'm already soaked as it is."

Leo stepped out next, avoiding the large gutter with ankle-high water running down it. His hood was back over his head, concealing his face more. I turned to his direction. He looked straight at me then turned to follow Don who started to walk off near the apartments.

"He's not happy with me." I said aloud.

"Well, who the hell can blame him?" Raph said as he walked past me.

"Come on, Jewel." Mike said softly and put an arm around me.

"Mike, I didn't mean what I said. Honestly. It was the driver I was angry at." I stammered to him. I clutched his arm behind my shoulder as he held the umbrella underneath us.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me. I understand. Leo can't quite figure out people at times. That's why he chooses not to deal with them altogether. If you'd like I could talk to him."

"What's to talk about? He grows tired of me apologizing for things I shouldn't have done or said in the first place."

"That's not true. He accepted your apology and that's that. He's not tired of anything. He'll brush it off and forget the whole thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! I live with the guy! I should know."

"Well, what about the way he looked at me when he stepped out of the truck?"

"What about it? I think you worry too much about everything. It would make a bigger difference if you didn't apologize at all. That would be worse."

"How much worse?"

"With him, I don't know. I always say I'm sorry to him when I feel I owe an apology. He's just the type that doesn't deserve being yelled at for no reason. It's a wonder he gets through Raph's temper each day."

We reached the fence and Don looked down to all of them. None were opened. He groaned and started to walk down the path with Raph following behind him. Mike and I caught up with them and walked slowly in the back. I tapped Leo lightly on the shoulder and pulled him aside.

"Leo, I'm really sorry about what I said in the car."

"Jewel, I already accepted your apology. It's okay." His voice was soft again.

"No, it's not okay. I was mad at the driver and I took my anger out on the wrong person." I stole a glance to Mike. "You don't deserve to be yelled at for no reason."

Leo's eyebrows went upward with surprise. He looked to Mike whom only shrugged with a grin.

"Whoa, um. I appreciate that, Jewel. Um, thanks."

I smiled, feeling a giant weight being lifted off my chest. It felt so much better to know he was on my side again. Little did I know, he never left my side to begin with! His smile assured me of that. And now, to have that little talk with Lucy about her big brother, and my husband, Edward.

[CHAPTER 16][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 14][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Jewel_chapt_16.htm
   [2]: Jewel_chapt_14.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	16. The Kidnapping

Chapter 16

_Chapter 16: The Kidnapping_

"Let's try the front door. The normal entrance."

Don walked around past some bushes toward the sidewalk where a line of doors stood. Wet foot prints formed marks from his boots onto the dry parts of the cement walkway. Don held the note and looked to each door number. He was more interested in finding this place than I was. The number was 138 and the first door was marked 132. It went with even numbers. 134, 136-

"Ah! Here it is!" Came Don's voice up ahead. He stopped and looked to me. "It's your call, Jewel."

I walked up and stood beside him. I rang the bell once. Then waited. I looked up into the peep hole, knowing she was looking through it. Don stepped away from sight and went over to his brothers down the ramp walkway. Lucy opened the door and smiled at me.

"Oh, Jewel? Hey, there!" She opened the screen next and gestured me to come in.

"Hi, Lucy." I gave her a tight hug.

"So, how are you doing?"

"Well, that's what I'm here for. To talk about that."

"Oh, okay. Well, have a seat. I see you got here alright. Despite this horrible weather."

The weather! The guys! They were still outside!

"Lucy, I have some friends that came with me."

"What? Where are they?"

"Outside. I wanted to tell you before you meet them that-"

"Oh, Jewel! Why didn't you say so?!"

Lucy jumped up and ran to the door. She opened the screen and peered out down the walk way. She saw four men standing there all in rain gear, their faces well hidden. Staring at them gave her a shiver. Were these her friends, she thought to herself. They look...weird. Their backs were huge and they only had three fingers from what she could see.

"Excuse me?" She called to them. They turned and walked over to her. "Are you Jewel's friends?"

They looked to one another and nodded at once.

"Well, you can come in! I don't expect you to stand out in the rain!" Lucy stepped back to allow them through the door. I stood up as they approached the living room. Lucy came around from behind them and smiled to them.

"I'm so sorry! Jewel didn't say that she brought others with her. I thought she was alone. Would you like to remove your wet coats and sit down?"

"If it's alright with you, we'd like to keep them on." Raph said under the bundle.

Lucy looked to me for an answer. Which I couldn't give.

"Well, I don't want you to get wet clothing all over my furniture. That is, unless you mind standing the whole time?"

Leo stepped forward. "Look, Lucy. We appreciate your hospitality. But you see, our appearance might shock you."

Lucy crossed her arms. "Nothing shocks me. I work with retarded children with deformities and mental disorders. So don't tell me I'll be shocked by your appearance. How bad can it be?"

"Well, Lucy. It's nothing you've ever seen before. These guys are....humm, very different." I looked to them.

"How about I see for myself?"

The Turtles sighed and lifted their hoods first. Here came the stripping again. Lucy watched with fascination than horror as the hats came off next. Each unsnapped their rain coat buttons and slowly opened it up to reveal their pale yellowish plastron underneath. Lucy stared down at their chests.

"Is that...armor of some sort?"

"No, Lucy. It's plastron." I said.

The removing of the coats made her step back and gawk at them.

"Have you see enough?" Leo said quietly.

"Who...what are you?" Lucy sat down, never once taking her eyes off their bodies.

"Let's just say we're not your average pet turtles." Mike said.

"You're turtles?"

"Mutant turtles, that is." Leo finished

Lucy stood up and approached them slowly.

"Now, I've seen everything. Where did you find these guys, Jewel?"

"Actually, they found me." Lucy turned to me quickly. "It's a long story."

And a long story it was. We didn't get out of there till almost 10 o'clock. We also waited for the rain to calm down outside. Lucy was most kind and understanding to the four of them, not because of her background with deformed children, but because she herself had a handicap of her own. She had a light condition of dyslexia which affected her reading and writing skills. Helping the kids in the class also helped her too. She was also given private teachings to better educate her. I've known of this for a long time. She has improved.

"God, Jewel, this is awful." Lucy shook her head as I finished explaining my story. I should write a book about this. Or a novel. If I survive.

"What's worse is they know about Edward being in the hospital and in his weak condition, they can easily kill him. I'm very worried about him."

"Hey, I'm worried about you, too, kiddo." Lucy placed a hand on my shoulder. "When I heard about the disturbance in Edward's room the night before, I asked for the security guard to make sure nothing else would happen. I'm sure you knew about Edward being in the military. He's got a large history and an even larger set of enemies. I only pray they're not the ones looking for you."

"No, it has something to do with where my father worked. Someone's playing God with rare chemicals and they want to use me as their lab experiment."

"Chemicals?" Lucy's eyebrows disappeared up her forehead.

"Yes." Leo spoke up. The guys were utterly quiet the whole time. "Chemicals that may have made us what we are today."

Lucy looked to him. "They want to turn Jewel into a mutant?"

"Maybe. Or something worse."

"A soul less victim." I whispered. "I was told that I was to be brought to this person already dead so that the experiment will have the full effect."

Lucy finally stood up and began pacing.

"This is incredible. Edward told me that your father has been trying to contact you. He called about a week ago and Edward forgot to give you the message."

"Was it to wish her a happy anniversary?" Mike joked.

"He said it was urgent. Something about coming out for a visit to New York."

I stared at Lucy.

"Edward forgot? That's not like him to forget. When's my father coming?"

Lucy looked at the Turtles who remained in their seats.

"He's here now. In Manhattan. I'm sorry no one told you, Jewel, but he asks to see you immediately. He really misses you."

"Well, tell me where he is and I'll go see him."

"Better yet, I'll take you there."

I soon felt uncomfortable. I could see the Turtles were starting to look suspicious of this girl. Lucy backed up against the wall as if she was up to something. We all frowned at her sudden movement. Next thing I knew, the lights in the living room clicked off, leaving us in a total darkness! Shuffling was heard around as a hand flew over my mouth before I got the chance to scream. Oh, no! Another cloth with chloroform pressed against my nose. I passed out again within seconds. The last thing I heard was my named called by one of the Turtles then nothing.

Was this something I already went through just days ago? Someone threw me into the trunk of a car with my hands tied, eyes blindfolded and mouth gagged. Déjà vu. I feared the worse for what might have happened at Lucy's with the Turtles. I missed another great battle with more men in dark clothing. After my kiddnapping, the guys had their fun with the intruders. Men with their own set of weapons. More MP5's. I'd hate to see the end results of Lucy's home; last I heard she's still renovating. Leo and Don went one on one combat while in another section of the room, Raph went off on two men at the same time. Mike was all over the place, running and punching, running and punching. He became a rapid fists and kicks machine as he flew around her house. He was mostly trying to dodge the rain of bullets. Lucy huddled on the ground with her hands covering her head. The only lights visible were bolts of lighting going off every now through the windows and then the Turtles had to rely on their night vision. The Turtles succeeded after a long battle, coming up horribly injured and badly beaten. Luckily, the men's aim were worse then their fists because none of them were hit. The Turtles did get their hits though. With weapon meeting flesh. There were a total of 12 men this time. Huffing and puffing, the Turtles stood in the trashed room, blood stains lined the white walls as well as the carpet suffered some crimson red discolorment. Angered and confused, Lucy was pulled off the ground and bombarded with questions from them of my whereabouts.

"We don't have much time. I must warn you they're taking her somewhere far away."

Leo was still wiping blood off his sword as he glared at Lucy.

"How far?"

The car moved silently along. There was heavy traffic on the road from the rain. I could hear them talking briefly about where they were going.

"Is this the exit?" "Yeah, right there." "You know, I ask because we hardly go this way." "No, it's fine. You're going the right way. Just stay in this lane."

I heard the sounds of a fog horn going off! Followed by a boat horn. Oh, my God! They were going to push this car in the ocean! I wasn't sure what to think. They drove the car down by the docks of the Harbor, abandoning it. Oh, help! Someone, please! The car started to move again. Then I felt light as a feather. The car was placed on a large boat, shipping me overseas to Lord knows where. I wanted to see where I was headed. The waiting was excrusiating.

Leo had to allow what Lucy said to settle into his head before having a coniption fit.

"ENGLAND?!! She's going to England?!! What the hell's in England?!! Her father's already here! Who's taking her to England??!!"

"Those men are taking her. The ones who've been after her." Lucy slumped down in a broken chair, only for it to fall apart from under her. Mike helped her back onto her feet. "Thanks. I know I said her father's here because he wanted to see her. But that's not the whole truth."

Lucy bundled up before being dragged outside to her vehicle. She explained on the way of what was to happen to me. The Turtles were once again silent. Lucy looked to her right where Leo had positioned himself in the front seat; his face covered in dried blood stains. She couldn't help but frown to him before looking in her rear view mirror to see the others with the same expressions.

"Please, forgive me." She whispered. "I thought she'd be alone. When they knew she was coming to my house, they came after me and threatened to kill me if I didn't do what they told me to do."

"How did they know she was coming?" Leo asked but soon figured it out before she answered him.

"They picked up the message from her cel phone eariler." Leo nodded as she continued. "It's like a game of tag to them. Now, you guys are 'it'."

"It?" Leo repeated.

"Uh, huh. You're chasing after them. And when they're 'it', they'll take her back. It won't end until-"

Leo waved a hand. "I get the idea. Just take us as far as you can. We'll take care of the rest."

Lucy nodded and turned her attention back to the road. Once again, it was going to be a long night for the Turtles. And a major change in time zones was yet to come.

[CHAPTER 17][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 15][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Jewel_chapt_17.htm
   [2]: Jewel_chapt_15.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	17. Six If By Sea

Chapter 17

_Chapter 17: Six if By Sea_

I've never heard of ferry boats embarking from the shores of the New York Harbor heading toward the United Kingdom. Must be a first time for everything. Unless, it was a special boat that is top secret and makes this trips for certain purposes. It was too hard to ponder. In my trapped state, thinking was all I could do for the time being. After what seemed like hours, the lid of the trunk swung open. If I could scream, the sound would have reached the shores of Hong Kong. Standing before me were two, bizarre-looking creatures. Like the Turtles, they were definitely mutated but the word I would describe would be uglius to the maximus. They're faces could only be called "pure terror." A nightmare from a child's vivid dream. They had no eyes except for empty sockets, they're skin were a pale yellowish tinge which looked like it was rotting from the smell of it.

On the skin were scales like a fish with their heads protruding numerous fins with razor-sharp pointed ends. Their clothing consisted of old-fashioned Navy uniforms with seaweed draped over it that they carelessly left hanging on from deep sea diving. They were dead. At least were at one time. If this was the result of the experiment, what did they need me for? I soon realized these things were tested subjects of one experiment then cast out as rejects only used for orderly deeds. The new devices created and lab techniques have been perfected over time. And prepared for my arrival. As the new subject for the testing, I was really scared now. Especially what I was looking at right now. When the gruesome twosomes smiled wide with rows of brown fangs, the expression twisting their skin distortedly, it was then I had passed out. Right on cue.

A quick breeze flew up on the edge of the pier. Lucy stood with arms crossed, haggling with an old man at a boat rental store. Precious minutes were ticking away as she repeated the same sentence over and over to him like a broken record. He was either going deaf or chose not to listen.

"But I don't have $500 dollars!" Lucy stammered. The Turtles watched at a safe distance; their forms looming like lifeless statues stuck at the start of the wooden dock.

"Then, you don't have a boat. I'm sorry." The old man leaned back in his chair, returning the corn cob pipe to his mouth.

Lucy stomped a foot before looking over to the guys to give a shrug. They started to walk over. Now, it was their turn to take a stab at the stubborn.

"Look, mister." Raph started with his typical New York accent. "It's an emergency. We need a boat pronto or else the life of a beautiful chick will die if we don't get to her in time."

The old man looked up to Raph, only seeing his green beak sticking out.

"I think you've been out on the water too long, son. What's with the green face? You seasick or something?"

Raph looked to his brothers, then to the old man.

"Listen old timer, while you're flappin' your gums, you're wasting our time to get to her. She needs our help."

"And what's in it for me? I expect to see some green before I let you do anything."

"Oh, you wanna see green?" Raph almost stripped but was stopped by Leo.

"Raph, no!" Leo was in no mood for games. He quickly grabbed the man's coat and pulled him up toward his face. "Listen to me. And listen good. It is urgent that we rent a boat and save our friend before something bad happens to her. It's not just her but the whole world is in trouble. We're dealing with a mad scientist here who needs to be stopped or else."

"Or else what?" The old man's voice trembled from the seriousness in Leo's words.

Leo wasn't one hundred percent sure of the else. He decided to elaborate on the scheme, never once thinking he was right all along.

"Or else this scientist will complete his task, kill our friend, and continue to wipe out human existence. If he succeeds, everyone will look like....this!" Leo flung off his hood to reveal his bald, green, head covered in scratch marks. Now, the old man was spooked. His arms flailed to be released and gestured to the line of boats.

"Take which ever one you want. No charge."

The others smiled and started down the line of boats as Leo kept his serious face on him.

"Thank you. And if you forget that you saw us, your life might be spared."

"I, I promise! I won't tell a soul! Please, help yourself!" The man backed away with eyes almost bulging out of their sockets.

Leo nodded before joining his brothers who came across a large vessel that fitted to their liking. He replaced the hood of the coat back onto his head as he embarked onto the boat. Lucy watched on the dock as he turned to her.

"You coming? We may need your help here, so if you have no other engagements, I'd like that you please join us."

Lucy looked over to see the others preparing to set sail. Then turned to see the old man in his little boat house, possibly frightened out of his wits.

"Alright, I'll come with you." Leo reached for her as she bent down with hands on the railings. She was quickly lifted down onto the deck where she soon felt the movement of the water beneath her. Praying she wouldn't get seasick in front of them, her body began to go with the motion of the boat. "I have no other engagements, anyway. It's not like I have someone to go home to."

Raph turned to her with a wide grin.

"I'm a someone. Interested in interracial species?"

Lucy was appalled as she turned to face his serious expression.

"My, you're...very....ah....direct....aren't you?" He nodded to her. "Well, I'm not sure. It's one question I'd have trouble answering."

"Why?"

"Cause no one's asked me that before."

Raph sighed as he turned his attention to pulling in the ropes into the boat. Don got a hold of a map while Mike worked on fixing the sail. Each were occupied with something. Leo started to adjust the helm to fit his height. A captain's hat rested on one of the spokes of the helm. Leo lifted it off and removed the hood, placing on the hat. Getting the feel of being 'captain' he began to steer the boat like a real professional. Wearing the hat changed his whole attitude into latitude and longitude. He stared out into the stormy weather as Lucy approached him.

"Excuse me, ah, Leo was it?" He turned to her with a quick nod. "Do you even know how to steer a boat? I mean, for safety reasons that is."

"If I couldn't steer a boat, do you think I'd be doing this?"

"So, you can?"

"No, but I'll do my best. How hard can it be?"

Lucy nodded before turning to Mike and Raph.

"We're in trouble."

On the high seas, there was much talk of what was to be expected when they reached land. It took several hours to get to their destination. In a bit of a hurry, none thought about the necessities. Lucy had no food, no extra clothing, no supplies, and most importantly, no phone. She had money stuffed in her purse which she had swung over her chest when she was taken out to her car in a mad dash. She mostly sucked on peppermints and chewed gum, offering her ship mates the same treats. They just looked at her.

"Got a hoagie sandwich in that purse of yours?" Raph eyed the large bundle in her arms.

"Make mine with extra bacon!" Mike exclaimed as he pulled up on the other side of her. These guys were starting to lose it.

Leo turned around to watch the three sitting there on the side of the boat looking deranged. Then over to Don whom never took his eyes or even hands off the map. The motion of the water must have gotten to him. His body was sprawled out flat on the top deck.

"Usually, when I take long trips, I carry more stuff with me. Luckily, I have some money with me." She looked to them again. Why did they keep staring? It was making her nervous. She turned to the cabin which headed to the lower rooms and bedding.

"Maybe there's some food and supplies down here-" She twisted the knob with a sense of dread.

"Can't get in. I already tried. It's locked." Mike joined her side, staring at the little brass knob as well.

"What?! The man gave us a boat without the keys? We can't stay up here the whole time! Here, give me your weapon. I'll bust the lock!"

Mike pulled back in shock.

"I most certainly will not! This boat isn't ours! It wouldn't be right to that."

Lucy crossed her arms. "What would be right? Starving to death or getting some food and shelter?"

Raph joined her other side. Always putting her in the middle.

"I'll take the latter." In a flash, his sai was in his hand and if Lucy blinked, she would have missed him breaking the lock open. He simply thrust the point of the sai into the hole and twisted it, a small click echoing in their ears. The door slowly squeaked open then swung violently from the strong winds.

"Ladies first." Raph gestured her to go in.

Lucy stepped down with caution, finding the cabin dark and stuffy. She found a light switch to illuminate the tiny room. A pull chain brought the dreariness into a more suitable atmosphere. The room was larger than expected with a double-sized bed, cabinets full of canned goods, a small bathroom with stand-in shower complete with toilet, and what appeared to be a walk-in closet was actually a dark room which may have been considered a den perhaps. A large, L-shaped couch sat up against the far wall with a wooden coffee table a few feet next to it. Lucy surveyed the area before turning to meet three pairs of eyes and three hot breaths breathing down her neck.

"Who gets the bed?" One of the breaths asked.

She shoved him away, not sure which one it was.

"Who do you think?"

Lucy moved over to the cabinets to find all the canned goods along with glass and plastic jars. Condensed soups, chili, canned fruits, vegetables, and many more were stocked to no end.

"Now, if we had a can opener, we may get through this." Lucy's voice drifted as she shuffled the cans around. Looking along a counter top, she spied cooking utensils. Among them.....a can opener. "Bingo." She then looked through the bottom shelves and cabinets for pots and pans. "We're in luck, guys!" She exclaimed. But they had already left. Two were in the next room, one using the bathroom. "Guys?" She turned around. "Oh."

Raph stepped out toward the kitchen area. "Did you say something?"

She looked over to the ancient stove that stuck in the wall. "Uh, I was just going to make some soup." She held up the pot in her hand. "Hungry?"

Raph stepped closer to her, making her feel uneasy.

"That's a silly question. I'm always hungry. Need some help?"

"No, thanks. I think I can handle it."

Raph waved a hand and sat on the bed as Don and Mike soon emerged from different rooms. Don quickly sat on the bed before the movement of the boat started to pick up again.

"Oh, I see you found some chow?" Mike was at her side, watching her stir the contents in the pot. She turned to meet his face inches from her.

"Uh, yeah. Not much, but it's better than nothing. There's a fridge but I don't think the food is good. We don't know when the last time this boat was used last."

Raph stood up to take a look. "Not too long ago. Look..." He pulled out a milk carton and sniffed the contents. "Date doesn't expire till next week. That old man probably rented this boat to a family recently and didn't bother to clean it out right away."

Mike flopped down on the bed, feeling a hook jab him. His eyes widened. "Hmm, wonder what kind of family. Check out what I found on the bed!" He lifted a skimpy lingerie behind Don's back. It was complete with lacey trim and garter belt.

Raph whistled as Lucy dropped her mouth.

"Nice. Say, Lucy. Maybe you should wear that to bed."

She looked back to Raph with the same expression.

"I'll sleep in my clothes, thank you very much. Besides, you can take the couch in the next room."

"Aw, ya mean ya don't want company?" Raph cooed. He was almost touching her.

Lucy backed away, holding up the ladle in defense. "Alright! That's enough! You guys are a bunch of horn dogs and I want you to just leave me alone!"

She looked to Don whom didn't seem interested.

"Well, you two especially. But you may be just as bed."

"Hey, don't drag me in on this one." Don spoke in a low voice.

Leo climbed down to the cabin with bad timing.

"Hey, guys. I-"

Lucy raised the ladle to him. "And what do you want?! You want a quickie with me too? Is that your game?!! Tell me what your guy's intentions are so I know you're not fucking around with me!!"

Leo looked to his brothers in complete shock. Then to Lucy who kept her weapon in position.

"Lucy! What the hell's gotten into you?"

"Careful, Leo. She's got a ladle and is not afraid to use it." Raph stepped back near the bed.

Lucy looked to the plastic thing in her hand before releasing a heavy sigh.

"Ohhhh, I'm sorry, guys. I overreacted back there." She turned her attention to the soup which was boiling over. "Oh, no! Darn it!" She took her ladle weapon and began stirring the contents, noting the room behind her was dead silent. She stirred till the bubbling calmed down and switched off the high burner. She looked back to see them still staring at her. Turning beet red, she gestured to the large pot. "Uh the soup...is done....if you're interested." She shook her head and threw down the ladle, walking past them into the other room.

Who was she kidding? They wouldn't be interested in a girl like her. She had no clue they were interested in every girl they came across. Her loss in boyfriends, fall outs in relationships, and being dumped over fifty times shut off her male call for good and at 23, that was not a good sign. She was beautiful. At least I thought she was. When I first met her at Edward's and my wedding, she had a boyfriend with her. Darryl I think was the chap's name. They seemed so happy together, almost as if it were their wedding and not ours. Edward was born in the U.K. making his sister, mum, and dad English. His parents still lived in Salisbury where they're retiring quite comfortably in their gorgeous estate.

"God, they hate me....they hate me..." Lucy rocked in her seat as they slowly walked in. Mike held out a plastic bowl and spoon, steam arising from the bowl. He set it down on the table.

"Uh, soup's real good. Here. We thought you'd might like some." Mike smiled nervously as he sat down next to her. She only shifted away and looked up to them. They still were in shock.

"Thanks, guys. It does look good."

"So, why the outburst? Is there something you should tell us about yourself?" Raph switched to the other foot with arms crossed.

"If there's something bothering you, maybe we can help." Leo offered with a hand out in reasoning.

Lucy shook her head. "No, I don't think you can help me with this one. Months of counseling has pulled me through. But somehow, I'm not able to confess my problem to anyone."

Lucy had a secret. A deep secret that she wouldn't share with anyone. Except me whom was dragged into sitting through one session with her councilor. Lucy said she wanted a witness. So, I went and heard her story. Her traumatized teenage turmoil. At the age of 16, Lucy had been asked out on a date with one of her school mates. A nice gentleman named Harry. Her mum, thinking he was a nice boy because being named after one of Princess Diana's sons, not to mention he put up a good front, allowed the two to go out. Even on a school night. He had just turned 17 and got a brand new Lexus his snobby rich father invested in for him. Showing it off to Lucy, the two went out at around 6 p.m. to catch a late night movie. Because the curfew age is lower in England, they could stay out as late as they wanted.

Of course, Lucy was given a certain time to return since she had school the next day. Her mum said no later 10. Lucy walked through the door after 1. Her clothes were torn, her face was swollen with punch and scratch marks; her eyes glassy and red from crying. She poured her heart and tears out that she was date raped by charming Harry. Harry of course, denied the whole thing. Eventually, sparring parents went to court to fight it out and this went on for several weeks. He still denies it to this day saying she got drunk at a local pub and someone else took advantage of her behind his back. Her recent breakup with Darryl and my marriage to her brother has put her into a deep depression. I only hope someone could pull her back out. She didn't have to tell the Turtles her story. They read it through her eyes that something happened in her past which makes her distant to the opposite sex.

Feeling a need to change the subject, Lucy took a glance around the room.

"Uh, say. What happened to your brother?"

The three looked around. Raph went into the next room.

"Don? Yo, Donny?"

Don came out from the bathroom; his face a paler shade of green.

"You okay, man? You look like you're gonna puke or somethin'."

"I already did. Twice." His voice sounded rigid.

Lucy came out, holding her bowl.

"Oh, no. Poor thing. Maybe some soup will help settle your stomach. Or some saltine crackers."

Don smiled to her generosity but felt another wave of nausea approaching. He shifted past her to the other room.

"Thanks but no thanks. I think I'll just laid down."

Lucy looked to Raph before following him, giving a frown to Leo and Mike. She placed the bowl on the table and knelt down beside Don, rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you don't feel good. And I didn't mean to yell like that back there."

He nodded without a response. Lucy slowly caressed his cheek. He gave her a look but didn't tell her to stop. It felt relaxing. Soon, his eyes saw two black coat sleeves surround him. Lucy reached behind him to untie his mask. She certainly knew how to make a guy feel comfortable. He smiled to her as she stood up, taking his mask with her.

"You won't need this for now. I'll put it on the table. You sure you don't want anything?"

Don shook his head. "No, nothing. Thank you."

Lucy nodded before turning to walk out to the other room. Leo had disappeared up to top deck while Mike sat on the bed with the map stretched out across it. Raph was the one she bumped into.

"That was real suave of you, Lucy."

"What was?" She didn't realize anyone was watching.

"You know, what you did for Donny."

"I didn't do anything."

He gave her a dumb look.

"You call, rubbing his arm, caressing his cheek and removing his mask nothing? I'd definitely call it something!" Lucy crossed her arms. "Well, what would you call it?"

Now, she was getting angry.

"I'd call it consoling him. He'd been ill so I wanted to help make him feel better."

Mike snickered from the bed. He knew what would make him and his brothers feel better. And the answer was right in front of him.

Lucy glared to Mike then back at Raph.

"And just what are you implying? That I was attempting to sleep with your brother?"

Raph pulled back in defense. "Hey, I wasn't saying that. It's just that....well...."

Lucy nodded to him, totally appalled.

"You don't have to say it. You were thinking it, weren't you?" He stared at her. She was disgusted. "You really are a sick bastard!"

"Oh, I'm a sick bastard? So, what does that make you? A hopeless romantic? You can't hide the fact that you want us. I know your type. You're just too scared to admit it."

A flat right hand came up to his cheek, striking it hard. "Go to hell where you spawned from!"

Lucy stormed out to the top deck, leaving the two to stare in utter shock. Raph looked straight out to where she disappeared to. Walking slowly, he sat on the edge of the bed, sitting quietly. Too quiet.

"You were way out of line, Raph." Came Mike's voice finally. "And you just happened to mess with the wrong girl."

"You were thinking it too, Mike. Weren't you?"

"Yeah. But I knew better than to say anything." Mike flipped the map over in several different ways. "Damn, how do you fold up these things? It's impossible!"

Raph ignored him. "After what just happened, do you think she'd ever be interested in any of us?"

Mike rolled his eyes.

"Man, I didn't think we had a chance from the first time we walked through her front door. The girl's been hurt. I wouldn't be surprised if she takes up lesbianism."

"A gorgeous creature like that doesn't need to love another gorgeous creature." Raph's tone sounded faint. Mike looked to him.

"Don't tell me you got love struck by that crazy girl?"

Raph turned to Mike with a wicked smile.

"Getting struck is one thing. The love part will come later. This is only the beginning."

[CHAPTER 18][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 16][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Jewel_chapt_18.htm
   [2]: Jewel_chapt_16.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	18. Merry Olde England

Chapter 18

_Chapter 18: Merry Olde England_

A trip to the United Kingdom was something I had planned to do for quite some time. Arriving with hands tied, gagged, blindfolded and knocked around senseless in the back of black limousine was not my idea of custom travel. The trunk opened once more as hands encircled me. Gentle, yet strong hands.

"Come on. Let's let your legs get some exercise." Came a soft spoken voice. It almost sounded like Leo! My hands started to brush around for any feelings of reptilian skin or plastron. I only came in contact with material. I then thought they were wearing their usual disguises. Wishful thinking was all I could do for the moment.

"God, you're so gorgeous. I can't believe they're doing this to do."

Nope, it wasn't Leo. Unless he finally admitted to how he really feels about me. Wait a minute! I'm a married woman! What in the world has gotten into him?!

"We've been traveling practically all night long. There's a bit of a fog in the air so you're not missing much out here."

A strong wind whipped up across my face. My gag allowed me to speak a few words but not much.

"Who are you?" I muffled.

I could feel him smile.

"Just someone who works to get paid. No one of importance."

It definitely wasn't Leo.

Lucy woke up to find the area deserted. They respected her wishes and slept on the couch in the other room. She sat up with a stretch, noting the top hatch was open. That must have been where all the cold air was coming from. Putting on her shoes and coat, she slipped out of the covers to make herself a pot of coffee. Already done. She stared at the kitchen counter to see the pot was already brewing steaming black coffee! One of them must have done it. She found some paper cups and poured a half cup to fill the rest with sugar packets and powdered cream. Standing up against the counter, she could feel the boat rocking back and forth. Ugh. Now, she could see why Don had been so ill. The movement started to make her nauseous. She decided to climb to the top to see who was up there. It was Leo. Good ol' Leo was minding the helm, wearing a heavy coat that stretched down to the back of his knees. From the back, he looked like an old sea captain. Popeye the sailor. Minus the anchor tattoos and corn cob pipe.

"Morning." Lucy mumbled as she sat down on one of the cushions.

"Oh, hey, Lucy." He turned with a smile. My, he was chirpy this morning. "How'd you sleep?"

"Just fine. And you?"

"Same. I came out here early so we get going toward our destination." Lucy nodded. "It's a bit foggy this morning but I'm sure it'll clear up soon."

"What time is it?" Lucy asked aloud then looked to her watch. It said 2:50 am.

"Umm...." Leo pulled up his sleeve and lifted his wristband. "Ten to three."

"That's what I got." Lucy flipped her wrist over to show him. "It feels a lot later."

"It is later." Leo looked around. "In fact, it's actually going on 8 a.m. England has a five hour difference from New York. Pacific Time would be eight hours. Be glad you don't live on the west coast."

Lucy covered her arms.

"I failed in geometry. It's sad I lived in the U.K. and didn't even know what a time zone was before I got into high school."

"Hey, don't feel bad. I may be smart but not as smart as Don. He knows so much more than all three of us put together. It's his brains that saves us from trouble half the time." He paused. "All the time."

"So, what is your job in the group?"

He was silent for awhile. Then gave her a straight face. "My job is leading them into the trouble."

Lucy looked down and sipped her coffee, the steam rising up to warm her cold nose. She could see Leo was also drinking a cup; his resting on the flat surface of the helm. It was so quiet on the water with just the gusty winds making sounds. Lucy took a deep breath and inhaled the salty air, remembering the days when her dad used to take her out fishing. They lived closer to London but her dad always had a passion for being on the water. And if her lazy brother slept in, she'd go with him instead. The drive was long and tiresome for her. Mostly, she slept in the car till they arrived on the docks. Once there, they'd rent a boat and move it out toward the center of the lake where the fun really kicked in. For her father especially. Lucy's favorite part was actually catching a fish or eating lots of junk food on the boat. The waiting part was the worse. To her father, it was the best.

_"Sitting out here. the nice quiet breeze, absolute stillness, ahh what a life!"_

_Lucy stared at her father, thinking, What are you, nuts? This is soooo boring! I can't believe I decided to come along and- "Hey! I gotta bite! I gotta bite! Quick, Daddy! The net!"_

_"Okay, love. Just hold it tight. Ease up as you reel 'em in. Boy, he's a big one isn't he? He'll probably fit over the fire place, huh?!"_

_"Dad, we don't own a fire place!"_

_"Well, then we'll stuff it over the serving counter. How's that?"_

_Lucy lifted the fairly large trout up into the air. "How 'bout we just eat it?"_

_"Now, you're cookin'!"_

Lucy smiled, feeling a tear drop onto her hand. She hadn't seen her folks in years. Maybe if these guys were nice, they would find the time to make a detour over to Salisbury. Their large estate could hold all five of them. Six if I was to join them. Lucy sat up and headed down the stairs.

"I'm going to get some food. Even though my body thinks it still needs more sleep."

"You've been away from home too long-." Leo smiled then frowned as he noticed her reddened eyes. "Are you alright, Lucy?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was thinking the same thing. You're right. I have been away for far too long. I miss my family. Me Mum and Dad."

"Aw, I understand." Leo stood, thinking it's only been hours since they left Splinter. For her, it was years. "Well, maybe while we're here we can make a detour for you if you tell us where they live."

I could have told her the guys were mind readers. She smiled and sobbed all over again, running to quickly embrace him.

"Oh, you darling! That would be absolutely fabulous!" She exclaimed in her best British accent.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Leo grinned as she pulled away blushing.

"Oh, it will be so great! If I don't remember to thank you, I guess I'll say it now. Thank you!"

With that, she turned and disappeared down below. Leo blinked twice before resuming to what it was he was doing.

As the late morning came around, I discovered later that the ship was fully activated with men and mutants alike. They were all top secret, working for the mad boss or whomever it was I was suppose to be brought to. I overheard we were around coast of Ireland, then turning starboard bow for the shores of England. Or was it port bow? I never understood the language of the sea. This wasn't the Carnival Cruise Line but certainly wasn't as bad as I thought. After what seemed like forever, the boat stopped at a foggy dock on the coast of Plymouth where I was quickly taken into the back seat of the limo once it was on solid land driving off to my doom. Sight seeing was not an option here!

"The boss will be very happy to see you, Jewel. As I am to see you. Again."

That voice! So many voices sounded familiar. Not of the Turtles now but of someone I met the first night of when my apartment was bombed.

"Please, who are you?" I mumbled.

"Well, since you're not going far, I guess I could take these off.

The man removed the gag and pulled away the blindfold. His hands wore gloves as I felt the leather brush my cheek. Opening my eyes, I stared across from me a tall man with dark hair.

"Stuart!"

"In the flesh."

"You traitor! Why are you doing this??!

He sat back, looking toward the front.

"Oh, they gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. As soon as you were taken away from some unknown people, they took me hostage with a lot of questioning on where you were. I had no idea but they filled my head on several places you might return to. The apartment, the hospital. They knew about your husband being there."

I nodded, remembering these guys knew just about everything. They probably knew where the necklace was. Don hid it well.

"They also found this." Stuart lifted up a sapphire necklace. I almost freaked out. I started to speak but he stopped me. "They followed your every move, Jewel. They watched you when you weren't aware of it. But they're not powerful fighters as you may think. They saw the company you were with and laid low. When you disappeared for awhile, they started running more tests in their Manhattan laboratory. On me. The scientists treated me like a lab creature, filling my veins with their toxins. Seeing the results. This is what they got." He removed a glove to show his hand had green tinge to it. Scales were visible like a reptile's. I gasped at him. "I am slowly evolving. It is possible to change a human into something else."

"If it works.....then....why...."

"Why you? Well, Jewel, as far as I know, it's a personal matter. I wish I could tell you but I'm not permitted to. The boss is waiting for us at his lab in Cheshire which is where we're headed now."

I tried to snatch the necklace but he pulled away.

"Sorry, Jewel. I know this was yours but we need it more. For the numbers scratched within it reveal chemical balances to the ultimate test. I hope you understand."

No, I don't understand! What the hell is the deal here? I wish I got straight answers.

The boat finally pulled into the Millbay Docks of Plymouth where several men paused to watch them disembark. The Turtles suited up in the heavy rain coats, pants and galoshes with the hoods over their heads. Lucy wore her black coat with her purse swung over her head. A light drizzle fell like mist once they stepped out on the wooden deck. The five of them looked around to the green hills off in the distance.

"So, this is the United Kingdom." Raph spoke in a British accent.

Lucy turned to him, concealing her smile.

"It's the shores of England but yes, we made it finally."

"I just hope we're not too late." Leo spoke in a muffle.

They each exchanged glances before stepping off onto the dirt gravel.

"Hang on, gentlemen. We need a little information on our whereabouts."

Lucy turned and walked into a small gift shoppe off to the side of the road.

"Ah. Good morning, Miss." The man behind the counter smiled.

"Hello, sir! Do you have any brochures?"

"Certainly." He pulled a booklet off the shelf. "Here we go. No charge."

Lucy remembered the money in her wallet was American bills. She sighed with relief.

"Thank you, sir. Good day to you."

The others stood waiting, watching people pass them without any suspicion. Lucy walked out toward them, waving the booklet.

"Alright, gang. Here's where we are. 'Plymouth, everything you need to know about Plymouth England and the west country the gateway to Devon and Cornwall. We help build Plymouth's reputation and credibility in the market place.' Hmm, they've even got maps. I'll leave that to you Don."

Don gave a small grin as she unfolded it to him.

"I feel very honored."

Lucy read on.

"Transportation." She paused in deep thought. "Uh, yes, transportation." She looked around with a puzzled look. "Uh, gang? Now that we're here, where do we find where they've taken Jewel?"

They stared at her with disbelief.

"I thought you said you knew where they were taking her." Mike put a hand to his hip.

"I-I do know. They were taking her to some laboratory. I don't remember which one."

"Well, that's helpful." Raph said bitterly.

Leo ignored him and stepped closer.

"Try to think. Clear your mind. Do you remember anything of what it's called? The name of the place?

"Yes. Um..." Lucy struggled with trying to remember more of her sense of direction. "The title was like abbreviated. C.L.R.C. or something like that."

"Hmm...." Don started to rack his brain as he stared up and down at the map. "C....L...- I don't think it's very well-known according to this."

Lucy watched the large cruise ships pass by. "It would really help us to get a bus or something. First off, I need to change my currency. They won't accept American money here. You knew that of course."

They nodded. Of course they knew. Don studied the map carefully.

"You said she was taken to a laboratory called C.L.R.C.?"

"Uh, huh. That's what I heard."

"Do you know what town it might be in? There may be more than one lab."

"It starts with a 'C' I think. And not the lab. I mean the town. Ohhhh! I hate it when I can't remember!!" Lucy crossed her arms, releasing a heavy sigh.

Don looked up to her with a frown.

"Hey, relax. We're not completely in the dark. But I think we're gonna need some better guidance. The map doesn't detail locations of laboratories. This is mostly for tourists and I don't think they'd be interested in going there. Plus, this is only good for this particular area. If you're interested in fresh cuisine, fine dining, lodging and accommodations..." Don waved the map. "Here's your ticket."

Lucy groaned as she took it from him, folding it back up perfectly. Mike's mouth almost hit the ground as he pointed to her.

"How'd.....how'd...she....I can't do that!"

Raph sized her up. "I don't know. But I'd like to see what other kind of talent she has up her sleeve."

"You mean down her blouse." Raph punched Mike in the arm.

Lucy really felt bad now as she looked to Don, not even hearing what Mike and Raph said about her. She felt helpless, stupid. Don only shrugged to her.

"I'm sure we'll figure this out, Don. But for now, we should look for a restaurant. Anyone hungry?" That lightened the mood.

"Hey, if you're buyin'!" Mike smiled.

"Well, we've got a little ways to the nearest town. I'm sure they'll have a Money Exchange office. Let's get going."

The group started to walk up the road as cars past them on the opposite side. Even the buses went past them.

"Damn, this is going to be the first meal I'm going to walk off before eating it!" Raph groaned. Mike laughed at that.

"I'm afraid we'll be doing a lot of walking, bro."

"Edward! No!" I jolted out of deep sleep and nearly fell off the car seat. Stuart glanced up from his side of the car.

"What's with you?"

"I had a weird dream that Edward was killed."

"That's not weird."

"WHY do you say that?"

"I don't know. It could happen."

I froze in terror.

"But it didn't happen, did it? Oh, God! Please say no!"

"Actually, Jewel. I really don't know."

I sighed. "You obviously know a lot more than me."

"Yeah, and I've said too much."

"Stuart, you're suppose to be helping me. Now, you've betrayed me. I'm not sure if I can trust you anymore."

"You can trust me that I'm telling the truth about your husband. I'd never give you false hope about that."

"Then tell me what happened."

Stuart sighed before confessing to me.

"Security was tight when they arrived for a second time. The first time they went they were interrupted by some crazy looking people. Those who escaped claimed the people as green ninjas." I nodded, knowing all too well who he was talking about. "Sounds to me like they were also intoxicated with the same chemicals from that industrial plant."

"Uh, huh. Maybe." I've heard the story before.

"But getting back to your husband, I only heard they went to him and tried to kill him because he knew too much. That's all I know."

"Stuart, what is this deep secret that my husband knows? He never kept secrets from me. We told each other everything."

"That's probably what got you in trouble."

"But I know nothing! All I know is that one minute I'm going out to celebrate my anniversary, the next I'm being buried alive in my own apartment!"

"Jewel, wasn't Edward the one who got you the necklace in the first place?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, where do you think he obtained such a thing?"

"Ben Bridge."

Stuart looked away with half a smile.

"Well, that's what the box said. Are you so sure that's where he got it from?"

I looked to him, the word 'stupid' stamped across my forehead.

"Uh, he didn't exactly tell me where he got it. I just assumed that's where he went."

"Mm, hmm. Assuming is one thing. Knowing for sure is another."

Stuart turned away again, cutting off our conversation. I groaned, still not getting the whole story.

"Where are we?" Mike looked out the window of the Chinese restaurant.

"If I have to pull out the map one more time, I'm going to make you eat it." Don pointed threateningly.

"Sorry, paper's not that filling."

Lucy sipped her water and tapped Mike's hand.

"Well, we went past Millbay Road and made a turn onto West Hoe. We're still in Plymouth but sorta inland now. Away from the coast. I'd say we worked up an appetite."

Raph shook his head. "I still think it's a strange name for a Chinese restaurant. _Wet Wok_? What were they thinking?"

Lucy looked around, hoping the other customers didn't hear him.

"I don't know, Raph. It's just a name. I'm sure the food will be good."

"It's better than being a dry wok, no?" Mike grinned. Lucy rolled her eyes.

The waiter came over with a smile.

"Hello. Hello. How are you this evening?"

The Turtles almost fell out of their seats. The man was Chinese with a British accent! Could it be possible? Lucy saved the moment.

"Uh, we're fine, thank you." She looked to their faces which were trying not to crack into hysterics. "I think we need an extra minute to check over the menu."

"Very good, Miss. Very good." The waiter bowed and turned away. Lucy crossed her arms over the table and waited for them to calm down.

"Finished?"

"Not quite." Raph said, covering his face. The others snickered quietly while looking off in different parts of the room. Lucy quickly decided to read the menu.

"Ah, how about we get a family dinner?"

"But, we're not a family." Mike said, still snickering.

Lucy dropped the menu. "No, it's just an expression." She started pointing with her nail cracking on the words. "Look, here. You get two entries of any kind, a side of steamed rice, soup of your choice, an egg roll and fried won ton. All for £9."

"What's that in American currency?" Mike looked over to the menu.

"Umm. I think it's like $18. Maybe a little more if you want something to drink other than water. Very reasonable for five. And the portions are fairly large."

"Sounds delicious, Lucy." Leo smiled as he closed his menu. Then looked to the others. "Sound good?"

They nodded and shrugged. Yeah, sure. Whatever works.

"Great. We could get Chicken Lo Mein and Beef with Broccoli as the two entries." It was agreed and Lucy collected the menus as the guys single filed out of the booth. "Uh, where are you off to?"

"Nature calls." Raph said.

She stared at them. "ALL of you? Why am I left to order?"

"Because you're the only one who can keep a straight face with that guy's accent!" Mike patted her head before he left. Lucy grabbed Leo's sleeve and stood up.

"Wait! What about beverages or something?"

Leo looked to Don. Then back to her.

"How's the water here?"

Lucy stared with puzzlement. She could see on the table their water glasses were never touched.

"Uh. Fine. Clean. Why?"

"Then we'll just have that." She sat back down as they left. She overheard Don say he wanted a Coke. "Hey, Lucy?"

"I heard!" She yelled from the table and looked around the empty booth. "Sheesh, first time out on a date in months and I get stuck having dinner with the Marx Brothers!"

[CHAPTER 19][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 17][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Jewel_chapt_19.htm
   [2]: Jewel_chapt_17.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	19. Dinner Topics

Chapter 19

_Chapter 19: Dinner Topics_

We pulled off the road to a small tavern full of neon lights and loud music. Stuart untied me and ushered me out the car.

"We can't let you go not eating. We'll stop here for now."

I looked around at the area. A local pub I might assume. Far from being fancy or well-kept.

"Why bother feeding me if I'm wanted for death?"

Stuart gritted his teeth and waved his hands, afraid people might hear me.

"Should have kept you gagged but the village folk would get suspicious. If you're smart, you'll keep your mouth shut and not attempt to escape."

Right. I noticed two more guys including the chauffer get out of the limo. There was no way I could escape even if I tried. I saw a red phone booth as we headed inside. Hmm. The place was noisy when we entered. The smoking law must have been permitted here. The bar stools were full of chain smokers. You could barely see anyone's faces in the cloud of white smoke. Stuart guided me to a seat where I was pushed into the corner of a booth. Another guy slid in next to me as Stuart took his seat on my other side. The third guy took the farthest seat out and the chauffer slid in near the second guy, also on the outside.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" I tried to break the ice. They all stared at me.

A beautiful brunette came over to our table with a circular tray and notepad; her pencil resting on her ear. She looked like she was falling out of her shirt as the neck line was dangerously low-cut to near cleavage. I wore shirts like that to impress Edward. And unknowingly the Turtles. She smiled as she looked to the guys. And me!

"Hey, cuties and miss. Can I get you something-"

"Do you have a back bedroom?" One of Stuart's friend's smirked. His friend punched his arm and laughed.

"To drink?" She finished her sentence, staring mostly at Stuart then Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dumber. The chauffer sat quietly.

"Yeah, give me a Miller on tap." Stuart mumbled

"For you miss?" She smiled to me.

"Uh, Pepsi's fine."

She looked to the guy next to me.

"And you, besides a back bedroom?"

"Hey, I was just kidding about that! You know, teasing ya there. Give me a Miller too on tap."

"And you?" She pointed to his friend.

"You got Samuel Adams?" She nodded. "Bring it on!"

Finally the chauffer. I hope he wasn't drinking. He's our designated driver!

"I'll have an ice tea, please."

Whew! Thank you, Lipton!

The girl smiled again and left. I looked to Stuart whom seemed to be thinking deeply. The two dorks were playing around with the silverware and using pieces of the napkin as paper wads. If these guys were scientists or students of this sophisticated lab and possible future leaders in the world of technology, we're doomed! I stared at the chauffer last. He was very quiet. In his own little world. I liked him the best because he wasn't involved in this scheme to kill me. He was just doing his job as a driver. He probably doesn't even know why these guys want me so bad. He probably thinks I'm someone visiting on business and am learning to becoming a scientist in this laboratory. Little did he know I was the main attraction. And I wasn't talking about a strip club either! I'd be better off there then here. Any place was better. I looked to Stuart again.

"Does he know?" I said quietly to him.

Stuart looked at me.

"Does who know?" I made a gesture to the chauffer. "Does he know what? You mean about..." I nodded. Stuart waved a hand. "Nah, he doesn't know. But if he did, it's no biggie."

"Really? So, we can talk about what's going on in his presence?"

"Sure. Then we'll kill him!" I gasped but he raised a finger. "I'm just kidding. We can talk. Don't worry about it."

The girl returned with my Pepsi, an ice tea, a Samuel Addams bottle with iced glass and a pitcher of Miller for Stuart and one of the guys. She was really talented to balance all the drinks on one tray.

"Here we go gentlemen. And lady." She smiled at me again. I think she liked me. I wasn't sure. I gave her a look of plea, attempting to silently communicate that I needed help. She seemed to hint at something. She continued to act casual by taking out her notepad and pencil.

"Do you know what you want to eat?"

Eat? I never looked at the menu! My mind wasn't thinking about food. Stuart went first as I snatched up the closed menu, looking up and down for anything appetizing.

Lucy pulled out the map again, wishing she were on vacation with a gorgeous guy. It showed lots of fun activities and places to visit. The hotels looked splendid with Victorian style architect. They'd have to get a hotel room eventually. She searched up and down at the listings for reasonably priced rooms. Too bad she didn't have traveler's checks with her. Only pounds, pence, and of course, her plastic power. But no clothes! Oh, how she wished they were in London. She could shop to her heart's content in the luxouious Harrods department store. She sighed as she glanced to the clothing stores, wondering if fashion was more important than shelter. She looked up to the Gents sign.

"Well, I think fashion is very important." She made a face and resumed reading. Then the urge hit her too as she looked up to the Ladies sign around the corner. Sitting up, she knew she had to make a quick trip. They'd have to be coming out by now. She grabbed her purse and went down the hall into the door marked "Ladies."

Leo stepped out first followed by Mike. They both stopped at their table and looked around.

"Hey, where'd she go?"

Mike shrugged as he sat down. Leo slid in to the other side of the seat. The waiter came by again.

"Are you folks ready to order?"

Mike looked to Leo with a smile.

Leo went along casually.

"Uh, yes sir. I believe so." He attempted not to make eye contact with the guy as he read off what Lucy suggested.

"Excellent choice, and something to drink for you?"

Oh, no. The man wasn't finished! Leo ducked his face in the menu, biting his lip. "Uh, I'm not sure what every one wants...." He looked to see the rest of the group returning. Raph frowned as he saw the guy standing there.

"Aw, jeez! Not him-" Lucy swiftly covered his mouth.

"Be sweet, Raph."

Raph loved it when she touched his face. He pulled her hand away and kissed it.

"I can be sweet."

Don made a face of disgust as Raph said that. They all sat down and looked to the waiter.

"Care for something to drink?"

"What kind of beer do you have?" Raph looked to him, realizing the question would require a lot of talking.

"We have Tsingtao, a favorite here, or the usual Budweiser, Beck's, Heineken."

Raph raised a finger. "Budweiser's fine."

"Coke for me." Lucy said. Then looked to Don. "Him too."

"Coke? Two Cokes?" The waiter repeated. The Turtles were fighting it.

"Make that three!" Mike said.

"No, four." Leo spoke up.

The waiter wrote it all down. "Four Cokes and a Bud, yes?"

Lucy answered. "Yes, thank you." The waiter bowed and left again. More snickering aroused at the table. Lucy sighed.

"You guys are going to have to give up the giggles. It's embarrassing."

"No, a Chinese guy with a British accent is embarrassing!" Raph laughed out loud.

"We're sorry, Lucy." Leo said, the one being the calmest out of the four.

A Chinese lady came up to the table with the drinks. She didn't speak, but had the lovliest smile, almond-shaped eyes, and black silky hair cascading down her shoulders. She was a vision. The table was dead-silent as she did her job. Lucy could see the Turtles were captivated by her beauty.

"Thank you." Lucy said quietly.

"Uh, huh." Was her only reply.

"Thank you!" The Turtles said in unison. She bowed lightly and walked away.

Lucy placed an arm on the table with a hand cupping her cheek, amused by their reactions.

"Now, what if she had a British accent? Would you still make fun of her?"

"Well, no." Raph spoke slowly.

"Beautiful women are not meant to be made fun of." Mike stated.

Lucy blushed with a smile.

"Is that why you wouldn't make fun of my accent? Because I'm a beautiful woman?"

They shrugged and nodded silently. She wanted to kiss them all. The statement almost moved her to doing so. Instead, she maintained her cool.

"Thank you. You're all so sweet. Goofy, but sweet."

Lucy sighed before looking down to see she left the map out. Gorgeous guys. Fun activities. She could still make the best of this trip. She placed her hand on it, just as Don reached for it, his hand smacking down on top of hers.

"Whoops." He smiled shyly as he quickly removed his hand. "I just wanted to look at it."

She smiled and removed her hand. "Go right ahead."

He studied it hard, knowing there was nothing on it that could help.

"C.L.R.C." He said again, thinking deeply. "Could it stand for Central Laboratory of the Research Councils?" Lucy shrugged. "If that's what it is, then it's very well-known in Europe. I wish I had my computer with me right about now. I could check for a web site to find the location or locations to this place."

"I'm not sure of any libraries around here. We could check in the morning."

"Libraries." Don repeated as he looked under the government section. "I'm sure if we find one, they'll have terminals connected to the internet."

Lucy looked over his shoulder.

"Mostly, I've been trying to find a hotel or guest house. I hope you don't plan on going all night trying to find Jewel."

The Turtles fell silent. That was a bad sign.

Lucy dropped her hands flat on the table. "Oh, come on! You can't be serious?"

They were serious.

"Lucy, they're not going to wait around for company to arrive." Leo said in reasoning. "They got a head start as it is."

"So, what, you're not going to sleep at all? Is that what you're telling me?" They nodded quickly. "I can't do that! I need my sleep! I'm practically fighting to stay awake now."

"We just don't want to waste anytime." Mike said calmly.

Lucy looked skyward. "Great, I can see it now, we're walking along and I collapse from sleep deprivation."

"They have pills for that, you know." Raph said.

"I don't want pills! I want a bed!" Lucy pointed a finger before he spoke. "And if you say something about that, I will kick you till you're dead!"

"Hello, family! Were you the family?!"

A familar voice popped up. They all turned to see their friendly waiter standing there with a food tray. An assistant was standing by to serve the plates. Lucy frowned, afraid of how long they'd been standing there listening to them. She attempted a small smile.

"Excuse me?"

The waiter gestured to their food. "You were the family ones, right? Family dinner?"

Lucy laughed out loud.

"Oh, oh, yes! I'm sorry! Yes, we ordered the family dinner. Right, here. Thank you."

Lucy put a hand to her eyes and closed them, feeling the tiredness reach her body. The waiter and the assistant placed the large serving dishes on the table, then the plates in front of each of them.

"It's been a long day." Lucy added.

"Oh, has it?" The waiter asked.

"Mm, hmm." Lucy looked up to the Turtles, whom just started in on serving themselves. "Very long day."

"Are you staying in town somewhere?"

She continued to stare.

"I wish."

"Just passing through, I see?"

"Yuuuup."

"Well, folk." The waiter stepped back followed by a bow. The assistant followed. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you, sir."

Mike gestured to her empty plate.

"Come on, Lucy. Pile up. It's real good."

"Just hope I don't land face down in it, Mike."

"Well, I don't expect you to eat it like that."

Now, that made her laugh.

"No, of course not."

"Are you really that tired, Lucy?" Leo looked up in concern.

She nodded. "I just need a few hours. Not even a full night's rest. Three or Four hours and I'll be awake."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to check around for a library after we eat." Don said.

"Guess we could." Lucy checked her watch. It was only 12:30pm. She never changed the time. "Why does it feel later?" She asked aloud.

"Because it is later." All four said at once. Bad habit. Lucy shook her head.

"I've definitely been away for too long."

What a dump! For England, this was the worst place I could possibly imagine. It was an offroad restaurant so any local scum could come walking in unannounced. I would have preferred something more classier. But I wasn't the one put in charge here. I decided to order a club sandwich, something safe. Stuart ordered a T-bone steak with potatoes and vegtables, one of the guys got a hamburger and his friend got some kind of shishkabob with terriyaki beef. The chauffer munched quietly on a large dinner salad.

My mind was once again racing. What if my husband was dead? Would it really matter since I'd be joining him? No! I know I'll get out of this. Lucy was the last one I spoke to. She was certainly suspicious when the Turtles and I paid a visit. I wonder if she knows where I'm going and told the guys. Would they come all this way just to rescue me? Lucy wanted to go to England to see her parents. Edward and I were planning it to be a surprise. Drop her off at her parent's house and then go off on our own. Maybe visit my parents for a change. Then again, would the courts allow me to see them after their identity change? Their own daughter? Their flesh and blood? As far as I know, the people whom I remembered as my mom and dad are both dead. All I had left in the world to turn to was Edward whom already may be gone without me knowing it. The Turtles were much help but are unable to be reached. Don's brain power could come in handy right about now, Leo's leadership and strength would prevent any harm to me, Raph's quick thinking and hostility can put the fear in all these men, and Mike, ah Mike, would crack a joke just to make me laugh once more. If Edward is truly gone, I'll have no one left. Hannah would get me through but she has problems of her own. A daughter to take care of, her own husband to please, I couldn't interfere with their lives. I've been independant for a very long time. She's the last person I'd go crawling to. The only reason why I went to her in the first place was because I needed help on getting away from those men whom wanted me so badly. So much for that plan. They've got me now. And I'm too far away for anyone to know that I'm here. Unless.....

"Stuart, I need to use the restroom."

Stuart looked to me while swigging his beer down. He signaled one of the guys.

"Go with her."

I gave him a look as I stood up.

"What. You don't trust me?"

"I trust you. It's him I worry about sometimes." Stuart looked to his friend.

"Hey, I'm not gonna do anything to her."

"You'd better not, Travis. She's a married woman, you know."

Or quite possibly a widow now. I shuddered at the thought and walked down the hall with Travis. Well, got one of their names.

"So, what's Thing 2's name?" I asked Travis.

"Huh?"

Talk about dumb!

"Your friend. The other dork."

He stopped in front of me.

"Who are you calling a dork?"

"Ah, the dork has feelings!" I needed a good laugh which I did in front of his face. He took a quick glance to our table before shoving me up against the wall.

"Listen, you little whore! Don't ever call me or my friend a dork, got it?! You don't know who you're messing with here."

"Let go of me, Travis." I spoke firmly.

Travis stared deeply into my now serious eyes. I stared right back. He had greenish, yellow eyes, like a wolf that looked right through you. I could feel those eyes wanting to undress me. The guy was disgusting. He slowly backed away as I slid toward the women's restroom door. I kept my gaze on him, frightened he'd strike the minute I turned away. Once inside, I turned, almost falling down! What's this? The restrooms were down a long, dimly lit staircase. I followed the steps till I heard toilets flushing. Some women were primping, others in the 5 stalls. The women looked like sluts with puffy hair, caked on make-up, thigh-high boots, see-through blouses, and long, long red nails. Nails to scratch down a man's back. I bet Travis would be in his glory. I stood waiting for my turn, getting the size-up treatment from the tramps at the mirrors.

They watched me in their reflections. I ignored them, thinking more of a way to escape without leaving the way I came in. I glanced around above me. A loop hole! I spied some old-fashioned windows that you see in the bathrooms in high school. The half opened and half closed kind. I looked back to the women whom were closing up their beauty shop. In other words, putting their make-up, combs, and perfume away, ready to walk out. The other women from the stalls were flushing and stepping out, replacing the tramp's reflections with their own. I smiled to be polite whenever they looked my way. This was taking too long. Stuart would come after me, not caring if this was a girl's bathroom. I prayed deeply that my plan would work. Funny thing was, I had no idea I even had a plan to begin with!

[CHAPTER 20][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 18][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Jewel_chapt_20.htm
   [2]: Jewel_chapt_18.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	20. Research and Connections

Chapter 20

_Chapter 20: Research and Connections_

Lucy paid for the meal as the Turtles were already outside. The evening sky was starting to darken with the winter season still around. Lucy checked her watch again. It said: 1:07pm.

"6:07." Lucy said to herself. Then proceeded to change it to the right time. Leo came over with an arm extended.

"Lucy? Are you up for some walking?"

Lucy sighed before answering.

"Where are we going now?"

"Well, Don-" Leo pointed to his brother in the phone booth. "got a hold of information for library listings. There's one called Central Library on Tavistock Road."

"Central Library!" Lucy broke in. "Now, that name sounds familiar."

"They have access to the Internet. Something called PLANet is what is linked to this library." He stared at her. "Do you want to catch a bus?"

"Not if you don't mind carrying me."

He smiled and gestured her to sit at a bus stop.

"No offense, but this might be quicker. We don't know how late they're open-"

"7 p.m." Don walked over to the group. "We have less than an hour."

The wait wasn't long. A double decker pulled up to the bus stop. Lucy's face beamed as she jumped on quickly.

"I love these things!" She squealed like a small child. "Come sit up here!" Lucy ran to the back and climbed the spiral staircase. The Turtles slowly followed behind.

"I thought she was tired." Mike said.

Raph shrugged. "Girls are weird."

The bus approached a fairly large building with a museum and art gallery close by. Both were closed. Across the road stood Plymouth University, another mountain of ancient architect. Lucy watched the blurry scene from her window seat slow down to a halt.

"Hurry up! These bus drivers tend to take off without notice!"

Lucy flew out of the seat and down the stairs, exiting from the open back. The Turtles quickened their pace this time. The group stared at the large building, people walking in and out of it.

"Wow." Came from Don whom gawked at the sight.

The group walked in on the ground level of the Central Library, immediately squinting at the bright lights overhead. Lucy looked all around her, finding herself venturing off like a little kid in some wondrous adventure. Don shook his head.

"She's as bad as Jewel. Better keep an eye on her or we'll lose her."

The others nodded, following on her trail like noon-time supervisors. If it wasn't me, it was someone else from my family giving them a hard time. Don turned away to go find the computers for Internet access. With luck, he found several terminals untouched. The minutes were slipping quickly to closing time. No one was interested in surfing the net now. Don found a seat and began tapping up through search engines for a C.L.R.C. laboratory.

"This could take forever." He mumbled, drumming his fingers as the host was connecting to the server.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Raph whined.

Lucy found herself in the Drama and Music section, plugged in to a head phone set. She smiled to Raph as she placed a finger to her lips.

"Listening to music. What does it look like?"

Raph turned around to see Leo and Mike had left.

"Great. Just great."

Leo walked down an aisle, staring up and down at the books on the shelves. Mike was located clear on the other side, in the oversized books section. 6:35. Don pushed his sleeve back down, making sure no one saw his green arm. The computer was slow at connecting to the linked web sites.

Lucy finally sat up and looked around, feeling the tiredness hit her again. She turned to see Raph only standing there.

"Where is everyone?"

"You bored the hell out of them, I guess."

Lucy ignored him and walked off. Raph groaned and tagged along. She too began looking up and down the aisles, finding nothing in particular. She stole a glance over to where Don was sitting. All she saw was a large person dressed in heavy clothing hunched over a monitor screen. Tired of standing, Lucy went off again and found a large sofa, which she slumped way low into. Raph sat down next to her.

"Mmm, why don't you go look at books or something."

Raph looked around.

"Libraries are not on my 'fun things to do' list to tell you quite honestly." Lucy rested her head on the cushion, her body stretched over his lap. "Hey-"

"Mmm, wake me when they throw us out, okay?"

"But, I-"

"Ladies and Gents, the library will be closing in 15 minutes. The checkout counter will be closing in ten. Thank you and good evening."

Raph groaned after the intercom shut off. He could see Mike emerging from an aisle, a smile slowly creeping up his face.

"Don't give me that look Mike! She's the one who decided to plant it here."

Mike didn't say anything. He casually strolled by as if he saw nothing.

They had to be suspicious of me being gone this long by now. After the women left, I climbed up onto a sink, not caring about getting wet, and lunged at the window. The sill was thick enough for my body to rest upon. The window easily pushed up, allowing me to squeeze through the small gap. Think thin. Think thin. I was out on a underground ledge. A concrete hallway paved the way out to the front of the restaurant. Better not go that way. I ducked into the safety of the dark trees and bushes till I felt safe to make my move. Then, I remembered the red phone booth outside. Who can I call? Hannah's all the way on Long Island and I seriously doubted the Turtles would be here. Or would they? Lucy would have led them here. She had a cell phone in her purse. Now, call it luck that she would have it with her once I start dialing. Okay, now!

Running out to the front, I jumped into the phone booth, feeling like Superman for a split second. I looked around. No one in sight. I looked to the black limo. Maybe I could try hot wiring it. Lots of luck. I picked up the phone with a sense of dread. What's her phone number??? Arrrgh! I sat on the floor of the booth, thinking hard and fast of what it was. God, they are coming out here, I just know it. If Travis is a true dork, he'll think I'm still in the bathroom. Stuart will catch on quickly. I dialed the area code first, then slowly pressed out the next seven digits, hoping they were the right ones. I waited patiently. It rang once. Twice.

A loud ring came from Lucy's purse. Jolted out of sleep, she freaked and fell off the couch, stunning Raph.

"I'm awake! I'm awake! I'm leaving. I'm- what's that ringing?"

Raph stood up and looked down on her.

"I dunno. You got a phone in that purse of yours?"

"Omigosh! My phone is ringing!" Raph nodded, like 'duh!' Lucy crawled around to sit back up while digging through her purse. Four, five rings. "God, I'm gonna lose this person!"

"Eh, it's probably no big loss." Raph sat down next to her.

"Hello?! Who?!" She gasped and looked to Raph. "Oh, my God! It's Jewel!"

"Holy, shit! No, way!"

Lucy nodded as she waved her hand. "Go find the guys. Hurry! Yeah, okay. Where are you, hun?! Wait, slow down."

I groaned as I continued to look at the restaurant entrance.

"Dammit, listen! They're taking me to a laboratory in Cheshire. Do you know where that is?!!"

"I know where Cheshire is but not the laboratory." Lucy looked to see Don was getting ushered off the computer by a librarian. "I just hope I got enough information."

"It's a research lab. It's called the C.L.R.C. Daresbury Laboratory. Do you got that?"

"Yes, yes. But where are you right now?!"

"I don't know. We pulled off to some cheesy restaurant. They're traveling by car. You have to help me....oh, God! Lucy, please!"

"Jewel? What is it?"

I could hear Lucy start to sob as the phone booth door swung open. I knew she heard me scream in the phone. One of the dorks pulled my hair.

"What do you think you're doing, you little whore!"

It was Travis. That made me angry. Very angry. I kicked him hard in the balls. He doubled over in pain, falling to his knees with low moans.

"That's for calling me a whore! Dork!"

Either he was very weak or I made direct hit. He passed out right in front me. I turned and ran off. I didn't even stop to look behind me. I knew the others were coming out. I knew they were going to try and run me down in their car or something. But I kept running. And running. Running till I tasted blood. If our waitress wasn't so gorgeous, I wouldn't have been so lucky. The other guy including Stuart were totally thrown off-guard, talking incessantly to her. She probably sensed I was in trouble and tried to keep the others occupied. God, I loved that woman.

The Turtles and Lucy were the last ones shoved out the door. Raph consoled Lucy whom was still holding the phone, sobbing uncontrollably. I never did hang up the phone in the booth.

"Uh, miss? You alright?" The man locking up the doors looked to her with concern.

Lucy shook her head, unable to speak. Mike attempted a cover-up.

"Uh, she just returned a sad movie. A real tear-jerker you might say."

"Oh? Which one?"

"Ummm...." Mike was thrown off completely. "Ummm....._Titanic_."

The man frowned.

"Oh, the poor dear! Yes, that was an awfully sad movie, I must say. And she must be telling her friend about it on the telly."

Mike grabbed the phone away from her.

"Right, right! Totally blew the ending. Uh, huh!" Mike pretended to talk in the phone. "So much for renting it now. Buh-bye!"

The man nodded and headed off.

"Well, have a good evening all."

"Cheers." Mike waved. Then smiled to the group. "I could get use to this!"

"Thanks for the cover, Mike." Lucy said miserably. "I felt so helpless on the phone. I don't know where she is now but I do know what town they're going to. Addresses are needed now. Don?"

"Yeah, Lucy?" He didn't look up.

Lucy noticed Don was sorting tiny notes out. Notes with much scribbled information. Her question went forgotten. She gasped and sighed happily instead.

"I love you!"

"Hmm?" Without a warning, she fell into his arms and squeezed him. "What the....hey! What's this for?"

She pulled away and gestured to his hand full of papers.

"I'm thanking you, silly! You found out where they're taking Jewel! How absolutely fabulous!"

Don backed away, afraid she'd hug him again.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute. Don't thank me yet. I just jotted down some stuff from the internet about this C.L.R.C. lab. The information may not be correct."

"Oh." Her cheeks turned bright red. "I- I thought you had something and I wanted to thank you for helping me out."

Don smiled broadly.

"Well, I might have something useful here to help Jewel but I need to look it over first. And, heh, I appreciate your gratitude."

A crack of thunder clasped right above them. Dark clouds had already formed around the small town earlier. The storm was real close. Everyone froze and looked out to see a heavy down pour start to drop from the sky. They were safe under the high beams of the tall library structure. But now, stuck without a place to stay. Lucy crossed her arms.

"Are you guys still considering finding Jewel in this mess?" Again they were silent. "Please, I want an answer. Because I'm telling you I'm your ticket around town. I can get you transportation, food, shelter, and a place to sleep. Now, either you come with me to find a hotel, or walk the whole way to this laboratory by yourselves. And let me tell you. It is not around the corner."

They were still silent, knowing she was right. Leo finally answered.

"You win."

[CHAPTER 21][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 19][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Jewel_chapt_21.htm
   [2]: Jewel_chapt_19.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	21. Sleeping Arrangements

Chapter 21

_Chapter 21: Sleeping Arrangements_

I kept running till the back of my legs were numb. I stayed off the main road, dodging trees and skipping mud piles. Every time I saw a car go by, I immediately ducked away from view, pausing so I wouldn't make a sound. Rain started to pour down over the thick woods. Great. Now, I'm wet as well as tired. I ran until I spied the next town up ahead, quickening my pace to reach the first building I come to.

The streets were cobblestone. It was like a fairy tale town. With of course the modern conveniences of telephone polls, cars, and lamp posts. I had no money with me. My purse was gone for that matter. Still back at Lucy's apartment. Didn't do me any good to have no money, food, clothing, and most importantly, a place with a roof over my head. I had to settle for an awning to block out the rain for now, and pray I don't catch pneumonia.

Thoughts went back to when I was soaked to the skin outside the hospital where Edward was. The Turtles always worried about my well-being. Even if it was a slight case of the sniffles. My first meeting with them, I was a bit feverish from the weather and medication. Treated like a child, they nursed me back to health. Total strangers walking in to my life have dealt with problems of someone they hardly know and attempt to help free me of this elaborate scheme from a crazed mad man. These guys don't keep a score sheet of who they rescue or who they battle. It's their job to protect the innocent and rid the city of it's horrible crimes. Every town needs a super hero. New York is certainly blessed.

Lightning shot across the sky. It worried me that I may get struck by a lightning bolt if one should come too close to the ground. This was a town, not residential. Some people live in  
their shops. On the top floor. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I started to walk up and down the streets, trying to find a seemingly nice place where I could be able to  
crash for the night. Stuart and his friends would hit this town next for sure, finding me no matter where I hide. I had to find people I could trust. And fast!

Lucy looked out the window of their hotel room, watching the rain drops slide down the glass. She was very worried about me. She could sense I was in trouble but didn't know how to get to me. I wasn't very helpful of my present location. That I couldn't lie about. She remained at the window for awhile, allowing her wet clothes to soak the dark green carpet beneath her. In the back, the Turtles had the TV going, a shower was running in the bathroom, and small chatter was heard. Turning around she saw Mike watching the all cheese network, Leo looking over the map explaining the further towns, Don quietly reading his tiny notes, and Raph she assumed, was in the shower. As if all of them weren't wet enough as it is. Lucy sighed and peeled her black coat off of her shoulders. Her white blouse had a brownish tinge to it; her light blue jeans were darker and her hair look like shoe strings.

"God, you're a fright." Came Mike's pleasant reply. Lucy glared at him. "Uh....but you're still a beautiful woman!"

She nodded. "You just saved yourself from sleeping out on the stoop. Watch your cheese show."

Mike looked back to the small screen.

"There's nothing else to watch. We've only get nine channels, two are blocked out, and one is nothing but boring news."

"Oh! The B.B.C. news?"

Mike smirked. "Heh, yeah. The 'Boring Broadcasting Company'!

Lucy ignored him. "Put it on! Maybe they'll say something about the weather!" She crouched down by the tube.

"Me and my big mouth." Mike flipped it to a nice gentleman in front of a map of the U.K.

"And Mike? That's 'British Broadcasting Company."

"Whatever."

Leo closed up the map not to his perfection, but did a fairly good job.

"Lucy? You can shower next. It's best you get the hot water more than us."

Mike turned around with a hurt look.

"Hey! I don't like cold showers, Leo!" Then to Lucy. "Don't stay in too long, huh?"

"No, Mike. I promise I won't use all the hot water. This is a hotel. You'd need to be in there for a long time before using it all up."

Lucy stood and walked over to Don whom sat cross-legged at a small vanity table, reading his notes. He was stripped out of the heavy clothing and only in his ninja pads and mask. He removed his waist belt that held his bo and rested it up on the back of one of the beds. She stood a few feet away from him with hands behind her back, almost looking like a child asking for a toy.

"Hey, Don?"

"Hmm?" He looked up right away this time.

"I wanted to ask you what you found out about C.L.R.C. from the web."

Don looked back down at his notes.

"Ah, sure. Do you want to look for yourself or I'll just read them to you?"

Lucy crouched down with his eyes following her movement.

"Well, I can take a look but I won't know what I'm reading."

Don smirked.

"I know. I've already been told my handwriting is bad. I type more than I write which means-"

"No, no, no!" Lucy laughed quietly. She leaned closer with a hand on the back of the chair, staring at the notes in his lap. "I mean I have no idea what you got down in way of information. Words is words no matter how your writing style is." She looked harder. There was an interesting way the 't's were crossed. The lines were curved then straight out. "This is print, isn't it?"

He handed her the notes. "Yeah, it's print. Heh, if it were Japanese, you'd have a fit."

"You can write Japanese?"

He nodded. "Mm, hmm."

"Cool. That would explain the curviness in these letters." Lucy stood up and tapped Don's shoulder. "Thanks, ah, again for doing this for me."

"No problem!"

The bathroom door opened; hot steam arising from within. Raph emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Next!"

"I'll go next Raph. Thanks." Lucy placed the notes on the end table and headed off to the bathroom. The door closed and locked.

Inside, Lucy peeled off more clothing, removing her soaked KEDS from her soaked socks then proceeded to get her jeans removed from her cold, wet legs. The blouse clung for dear life while her bra almost seemed to match the same color of her skin. Her nipples stood erected from the sudden chill but soon calmed when the warmness of the steamy bathroom reached them. The water flashed on and into the tub she went. No hair sculptures were left behind. The fact of the matter, the entire tub was spotless of any past use of someone else. 

Once she finished, she climbed out and found a white robe hanging up behind the door. Relieved of not having to wear the same moldy clothes, she wrapped it around her tightly. It was her only shield of blocking her nude body from eager eyes. Eight of them to be exact. Lucy gathered her clothes before exiting the bathroom. The Turtles were fairly in the same spots as before. Mike moved to the foot of the first bed, channel surfing, Leo was at the head of the same bed sitting quietly, Don was also on the first bed facing the TV in a flat position while Raph was near the lamp, scanning the well-used map.

"Hi." They all looked up. "Um....Next?"

Mike looked to Don. Don looked to Mike. Leo looked to both of them. Shouts broke out followed by scrambling off beds.

"Me next!" "No, me!" "No, I go!" "Nuh, uh! I said me first!" "Sez who?" "No, I wanted to go next!"

Mike, being the closest, reached the bathroom first, almost knocking over Lucy. Leo and Don halted with snaps to the fingers. Lucy shrugged.

"Sorry!"

They groaned and resumed their seats once more. Lucy quietly took her purse and went to the farthest bed where Leo sat and joined him. She dropped her mess of wet clothes in the corner near the bed, thinking about a washing and drying machine in the hotel. What they charge and all. Sitting quietly for a few minutes left the room silent. She smiled to Leo.

"Don't mind me." The two beds were king size, big enough to fit two people. Three if they were small. Leo started to rise but she stopped him. "Wait. Look, um. About the sleeping arrangements-"

"I'll sleep on the floor." He took a pillow from the bed.

"No, really! Look. It's a big bed. You can stay up here." She paused to stare at the huge gap between them. "As long as you stay on your side."

Leo sighed deeply.

"Look, Lucy. The last thing I'd ever do is hurt you. And you've got to understand that I would never do anything of the sort to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Then why?"

"Because it isn't right. I appreciate your generosity but I'd feel much better sleeping on the floor."

"But the floor is cold and hard, Leo."

"Yeah, well, so am I. I should fit in perfectly."

She didn't stop him. He stood and dropped a pillow near the corner of the TV. Raph propped up his pillows behind the head board, waving to him.

"How's the weather down there, Leo?"

"Drop dead, Raph."

Lucy felt guilty.

"Okay, then. How 'bout you sleep at the foot of the bed?"

Raph looked to her. "You mean like a dog?"

Leo groaned. "Goodnight, Lucy."

"But Leeeeo!" She protested. "God, I'm paying for this room! I paid extra for TWO beds, I put down an extra charge for window view...the least you could do is get my money's worth!"

Raph chuckled softly. Don fell face-down into the pillow. Lucy froze in her words.

"Oh, God. I didn't mean it like that. I'm so sorry. I-" Leo sat up and looked to the both of them. Raph was biting his lip as Lucy turned as pale as a ghost. Finally, he stood up, placed the pillow on the very edge of her bed and laid down. His body barely reached hers.

"Is that better?" He asked.

"Yes. Anything is better than the floor."

The shower head shut off. Mike came out also with a towel strapped to his waist. He viewed the area.

"So, where am I sleeping?"

Don and Raph already filled the first bed with their bulkiness. Leo was stretched across the end of the second one. Lucy looked to the vacant side next to her.

"Um, room for one more?"

"Really?" Mike looked to Leo. "Is that alright with you? You don't mind? Really?"

"As long as you stay on your side." Raph warned him.

"How cool!"

Mike ran to the second bed and flopped down on it. Don got up next to head for the shower.

"Hey, look what I found Lucy..." Mike turned to the end table in between the beds, pulling out a deck of cards. "Wanna play some cards?"

Lucy grinned. "Okay, sure. We're not turning in just yet. Maybe a few games. What do you want to play?"

Mike shifted to sit across from her, his shell to Leo.

"Um, I dunno. Five card poker?"

"We don't have any chips."

"Um, how about War?

"Nah."

How 'bout Spit?"

"Spit? I don't recall that one."

"Oh, it's fun! Here's how you play: Okay, you divide the cards up evenly." Mike shuffled the deck and passed out the cards quickly. "Alright, now. Jacks are one, Queens are two, Kings are three, and Aces are four."

"Huh?"

"Just watch. Okay, we both put a card down always from the top deck." Both pulled out one card. Lucy got a six, Mike got a two. "Okay, that means you won and keep the two cards."

"That's it?"

"No, there's more. It's like War with a twist. Flip again." Lucy got a ten, Mike got a Jack. "Okay, stop. Now, here's the twist. In War, I'd automatically win. Jack beats ten. But, in this game, the royals get more than one turn here. A Jack allows the other player one card at trying to win the stash. So, you flip another card to try and beat my Jack."

Lucy flipped over a four.

"You lost. I get the cards." Mike grabbed all the cards. Lucy sat back in surprise.

"You call this fun?"

"Yes, now usually winner of the deck flips over the next card first." Mike flipped a Queen. "Now, a Queen gives you two tries." Lucy flipped a two and a nine. "You lost."

"What?! No, way!"

"Sorry, that's how it's done!" Mike flipped a three, Lucy flipped an Ace. "Ooh, good card! An Ace gives me four attempts. If I'm unable to beat your Ace with all four cards, you get to keep them."

"How can you beat my Ace? With a King?"

"Maybe. Then, you'd get three tries to beat the King."

Sure enough, a King came up in Mike's hand. Lucy caught on and started to put down three cards, stopping on a Jack. Mike topped an eight card over the Jack.

"Damn." He muttered. Lucy collected the jackpot.

"I think I'm starting to like this game." She tossed down a five, Mike also tossed a five. He slammed the two cards abruptly, causing her to jolt. "Gah! What are you doing?"

"We put down doubles. When two cards are the same, the first one to smack over the two cards wins them."

"Oh."

Mike put down a Queen next. Lucy counted out two cards. Seven, King. Mike counted out three cards. Four, two, Ace. Lucy started to count out four, Jack being first. Mike pulled out a three. Lost.

"Damn!" He said louder. Lucy giggled and collected all the cards.

Both tossed down an eight. SMACK! Lucy squealed with laughter as Mike attempted to slide the cards under his fingers.

"I slapped it first!" She beamed.

He pulled away.

"Okay, fine."

Lucy dropped a six. Mike a ten. Ha! Lucy Lost! Mike dropped a two, Lucy a Jack. Mike dropped a five. Mike Lost! Lucy dropped a King. Mike dropped a seven, ten, Queen. Lucy dropped a six and a two.

"I win!" Mike shouted, collecting all the cards. He then dropped an Ace. Lucy dropped a four, nine, Jack. Mike dropped a Queen. Lucy laid a Queen-

SMACK!

"Mine!" Lucy tried to snug her tiny fingers under Mike's thick ones.

"Rrrrr, I got it this time!" Mike pulled the cards to his stash.

Eventually, Mike got all the cards in the end, Lucy empty handed.

"Wanna try to get back in the game?"

"How?"

"I'll flip over the cards face down real fast. If you see any doubles come up, try to smack the deck before I do. Got it?"

"I think so."

"Wherever the doubles may lie, you smack the deck, and you get to keep all the cards that are face down. Got it?"

"Mm, hm."

"Okay." Mike's hand was a blur as the cards fell face down. Lucy watched each card fall. She caught two sevens but a green hand smacked down. "Gotta be quicker than that!" He continued the cards, two Queens coming up. SMACK! Again too slow. "Watch carefully!" Lucy placed a flat hand closer to the deck, feeling somewhat of a breeze from the cards fanning down. The two fives came up. She went for it, feeling a hand smack down on hers like when Don tried to take the map. "Good job!" Mike gave her all the face down cards. "You start with those."

"Start? As in a new game?"

"Uh, huh!"

"Ohhh!" Lucy fell back on the pillows. "You won. Game over."

"Yeah, but you got some cards back to start a new-"

"Game over, Mike. I'm finished."

Mike nodded, seeing Don had already been out of the shower and back on the bed. Leo was gone. Both Don and Raph were amused by their game.

"Where'd you learn, Spit Mike? Or is it an origin created by yourself?" Don shifted to sit up.

"Nah, it's an old game with several rules. Like I said, it's War with a few twists. War is no fun when you can't top the royals."

Raph shook his head.

"Mike, I can't think of anyone more complicated than you."

"With your wittiness, you can tire the strongest person to sheer exhaustion." Don pointed to Lucy zonked out.

Mike stood and placed the cards back in the deck, stealing a glance to his card player on the bed.

"Heh. I think she was tired to begin with." He put the deck back in the drawer and went around to Lucy's side, pulling the covers down behind her. Her body stirred as he started to place the covers over her and move her head more on the pillows. "Sleepy time, Lucy." He spoke softly while helping her get comfortable.

"Mm, no more cards. I saw the Queen first." She mumbled to herself. Mike laughed quietly.

"Yeah, that's right. We've all seen the Queen! And I've never been to Buckingham Palace!" She nodded, clutching the pillow under her. Mike watched her before resuming his spot waaaaay on the other side of the bed. He carefully slipped under the covers, removing his towel and dropping it on the floor. "This is weird. I've never slept with a girl like this before."

"Just keep your distance and you'll be fine." Don said calmly.

"That's easy for you to say."

Leo came out of the bathroom with an extra blanket in hand from the closet. He stopped to look at everyone.

"You're sleeping UNDER the blanket, Mike?"

Mike swallowed, then nodded his head.

"Yeah, I am! It gets cold at night!"

"And it just so happens there's someone there to keep you warm!"

"Noooo!" Mike droned. "I'm staying on my side."

"For your sake." Leo said quietly.

"Why? What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. It's what she'll do to you."

Mike thought back to when Raph got on the wrong side of her, only to get smacked across the face. He'd seen her do that, and to the deck of cards they played! The hours grew later. Soon, it was 11 p.m., 6 p.m. New York time. The Turtles were wide awake, being night creatures instead of day creatures. It was around this time they'd go out on their evening roundabouts. Lucy's internal clock was all confused. She'd be eating dinner now then sleeping. She began to toss in her sleep, turning way over to bump into Mike's shell. He was sitting up, playing a quiet game of solitaire with the cards spread out on the top cover. He smoothed the blanket so the cards would lay flat. He felt someone touch him. Looking behind him, he smiled to a distorted face.

"Can't sleep either?"

"Mm, mm."

"Neither can they."

Lucy looked up and over. Leo skimmed the Holy Bible while Don and Raph sat close to the TV with the sound down low. They found a movie channel and watched _Terminator 2_. The action-packed thriller/sci-fi/drama/ was still noisy even for the quietest setting on the screen. She could her a bunch of explosions going on.

"I'm hungry." She mumbled.

"Yeah, me too." Mike said. "It's about the right time for dinner back home."

"But, it's after 11." Lucy looked to see she left her watch on.

"When my body is hungry, it doesn't care what time it is." After he said that, Mike's stomach made a growl. "See?" Lucy laughed, feeling her own stomach gurgle. She covered it, hiding herself in the covers. Mike made a face then smiled again. "Let there be protests! I say we go down to the bar and try to get a sandwich."

"The restaurant's closed in the lobby."

Mike started to get up.

"But the bar isn't. Maybe they'll make us some food."

Lucy followed then looked down to see her robe bulked on top to show somewhat of her chest. She quickly retied the rope around her waist to cover the exposed chest area.

"I don't have any dry clothes! And I can't go down in my robe!"

"Hey, it's near midnight. Who's going to see you?"

"The front desk, bell hops, and anyone who walks in off the street. That's who."

Mike started to bundle up, reapplying his mask.

"Come on. Live a little. Grab your purse."

Lucy shrugged and took her purse. The others looked up.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked.

"Downstairs. Get some food."

"How about room service instead?" Don suggested.

"Then, I'd have to leave a tip." Lucy said.

"You'd still have to leave a tip downstairs too."

"How about we all go? Make it a family thing!" Mike beamed.

"But Mike, we're not a family." Lucy mimicked him.

He paused for three seconds.

"Uhh. We slept in the same bed. You're family. Come on! Okay, who's ever hungry come join us."

They all were hungry. The late lunch was hours ago. The Turtles were also used to not eating for many hours. Days even when they didn't have food. Off clicked the TV and on came the heavy clothing. Don didn't bother putting on his belt with his bo. If someone gave him or anyone else trouble, he'd use his fists and feet in defense. Lucy scavenged around to find something to put on her cold, bare feet. Her socks were still wet. But her shoes seemed to dry more quickly. She put them on, looking very odd in a terry-cloth robe and sneakers. The robe went down past her knees, keeping her somewhat warm. The group single filed out the door. Lucy placed the card key in her purse which she swung over her head. They were out having some food and a good time while I battled the weather and pleaded for shelter. This was one trip to England I would remember for a very long time.

[CHAPTER 22][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 20][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Jewel_chapt_22.htm
   [2]: Jewel_chapt_20.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	22. The Trek to Cheshire

Chapter 22

_Chapter 22: The Trek to Cheshire_

I woke up somewhere in the woods, the bright sun beating down on me. There was a chill in the air with scattered black clouds in the sky. I rested against a tree the whole night, feeling my forehead. Hot to the touch. Oh no, not again! I sat up with wooziness falling over me. The sun was doing it's best to warm my soaked clothes. Denim DOES NOT keep you warm no matter what. I caught a cold out here. A real nasty one, too. My nose started to tickle as I began a sneezing fit. One, two, three, damn, ouch! Four! I clutched my ribs after the fourth sneeze. I wrapped the jacket around my chest and buttoned it to the top button. My shoes squeaked while I walked into town. Stores were opening up. If anyone had any decency, they'd help me out here.

The feeling was mutual. Lucy blinked twice before turning over in her sleep. She was the only one left in bed. Her head was aching, a feeling of tiredness swam through her body, and a sneezing fit got the attention of her roommates. Leo, at the vanity table, was refastening his elbow and knee pads when he overheard her muffle in the covers. He stood up and went to her side.

"Wow, bless you. You okay?"

"I feel a little weak." She turned over toward him. Leo crouched down and placed a hand on her forehead. It was freezing cold. "Did you take a shower? Your hand is cold."

"And your head is hot. I'm no doctor, but I can tell you have fever. Sit tight. I'll go down to the gift shop to see if I can get a thermometer and some medicine."

"You don't have to do all that for me." Lucy started to get up but Leo pushed her back down.

"No, I don't. But I insist. We can't be running around with you in this condition."

"Well, at least let me give you some money." Lucy reached down to the floor, feeling her head pounding. Leo grabbed her purse, handing it to her. "Thanks." She pulled out a few coins worth £1 and a note worth £10 with Queen Elizabeth on the front. Leo took the strange money and placed it in his jacket pocket. "I expect change."

"Yes, ma'am." Leo headed for the door but then turned around. "Oh, your key." Lucy pulled it out and tossed it to him. Leo caught it perfectly.

Lucy waited till he left before pulling the covers away to get up.

"Ah, ah! Leo said to sit tight!" Mike stepped over to cover her back up. Lucy could feel his body close to hers. He was cool as an air conditioner. She was like a radiator.

Raph sat down on the other side of her bed.

"Don't feel good?" She shook her head. He then looked to Mike. "Alright, what'd you do to her?"

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Mike yelped defensively. Lucy squeezed her eyes from the shouting. "Oh, sorry. But I didn't do anything."

Don stepped away from the bathroom mirror with his hands behind his head, tying a knot into his mask. He walked around to the far side of the bed.

"This cold could be from when we got caught in the rain last night." He sat down on the bed and felt her forehead. His brow lowered in thought. "Hmm. Either I'm very cold or you're very hot."

Raph reached over to feel as well. Mike grinned.

"Right! Let's all feel her head!" Mike also felt it, pulling back with a nod. "Yeah, she's got a bit of a fever, I'd say."

"Oh, great!" Lucy groaned. "Not only am I sick but now I'm wasting precious time finding Jewel."

"Aw, don't think of it like that." Don said assuringly. "Leo's going to bring you something for the fever. The rest you'll have to battle on your own."

"Well, I can't really move around anyway. My clothes are still wet-"

"No, they're not." Mike said. "I took your stuff down to the washer room earlier. They're clean and dry now."

"Really? When did this happen?"

"While you were sleeping."

"How sweet! Thank y- wait a minute. All of my clothes?"

"Yup."

"Even-"

"Everything."

"Terrific."

"What?!"

"Women's clothing is personal."

"So what?! I don't care. Clothing is clothing to me no matter who wears it."

"Oh, okay."

"But dang, is that a misprint or is that bra size for real?" Mike got smacked with a pillow. "Ow! Guess you're not that sick! Ow, ow!"

Lucy dropped back on the pillow with a moan.

"Don't make me hurt you. Ohhhh...." She started to rub her temples next.

Minutes later, Leo returned to the room with a small sack in hand.

"Compliments of the hotel. They offered me this interesting looking muffin with a side of butter and a cup of juice."

Lucy took the Styrofoam box and set it down on the bed. She opened the lid to find the muffin looking pitted.

"It's a crumpet, Leo. English-style muffin. It looks delicious."

Leo sat down on the bed again and pulled out a thermometer.

"Wait, before you start eating, I want to check your temperature first."

Lucy took it with a roll to the eyes and placed it in her mouth. Crossing her arms, she watched the expressions around her, glancing occasionally at the numbers rocketing upward. I could have told her these guys pampered sick people. If it's one thing they learned from their sensei, it's to help others who are feeling under the weather. Even if they don't want the help! Just to know someone cares can lead one to a fast recovery. The thermometer beeped three times to signal it done. Lucy pulled it out and looked to it first, not pleased with the results.

"102.4°F. Nice little number. I figured it be about that high."

Leo stood up and turned to her. "Hmm, well, let's try to get it down to average for now. We'll see how you feel when we get back on the road. We'll take buses or cabs if we have to."

"Thanks, Leo. I'm not up for doing heavy walking at the moment." She looked down to her food, then to the guys. "Uh, have you all eaten?"

Mike shook his head. "Nah, not yet. We were waiting for you to get up so we could all eat in the restaurant downstairs. But, uh, seeing is you can't, we'll just order room service instead."

"Good plan."

Don went over to the phone.

"Is that all you want, Lucy? Or do you want some eggs or something?"

Blech. Her stomach was having a hard time getting the muffin down as it is. She needed to eat before taking any pills. Certain medicines on an empty stomach could upset it. She felt like she was going to throw up any minute. She tried her best to hold it in, embarrassed of doing such a thing in front of them. Boy, the stories I could tell her!

"No, Don. This is fine for now." She sipped her juice. It was unstrained and cold. The thought that counts is what matters.

Where's my breakfast? Berries in the woods? Water from a stream? That, would make me deathly ill. I slipped back into town where the shops were starting to open. A general store put out it's welcome mat and flipped the close sign to open. If I had to result to stealing, then so be it. Of course, I could tell them the truth. I was abducted by crazy people who want to kill me. I have no cash but could give them an address so I could send the money for whatever it is I buy. Yeah, right! I gave it a try anyway.

Walking in to the general store, all eyes stared at me. My clothes were dirty and wet, my hair disheveled. I had a reddish tinge to my face from the fever. I looked to the manager who  
approached me with a worried expression.

"Miss? Are you alright? You look quite ill. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Help me." I whispered. Then collapsed to the floor.

"Good heavens!" The man exclaimed as he went to catch me. He looked to one of the checkers whom stood watching. "You, lad! Come help me with this woman!" The young boy rushed over to lift me up off the ground. "Take her to my office upstairs. I'll call an ambulance." The boy nodded and carried me away.

I woke up in a hospital bed with a cold compression to my head. The nurse looked oddly dressed. She wore all white with what looked like a wedge cap hat with a red cross on it.

"Feeling better miss?"

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You passed out about an hour ago. Don't you remember anything?"

"No, I don't. My head hurts."

"Just relax." A call came through on the loud speaker. "Excuse me, I have to take this."

"Hi. I'm here to pick up a Jewel Meddleton."

I heard a familiar voice outside at the nurse's counter.

"Uh, yes, sir. She's in there resting. Please have a seat."

The nurse smiled at me.

"You're in luck! Your husband has arrived to pick you up. We got the fever down but you'll need to take some non-prescriptive pills to keep it down."

"My.....husband?"

"Yes. Edward is it not? He's here to take you home."

Edward? Here? Impossible! If I was functioning correctly, I would have questioned the nurse further. A tall man stepped in. My vision was hazy and unclear. I could see he was dressed in black with short brown hair tucked behind a baseball style cap. He smiled to me.

"Edward!"

The Turtles suited up in their heavy clothing once more. Lucy put on her clean clothes, feeling a chill once out of bed. The fever was still with her. The group stopped at the elevator entrance and waited for the car to arrive. Mike stared at the sign marked "To Lifts."

"They don't call 'em elevators, huh?"

Lucy shook her head.

"We call them lifts."

"So, what are they called when going down? Drops?"

Lucy laughed out loud then stopped when her head pulsated.

"Yeah, ow, ow, drops. That's a good one."

Downstairs, the five browsed the gift shop so Lucy could find a scarf for her neck. All she wanted to do was go back to bed. Her head was throbbing. Raph put an arm around her for support. Even though he'd been rude to her before, his sympathy was most sincere. She allowed him to touch her without resistance.

"You'll be alright. It'll pass."

"Mm." She rested her head on his shoulder while they waited in line to purchase a lovely red scarf. The gentleman behind the counter smiled as she approached the front.

"Is this all, Miss?" She slowly nodded and pulled out her wallet. "I'll clip the tags if you'd like to wear it now."

"Yes, I need it to keep my neck warm. Have a bit of a cold this morning." She looked to Raph.

"Oh, is that right? What a pity, Miss! It must be from this rotten weather we have, yes?" She nodded again. "Well, let's see...it's £8 then!" Lucy pulled out a £10 bill and handed it to him. Raph frowned to see the red and blue colors of the strange money. The man accepted it without hesitation. "Very good, very good. Are you from around here originally?"

"Um, yes. I was born in Canterbury. My parents live in Salisbury right now."

"And your husband? Is he from here?"

Raph's eyes widened.

"Who? Me? She's not my wife, mistah!" His New York accent spilled out immediately. Lucy patted him to calm his nerves.

"He's from New York. We both are. I live in a flat, uh, apartment in Manhattan."

"I see. So, you must be on vacation."

Raph went to speak but was shushed by Lucy.

"Right, and we're checking out today. Onto the next town to tour."

"Well, you have a nice time. And you take care of yourself, Miss."

"Thank you, sir. Cheers."

Lucy turned to flip the scarf around her neck as the five headed out the door. The morning air blasted them once they reached the bottom steps of the hotel. Lucy's teeth began chattering from the cold breeze whipping through the town. Clutching herself and feeling others clutch her for warmth, the group headed down the sidewalk toward a large circle in the road.

Mike looked at the signs ahead of them.

"We're on Armada Way according to that street sign. How'd we get here?"

Raph groaned.

"Let's see. We started down at Millbay Docks by the water. We treaded up to that _Wet_ _Wok_ place and then got on a bus to that Central Library off of Tavistock Road. From there, cuz of the stupid rain, we ended up running like freakin' lunatics in the down pour until we hit a hotel with a vacancy called, the what?"

Lucy raised a finger. "Copthorne Ply-"

"Right. Copthrone Hotel which I'll bet cost you your whole savings-"

"Almost my whole savings, Raph-"

"Whatever. I suggested the Moat House but no one listened to me. Probably would have been cheaper. And now, we're at this circle thing. Lucy, where the hell are we?"

"This is called the North Cross." Each looked in all directions. "Let's take Saltash Road." Lucy started to walk down, still clutching herself. "If memory serves me, there should be a train station up ahead." The group followed her lead, sizing up the different shops and stores along the way. The distance was somewhat a few blocks but for Lucy, it seemed like several miles. "T...th....th....the train station." Her voice trembled. The Turtles followed her gaze.

It was Don's cue to pull out the trusty map.

"Um, according to the notes, the only town with this lab that starts with 'C' is Cheshire-"

Lucy pointed a gloved finger to the trail heading north. "Yes, that's what Jewel told me. Cheshire's their densit...desti....destination."

Don read the sign.

"Plymouth Rail Station. We can travel by train. It will keep you out of the cold air for now." Lucy quickly nodded.

The group walked toward the station, stopping to pick up a schedule.

"The shortest time with less changes in trains is to go to Stockport. Then arriving in Adlington, Cheshire. We should be there in about 2 hours."

Lucy tapped Don's arm.

"What would I do without you?"

"Ask someone else for directions."

The train station was bustling with tourist and commodores alike. A Japanese tourist group walked by; the leader holding up a red flag while the group all wore red hats. Several groups with large back packs and luggage were coming and going up and down the halls. Lucy and the Turtles suddenly felt crammed in the mass of people around the large area. They reached a line that zig zagged for train tickets. Signs were posted everywhere in many different languages.

"I feel like I'm at the airport." Lucy mumbled. "Let's be thankful we're not at Heathrow. That's another zoo to deal with."

"We don't do much flying on airplanes." Mike's voice was at her level. "Closest we get to flying is in the baggage compartments."

Lucy stared wide-eyed.

"Noooo! Really?" They nodded. "Well, I'm buying tickets for all of us. You'll be riding up with me."

Raph sighed. "Thank goodness! And I thought we had to ride lower class. As in under the train itself."

"You mean you guys have ridden-" Again they nodded. Lucy almost fainted. Not just from being sick, either. "I can't believe I'm hearing this. Your lives must be very adventurous."

Raph smirked and answered for all of them. "You don't know the half of it, lady."

My mind was playing tricks on me. The plan was set. I fell into the arms of Stuart pretending to be my husband. I should have known from when he grabbed me, his hands wore black gloves. Before I could scream, I was pulled into the black limo awaiting for our arrival. The chauffeur frowned to me. I caught his expression before disappearing into the back seat. He really had nothing to do with this.

"Naughty, naughty!" Stuart chided me like I was a child. A back hand went across my face. The feeling of the leather stung my face like the dickens. "You forced me to do this on your own account." He quickly tied my hands together this time with hand cuffs! Behind my back even! I was screwed. No escape. I felt the gag being inserted from one of his henchmen friends. I saw Trevor glaring at me with so much hatred. I stared at him too long. He went for a smack to my face only he punched! I almost swallowed the gag. "No, Trevor! Once was enough!" Gee, thanks, Stuart. Remind me to have you killed later.

"The bitch deserves it, man!" Now, Trevor sounded like a whiny kid. A kid with a dirty mouth. His friend tapped his shoulder.

"Don't worry it about it, Trev. She'll get what she deserves later."

I knew what he meant. And that wasn't good news.

[CHAPTER 23][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 21][2] [ BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Jewel_chapt_23.htm
   [2]: Jewel_chapt_21.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	23. Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 23

_Chapter 23: Unexpected Surprises_

"Welcome to the Central Laboratory of Research Councils. One of Europe's largest multidisciplinary research organizations supporting scientists and engineers worldwide."

I was in awe when the car pulled into the area. Large, wide, buildings stretched across the flat plains. To think I wouldn't get a tour was a crime and punishment all in one. I wanted to explore! Get lost within a world of technology! Science, math! I was in heaven. Jumping off of cloud nine, I remembered they were bringing me here for experiments, and that heaven was a stone throw's away. I started to shiver as the car went in to park. Stuart turned to watch my expression.

"Welcome home, Jewel."

Home? Was he nuts? No one in their right mind would dare call this place, 'home.' Even if I was feeling under the weather, I knew what was going to happen to me once they got me settled in. Stepping out, a breeze whipped up my hair. The sun was shining brightly but the winds were fridgid. England was known for it's dreary weather. Even with the sun out, I still caught a bit of a chill. Looking to the left, there was a huge, cylinder-shape building in the back that reminded me of a fatter version of the PSA from Sea World when I took a trip to Orlando with Edward. Only this thing, I had no idea what was inside.

"This way, Jewel." Stuart ushered me in the direction of the cylinder-shaped thing. Good, maybe now I'll know what's in there. "We have many facilities here, Jewel, that I think a lot would interest you. Computational Science, Engineering, Instrumentation, ISIS, Lasers, Particle Physics, Space Science and Technology, Synchrotron Radiation. It all may sound foreign to you but there's no need for you to know anything about it. Come, we have arranged a private meeting with our boss."

Once inside the doors of one of the hundreds of rooms, I smelled strange toxins in the air. Chemicals being mixed, people wearing lab coats and running around with strange looking objects. Specimen tools was what Stuart referred to them as. Instruments of science used to test things and collect samples of tissue, blood, odd liquids, and any other type of matter you can imagine. The people looked kind when I walked by. Some frowned to my appearance; I assumed the little cold was showing on the outside and it frightened them that I would leave a virus in their facility. I pulled my hair back into my black scrunchie to make me look somewhat decent. My clothes were begging to be washed as well as my body.

"Hello, Stuart." A tall, brunette approached us with black-rimmed glasses and a gleaming white, lab, coat. "Is this her?"

"The one and only." Stuart pushed me forward. "You know what to do, right?"

"Yes. Yes, I do." The brunette smiled to me. Stuart took my hand and kissed it. Oh, brother; let me puke all over him right now!

"Farewell, Jewel. You were quite a woman. I will surely miss you."

"You don't have to do this." I whispered. "You really don't. Please, let me go and I swear I won't tell a soul about any of what I saw here."

"But, Jewel. You already know too much as it is." 

"God, I told you, I know nothing! What is it that I know that I don't even know?" Wait, did that sound right?

"You know those Turtles, they told you their origin. Your father worked at that power plant during the major toxic spill, he knew too much and left precious notes behind before changing his identity. Your husband had a job with our company, he was finding out about us and what our operation is. It's like one big jigsaw puzzle. And you, Jewel, were the missing piece. The locket given to you from Edward was really from our department. Your father's notes were obtained and read over to find several chemicals that made up the toxic ooze which created your companions. It was tested but the results were hazardous. Something was missing from that we couldn't figure out."

I gasped and looked to the brunette whom remained silent the whole time.

"But, why does this involve me, Stuart? You are not making any sense!"

Stuart motioned me over to a wall near a corner.

"As I've said before. It's a personal matter. We don't need you but the boss has been eager to get his hands on you for quite sometime. Plus, you had his precious locket with the codes inside of it. The thing was made to look like an ordinary necklace. It was one of our female assistant idea's to even use such a trinket. Now that we have the necklace and you, his plans are almost complete."

"If the necklace was the most important thing here, I would have given it to you. HAD I KNOWN!!"

"But would you have given up your life so easily?" I swallowed hard on that one. He's making it sound like this was my destiny to end up like this. There's no turning back now. "The boss is waiting. And I must collect my reward for your capture."

I gave him a good slap across the face, the crack echoed in the large room.

"You, bastard. If I said it once, I'll say it a thousand times over. You never cared about me. All you wanted was money and to see me dead so that your little secret wouldn't get out." Stuart stared long and full. I figured it out! That was it! Money and murder. Aside from a major testing done here, I was set to die because I knew too much. That is, my family knew it all along. I was just a casualty in this whole war affair.

"You'll remember nothing after your meeting with our boss, Jewel. God speed your soul to heaven."

Before I said something to his lying face, he turned away, not looking back to me. A group of technicians started to drag me away as I was all fists and shouting to his strutting backside.

"Bastard! Damn you, you horrid bastard! I hope you rot in hell with no one but the greed that you so chose upon to live with!" I turned to the brunette. "You're with me on this, right?"

"I have my orders, ma'am. I must obey them."

"Yeah, I bet you do." And what gun was pointed to her head? I got somewhat of a view as I was escorted down the many halls. I felt like I was heading for the electric chair the way the people walked with me. Left arm up, right arm down, right arm up, left arm down. Oh, brother. I had to think fast of a way to escape.

Lucy and the Turtles departed from the train at the Warrington Central station. They too, experienced the cold winds whipping around in the air. Lucy sneezed twice to indicate her sniffles were worsening. Raph patted her back as Mike handed her a small package of tissues that he collected from the train ride.

"Haaaank ooo." Lucy took the wad of tissues and blew her nose. The Turtles made a face to the lovely sound she made. She pulled the tissues away to reveal a bright, red nose.

"Look, it's Rudolph!" Mike exclaimed. Helpful, yet insulting.

"Ooooh, stob it!" Lucy wailed. "That's nob funny!"

Raph put an arm around her.

"It's okay, sweetie...." then quickly glared to his brother. "I oughta pound ya, Mike!"

"Oh, you should talk, o' loving brother o' mine. When I was sick, the only thing you gave me was your bad attitude."

"Hey, my attitude healed ya a lot faster! Girls need to feel affection when they're under the weather." Raph whapped his head. "Haven't I taught ya anything?"

Leo started to walk off the platform.

"Come on, guys. What does the map say about taxis, Don?" 

Don pulled out and unfolded the map.

"Lesseeee. Cheshire. Welcome to our fabulous city....blah, blah, blah. Here we are, Warrington Central Station. Taxi services are available from the station and will take about 15 minutes to reach the Laboratory."

Leonardo looked up and down at the line of cars. The cabs were all too small for five individuals.

"We could bus it." He said quietly. "Does it say anything about a bus going to the laboratory?"

"Alternatively, a local bus service operates between Warrington Bus Station and Daresbury village. It doesn't say anything about stopping at C.L.R.C. The lab is in Daresbury. We could be riding any route and miss our stop."

Lucy took the map next.

"Lebb me have a look, Don. I'm nob too familiar with Cheshire but have a friend here whomb gabe me explicit directions to her house."

"Well, that's all in good but we're not going to her house."

"Ah, look. See on the map? The place is so huge, you can't miss it. If we take this route, it goes right by the area? See, right there?" She sniffled a little but grinned widely.

"Yeah, I see it." Don didn't sound thrilled. He wanted to find it, not her.

"Good job, Lucy. The bus it is then. Let's just hope we're not too late."

"You say that so often, Leo." Raph mumbled.

"I still have some money, guys. Jewel's going to owe me big time." She looked to each of them. "That is, if I see her."

I sat in a bathroom stall, seeing that tall brunette waiting for me right outside. If I got away from those bumbling idiots, I shouldn't have trouble with this broad. Just at the right time when her back is to me, I can make my move.

"Are you about done in there? You're taking far too long."

"Ah, last night's dinner didn't sit well with me. I'm still getting over some nausea too." I had to think of something!

Her back was finally turned to look at the door. Perfect. Picking up the small white trash can to throw feminine pads away, I slowly crept up behind her. Right when she turned to me, BOOM! I smacked her as hard as I could with the box. Her body flew backwards and smacked up against the tile wall.

"I think I'm starting to feel better." I mumbled. Followed by a sneeze. Nope. I was wrong.

Placing the can down, I moved her lifeless body into one of the stalls and propped her up on the toilet. I removed her lab coat and name tag to somewhat fit in with the crowd. The tag had her photo but she was a light-haired brunette. I might get away with it. A line of blood dragged the floor from where she fell down. Her mouth and nose were covered in blood. Taking a tissue, I cleared the evidence as best I could, not forgetting to wash my hands. Opening the door to freedom, I looked around. No one was nearby. I started my escape to realize I'd be lost in a matter of minutes. I had to get to a phone and call Lucy again. But as before, I couldn't help her with my current location.

Turns out, I did get a tour! Though, I had no idea what everything was, I ended up walking around clueless to my surroundings. Large instruments and machinery brought back vivid memories of my science class back in high school. I remember my biology, chemistry, and life-science classes very well. Walking around, I got a taste of it all. This was a very operational place. Very well-known and very active. I could see many people at work creating and testing weird things. Like the Turtles, I kept low even if I was wearing a lab coat and fake ID. There were other people whom saw me arrive and would arrest me on the spot.

I walked outside to the front where a line of pay phones greeted my eyes. Looking left to right, I snatched one up and started dialing, crossing my fingers her batteries haven't died yet.

Lucy's phone blarred her awake. Caught her sleeping again. The five were on a bus when I called. She stirred off of Raph's shoulder and dug into her purse.

"Mm, Jewel?"

"Yes, Lucy! It's me again!" My voice cracked though the phone. The line was breaking up.

"Oh!" Lucy sat up and waved to the guys. "Jewel! God, are you alright?! Where are you now?"

Good question.

"I'm at the lab. They got me here but....... my own. I can't really.......... I want to get out of here!"

"Okay, okay. We're on our way. Where are you exactly?"

"It looks like some ..... building. It reminds me of.....hello? Lucy? Are you......there?"

"Jewel, I'm losing you. My battery is dying. Quick, where are you?"

"It's a cylinder......over on the......of this maze of a place. Did........that?"

"No, I got cylinder something. Cylinder-what?"

"Cylinder building, maybe?" Don overheard Lucy's conversation.

"Jewel, is it a cylinder-shaped building?" Lucy looked to Don. "Yes, it's their chemistry lab." She pulled away as the phone crackled. "Hello? Hello? Damnit!"

The phone finally went silent. Lucy shut the lid and groaned to it.

"Jewel's there, but, I don't know how long it'll be till they find her. She seemed to have ditch the party she was with and is now lost within the area."

"Any uplifting news?" Raph asked sarcastically.

"Well, the fact that she's on her own means it gives us a little more time to get to her. I never told you how gutsy she can be when provoked."

"WE KNOW!" All four spoke out.

Silence passed to allow Lucy to giggle about their reply. They knew how I was. Oh, yes. They did.

"Did she say exactly where this cylinder building thingy was? Like north side, west side?" Mike shrugged.

"Ummm, I've seen pictures and that building looks like it's on the west side. Or south side. I think. It depends on the direction you're facing it."

"Maybe southwest?"

"Maybe, Mike. We should have picked up a map of this place as well."

"The train station's gift shop didn't have a map of the lab. I already checked." Don felt he should speak up at that point.

Lucy smiled.

"You've been most helpful, Mr. Map Reader 101. All you guys have been helpful. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Don't say thank you, yet, Lucy. We still haven't rescued Jewel yet." Leo stated.

"I know. But incase I don't get to later on, I want to say it now. I mean, it's for what you've all done so far. Thank you."

A silent nod was her answer from the four of them.

"Welcome!" Except for Mike whom felt honored.

Lucy smiled to his grin.

"So, guys, is this your ideal vacation?" Pointing out the glass window, the lush green hills glowed in the bright sunlight.

"Your country is beautiful, Lucy." Leo said. "It's a shame we had to take this trip on business and not pleasure."

"Oh, it can still be pleasure." Lucy eyed to Raph. "Depends on how you look at it."

"My task has not been fulfilled yet."

"Leo's all business if you must know." Raph said to Lucy, noticing her eyeing at him. "The guy never has fun." Leo gave a hurt look. "That I know of, of course."

"I have fun!" Mike spoke out of turn, feeling the term was directed toward him.

"Too much fun, Mike. Waaaay too much fun!" A smiled broaded across Raph's cheeks. "Let's see. Mike has fun, Leo's busy making wrongs right, I enjoy pleasure, heh, and Don......" Everyone looked to Don last. His eyes were lowered to the map. "And Don. Yeah. Ummm, well, let's hope they don't right a book about him."

"Did you say something?" Don looked up to Raph whom waved a hand to forget about it.

"Well, that sounds like you're a jolly good bunch." Her accent rang out on with the word 'jolly.' "I wish my siblings were as exciting as your four are."

Mike perked up. "Siblings? As in more than one sibling? As in plural?"

"I didn't know you had more next of kin other than Edward. Are they brothers or sisters?" Leo was now interested about Lucy's family.

"Oh, I didn't think it mattered to mention her."

"Her? It's a her? What's her name? Is she married?" Mike was almost falling off the seat.

Raph shoved him back.

"Don't mind him. He's a little sex-crazed, hasn't been able to tame it for years."

Lucy laughed. "I don't mind sharing my life with you guys. And for your questions Mike, yes it's a girl, her name is Emma, and no, she's not married. How's that?"

"I forgot what I asked."

"Well, she's the baby of the family. The youngest. Almost 17 years of age. Oh, we were rotten kids to her when we little." The Turtles watched Lucy now with interest as she opened herself up more to them. "Edward and I were much closer in age so we would be like the ones in charge of what she can play with. She would pick up a toy and we snatched it from her. She then crawled to another toy, we'd take that one too. But she was a good baby. She wouldn't cry at all. She'd just sit there and stare at you with her big blue eyes."

She caught them all watching her with small grins.

"You were a little terror?" Raph sounded thrilled.

"I was horrid to my sister. And when I was a baby, I cried everyday. Just sat there. Big mouth with tears streaming down my face."

"Sounds like Raph." Mike laughed. "Nothing pleased that guy."

Raph did a fake laugh to Mike's. "Seeing you getting disciplined made me happy, Mike."

"Does Emma live in England, Lucy?" Leo switched his leg to the other side.

"Yes, she does. She still lives at home with Mum and Dad in their estate in Salisbury. That's why if we go there, you won't be questioning me, 'who's that pretty lady? The servant?' It's my little sis."

"She's pretty too? All you British folk seem that way."

"What way, Mike?"

"Maybe it's the water here. You women have the creamest skin, smoothest complexion, I dunno. I just notice a lot of women here are a lot prettier compared to New York."

"You're making me turn red, Mike."

"No, no. I'm not trying to say it as a compliment." Lucy's face frowned next. "Um, unless you want it to be, um-"

"Get the shovels, Leo." Raph thumbed to Mike whom was digging an early grave.

"What are you trying to say, Mike?" Lucy placed a hand on top of his. "You've gotten this far, and our stop is coming up so make it quick."

"Ut.......God, you women are just gorgeous."

Lucy's eyes flared wide as the bus halted. Mike jumped up first to head for the door. The others followed behind him. Lucy almost looked tearful to Leo.

"Was he kidding? Did he.....d-did he....just say-"

"Yes, he did Lucy." Leo ushered her out the exit. "And if I know Mike by now, he meant every word of it."

A light drizzle sent me back into the warm building. Why I was going in other than to keep warm was a question I couldn't answer. I was still very ill from being out in the rain. Damn Stuart had my medication with him. Fat lot of help it did him. I was the one suffering here. And not just with the cold. Had I kept looking forward, I would have seen out the window the Turtles and Lucy getting out at the bus stop about 100 feet away. But my back was turned, and I headed further into the area. Did they have a soda fountain here?

Oops. What's this? Some men were approaching me. One pointed in my direction. Oh, dear. My heart started to race as I turned away and casually walked like nothing happened. I over heard them say, "Is that her?" "Yes, go. Go get her."

Shit! I started a fast pace, looking back. They were moving fast, too! I started to run faster in an attempt to lose them in one of the offices. Reaching an outdoor greenhouse, I started to shriek for help to anyone who heard me. I kept screaming and running, dodging little flower beds. Tripping on an overgrown vine, I skidded and tumbled forward. Eww. Blood ended up on the white cement floor. I felt my teeth then my nose. Blood was on my fingers. Well, I got a payback after slamming that brunette in the face. I felt hands lift me up onto my feet.

"You alright? You took quite a stumble."

I looked to see it was those guys that were chasing me! Why were they behaving like they didn't know me?

"I- I'm fine. Just a broken nose." My nose hurt to the touch.

"We've been looking all over for you, Janice. Come, let's get you cleaned up."

Janice? That must have been the brunette's name. Ha, ha! I fooled them.

"Janice?" One man came closer from out of nowhere. "What-" He looked harder at me. "She's not Janice."

I didn't fool them.

"Is that you, Jewel? Jewel Cranston?" The guy knew my maiden name. Scary.

"Have we met?" I played dumb.

"No, but I've seen pictures. And there's no mistaking your identity. You've grown a lot but it's you."

"How do you know me?"

The guy looked to the others.

"Has she seen the boss yet?" They weren't sure and said nothing. "I think you'd be interested in meeting with our boss, Jewel. Come follow, me."

"No, he wants me dead. If you know anything about my past, you'll let me go."

"Don't be silly. You really don't have a choice here, anyway. You're an unauthorized individual wearing fake I.D. Either you come willingly or we hand cuff you."

Hoboy. That didn't leave me much of a choice. And the last thing I'd want to be is handcuffed. My answer was a nod and I followed this new person with the others behind me.

Again we walked through a maze of rooms, I got another insight of the place. Wonderful. Exquisite. Harmful. Deadly. No going back. Doomed forever. God, someone help me!

"Here we are, Jewel." The guy stopped at a large, black door. "He'll be most please to see you."

"Yippee."

"Aren't you excited?"

"Why should I be?"

"I guess you don't know who the boss is, do you?"

"Should I?"

The guy said nothing but opened the door and pushed me forward. I was standing in a large science laboratory. Specimens were in tiny glass jars. His back was turned to me but he looked oddly familiar. I gupled and started to move, feeling the guy making me take each step slowly.

"Mr. Langford, you have a visitor."

"Leave us."

The guy bowed and shut the door behind me. Mr. Langford turned toward me with a wide grin. His face was screaming 'mad scientist.'

"Hello, Jewel." His voice uttered to me.

Oh, God. Oh, dear sweet God. It couldn't be. I could only mutter one word.

"Daddy?"

[CHAPTER 24][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 22][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Jewel_chapt_24.htm
   [2]: Jewel_chapt_22.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	24. Against All Odds

Chapter 24

_Chapter 24: Against All Odds_

Don was in awe with the C.L.R.C. Laboratory. Exploring was his idea of finding me but the others had a one-track mind. It's funny how Don and I thought alike. We both didn't care of the circumstances as long as we got a great tour of the facility.

"Don, we need you here with us. Stop spacing."

"I'm not, Leo....." Don's eyes darted every inch of the large rooms they walked through.

Lucy stifled her sneezes as best she could, the results making her do squeaking sounds. She'd get shushed every time.

"I canb helb it."

The group ended up in the greenhouse where they just missed me by 20 minutes. Lucy held back in the doorway, knowing her sinus would go bonkers from all the pollen. Each turtle took a pathway down the green plants, bushes, shrubs and flowers, checking out the beauty as well as looking for my whereabouts. Mike stepped into something sticky.

"Eeew! What's this stuff? Blood?"

"Well, it ain't cherry juice if that's what you thought." Raph looked down to the semi-dried spot of where I spilt some blood. "Yup, that's definitely blood."

"But who's is it?" Leo came down from one walkway, overhearing the two.

Don was the one to touch it. Leave it to him.

"Could be from anyone. Whatever happened to the person, they didn't bother to clean up."

"Well, she's not in here. Let's head back in."

"Right, boss!" Raph saluted Leo. He ignored that.

"So-" Lucy sneezed once. "Any luck?" Twice. Leo backed away with a frown.

"Bless you times two. No, nothing much except some blood on the concrete." He shrugged helplessly. "I feel like we're running around in the circles and finding nothing."

"How 'bout the split up method, Leo? We'd have better luck searching in separate ways." Raph eyed to him.

Leo turned to Raph. That had some effect but it was also dangerous. If one should get caught, the others wouldn't be around to help him. Leo then turned to Lucy.

"Would you mind waiting by the front? No one's on the look-out for you."

"Nob at all. I'll check for her outside. Just wish we all had phones to stay in contact."

"We'll keep checking back here. Come on, guys."

The four broke up in opposite directions as Lucy went for the exit.

"What is it you want from me?"

"Oh, I just want you to make me proud. For once."

He rounded on me as if trying to find a place to stick a knife. To think my own flesh and blood wanted to end my life for some stupid test. Was I really that bad as a child?

"Father." I tried to keep on his good side. "Why are you doing this to me? Bombing my apartment, hunting me down like an escaped animal. I have done nothing to deserve this treatment you've laid upon me. All those lies. All the murders. To find me and kill me and for what? Do I not deserve to live in your eyes?"

He was still pacing as I kept turning to face him. Lord knows what he'll do with me now.

"In my eyes, you were an accident waiting to happen. It wasn't long before your life began, and for my wife to lose hers."

"What?" My voice was above a low whisper. "What do you mean-"

"I'm talking about a worthless child killing a woman that I loved!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Now, I was raising my voice. "Father, you're insane! She didn't die! I've never heard such nonsense-"

"Shut up!!" A slam of precious instruments fell to the floor as he flung them down with anger. "God, you are so stupid to not even have realized it then! Gloria was not your biological mother! I never told you the truth, Jewel! You killed my beloved wife during YOUR childbirth."

He was almost on top of me with murderous hands gripped around my neck. I cowered in the corner, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Please." My tears spilled over. "You never told me. Oh, God, I never knew. I never knew all this time. You couldn't have expected me to know.....oh, please, God.....I never knew...."

"I had my career to follow." He totally ignored my pleads and turned away with his words hitting me hard. "I never had the chance to tell you. I thought for sure that bitch Gloria would have told you. The only thing she was really good for was to satisfy my deepest depressions. She was a good sex partner." Did I really want to hear this? "We left for England where I began attending this place to work on my projects. My plan was to start a whole new race of creatures. With my skills, they treated me like a god. I had the power to create new life from dead tissue. The only set backs were the chemicals seemed to go unbalanced. I was missing my precious notes. Someone had stolen them from me." He looked to me accusingly. "No matter. The codes have been found along with the thief!"

"I never stole your goddamn notes!"

"Silence!!" A hard slap to the face almost knocked my teeth straight out. Blood appeared on his hand which he quickly went to wash off. "If it's one thing I could never stand, it was your pathetic voice!!" He started to pace again, this time trying to clean up the mess he made. All the while he was mumbling how an arrogant so and so I was and that I should have never been conceived in the first place. Words like that could drive a person to suicide. To him, he was driving me to murder.

Don was in the Chemistry section. Being a scientist, he felt right at home. He began to notice a lot of people staring at him. That was the cue to get off the main hall and check around in different parts not commonly used. Rooms and offices were in his direction. His thoughts were jam-packed with things he wanted to do here on this visit. How often does one travel this far to see a wondrous place like this? Never in his wildest dreams had he seen so much science-related equipment.

The workers were even noting his curiousness. How close he was to finding me and yet his thoughts were being pulled away to do some major exploring. He checked out rooms in session to see what the people were up to in there. He breezed by the life foundations of the biology section, he even went in to check out the hall of records where many names were listed for achieving excellency in this field. That's where he saw it. His grin turned to a dropped jaw as he read the names along with the faces.

"William Langford?" He mumbled while staring to a serious-looking man with yellowish sandy-brown hair. Why did that name sound familiar? Don sat down at a near-by bench, thinking hard. Looking around the area, it suddenly came to him. "My God. The alias name! Her father! Jewel's father is......" He stood up to read the sign again. It said his field in expertise was chemistry. The Head Chief of the practices. "Could he be the boss?"

"Should he be the boss, is the question, my friend."

Don turned around to face a man he'd never seen before. Something was terribly wrong with him.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Stuart. I knew Jewel."

"What do you mean you knew her?"

"Well, let's just say, a fair price for a fair-looking girl was all it took from my end."

"Speak a little more clearly." Don approached him slowly. "I'm somewhat hard of hearing-" In a quick move, Don got him in a head-lock and dragged him away from anyone seeing them. "Listen, up, scuzzball, if Jewel is dead on your behalf, I'm going to kill you next."

"She might be." Stuart gagged under Don's arm. "But, there still may be a chance."

"How can I trust that you're not lying to me?"

"I got what I wanted from him." Stuart's voice was raspy as he tried to point to the photos. "Her father, William Langford, paid me for her to be kidnapped. I didn't want to do it but I had no choice!"

"Liar! You mean you didn't have the money! I know your type. It was a set-up for you to get a reward!"

'No. Aaaargh!" Don squeezed tighter. "I mean, I didn't want to but they were also going to kill me if I didn't. Please, listen." Don eased up a little. "They can't perform the experiment on her just yet. I just came from there when I overheard them preparing for her arrival. They can't....." He coughed a little. "......can't do it yet."

"And why is that?" Stuart just sat there gasping and panting. "Talk, damn it!"

"Because I hold the key to it all!" Stuart reached into his pocket to pull out a sapphire necklace. Don paused and stared at it.

"How did you get that? That necklace was well-hid-"

"Please! There's no time to explain. The necklace is what is needed for the experiment. Without it, the procedure is halted, and Jewel's life is spared. I never meant to hurt her. Ya gotta believe me on that! This necklace contains important stuff for what my boss is working on."

"I know it does. I've seen it."

"Let me go. I've done my part. She's not in danger now."

Don stood thinking deeply. The name. The photo. Her father's title. The Head Chief of the practices. His brain started to ignite with thoughts. Everything was fitting together.

"No, that's where your wrong. She's still in danger. When her father came here, he had notes with him which got stolen. On the notes were a single code for what was founded in the toxic spill at the chemical lab. Her father may have lost his notes and you may have the necklace, but....." He sighed as he thought hard. "The man is mad. He wants her dead regardless of anything."

Stuart stared at Don. That was the personal matter all along!

"How did you....How do you....." Don released him and rested up against the wall. Stuart groaned and stared harder to him. "How the hell did you know about that?"

"I figured it out. Think about it. Your boss asked for her dead on arrival. It's all that mattered to him, right?" Stuart nodded. "Jewel said that she was wanted for death for some unknown reason. We attempted to protect her and at the same time, figure out why. Then, things started to click. While fixing her necklace, I found some writings that she assumed were to a combination for her father's missing notes. Notes that had valid information about a particular chemical spill. Turns out, we were both wrong. Looking around the entire locket on the inside, I sat and pondered till I realized there were numbers and letters together. It wasn't a combination to the notes. It's what was in the notes itself!" Stuart frowned to him.

"The boss said it was a combination."

"Possibly to throw you off. As far as I know, the notes are probably dead and buried. Which is what Jewel will be if I don't get to her."

"Wait." Stuart was taking away precious time. "What makes you think he wants to kill her regardless of anything? I know it was a personal matter, but I thought he meant the experiment."

Don paused with a sigh.

"Her apartment was bombed in order to kill her instantly. Why? Because of an experiment? Maybe that's what he wants us to think. Maybe her father was and is planning on something big for her 'dead' body. To me, there's something not right about this picture. To me, there's something else going on beyond the boundaries of science."

"What can I do to help?"

"Give me her necklace back. There's no point in you having it and it wasn't yours to begin with."

Stuart stared at it, clutching it close.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I'll think of something. But knowing it's in good hands means the world is a lot safer from harm." Don looked to Stuart's hands, then his own. "And I know I've got good hands."

"I really didn't want to see any harm come to her."

"But money was more important." Stuart said nothing to that. Don snatched the necklace at the blink of an eye. "You'd better leave before they realize you have something of there's."

Stuart stared before turning and heading for the exit. Don placed the necklace safely in his pocket and looked around as if acting casually.

My father was growing restless of looking at me.

"Do you know why you were brought here, Jewel?"

"You wanted me dead."

"No, think of it as being reborn. To a new life. I have waited for a very long time for this. Now, we must take of our business. Security." Father pressed a button to get them on the phone. "I need you to escort someone down to lab room 502. Yes, we'll be doing some experimenting today. Uh, huh. Yes, right now. Thank you." He put the receiver down and grinned at me. "Jewel, we have an appointment to attend to."

"An appointment for what?" I wiped my eyes from the stinging tears.

"One that will make me proud of you."

This was it. Gas chamber. Electric chair. Shooting gallery. All seemed mild compared to where I was headed.

Don saw a group of security guards coming up the way. He started to run then, feeling like a coward, turned to face them. They walked right by him! It wasn't him they were after. He decided to follow in the back to see where they were headed. More office rooms. Ducking down, he saw the group and some familiar-looking guy pulling me out of the room in handcuffs.

"Jewel......." He uttered under breath.

Entering a dark room, my heart sank and my body began to shiver. With a flick of the switch a low light turned on above an operating table. A tray off to the side held many different colored bottles and tools. A dentist would make himself useful here. I was pushed in with a slam of the door. Father went around the table, placing a surgical mask and green smock around him. What was he going to do? Cut me open like a frog? I didn't like one bit of this at all.

"Do you have any idea what we plan to do?" I shook my head no. "We here do many experiments on several specimens. Great and small. Dead or alive. Some specimens respond to our commands, others don't. What we do here is to see what makes things react. What makes them do what we ask for. What makes them change to our desired form."

He paused to put gloves on so that no blood-shed would ruin his manicure. More people in identical masks and smocks entered the room and surrounded me. They stripped me out of my clothes down to just my bra and underwear then placed one of those patients gown around me like a bib. Lovely pattern of polka dot. The handcuffs were removed from my wrists. I couldn't escape that easily anyway. Each person snatched me and placed me down on the operating table. I stared upward into the blinding bright light.

"It's been reported that you've been under the weather, lately. A cold flu has been discovered in your system. How do you feel now, Jewel?" My wonderful father looked over me.

"Scared." I released a shaky sigh.

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for. Your little bug might disrupt the experiment but we'll give it a try anyway." I felt a quick jab in my lower neck and let out a loud gasp. It got cold. Followed by warm and numbness. "Now, how do you feel?" The pain was so severe, I started to sob. My answer was a garble mess of groans and whines. "Mm. This should take effect immediately. Jewel, I want you to bend your finger for me."

"I- I...." My eyes look down to my finger. Tried as I could, the finger wouldn't respond. "I can't!"

"Mm, hmm. Now, try to wiggle your toes if you please."

My toes laid like death at the end of the table. I tried to move them like mad.

"What have you done....." I gurgled, trying to speak. "I can't feel a thing!"

"It is the first part of the experiment, my dear. That's what you will feel from here on out. Nothing."

The room was spinning. I felt myself shaking with teeth chattering. I wanted to explode.

"Father?" I asked weakly and looked up to him.

He stepped closer. "What is it?"

I finally exploded. All over him. My body jerked up and I uncontrollably threw up in his face and lab coat. He backed away with shouts and arms flailing all around. Everyone backed away, all staring silently.

"Goddamn it! You disgusting brat!" I sighed heavily and fell back on the bed. I've been wanting to do that for a long time. "I can't wait anymore! Get the charts ready, now!"

My father was shouting while blindly trying to find towels. Whatever it was, it made my entire body have no sensation from the neck down. Looking around at all the faces, I caught someone very different staring with soft eyes. He stood more towards the back of the room, busily looking over the many objects on the tray. My father started to mumble with one of them, asking my whereabouts of something.

"Hang on, Mr. Langford. We need your notes first." One of them held the charts with a perplexed face.

"The necklace!" My father sang out with a towel wiping his face. "Where's the sapphire necklace?!

The group looked around, noticing it was nowhere in sight.

"Didn't you get the necklace back from Stuart?" That was a good throw-off. Who said that? Someone from the back of the room spoke out. A familiar voice even.

My father looked to him, thinking deeply.

"Stuart had the necklace last. Damn! You three, come with me. And you, stay here and watch her."

My father turned and bolted out the room. The other three followed slowly. The remaining assistant walked around the table, glancing at the door. I watched him slowly walk around me, observing the shot that was injected into me. My vision was becoming blurry. The assistant said nothing but came closer to the table. I sat still as he raised a small washcloth to remove the dried blood and vomit that stuck to my face.

"Thank you." I whispered. "You're not like the others."

"No, I'm not." He squeezed the cloth out at a nearby water basin.

"I feel like I've known you before." I cleared my throat, seeing him move around.

The soft eyes looked down upon me. "Just sit tight, I'll get you out of here."

"You will? Who are you?" My voice was very faint. The assistant looked left to right before pulling down the surgical mask. I saw his green smile once more. A cry escaped from my lips. "Don?" I blinked to get the haziness out of my lids. He was still smiling followed by a slow nod. "Oh, Don, I thought you'd never find me here."

Don reached over and caressed my cheek, his smile changing to sympathy.

"We were always one step behind you. Thank your sister in-law for giving us a small tour of England. It was luck that found me here. To you."

I whined with relief. Then realized he was by himself.

"Where is everyone? Lucy? Where's-"

Don shushed me with his hand moving to my chin.

"I can't explain it all now. We gotta go before your loving father returns to finish the experiment." Don turned and found my clothes in a pile and brought them over to me, pausing to see my face. "Here, um, unless you want to leave in that gown, I'm going to have to dress you."

I looked to my clothes, then to his reaction. It wasn't excitement, it wasn't 'couldn't hardly wait to stare at your body.' It was a blank expression.

"I guess now's not the time to be unpretentious." Don shook his head and stood there, waiting. I released a sigh. "Just don't look.....too much."

A quick nod and soon he sat me upward in his arms. I was like a sack of flour, falling all over the place. Reaching in the back, he untied the string that held the only garment that hid my slight nudeness. Pulling it away, I was defenseless to cover myself. My eyes rolled up to stare at his.

"Don-"

He looked to me, then whistled. "Wow, even the front end looks good."

"Don!"

"Okay, okay!" The tank top went over my head and through my arms. Next came the fun part of putting on my jeans. Down again, I laid flat as he lifted my legs up to get them up to my waist. I glanced at his face to see if it changed. "I feel like I'm dressing a mannequin." He said quietly.

"And when did you ever work retail?"

"We use mannequins to practice our katas with. None of us find it appealing to battle with a naked person so we dress them, even if they are dummies."

"So, I'm like one of your dummies?"

"Nah." He rubbed my smooth skin slowly. "You're like a porcelain doll." I smiled to him. Aww, can he say the right words or what? The jacket was hard to put on but he felt I needed it. "You feel hot. Guess that wacko dad of yours did diagnose something right." I nodded to him. He caught my eyes glazed over. "God, you're a mess. I can't believe they've done this to do."

"I can't believe I'm still breathing." I watched him moving around the room with a quick but quiet pace. "How are you getting me out of here? Pushing the table to the exit?"

"Remember when we met at Yellowstone? This will be like old times."

"Just don't drop me." I gurgled.

"I promise I won't drop you." Don winked to me while placing on my boots. Boy, I've heard that line before. I watched him with worried eyes. The first time this happened, I was blindfolded, gagged, tied at the wrists, and heavily drugged. Now, I was weak, nauseous, and to top it off, incapacitated. Sitting me upright again, he placed my arm behind the collar of his coat.

"Don...." Came a panicked tone. Turn the Merry-Go-Round off!

"It's okay. I'm not going to drop you." That's not what was worrying me. The movement was making me want to vomit! Soon, I was up in his arms; my body feeling incredibly heavy to him. I could see the look on his face change. My other arm hung loosely at the bottom and my legs swayed carelessly. "Do me a favor, Jewel." His voice sounded strangled.

"What's that?"

"Don't fall asleep." I started to speak but was silenced. "I'll explain later. Just do as I ask."

The hall was quiet for the moment. Thank goodness. We were both hoping to find the others soon and get out of this madhouse. But, it was a very interesting madhouse. Minus my psycho father and his evil schemes, I could see myself working in a place like this. My eyes would blink every so often, fighting to stay awake. What was wrong with sleeping? I was incredibly exhausted. People stared at the strange sight of us. Don kept the odd surgical attire on over his own clothing. He was a bulging mess of material while, me, a filthy girl who looks like she needs a shovel and six feet of earth above her head, was in his arms.

Here's where the pain came. Our luck went down the tubes.

"He's not around here. I already checked the far side-" My father stopped in mid-sentence when we ran into him. "You! What are you doing?! Stop!"

Don gulped and backed away, turning to run as fast he could. I was being jolted all over, feeling another wave of nausea coming up.

"I'm gonna be sick again, Don."

"Well, can't you hold it?"

I swallowed. Ugggh! I wish I could put my hand to my mouth. Turning down a long hall, he spied Leo coming up the way. "Leo!" He said in a loud whisper. Leo recognized me right  
away but glared to Don strangely.

"Don? What are you-"

"No time to explain! We've got to find the others before the whole security team hunts us down." An alarm started to blare overhead. "Too late."

Leo started to run and talk. "I don't know where the others are. You'd need a map just to find your way out."

Guards came up the way with guns pointed to Leo and Don.

"Freeze! Stop right there!"

Leo's hands flew up but Don backed up behind him to get me out of the line of fire. As the guards approached, Leo quickly flew up a foot to kick the gun out of one's hand. The other was stunned and unprepared as Leo swung an elbow to drop the other gun from reach. Don stood by watching with helplessness. More guards were coming up aiming at Leo since I was in Don's arms. That told us to run the opposite way. God, all this running. Make it stop.

"Where did Raph saying he was going? Or Mike?" Don panted the hardest.

Leo answered by shaking his head. "Lucy's outside at the front. That's where she said she'd stay." He started to pant hard, too.

Bullets bounced off their shells as they ducked the streams of gun fire. More people were watching as the cops were screaming at them to stop us. They weren't about to interfere. They were more scared about getting shot and also ducked for cover. The bullets separated us from Leo. Where'd he go?! He slipped out of my sight.

"Damn it! Where'd Leo go?!" Don was thinking the same thing I was.

Mike looked around on the far side of the building, hearing about an announcement of intruders in the area.

"All units report to Sector 5. This is not a drill."

"Why not send out British Intelligence while they're at it?!" Mike thought to himself as he ran over to Sector 5.

Raph heard the same announcements echoing in the hallways. People looked all around the room then to him as he started to run past them. Halting with a skid, he paused to see security running toward him. He cursed under breath while the guards ran by. It wasn't him they were after, though, he did seem suspicious-looking. One guard turned around to get a second look. Raph was already gone from sight.

"Whatever it was, it sure as hell wasn't human." William mumbled to a guard while running. "It has my daughter, so it can run too far."

Don was getting weak from holding me. I could sense his arms were getting tired. Strong as he was, even he couldn't hold this much weight for long periods of time.

"I hope we find one of them soon, Jewel."

Leo came from out of nowhere after disappearing just minutes ago. The greeting was not so pleasant. I felt plastron against plastron followed by some loud groans. Did I scream? I could barely hear after the painful impact. I just knew my broken nose started to bleed again. Small drops of blood were on Leo's chest.

"Oooof!" Don puffed out a breath.

"Ut-yaaaah!" Leo backed away, blinking twice. Don did the same as the two gawk at one another. "Don!!"

"Leo!" They both blinked rapidly. I stared at one another.

"Great! I see you two have met! Now, move!" I had to keep my humor up with them.

Don looked down at me then shoved me into Leo.

"Here! Take her!"

"Wha-" Leo flew back from the unexpected weight but caught me surprisingly. I grinned weakly to him.

"Hi." Was all I could think of.

Leo smiled back as he and Don started again on a hot foot. We turned down one area and ended up back to where we started. I recognized the offices. Guards were standing up against the wall to wait for commands. Immediately they fell to attention once they laid eyes on me and started heading our way.

"Damn. Backtrack, Don! Backtrack!" Leo put it in reverse as Don followed in suit. Again, we started to run and fell into someone else.

"Mike!" Don screamed.

"Don!" Mike yelled back. Here we go again. "Where were you guys?"

"Just keep move- awwwww, jeez! Lookout!" Now, the action came. Leo ducked down while Don and Mike kicked down three guards coming our way. Leo fell to the ground on top of me. Mike lost his balance and doubled the weight over Leo.

"Leo......" I muffled.

"It's okay. You're okay." He breathed out. Yeah, right! I'm being trampled by huge turtles! I was not okay! "Mike, take her!" Leo rolled me out of his grasp toward his brother.

"Huh? Why?" Mike lifted me into his arms. I grinned again.

"Because 'M' comes after 'L'!" I joked with a cough. He backed away as Don and Leo finished off the rest of the guards. "Mike..." I coughed again. "I feel so sick!"

"Ohhhhhh, nooooo!" Mike shoved me back to Leo whom was busily handling a guard. "Now, I know why you gave her to me. Uh-uh! I just took a shower this morning!"

"Mike-" Leo was cut off as a guard slammed a right hook into him. Leo backed away, then slid his foot under to trip him.

In my dazed state, I could see someone coming up the way. He walked slow and steady but I knew who it was from way back here.

"Raph...."

Mike looked over. "Raph!" Running over to his brother, my whole body was jostled. "Look! We found Jewel! Here, take her!"

"Um..." Raph stared at Mike. Lastly, I was passed into his arms. "What, she can't walk?"

Mike shrugged. "Apparently, not." He started to run back to help his brothers. "Careful, she might throw up on you!"

Raph looked down with disgust.

"Don't drop me." I begged.

"I won't-" He felt something cold press against his head. "-drop you." Followed by a clicking sound.

"Don't move." The voice said behind him. It was my father with several guards! "Put her down, and step away."

"Don't Raph!" I whispered.

"Don't listen to her! Do as I say or I'll blow your head clean off!"

The other three paused to look at the scene. Raph stood motionless with me slowly sliding down out of his arms. A sudden movement from the trio caused the other guards to aim their guns in their direction. They froze in their tracks with hands up. The area became dead silent. It seemed like time stood still for a brief moment. It was up to Raph now. If he didn't release me, I'd fall anyway and he'd be in a heap next to me. Dead as a door nail.

"Okay, I'm putting her down-"

"Put her down!"

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Raph looked to me sadly and laid me on the floor. "He's gonna shoot anyway."

"Wha-"

The gun went off. I screamed then looked up, expecting blood-shed. Nothing! Raph had already left me on the floor and was gone! Looking around, I heard shouts and kicks followed by more gunshots going off in my ears. Dear God, what was going on? Closing my eyes, the sounds continued to play in my mind over and over like a broken record. Sounds of terror. The screams. It was deafening to hear it go on without stopping. Opening my eyes, I saw my father hunched over me.

"Look what you've done, you horrid brat. I can see why the experiment should have been fulfilled. No one ever loved you, Jewel. I always knew you were a mistake."

That was the last words I heard before getting dragged away and seeing him fall over in a heap. Bodies littered the floor everywhere. Where were the Turtles? I could barely see a thing. My eyes were burning from the tears. I looked around to see my body was cradled in someone's lap. The room was still spinning all over.

"Didn't I say I wouldn't drop you?"

The voice came from above my head. Glancing up, I stared into a blotchy, green face drained of all it's energy. He forced a smile down upon me.

"Don?"

"Who else, sweetie?"

My eyes rolled up into their sockets and I passed out in his embrace.

[CHAPTER 25][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 23][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Jewel_chapt_25.htm
   [2]: Jewel_chapt_23.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	25. Wait For An Answer

Chapter 25

_Chapter 25: Wait For An Answer_

"Jewel! No, oh no! Is she alright?!" The Turtles came treading out of the lab toward where Lucy waited. "Leo? Don? God, what the hell happened?!"

The Turtles looked to one another. Lucy was hysterical once Don brought me out to her. He sighed heavily.

"Where's the nearest hospital from here?"

The train ride to the nearest hospital was long and tiresome. People stared while some backed away to give us room to pass. Mike helped Leo with Raph's body to find an available seat. Don carried me on with Lucy sniffling quietly in the background. We caused a big reaction to the other passengers. Raph's face was bleeding badly, Mike and Leo had black and blue scars while Don nursed a fairly large scratch that soaked through his right shoulder.

"Oh, Jewel." Lucy reached to squeeze my hand. She tapped it next, waiting for a response. Shrugging it off, she turned to the group. "Guys, please, tell me what the hell happened in there?"

All four looked up to her.

"Do you really want to know?" Mike asked.

"Well, why would I be asking if I didn't?"

"Her father wanted her dead." Don started to speak slowly. Lucy gasped. "When we arrived, Jewel was already there, being prepared for the experiment."

"All I know was that she was coming to my house for a visit. Some men informed me of her arrival and told me to act surprised. My job was just to keep her there until they made their move."

"Who were these men?" Leo eyed Lucy closely.

"They wore dark clothing and said they needed Jewel for something confidential. I didn't know what to think."

"Why did you give in to them?"

"Because, Mike. A gun to the head changed my answer to yes." That caused several people to lift their heads. Lucy looked down. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have given in. She wouldn't be this way if it wasn't for me. And Raph....." She eyed the still body on Leo's lap. "Raph would be okay."

"Don't blame yourself, Lucy." Leo assured her. "Those goons were hired hit-men who will stop at nothing to do what they're told to do. As for helping Jewel...." He looked over to Don. "You brought us to her. All the way out here in England. Without your help, she'd probably be dead by now."

"Then, I hope she's just resting, Don." Lucy sighed shakily to him with a gesture to me in his arms.

"Huh?" Don shifted to look down.

"She must have been tired, bro. Haven't seen her wake up since we left that place." Mike whispered to him.

He warned me but I couldn't help it. I fell asleep. Deep sleep. My body finally gave in to slumber. A wide hand tapped my face to wake me up. I couldn't respond. Someone's voice muffled into my open ears.

"Jewel. Hey, get up! Get up, now!" The train made a short stop, causing the breaks to squeak and the passengers to sway forward. They could still hear him making little shouts over the squeaking sounds. "Damn it, Jewel! I said get up! Come on!"

More taps hit my cheeks. A hard slap finally came out, knocking my head to roll over. Father? Was he the one holding me? Who kept hitting me? Whomever it was, was doing it out of concern, not abuse. There was movement again and we ended up outside. Where we were was a question I was going to find out much later. I could hear trees rustling. Must be out in the country. The wind was whipping against my sweaty face. Someone caressed my cheek, tapping it lightly again. Oh, stop. I want to rest. Five more minutes. Maybe I'll wake when I feel up to it.

"Don, just stop or else she'll have a black and blue face."

"Damn it, Mike. I told her not to sleep. This is not good."

Leo blinked the tears from his eyes, holding Raph's still body. Lucy was already gone with Mike consoling her.

"I'll take care of Raph, Don. You go get her inside. We'll be okay."

Don nodded to his brother. He, Lucy and Mike entered the lobby while Leo disappeared from view. My eyes felt so heavy. Couldn't open them. Father was right. I felt absolutely nothing. It felt so good to rest. I was loving it. An hour seemed to pass. I could hear talking. Couldn't see anything.

"This had better not be from a gang fight. We don't deal with that kind of riff raff here."

The doctor had a pointed nose and looked very stuffy to Lucy.

"You're a doctor. You help people regardless of where they came from. Please, she needs help now."

He looked down to Don's arms.

"What is wrong with her?"

"She caught the flu and has a fever." The doctor looked to Don for anything more. "Um, I also detected she was drugged with curare poisoning and-"

"Front, please! Get this woman a wheelchair immediately!" The doctor's eyes had widened since Don mentioned what she was drugged with. "My God, sir. This is more serious than I thought!"

Lucy also widened her eyes, not knowing what was going on.

"Don, what is-"

"Shh! I'll tell you later."

A team of nurses flew out with an old-fashioned looking wheelchair. Within seconds, I was pulled out of Don's hands and taken into someone else's.

"You folks wait here." Was what the doctor said while heading down with the chair at a quick pace.

Light sniffs was what I heard before they wheeled me down a long hall. An intercom was paging some doctor's name to come to the front desk. Was I in the hospital? Was I......

Raph was elsewhere getting treated by Leo whom attempted to do what he could without anyone seeing them. The wound wasn't too severe; Leo thanked the Lord for that. The bullet whizzed past his ear barely, cutting a somewhat large gash into the side of his face. Any inches closer, and he'd be suffering brain damage. Or worse yet, he would have been killed instantly. Leo tended to his own cuts and scars with many bandages. The final battle tore them all up badly.

"Raph, you just have to level with me. Be glad you don't have any visible ears, or else you would have lost one of them."

"I'm not worried about that, Leo. It's that Jewel doll that's buggin' the shit out of me. All I wanted to do was get her the hell out of there."

"We got her out. You did your job, Raph. I'm proud of you."

"So, where is she now?"

"Under medical attention." Leo closed his eyes for the moment. "She's ah, being taken care of professionally. The way it should be."

"And the others?"

"I checked on them while getting more supplies for you. Last I heard, Lucy is outside the emergency room instead of the lobby room. Mike's with her. They're waiting for news."

Raph nodded. "What about Donny Boy?"

"Took off. Said he went to clear his mind. Guess he didn't want to hear of any news in particular. I think he really cares about her."

"Well, we all kinda do."

"No, I mean he really cares about her." Leo made a wink wink gesture.

"Ohhhh!" Leo nodded as Raph groaned. "Pardon me for not checking in with reality here. I almost lost my life for her, you know."

"I know, Raph." His voice was very calm after what has happened in the past. That's one thing Raph could not figure out about that guy.

"Think she'll pull through, Leo?"

"I can only pray that she will. She's strong, but not as strong as us."

"I won't tell her you said that." Leo smirked to that line. Raph looked away with half a smile. The other half hurt to move upward. The mood lightened on the two. Raph dared to changed the subject to get a reaction. "I think she's kinda cute. I mean that Lucy chick. Really hot."

"Guess Hannah is off your list."

"Hannah who?" An eyebrow raised on Leo. "Oh, her. She's married, already taken. Lucy's single. And perhaps very lonely." Raph clicked his teeth together.

Leo groaned to him. "I think that bullet hit you harder then I thought."

"What do you mean-"

"What I mean is, how can you think about that at a time like this?"

"At a time like what?" The two sat quietly for a minute. Raph hissed as the cool cloth touched his face.

"Jewel is very weak, Raph. She might live but her life may be under paralysis for several weeks. Maybe months even."

"Shut up!"

"I'm serious."

"Look, you told me where she is but....." He coughed out with disbelief. "Paralysis?! You said nothing about that. Where the hell was I during all this?"

"Unconscious."

Lucy sat with her head bowed between her legs. She sobbed with uncontrollable whines as Mike rubbed her back, also sobbing.

"Mike, what if she dies? What if she dies?" Lucy asked over and over. He kept shushing her, feeling helpless sitting there.

"You can't think that way. They're doing their best." Mike looked up at the door with a shiver running down his back. Even he was losing confidence.

Lucy looked up, wiping her eyes.

"Mike, I've been rotten. I can't think that way." He shook his head to her. "She can pull through, my God she has to!"

Don was nowhere to be seen. He remained fairly close to the area, overhearing what Lucy said and wishing she'd stop saying that. To die would be the end of it. It's what Splinter taught him. You're born, you live, and then you die. Life will still go on. Standing up against the wall, he dug his hands deep into his pockets, feeling his fingers touch something cold and hard.

"What the-"

Pulling it out, his closed fist opened up to reveal a tangled-up sapphire necklace.

"Life would go on." He mumbled. An unusual moan escaped his lips as a fist punched into the wall. He circled around toward the emergency entrance, watching the doctors moving in and out of the different halls. Then looked to his friend and brother sitting there.

"What was it Don said that was injected into her?" Mike leaned back against the wall.

"Curare poisoning, Mike." Don whispered from returning from his walk.

"Huh?" Mike looked up as Lucy rose to her feet. Don sized her up before staring to the floor.

"Um, it's what I found out back at the lab. There's no doubt of it. It's incurable but can be extracted if done correctly. If it's gone into her blood stream, they may already be too late."

Both Mike and Lucy stared at him in silence. Don sighed and turned toward the window, looking in at my lifeless body. The doctor saw us and came out to give us some news.

"Miss Meddleton?" Lucy came over to him and shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Doctor Jenkins. I'm glad you brought her in right away. We were able to extract a lot of the poison but I'm afraid much of it is still in her system. She's awake now so we'll place her in a room for the moment. You're welcome to visit her but I suggest you go one at a time."

"Thank you, doctor."

The doctor nodded to the three and turned to head back into the room.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

Leo checked around their surroundings before helping Raph to his feet.

"I'd say right when you dropped Jewel while being held at gun point. You remained in that state until now."

"Mike said something to me about her not being to walk or she was too weak to move. He said nothing about paralysis."

"That's because Mike didn't know what was wrong with her. Don was with her when it happened. The drug he mentioned can be found like at your typical drug store over here."

"Yeah, England's great for their drugs. It's where a lot people come to get them." Raph shook his head. "I only care about the pubs and getting drunk on alcohol."

"That's also why people come here, Raph. The drinking age is 16."

"No way!" Leo nodded. "Ohhhh, we gotta get Lucy to take us to a pub before we leave here!"

Leo rolled his eyes, a smile appearing.

"I see you're feeling better."

"I'm just dandy! Almost got hit by a bullet! Now, how about them pubs?"

"How about we take a rain check and check in with the others?"

"Oh, yeah. Pardon my manners. They'd want to have a drink too, huh?"

"Right, Raph."

Being the closest family member, Lucy went in first to smile, laugh, and sob all at once.

"Jewel, sweetie. Don't ever scare me like that ever again. Got it?"

"Got it." I whispered.

Lucy bent down to kiss my forehead.

"Oh, love. You gave all of us a scare. We were praying like mad out there."

I remembered back to when I passed out and immediately thought of the Turtles.

"Is Raph okay?"

"Raph's fine. Getting bandaged up by Leo. He nearly took a bullet for you, Jewel."

"I thought he was gonna.....gonna....."

"No, no, no, shhhh.....he'll be fine. Perhaps a trifle deaf in one ear but he's just fine."

"How about the-"

"The others are fine. A little banged up but their tough birds, er, turtles! If you'd like to see them-"

I shook my head no.

"No, not yet. I have to talk to you." I looked down to my hand which Lucy quickly took into hers.

"Sure, love. What's wrong?"

Tears filled my eyes. "My father did this to me." I could see Lucy just nod her head. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

"Yes. Your friends told me. It was all a set-up. A group of men came to my apartment and told me I'd be expecting you to arrive. I didn't know who they were. Later, I found out and wanted to hit myself in the bottom! I blame myself for half of what has happened and I wish I could go back in time and change the past."

"So do I. I wish I were never born!" I turned my head away, letting the tears slide onto my pillow.

"What did you say?"

"I killed my mother during child birth. You know, Gloria? She wasn't my real mother. My father never told me the truth."

"Ohhhhhh, Jewel!" Lucy bent down to hug me, also sobbing. "That's awful. You poor thing. Oh, that bastard of a Dad. Oh, please don't ever say that you never wish you were born. I could never stand it when people tell me that. I'm glad you're here! When you married my brother, you married into my family. We all love you dearly."

"You're so sweet, Lucy."

"Now, would you like to see your other family? They've been waiting to see you?"

"Maybe later, Lucy. I look so horrid now, I just want to rest for a little bit."

"Hey, I'm seeing you now. You can't let them see you but I get the honors? Gee, thanks, Jewel!"

"You're different."

"I'm no different then the next average Joe. Or Jane."

"Lucy, I'd just feel weird seeing them in this condition."

"Love, they brought you over here looking like this. It's not like they haven't seen you before. The least you could do is say hello and show your appreciation."

"Do it for me, Lucy." She went to speak but I stopped her. "Please, Lucy. I will see them after I'm out of here. I promise."

"Okay, fine! I know when I've been insulted!"

"Oh, Raph...." Lucy reached over to give him a hug. "She's just really tired and wanted to rest." The hug basically kept him standing upright but Lucy was soon losing her grip. "And, frankly, I'm pretty tired myself. I....whoa, Raph!" Raph slipped from her grasp and Leo was over to catch him in a flash.

"I'm fine, Leo."

"I'll believe it when you get back to kicking ass on our old enemies." Leo pushed him up against the wall for support. He looked over to Lucy. "You, okay?"

"I said I'm fine."

"No, Raph. I meant Lucy. Mike went down to the cafeteria to stare at the food. Maybe you should get something to eat with him."

Lucy nodded. "I am a little hungry." Then smiled to him. "Stare at the food? I guess he can't buy anything without money. I'll go see what he wants." She started to walk, then paused. "Oh, I do apologize about Jewel not wanting to see you lads. I can't force her to, you know."

Leo waved a hand. "It's okay, Lucy. We're not offended." He looked to Raph. "That is, not all of us are offended. We'll see her later."

"So, what are you going to do, now?"

Leo looked to me sleeping in the room. Don sat in the hall chairs, staring out blankly to the floor. Raph was starting to sway a little.

"I'll take Raph out to get some fresh air. I guess Don will stay here, then."

"Okay, Leo."

Don looked up to see everyone going off in separate directions. He stood up and crossed the hall to look into the doorway where I rested peacefully. I bunked with an old man whom had a short attention span, flipping the channels on his TV so fast, you could barely see what was on the screen. Don stepped in, looking to the first bed with the old man sitting there.

"There's not a dang thing on this idiot box!"

"Sorry to hear that."

Don moved over passed the curtain that separated us, standing close to the window pane. He watched me sleep. He listened to the breathing patterns I made. Slow, heavy, and a hint of raggedness. My throat was full of gunk which caused the strange sounds emerging from my lips. I coughed to clear the passage, swallowed, and opened my eyes a little. Looking around, I saw no one around the bed. I could have sworn I felt a presence watching over me.

Lucy found Mike sitting in the cafeteria, sipping a cup of coffee. He looked so exhausted, his smile had washed off of his long face.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Lucy sat down across from him.

"I got one. Do you think when birds burp, they taste worms?"

"There went my appetite." Lucy glanced around the area. "Where'd you get the coffee? I thought you didn't have any money."

"I don't. The coffee is free. And it should be. This stuff tastes like motor oil."

"Would you like a snack or something better to drink?"

Mike looked up from his cup.

"Not meaning to get nosy, you can tell me it's none of my business even, but, how much money do you have left? I mean, can you afford a snack?"

"It's none of your business." She smiled. "Just kidding. The money I used for our hotel and things was from my savings. I don't make a lot at the job I'm at, but I wanted to put money aside incase of emergencies or.....a vacation. This trip is a little of both."

He smiled back. "I especially like the vacation part. Even though we haven't done much vacationing since we came here."

"The emergency part is over. We still have a chance to vacation here. Come on. Don't worry about my wallet. Get what you want and I'll let you know if I have enough for it."

"Gosh, you're an upbeat lady!" Mike reached over and kissed her cheek before getting up to grab his snack.

"I hope the emergency part really is over." Lucy sat back, thinking about mine and Raph's conditions.

_The medication must have made him sick _Leo thought as he supported Raph whom puked onto the root of a tree outside the hospital.

"Easy, Raph. Just relax." Leo looked skyward, hating going through things like this.

Raph kept shoving him back. "I said I'm fine for the gazillionith time. Go away."

"I'm not going to just leave you here."

"This is a personal matter, Leo."

_Oh, really?_

"The medicine I gave you must have had a side effect of nausea. It was supposed to prevent infection on your scar."

"Are you trying to help me? Or kill me?" Raph clutched the poor tree, breathing heavily.

"What do you think, Raph?"

"I don't know. You hate me the most. I was assuming you were trying to do both."

"Much as you anger me at times, I would never attempt to kill you."

"Even if a fight broke out?"

Leo couldn't answer that one. "Questions like that don't have answers to them, Raph." That meant no or maybe.

"Can't die just yet." Raph pulled himself up, wiping his mouth.

"Why is that?"

"Still haven't gone to a pub yet!"

"How can you think of drinking after almost puking your guts out?"

"My guts are still inside." Raph patted his stomach. "Which means, there's room for at least one beer."

"I've said this to Don many times and now I'll say it to you, Raph."

"Whut?"

"You never cease to amaze me."

My sleeping was going further. I really felt most comfortable now. Suddenly, it got bright. White. All white around me. In the distance, I could hear a faint machine droning in the background. I felt being lifted onto a moving bed and pushed into another room. People were talking to me, telling me to come back. Panicked voices were arising.

"We're losing her. Quick, get that activated, now!"

Get what? What was happening? What was-

"Clear!" A woman's voice rang out. My body jerked upward.

"No response. Try again."

The medical team tried desperately to achieve something. A ballpoint pen light shone into my eyes but it didn't hurt. Nothing hurt me anymore. It was so wonderful to rest. I heard something electrical crackling sound. That woman shouted again.

"Clear!"

Hmph. Wonder what she was clearing.

"Lucy, we have a problem."

Don stood over the cafeteria table, huffing and puffing. Lucy and Mike stared up at him, fear suddenly rising.

"Mike...." She quietly whispered. He took her hand.

"It's okay. What is it, Donny?"

"Jewel's back in the emergency room." He swallowed. "We're losing her."

I felt nothing. It was so beautiful. The light was so bright but not painful to stare at. So calm. I turned around. The voices were drifting. Someone started to approach me. The face looked so distant, like a shadow, it was hard to tell who it was.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked.

"No, Jewel."

"Am I dead?"

"You are in the realm of Passing. Jewel, it is not your time to join me. You must go back. There is someone who needs you on earth."

"Who needs me?"

I reached a hand out. The face was smooth to the touch.

"I will always love you, Jewel. Remember me in your heart, always."

The voice was so muffled, I could barely understand it. The vision started to head back toward the light.

"Wait-"

"Nooooo!" Lucy was clearing steps and dodging objects. She was almost air born as she heard the team of doctors running themselves ragged. Leo came out just in time to catch her in his arms to hold her down. Mike came up from behind after chasing her, also holding her back. "LET me go, you bastards!! Jewel, nooooo!!!"

Don stared blankly, watching the gurney being surrounded by nurses and doctors. Raph rested up against him, also staring off.

"Raph, if I lose her, I don't know what I'll do."

Raph rolled his head toward his brother.

"I'm not good with shit like this, but, all I'm gonna say is this. You did what you could and now it's up to those guys. If she dies and you blame yourself, I'll beat you to a pulp."

"Thanks, Raph." He wasn't sentimental but did try.

Lucy was kicking and punching in Leo's strong arms, threatening him that if he didn't let her go, all hell would break lose. Mike slowly stepped away with hands raised.

"Still have that sedative you used on Raph, Leo?"

"Not now, Mike."

"Leo, please, I have to see her. Pleeeease!" Lucy calmed down and was slipping down to the floor, almost crawling like a wounded animal. "She was fine. She was fine. I talked to her myself. Please, God, don't take her away. Please, please." She felt her head calmly being caressed above her. Clutching his leg, she stared up into Leo's face. He was crying!

"I'm sorry, Lucy. So sorry." His words were faded.

Looking around, she could see him and her weren't the only ones shedding a tear. Mike sobbed quietly, Raph sat down in a chair, covering his face and Don avoided eye-contact with anyone. The minutes were murder to the group. They waited. And waited. And waited. Waited for an answer.

The brightness of a ballpoint pen light shone into my eyes. A faint beep yanked me out of the white room and I gasped in the open air.

"We got a pulse!" A man said in his thick British accent.

Lucy ran over to the door with excitement as the doctor came through, wiping a brow.

"Is she alright? She got a pulse?"

The doctor nodded.

"She pulled through, but we're not out of the woods yet. Her pulse is very weak. We'll keep her on the machine a little while longer until she's able to breathe on her own."

Lucy reached up and kissed the doctor on the cheek.

"Thank you, doctor!"

"No, thank you!" He gave a small smile. "You and your family are real troopers. I'm very proud of all of you for holding on for so long." The doctor returned to back into the room. "Jewel, your friends are something else. You're lucky to have such a wonderful group with you."

My eyes opened and the first one they laid upon was Don, whom stood in the doorway. Nurses crossed past his view from me, but he still stared. I stared right back. It was like we were having a staring contest. I didn't have the strength so he did it first. He smiled broadly. Looking around, I caught Lucy hugging each of them, clutching her heart. I prayed the woman wouldn't have an early heart attack at her age.

For the remainder of the evening, I was put back in the room to sleep for the night. Lucy tapped my arm, but I still couldn't feel it.

"Love, I warned you about scaring me. I'm afraid I'd have a heart attack and would have to check myself in here!"

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I have a purpose here on earth. It wasn't my time to go."

"Damn right, it wasn't your time! Who would I talk to when my next relationship goes haywire?"

I looked outside to the Turtles.

"I think your next relationship will be just fine. You know your instincts. Just do what your heart tells you to do and you should be alright."

"I'll try that, Jewel. Thanks for the advice." I nodded to her. "Now, before we have anymore scares, would you like to see the guys before you go to sleep?"

"Yes. Yes, I would."

Lucy kissed my forehead again and left my side.

The guys were too much. Mike was kind enough to bring me a snack from the cafeteria, knowing the regular food I was given was disgusting. Leo and Raph browsed the gift shop and came back with roses and balloons that said "Get Well Soon!" Each greeted me with many kisses to the forehead and cheeks. What a moment of feeling loved. My face kept smiling the whole time to them. Leo backed out of the room with a grin.

"We should let her sleep, gang."

"If you're not gonna eat that cake, I'll take it!" Mike pointed to the treat on the desk. I smiled.

"Go ahead, Mike."

The thing was gone in seconds. A laugh came from me suddenly. Did I just laugh? It seemed like ages since I've done that. The last one in the room was Don. He stood by the window pane again.

"Come on, Don."

"Give me a minute, Leo."

Leo nodded and stepped out into the hall. I looked up to Don. I was too tired to do another staring contest so I would occasionally look downward. Different parts to glance at. Let's see. His folded arms, hmm, nice jacket you're wearing. New? Ummm, that hat looks different, too. Don't tell me I've been away for too long.

"Hello, stranger."

"Hey, Jewel."

"Did I scare you, too?"

"A little. But I hung in there." He crouched down on one knee, taking my hand into his. My whole hand fit in his large hand. I glanced down.

"I'm starting to feel better."

"That's good."

"Just wish I could move around."

"Me too."

"I'd give anything to feel you. To feel your touch once more."

Don raised his other hand to my cheek, slowly moving it downward. That was the one place I had feeling. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Can you feel that?"

"Mm, hmm." I opened my eyes to his large, soft ones. "Maybe you're my purpose for being on earth."

"Who told you that?"

I shook my head. "Aaahh, I'll tell you later." Knowing that there will be a later.

"I should let you sleep now. And then we'll talk later on." Don stood up, releasing my hand. "Goodnight, Jewel."

I lifted my head to him, glancing to the same old man I got bunked with again.

"Wait, Don." He looked back with eyebrows raised. "I'll sleep better if you kiss me goodnight."

A smile fell upon him. "Very well, Jewel. I must respect a lady's wishes."

He stole a glance to the door to see if anyone was watching. I turned my head to the side for him to kiss my cheek. I heard him quietly chuckle. Reaching across me, I could feel his hot breath on my neck. What was he waiting for? Was he debating to do it?

"Don?" His fingers pressed my cheek to face him. "What are you- " My words were cut off as he placed his lips over mine. Ohhhh, forget the shallow part. Go right for the deep end. I was thankful my mouth muscles were able to move or else, he'd have to do all the work! My head started to rise off the pillow as far as my body would allow me to go. Don circled his arms around my back, pulling me close to him. My body fell into his chest but sadly, I couldn't feel him at all. That made me depressed. I let out a quiet whine and he thought he wanted me to stop.

"I'm sorry." He pulled away. Gently, he put me back down and stood up fully. "Um, I'll see you later."

Before I could say anything, he lifted and locked the safety bar up to my bed and walked fast out of the room. Oh, what have I done? Sleep came soon enough but I had trouble enjoying it. I thought the kiss would make me feel better. It did. What happened afterwards made me feel worse. It will get better in the morning. I prayed that it would.

[CHAPTER 26][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 24][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Jewel_chapt_26.htm
   [2]: Jewel_chapt_24.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	26. Hardships Unnumbered

Chapter 26: Hardships Unnumbered

The last stop was Salisbury to visit Lucy's parents. As Leo promised, the plan was settled to take the trek over there to recuperate and meet my husband's side of the family. The bus dropped us off in the middle of nowhere. Deadsville came to mind. The hospital gave us a wheel chair to give Don's arms a chance to relax. But guess who got to push it? Lucy took turns but Don didn't seem to mind doing it. England was known for it's many open spaces. And it's fancy ways of traveling. A carriage came up the way, offering us a ride to our destination. The way over was freezing for me and Lucy. We were both still getting over the English flu bug. I lifted my head to catch a quick breeze playing through what little strands of hair stuck out of my hat. Hat? I had a snow hat on my head covering just above my ear lobes. Looking down, my clothes had changed into a billowy sweatshirt, dark slacks, a winter coat and my hands wore fuzzy mittens. Looking up from my chair, I caught a familiar face glancing left to right. Then, smiling down to me.

"Good morning, Jewel."

I returned the gesture. "Hi, Don."

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Still feel a little, you know, weird."

"The effect won't clear up for quite awhile."

That was the cue to enjoy the scenery. Beautiful houses were seen out in the clearing. One of them had to belong Lucy's parents. She had to look up their name in the phonebook to find the address. It must have been a long time since she came to visit them.

"I left home when I was 19 years old." She told her listeners. "I thought the states would have what I was looking for. Happiness. A career. I ended up in Manhattan, a dead-end job and my disability was made fun of every so often."

"Disability?" Raph looked to me.

"It's no biggy, Raph." Lucy assured him. "I have dyslexia. It usually prevents me from getting the jobs that I really wanted."

"Is that why you made me write out all those notes?" Don asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And have Don read the map?" Mike added.

"Dyslexia is where I have trouble writing sentences clearly. It's not like I can't read. Jeez, guys!"

"You transpose the letters around in words."

"Yes, Leo. That's right. I have trouble with letters and numbers and mix them up. See, he knows what it is."

Lucy could see Raph slowly calming down. The word 'disability' freaked him out. I have a disability far worse than writing words with the letters in the wrong places. I can't even hold a pencil! If grammar was the least of Lucy's worries, I'd give anything to switch places with her right now.

A tall, gorgeous estate came up the road. Each of us paused to stare at it's beauty. So, big. You could explore it for hours.

"Is that their house, Lucy?" Mike asked, sitting up from his seat.

"The address says so. Remember, I've never been here. They were still living in Canterbury when I moved out. This is all new to me."

"But they know you're coming?"

"Oh, yeah. Get ready to be bombarded with hugs, shouts, and terrible memory lane stories."

Tipping the carriage driver, Lucy hopped down and started to head down the long walk to the large house with us in tow. Ravens cackled on the top ledges to our tiny group below them. The doors were taller than everybody. Using one of the large brass knockers caused a booming noise to echo within the halls.

"What knockers!" Mike quoted from the movie, Young Frankenstein.

"Oh, sank you, doctor!" Lucy joined in to finish the line in her best Inga impression.

A tall, old man in a formal suit opened the door and looked out to the group with a long face and sunken eyes. He was the butler, either ready for retirement, or, an early grave.

"Good afternoon."

"It's Jeeves!" Mike whispered to me. I had to bite the side of my lip, letting out small giggles.

"Good afternoon to you, sir. You're Jeffrey, aren't you?" Lucy shook his hand.

"Yes, madam."

"Darn!" Mike snapped his fingers. Close, but no cigar.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Meddleton. We spoke on the phone. I'm.....well, here!"

"So it appears. Your parents are anxious to see you." He turned to leave. "Walk this way, please." Oh, no. I knew what that meant.

"Follow, Lurch." Mike said and walked exactly the same stride as the butler.

"Leo....hit your brother. You're closer." I begged. Leo got to the front and whapped Mike's head.

The butler left us at the front of another set of two large doors.

"They are waiting in the study. Good afternoon, all."

"Likable chap, isn't he?" Mike thumbed to the back of Jeffrey walking away.

Lucy placed a hand on the handle. "Wait here while I prepare my parents for your arrival." She sighed. "And also prepare myself for the unbearable hugs, kisses, and oh yes, the tugging of the cheek. Hated that one the most."

* * *

"My goodness! Lucy!"

"Great heavens! I never thought I'd see the day! My beautiful daughter!"

Lucy's eyes brightened as she was greeted with grins and wide arms to embrace her.

"Mum, Dad. I brought Edward's wife, Jewel, with me and there are some new people I'd like you to meet."

Their smiles turned to frowns as the four came in the room.

"Guys, this is my parents. Rebecca and Gerald." Lucy managed to keep smiling, not seeing her parent's expressions.

"Um, hello there, um....gentlemen." Rebecca stepped closer, sizing up Leo. "Would you like to remove your coats?"

"Later, perhaps." Leo looked to his brothers. "Um, Rebecca. It's nice to finally meet you. My name is Leonardo."

"How do you do?" Rebecca extended her hand and she saw his hand only had three fingers.

Leo backed away to allow his brothers to say their greetings. He moved over to Gerald.

"Gerald. It's nice to meet you."

"Yes, yes. Very good." He shook his hand. "My God, man! You've got three fingers." He then looked straight at him. "And your face is green!"

Lucy could see this reunion already going downhill.

"Jewel, is that you?" Rebecca gasped when she went to greet Don. I nodded to her wide eyes. "Well, goodness! What has happened to you?"

"Do you want the long story or the short one?" Raph asked.

Rebecca returned to Lucy, still wide-eyed. "Lucy, you didn't tell us about them. Who are these people?"

"Yes, Lucy dear." Gerald crossed the room, sizing each of them up. "What interesting friends you've brought here. I knew New York was strange but not the people as well."

"Hey, we think you English folk are pretty strange as it is!" Raph shot back.

"Now, see here!" Gerald threw his weight at him. "How dare you come into my house and start pestering me about our people being strange!!"

"Hey, you're the one that said it first, not me!"

"Enough! Gerald! Apologize to him!" Rebecca scolded.

"I beg your pardon, woman?"

"You heard me! They are our guests and we should treat them as guests!"

The room shook for a bit from the booming sound of the voices dying down. Don paused to look upon my face. Something felt very, very wrong. Her father continued to go on about 'God save the Queen' when Rebecca turned to see the uncomfortness washing over my face.

"I do apologize about my husband's behavior. Is everything alright, Jewel?"

"I'm not sure." I glanced around the room.

I must have had some feeling in my lower body because I did not feel right sitting there. Don sighed heavily and tried to signal Lucy. What was going on? Lucy waved to him and tried to get away but her father was busy talking to her. Don looked to Rebecca and whispered something confidential. Placing a hand to her lips, she gave me a look of pity.

"Right this way." Rebecca looked to the group before exiting out the door. Don snatched up Lucy's purse, signaling to her again. It was useless. They didn't even know we left.

* * *

Rebecca guided Don out into the hall. Around the staircase, down a hall way, she led us to an exquisite bath hall with gorgeous marble tiling and a huge bath tub the size of a miniature Jacuzzi. The walls were decorated with beautiful paintings of interesting shapes and colors.

"This is one of the wash rooms for our guests. I hope you'll find it suitable to your liking."

Don went to speak but she turned and left, leaving us alone!

"Don, what is it? I, I can't seem to figure out, I mean, this is going to sound strange but...." I shook my head. "Nevermind."

Don closed the door and turned around, looking at me seriously.

"Perhaps the doctors were right that the paralysis wasn't totally over bearing. Meaning, you're getting feeling back in your body but still are not strong enough to...." He sighed again, pacing the room slowly. "Jewel, I don't know why they didn't tell you, but, before we left the hospital, they told Lucy about it and then she told me next. And also, they gave her something....something, for you to wear."

Oh, no. Don't tell me, please don't tell me. DO NOT tell me.

"Am I wearing a diaper?"

Don mumbled softly. "Um, depends."

"Depends on what?"

He laughed a little. "No, no. Depends. They put a pair of depends on you. Your body cannot control regular functions. It's like what old people wear when they're unable to....you know."

"What is it you're trying to say?" He just stared at me. "Oh, no! No, no! Uh, uh! No way! Go get somebody!" I paused, watching him stare. "I mean, no offense but, ha, ha! You can't be serious. You look serious. Don't look at me like that.....oh, he's serious! Don!"

Don blinked and looked away. "Sorry, you seem to amuse me every so often." I wasn't trying to be funny!

"Um, maybe I don't even have to go after all. Ha, ha, yeah. It was probably just a false alarm. A feeling I couldn't actually feel." Uh, that didn't sound right.

"Jewel, that would be the uncomfortable feeling you mentioned. You may have gone without even knowing it and you'll have to be changed by someone who should check you on a regular basis."

Like a baby. God, I knew this was going to get worse. First he had to dress me at the lab. Now he has to undress and change me! Don stood quietly, eventually resting up against the wall. I, on the other hand, wanted to sink through the tile floor. Wither away and die.

"I'm a little shy about this. I mean, dressing me was one thing but this is totally exposing myself. Not to mention degrading on my part."

"Do you want me to get Lucy? Cuz she offered to do this for you. I don't mind doing it but if you're truly uncomfortable with me, I'll go get her right now."

"Whether it's you or Lucy, I'd still feel like my privacy is being invaded. So, it doesn't matter."

"Well, I won't do it unless you say so. I can go right now and ask Lucy to come here and help you. Or, I can be your right-hand turtle to take care of your needs. One of us is going to have to do it eventually. You can't just sit there....in it."

Why did there have to be choices for this? The others were going to start to wonder what happened to us. I was praying that Lucy's parents would take the guys on a tour of the place and Lucy would come looking for us. To rescue me. I looked down to my hands, wishing they'd move on their own. This was going to be the worst vacation ever. If I could even call it that.

* * *

"And, this was bought down at the auction house in the very heart of London. I do say this fine piece of art does shine out than the others, does it not?"

"Mmm hmm." The three turtles nodded. Mike wanted to smash his head into the wall, Leo followed along to be polite and Raph felt like strangling Gerald.

"Well then, shall we move on to the next room?"

Lucy bit her lip as she watched the Turtle's reactions. Now, Raph looked like he wanted to strangle himself. She smiled to her mother.

"Does Father always show his guests every painting he ever bought?"

"That and then some." Rebecca replied. The two ladies remained in the study, sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea in hand. It was near tea time.

"So, where's Emma?"

"Oh, she should be arriving soon. School is out now, but she likes to go be with friends at her local hang out places. You'll see her later on and you can introduce her to your friends."

"I should have been specific on the telly, Mum. The reactions they get from people can become very irritable but expected after awhile. I'm glad Daddy didn't hit Raph with that priceless vase. He would have been making a terrible mistake."

"Because the vase is a one of a kind?"

"Because Raph would have thrown him into tomorrow."

"These men, or whatever they are, are they, um, dangerous?"

"They can be. They're ninjas."

"Ninjas? As in-" her voice dropped down lower. "assassins?" Lucy nodded. Rebecca stood and rounded on her. "I can't have that in my house. What if I wake up to find my husband with a sword sticking out of his back?! Or, or, Emma accidentally runs into one and they try to hurt her?"

"Mother, please." Lucy pushed her back down. "Please, please listen to me. These guys are good. Very good. Not at just what they do but who they are. When you think of ninjas, you think of evil men hired to hurt innocent people, right?" Rebecca nodded. "That's not how they were trained, Mum. Their master knew because of the way they looked, society would treat them as outcasts. Their master started them at in early age the many practices of the martial arts and more specifically, ninjitsu. Mother, I've been with these guys for quite a while now. Jewel has been with them longer. I won't lie to you. Yes, they are very dangerous. But I swear it on my life, you are not in danger in your own house."

Rebecca stared at her daughter. Her face was so serious.

"I believe you, Lucy. I just worry about your safety."

"I know, Mum." Lucy reached over to hug her tightly. "Come on, let's go see if Dad killed them with boredom yet."

* * *

Don and I were still in the 'guest' bathroom. I haven't made up my mind yet. Please, please, please. Someone, anyone, come quickly. Much as this guy means well, I would prefer to have someone else doing this line of work. He was a ninja, not a nurse. He may have certain ways of handling things and might be very rough accidentally. Or are ninjas meticulous people? At that moment, I started to question how an assassin would deal with something like this. A ninja may have a husband or wife with disability. It was possible. But of course, they'd hire a home nurse instead. And then, they'd-

"Jewel?" Oh, no! "I do believe we've spent a rather long time in here."

"How do you figure?"

"I've counted every tile square on the floor."

"Don, you're a ninja. A totally different profession from the medical department." He gave me a look to that comment. "That is, you're inexperienced."

Suddenly, there was a light tapping sound.

"Don, Jewel? It's me, Lucy. Are you okay?" Oh, thank God! Don opened the door to her. "I was getting worried about you guys. Everything alright? You know...." She gestured.

"We're fine. Thanks for your concern. Here's your purse."

Don walked by her and Lucy came in, staring at me in my wheelchair.

"Did he-"

"He did nothing, Lucy. I wouldn't let him. Either I want you to do it or get a nurse. I can't let him go on like this. It isn't right."

* * *

I sat with Rebecca in the study as the others got to have their fun tour. Anything was more fun if it involved actually moving around. I had to tell her what happened with me and Don in the restroom. That's just it. Nothing happened. I chickened out. I had to talk to someone or be doomed to be changed by either my sister-in-law or worse yet, a mutant ninja turtle. For him to offer to change me like that was something Rebecca would never imagine in her wildest dreams.

"Now, that's unconditional love, Jewel."

"But I refused him. I'm so embarrassed. I've only known him for a short time and to do something like that, you need to know the person for several years."

"Jewel, he was only trying to help you." Rebecca quickly realized she just defended a ninja. "Um, tell you what I could do. If you plan to stay with us for awhile, I'll hire a 24 hour nurse to the house. She will take care of all your necessities. We had to do this for my mother, Lord rest her soul. Until you get well, that's all I can think of right now."

That's pretty much all I can do. Back in the states, I have no apartment, my husband might be dead, and the thought never crossed my mind to inconvenience Hannah and her family. The Turtles would be returning home soon to their master to get on with their lives. I happened to hear Leo discussing this.

"I may never see them again. I've grown so attached lately."

"Then, maybe you should say something. They'll be leaving in a few days after Lucy gives them a small tour. They were going to leave sooner but she insisted they deserve a little taste of our country. Since, they might never come back here."

Then, I definitely wouldn't see them again! I'd heal within the weeks, return to New York and rebuild my life. I'd also see if I still have a job and if Edward is still breathing.

"I need to talk to Don. Not now, you know, after the little event today, I can't even look him in the face." Rebecca smiled with a nod. "Um, but before they leave, I want to tell him how I feel."

"Well then, Jewel, if you know what's best, then you should do what you think is right."

* * *

A few hours passed on. Only Don, Lucy and Rebecca knew about my little toiletry needs. I figured the others would be dumb not to know about it. A person with paralysis had to 'depend' on the use of adult sized 'diapers.' The thought of even wearing one was emotionally devastating for me. If I wanted to move around instead of being confined to a bed, I had to wear them or risk having an accident. So, it was true. There were always choices in this matter. Ones I didn't like but couldn't stand to take the alternatives.

We were busy enjoying the beauty of the gardens behind the house when 'Jeeves' came out to greet us.

"Hey, Jeeves, my man!" Mike said happily.

"It's Jeffrey, Mike." I whispered, biting my lip again.

"Mrs. Meddleton, you have a phone call awaiting you."

Rebecca looked to everyone with a small laugh. "Would you excuse me? I'll be right back."

Jeffrey looked to us before leaving. "Dinner will be at six." He bowed with a turn and waddled away. Rebecca smiled to us.

"Don't mind him. He feels that he has to tell us the exact time for dinner. He's getting on in years as you can tell."

Dinner was promptly at six as was spoken earlier. Now, came the fun part. I couldn't even pick up my fork let alone hold my water glass to eat and drink my dinner. One of the maids had to help me on the side because I refused to let anyone who wasn't working give me some assistance. Don offered but I barked at him to go eat his food in the peace that he so richly deserved. Yes, it was getting hard. Did I say getting hard? It was hard.

Later on, there was small talk around a fire place and more touring of the large house. Lucy pushed me around this time to allow Don to take a short walk with his brothers after the heavy meal.

"They would be talking about guy stuff anyway. You wouldn't be interested." She informed me.

"Lucy, your mom and I were talking and I happened to mention about the little incident earlier with debating whether or not Don should change my diaper." I dreaded the horrible thought of that ever happening. "I appreciate you doing it but we both came to a decision of hiring a nurse."

"You know, I've been thinking the same thing myself. In fact, the hospital gave me a small list of phone numbers for nurses in the Salisbury area since I told them that's where we'd be headed." Why didn't she inform me of this sooner or better yet, tell me right when we left the hospital? Oh, wait, I was asleep. But still! I nodded as she continued. "Since we got here the same day we left the hospital, I was going to wait until we settled in with my parents and then call for a nurse. Um, but of course, when you gotta go, you gotta go."

"Yeah, I kinda knew I did go but wasn't sure. Don wouldn't change me unless I gave the okay. I can't believe he would if I even asked him to."

"I'd say that's unconditional love right there, Jewel."

I smirked to that. "You sound like your mother. She said the same thing to me in the study."

"Well, she's right. They all care about you, but Don especially out of all of them would do what he could in any way to help you. That's just the way he is."

"I know. And it pains me to think he'll be leaving and I won't be able to hug him goodbye." Let alone do anything else that requires other parts of the body. Did I mention this was hard?

* * *

Leo was circling the outside gardens in the front to make sure none of us were being followed by anyone back at the lab. He was stripped of his clothing and wore his full battle attire, complete with his set of deadly katana blades. Those things scared Lucy's mother so he had to keep them well-hidden when not in use. It was 11 p.m. and very pitch black outside with a few lights radiating from the house. He sniffed the air. Windy, cold, slightly damp. A storm was coming. He started to turn down into the topiary maze when a car pulled up to the house. He ducked low behind some hedges to see who it was that arrived unexpectedly. Loud music was playing out of the speakers of a small Diesel car. A young girl, looking like in her late teens, stepped out of the vehicle. Her hair was like mine but was a honey blonde instead of dirty blonde. It was very long but she liked to keep it pinned up in braids and bun hair-styles. She stared to the dark house in front of her.

"I'm late again." She sighed. As she headed for the house, a guy came from out of the car, wrapping his arms around her. "Hey, Billy, not tonight okay? I'm very tired."

"What? No goodnight kiss?"

"Say it a little louder why don't ya! My parents might hear you!" Leo frowned as he watched the scene. The girl elbowed Billy in the stomach, swinging her backpack behind her. "Go home, Billy! You've had too much to drink. Why don't you go sleep it off?"

"Nothing would give me great pleasure to sleep with you!"

Billy charged at her again, throwing her onto the hard gravel. The girl's keys went flying from her hands into one of the bushes. Grunts and groans were heard as they rolled on the ground.

"Let me go! Ouch! Help!"

"Now will you do it?"

"Oh, go soak your head, you bastard!"

"Great idea. Ladies first...."

"Wha-"

The two ended up rolling over toward a fountain where he tried to throw her in. Why? Because he was a jerk. He dunked her head in first as if pretending to drown her all the while just playing around. She wasn't playing. She kept screaming and gurgling to make him stop. Soon, two hands grabbed Billy and threw him across the lawn. The girl whapped the hair from her face to see what happened. Billy got up only to be kicked down again. Rolling away, he stood up with fists in hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Forget the question. Leo side-kicked him back down. The girl watched in silence as Leo lifted him and threw him back in his car. Startled, he finally got somewhat of a better look. "What the hell are you, man?" The sound of a sword unsheathing ringed in his ears. The pointed end was thrust up against his throat.

"I'm your worst nightmare."

Good enough answer. Billy threw the clutch in drive and sped away, forgetting to close his car door. Leo stood up straight and re-sheathed his sword. He turned to the girl; her hair drenched and hanging down and around her face. It was in a circular braid, but now, it looked like a wet mop. She stared with such fear and confusion, he was afraid if he blinked, she'd faint. The loose strands of his bandana suddenly rose up around his face. The wind was picking up harder. The girl twitched with a quick shiver from having a wet head. Out of concern, Leo made the mistake of approaching her. She only backed away further.

"No, stop." Her hands flew up in defense. "Don't hurt me."

Leo paused in his tracks. Eyes that showed anger and rage during his short battle were now soft and gentle.

"Hurt you? My dear, I just saved your life. The last thing I would do is ever hurt you. You have my solemn word on that."

She frowned to him. He was so serious, so calm, so, different.

"Just who are you, anyway?" Other than a worst nightmare like to Billy, he suddenly became very polite. Scare the enemies, be kind to the damsels.

"My name is Leonardo. I'm a friend of your sister, Lucy. You must be Emma."

"Yes." She glanced a worried look to the house. A hand shake was not in order. "I didn't think anyone would be out here. Please, Leonardo. Swear that you won't tell anyone about what you just saw. Please." The girl was pleading to him. She knew nothing about him other than his name and yet, her fear was starting to relax as she realized she wasn't in danger any longer.

"Very well, Emma. I swear it."

Without a thank you, goodnight, or drop dead, Emma went to retrieve her lost keys and headed up to the house. Leo watched her move, every so often pausing to wring out her wet hair which dribbled over the ground and on her clothes. He'd see her later. Much of her later.

* * *

Days passed quickly. A full week had gone by since we've been at the house. My time was growing shorter with the guys. I barely got to see them and when I did it was an occasional hello, goodbye and at meal times. Rebecca convinced me to stay more in bed than wonder around in a wheelchair. That meant a nurse was hired to the house where she took care of all my needs. I was becoming very depressed.

Lucy took them everywhere. Emma wanted to join her but school called her away in the day time. She immediately fell in love with them, calling them 'lively chaps.' She particularly grew attached to Leo, calling him her hero other than a lively chap like the others. Mike was the one who came to my bedside the most, telling me his adventures of England and the interest in Emma. He also complained she gave more attention to Leo than to him but couldn't understand why.

"Is it because I'm not cute? Look at me, do you think I'm cute? Chicks always dig the cute ones. Does she not think I'm cute? What do you think?"

"I think you used the word cute too much. You're over-cute. You're beyond cute. If I could get up, I would be dancing to the cute scoot."

"Cute scoot?"

"I had to think of something. You can't force Emma to like you more. It's impossible. She's got friends; maybe she'll hook you up with one of them. That is, if you don't mind the English folk."

"Well, Raph seems to be hanging in there. Have you seen the way that guy stares at Lucy? Man, I knew a long time ago he was falling for her. Right when we first met her. On our way to find you, they had petty arguments but he was like....I dunno. Falling in love with her."

"That's great, Mike. I'm very happy for her. Lucy has been lonely for far too long and if she decides to go with Raph, I wish her the best of happiness. It's a lot better than loneliness."

"You know, we're leaving for New York tomorrow." I nodded. Please, don't remind me! "And we barely got to hang out with you." Aww, he's sweet. "So, I was thinking maybe you'd like to join us on our last days before we return to New York." A shapely woman entered the room, holding a basin and towels. Mike grinned as he stared at her. "Who's that?"

"That's Susan, the nurse. She's here to give me my bath." Mike looked skyward, like 'ohhhh!' "I really appreciate you coming to see me. You more than your brothers have been stopping by to say hi and share with me your many adventures. Not to mention your woes with girls." I made him grin. "I miss you guys. Lucy's having all the fun and I'm stuck here."

Mike stepped away as the woman came over to me. I grinned embarrassingly.

"Uh, take a rain check on our date, Jewel?"

"Yes. I'd really like to do that."

"Okay. Catch ya later, love!" He kissed my forehead before leaving. Now, he was going to make me cry! Oh, dear! Susan smiled and prepared the basin. Here we go again!

* * *

Lucy took the Turtles to London that day. I was stuck in bed to sleep, eat, and worst of all, cry. Susan was my entertainment for the day by means of feeding, changing, and washing me. I wanted to make small talk but she was not one for doing conversations. Just her job. I wanted to go with them so badly, but my condition prevented me from joining them. I was fighting it now to get my strength back. Today proved to be a big progress.

"Jewel, love, you must eat your soup before it gets cold." She held the spoon to my lips.

"I'm eating. Just have a lot on my mind."

Out in the hall, Gerald dropped something rather large, making an enormous crashing sound. Susan jolted and dropped a fairly large portion of lentil beans on my hand. She screamed from the surprise and I screamed from getting burned. We both paused and looked to each other.

"My dear! Your finger! It moved!"

I looked down to my fingers. I could make them twitch a little. My fingers could move! I tried to lift my hand but it felt heavy and unmovable. Well, one thing at a time. I watched with tears in my eyes my index finger flexing on the bed spread. The pinkies were the hardest but I could move them.

"Oh, it's happening, Susan. It's really happening! Where's Lucy? Are they home yet?"

"No, she's not back yet. She went to London with your funny-looking friends. They won't be back till this evening."

Drat. It's like when a baby takes his first step. For me, it was the first sign that my body was slowly healing. Pretty soon, I could kick the chair to the curb and wrap my arms around the one I truly love since I met him. If only he knew what I felt for him.

CHAPTER 27 BACK TO CHAPTER 25 BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE


	27. Treasured Moments

Chapter 27

_Chapter 27 Treasured Moments_

The day before their departure, I was full of mixed emotions. Lucy was going with them to return to her apartment. Check up on mail, get back to her job and stay in contact with Raph. She hated him at first but after what they went through, her heart finally opened up to him.

With my hands able to have feeling in them, I moved around the grounds in my wheelchair slowly but freely. Took me awhile but once I got the feel of moving the wheels with my fingers, I could move by myself. On the balcony, I took a breather. Man, this was tough! My fingers weren't fully strong. I guess I was desperate to move around then stay in a horrid bed. Susan was changing the sheets, anyway. I had to get away for some fresh air.

Stopping to view the reddened skies, I found Don staring out into the sunset, dressed in full battle attire. His breathing appeared short. Must have been sparring with his brothers. What a pity to have missed that. To think the first time I saw them practice, I'd give dollars to watch them do that all over again. There was no way I could sneak up on him. He heard me the minute the wheels turned forward.

"Oh, hi Jewel! Long time since I've seen you outside."

"Well, I've had a bad case of cabin fever. Thought I was going to enjoy the sunset alone. Looks like I was wrong."

Don stepped away from the edge and walked around me to help push the wheelchair closer.

"You're healing remarkably. The doctors said weeks but I'm seeing days. Maybe it's because you're young and healthy."

"And loved." I smiled. His smile shortened. Oops. Was that not a good thing to say right now?

"Speaking of love, I've been thinking about Splinter lately." Big mistake. "I miss him greatly. We're leaving tomorrow, you know." Why did they have to remind me? "Jewel?"

"Hmm?" My mind was elsewhere.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes, I did. I hear it often. Leo reminded me, Mike reminded me, Raph should be doing it next."

He stared out to the reddish sky. "I guess you could say we're all a little homesick. England is nice but my home is back in New York."

"Don, I have to be honest with you. I don't want you to leave. I know that sounds selfish, but, over the past days, I discovered something."

He turned fully around with a questioning eyebrow.

"And what might that be?"

"You're my purpose for being here on earth."

"How can you be so sure that's true?"

"I can't be sure." He looked skyward. "Don, please! Listen. I almost died at the hospital. But someone sent me back. Someone told me it wasn't my time to go because there was another on earth that loved and needed me. When I woke up, the first person I laid my eyes upon was you. It's a sign, Don. It has to be you."

"And what about Edward? Have you forgotten that you're still married? My heart was not meant to be jerked around by a young girl who's already settled down into a relationship. Let's get serious here, Jewel. You're in love with Edward. You're married, you're taken. End of discussion."

Don gave me a very harsh look before heading back indoors. That did not go well. Not at all. I had to think of something desperate.

"No, stop-" I clutched the handles of the wheelchair and lunged forward. My legs immediately gave away and I fell down flat on my stomach. Now, that was desperate.

"Jewel!" Don was at my side within seconds, lifting me up into strong his arms. "Oh, you crazy girl! Don't ever do that again or you'll hurt yourself!"

"Please...." I coughed and gasped, unable to speak clearly. "I'd rather be hurting more than you. If it's one thing I discovered over the time we had together, it's I can't live without you. I need you in my life. If I didn't, I wouldn't have quickened the strength to do this." I raised a shaky hand to touch his face. He snapped his head back and my hand fell down to my side.

"Jewel, stop. You can't do this." He whispered. "You're married."

I shook my head. "I may be a widow. There have been too many suspicions that Edward is no longer with us. If that is true, then my heart is left opened for another one to enter it. And....." My fingers started to flex slowly on his belt. "That other one is right here beside me."

"Oh, Jewel." He sighed. "You don't know for sure if he's dead. And I can't wait around to find out. Our lives are completely different. You could never love me. I'm not even human."

"If I didn't love you, why would I ask you to kiss me at the hospital?"

"You just wanted a quick kiss on the cheek. I was the one that went too far with it. That's why you cried out the way you did. You wanted me to stop."

"No, oh, no Don...." I sobbed quietly. "Is that what you thought? Goodness, no! I was upset because you held me close and my paralysis prevented me from feeling your body next to mine. If I had it my way, I would have wanted you to join me in the bed!"

"Sorry, there wasn't enough room."

"Then, I would have thrown out Franklin and had the beds pushed together."

"Franklin?"

"The old man I bunked in the same room with. The one who kept the damn TV on practically all night. They eventually had to take the remote away because he was becoming a disturbance."

Don smiled to me, recalling the remote control was always a problem with his family. I didn't get the connection but knew I said something to amuse him.

"You would really throw your life away to be with me, Jewel?"

"I would give up everything just to have that one night with you again."

"That could be arranged."

I grinned devilishly. "Be gentle with me. I'm still very weak."

"I would never cause you pain. We can wait to do other things." He smiled wickedly. "Until then, I just need to know if you are being honest with me. I have to hear it out loud." I frowned with a nod, catching on to what he wanted me to say. "Just say the words so that I know it's true."

I didn't have to wait to think it over. "I love you, Don. I loved you since I first met you and I want to be with you forever."

I could feel myself crying all over again. Before I knew it, both of us were shedding tears. He held me tight and I raised my hand again to his face. He didn't snap back this time. With little strength I had, I clutched his cheek and pulled downward. He got the message and bent lower to kiss me long and full on the lips. The seal of approval. Safe in his arms, I knew at that point he would protect me from any harm. Don lifted me up off the ground and headed into the house, leaving the wheelchair behind. As far as I knew, I wasn't going to need it for awhile.

The house seemed quiet. For the most part. Some parts tended to stir up little activity.

Lucy sat quietly on her bed, reading a book with a desk lamp overhead. Everyone was starting to get tired, moving around in different parts of the house. Lucky for them. The radio played low in the background as she read. A contemporary station. With a stretch, she sat up and placed the book on the fire place mantle. A click of the switch left her sitting in a pool of darkness on the bed. Sleep was coming on strong. Not just yet.

"Lucy?" Without a knock, Raph opened the door, suddenly falling into the dark room. "Oh. Lights out already?"

"For me, anyway." A voice came from the bed. "What's up?"

"Um, I'm up. Your father was going to show me his trophy collection but I declined. Leo's covering for me."

"That's nice. I'm sleeping now."

"No you're not. You're still talking." Raph moved over to sit on the bed. "How could you be sleeping if you-"

"Raph, it's just an expression. Meaning, after I say it, I go to sleep. Haven't you ever-" Lucy moved her leg, feeling something awkward. "Are you on my bed?"

"Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"We have 20 some odd rooms. Didn't Dad offer you one?"

"Yeah, but mine is missing something."

"Like what?"

"You."

Lucy stared at her ceiling. Was she ever going to get some sleep?

"You've been here over a week and you're just now realizing this?"

"No. I've been realizing it every time I go to bed."

"So, what you're saying is, you want me in your room."

"It needs a woman's touch."

"Well, I can't be in two places at once."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Raph, you've got your room. I have mine. You can have a different room each day of the week if you wanted."

"Sounds like you bed hop. What's it like?"

"Bed hop? How dare you." Her voice didn't sound threatening, but then again, she was too tired.

"With all the guys you've known, you probably did a lot of bed hopping."

"Okay, you're making me angry."

"Ooh. I feel threatened."

"Don't tempt me." Lucy started to sit up but he couldn't see her moving in the dark. Too bad his night vision didn't adjust.

"Tempt you? Ooh, what is little Lucy gonna do about it?" She decked him with her pillow. Right in the kisser. "Hey!" He muffled through the fabric. "Alright! That's it, now you're asking for it!"

Raph chose his weapon, the second pillow, and swung it at her. Lucy almost fell off the bed but rounded on him, smacking his shell with such force, he almost tumbled off. He came back with a wide swing and she flew one at him. Fire was in her eyes mixed with mischief. She was pissed but also playful. Both of the pillows smacked together and exploded with feathers flying everywhere.

"Oh, no!" Lucy laughed hysterically.

"What the hell?" Raph slumped to the bed with eyes darting the room as Lucy rolled with hysterics.

"These pillows have, or should I say had, feathers in them!" She continued to laugh before speaking more calmly. "You're silly."

"And you're beautiful when you're angry." Lucy pulled a strand of hair back behind her and crawled to the head of the bed, resting on the mattress littered in feathers. Raph joined her on the other side. Both were huffing and puffing. "I'm all out of breath." He wheezed. "And we haven't even done anything yet." He heard her quietly snicker. "What?"

"You."

"Yeah, me."

"You're weird!"

"Am not!"

"You're so.....odd." Her voice dropped to a whisper.

"And you English folk are strange."

"Ahh, touché turtle!" She made a funny. Raph groaned and she giggled.

"Not funny."

They sat quietly for a moment. The radio was still on. A familiar tune started to play, making Lucy look over to her pillow fighter.

_Lying beside you. Here in the dark. Feeling your heartbeat with mine. Softly, you whisper. You're so sincere. How could our love be so blind? We sailed on together. We drifted apart and here you are by my side. So, now I come to you. With open arms. Nothing to hide, believe what I say. So, here I am. With open arms. Hoping you'll see, what your love means to me Open arms._

Raph felt a brush of hair against his shoulder. Looking down, he caught her resting her head on his chest.

"I......lost my pillow." She sighed, feeling she should explain.

"And I've found another." Raph placed an arm around her, daring to move on but at a slow pace. Lucy breathed out before getting real quiet. She must have been tired. His moves would have continued had he not heard the sound of footsteps approaching. "Ut-oh-"

"Lucy? I brought you some-" There was a loud thump on the floor. "Lucy?!" Rebecca switched on the ceiling light. Lucy sat by herself on the bed, surrounded in feathers. "What happened in here?!"

"Um, my pillow ripped! Had a little accident."

Rebecca crossed the room, looking around. "But what was that thump?" Lucy looked around, finding Raph wasn't anywhere in sight. Was it a dream? How could she explain the feathers? With Rebecca facing her, she caught Raph slip out of the room from behind the door. Letting out a snicker, Rebecca followed her gaze, still seeing nothing. "I was going to say I brought you some more blankets but it appears you need more pillows!" She moved away toward where she dropped the blankets. "Honestly, Lucy, your friends are very wild. If you've picked up bad manners from them, I'm going to have to start you from scratch on proper etiquette."

"I said my pillow ripped. Why do you always think for the worse?"

"I don't always think that way." Lucy raised an eyebrow to her. "Okay, maybe I do. A little bit. But this isn't your kind of behavior!" Rebecca gestured to the feathers.

"I know. I will clean the mess. I promise."

"Good, I will have the maid bring you some new pillows."

Rebecca left the room and a smile danced across Lucy's face.

Leo found Emma pacing the front gardens. He caught her by surprise which startled her to attack and throw him over her body. But he didn't release her grip. In turn, she ended up getting pinned to the ground. Staring with shock, she gasped and giggled to him. He stared now in confusion.

"Sorry, Leo. Thought you'd be someone else."

"Billy perhaps?"

"Don't insult yourself." He smiled to that. "What brings you out here?"

"Gerald, um, your father was trying to kill me with boredom by showing me his trophy collection. I sneaked away when his back was turned."

"Yes, Daddy is quite proud of his prizes in that large room of his."

"The room wasn't that big."

"You were in the first room. He's got another one much larger than the first."

"Thank goodness I practiced stealth real well. He never knew I left." Leo thought for a moment. "That was some move you pulled on me. Do you study martial arts?"

"I, um, take classes in Karate. One form of martial arts." Leo nodded. "Um, I don't study that much because it's really hard. In class is when I work out the most. Otherwise, I do nothing."

"That nothing was something powerful to me."

Emma blushed. "Well, I do try." She caught him smiling at her. She quickly cleared her throat. "So, you're leaving tomorrow?"

"Bright and early."

"Couldn't you wait till Saturday?"

"Sorry. That would be another week too long to wait."

"How can I say goodbye if I'm at school?"

"Then, say it to me now. Before you go to bed."

"I just got to know you. I'm so curious about your life-style."

"It has it's ups and downs."

"But New York must be fabulous!"

"Again, it has it's ups and downs."

Emma sat down at the fountain, looking up to him shyly.

"You come into our lives and then you'll leave without a trace."

Leo sat down beside her.

"So many people come and go in our lives. We get used to it after awhile."

"I don't think I ever could. I hate good-byes."

"Me too."

The two sat quietly, listening to the fountain.

"Le-" "Em-"

They both laughed.

"You go first."

"No, Emma. You started to say something first."

"Yeah, your name. I wanted to say, I'll miss you on what I learned from you."

"What's that?"

"Don't fall for the guys who make you fall flat on your face."

He smiled again. "So, I did teach you one thing."

"You were my hero that night. You still are a lively chap, but a hero nonetheless."

"It's an honorable title. And I'm honored to be called a hero. Especially from a beautiful girl."

"You sweet-talker." She smiled back. "I have something to give you." Before he could ask, Emma reached over and placed a hand under his chin to pull him closer. He almost saw sparks flying when she skipped the cheek and planted her lips onto his mouth. "It's your reward I meant to give you that night you rescued me. The hero always deserves a kiss."

Leo blinked but didn't resist her when he realized she still held him close. He slowly put an arm around her.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" He gestured to his arm.

Emma shook her head, placing her head on his shoulder. "You're my hero. I can't ever forget that. You're leaving and I may never see you again. So, I want to make this moment last."

"If I wasn't a hero, didn't rescue you, or even met you the way I did, what would you think of me as?"

"A lively chap."

Good enough. Leo sighed and looked up to see a million stars overhead. A slight breeze whipped up around them. He realized at that moment, he was going to miss her very much.

Mike found himself walking alone in the halls. He was bored, needed to chat with someone. Leo was busy outside with Emma, Lucy was having her fun with Raph, Don and I went off on our own, Gerald would bored him with his gallery of paintings and Rebecca occupied herself with a book by the fire place. Thinking I was in bed, he went off to see me in my room.

"Hey, Jewel!" He popped in by surprise.

"Oh!" Susan gasped to Mike, dropping the sheets and blankets to the carpet. She went to retrieve it but he stopped her.

"I'll get that." Mike crossed the room and bent down to pick it up, catching her legs. Long, skinny legs with off-white nylons and nurse's white shoes. Mike stood up fully to smile in her face. The first time he saw her, the only light that came through the room was from the windows. Now, he could see her more clearly in better lighting. "Hellloooooo Nurse!"

"Umm, hello." Susan took the blankets from him and hastily put them on the bed. "Uh, thank you. I guess I wasn't expecting company."

"Sorry, I startled you. I thought Jewel was in here."

"No, she stepped out for awhile. She'll be back soon for bed." She kept staring at him. "Pardon me, but Jewel told me you were a turtle."

"And she was right. I am a turtle."

"But, you're not small like a turtle. You're as tall as me! I'm not very tall but turtles don't grow to my size."

Mike moved around to the other side of the bed. "Did Jewel tell you about our transformation?"

"I don't think so. She mentioned you were very special turtles."

"Aw, how sweet. And Jewel's a very special girl, in my opinion."

"Which one are you? I think she said there were four of you."

"Yep, there's four of us. Name's Michaelangelo." He thrust his three-fingered hand out politely. Susan smiled and slowly extended her hand.

"Hello, Michaelangelo. I'm Susan. Or, I go by Sue for short."

"Yeah, you could call me Mike for short. Makes no difference to me."

"Pardon me, again." Susan looked to his hand still in hers. "I couldn't help but notice how smooth your skin is.

"Oh, yeah? Must be the Oil of Olay I bathe with." He grinned again.

"But, turtles are reptiles. I thought their skin was cold and slimy." He felt wounded and almost said something but she continued her sentence. "Your skin is soft and warm."

"Ummm, thanks. The warmth I guess comes from having human DNA within our system. Instead of being cold-blooded like reptiles are, the chemicals changed our formality, ergo making us warm-blooded. I'm also warm-hearted, too!" He lifted his eyebrows and smiled ear to ear.

"But, why are you so dangerous-looking?"

The poor guy just said he was warm-hearted and she calls him dangerous? Now, his heart sunk a few notches lower.

"Dangerous? You've wounded me, dear Susan." Mike clutched his chest. Susan frowned sympathetically. "But I'll live. I know I seem the type you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley, right?" Right. She nodded to him. "The transformation prevented us from living like everyday folk. Look at me, you take one look and words that come to mind would be freak of nature, abnormal, monster, irregular, uncommon, beast-"

"Okay! I get the point!" Mike jolted and Susan nervously pulled a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "Sorry. But, I get the point." Her eyes darted everywhere around him. "So, um, is that why you wear those garments and eye-mask? To look dangerous?"

"Yeah." Mike puffed out a breath to calm down. "As one of my bros said to a friend of ours, this stuff I wear comes with the job. The garments protect us and the mask is just for decoration. That's my opinion again. A fashion statement to show the enemy I mean business." He waited for a response from her which was wide-eyed and a slow nod. "Actually, I wear this stuff because I'm a crime fighter. If trouble starts, I'm there to stop it. If I'm attacked, I fight back. We were trained in the martial arts to protect our skin from ignorant people."

Susan sat down on the unmade bed, mesmerized by his witty speech.

"Oh, I seeeee." He smiled and nodded. "So, you are evil and kind all at once." A long frowned followed.

"Evil?" Mike's finger went to his mouth. "I'm not evil! Again, you wounded me! Susan...." He sat down beside her. "What I'm trying to say is, I'm a good guy. I fight because if I don't, I'll get injured or killed. Jewel was in a lot of trouble before we came here and it was us that pulled her out into safety. If I were evil, I would be doing bad things to good people. I only hurt people when they are hurting others. I'm like a cop without a gun or a badge. I handle situations my own way with my bros."

"I'm sorry, Michaelangelo, uh, Mike." She smiled. "I misjudged you. When you put it like that, I can understand why you do what you must do."

"That's because you're not an ignorant person. I could already see that when you came in to bathe Jewel. My life is always like a blind date. The first reaction is always the worst. But then, as you get to know the person, it can come out to be a real pleasant experience."

"I'm glad I had this talk with you, Mike. You are quite a character."

"And you're quite a lady!"

Susan stood up, checking her watch. "I wonder where Jewel is. I should be going home soon."

Mike stood up next with a stretch. "Ah, I don't know. This place is so huge, I find myself getting lost half the time. She'll turn up eventually."

"Well, I must go. One of you will put her to bed for me? I don't want to leave without doing my job properly."

"Yeah, it's cool. Jewel's cool. She'll be fine. You go home and grab some Z's. Thinking about doing that, myself."

"Thank you, Mike." She started to walk away then turned around again. "Oh, the bed! I still need to-"

Mike raised a hand. "I'll take care of it. Even though you wounded me several times, I'll still help ya out here!"

"You're a doll." That earned him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Oh, sorry!" Susan started to blush. "I don't know what came over me."

Mike's cheeks turned a dull pink. "Hey, no prob. We're quite a lovable bunch."

"Take care, Mike. And I do appreciate your help." Susan gathered her belongings and walked-fast out the door.

"Too bad we're leaving tomorrow." Mike fanned under his chin.

[CHAPTER 28][1] [BACK TO CHAPTER 26][2] [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][3]

   [1]: Jewel_chapt_28.htm
   [2]: Jewel_chapt_26.htm
   [3]: ../fanfiction.htm



	28. Time To Say Goodbye

Chapter 28

_Chapter 28: Time to Say Goodbye_

The morning brought many tears and lots of hugs. I couldn't hug back but did my damnedest to lift my arms to embrace them. Mike gave me a hug first.

"Farewell, fair maiden!" He's definitely been in England too long.

"Farewell, young lad." I smiled to him.

Leo came up next, hugging me with one arm. "We had an interesting time rescuing you, Jewel. I wish for you to have a speedy recovery."

"Thanks, Leo." I took a quick look to Don. "I hope to recover fast, as well."

Raph looked to me with hands to hips. "Hey." He crouched down lower to give me a big hug. "Take care of yourself, ya hear?"

"I hear. You take care, too."

I looked to Don last. He was talking to Gerald about something. I stared up as he walked over. He hugged me very tightly and kissed my cheek.

"You get well, and I'll see you later. Okay?"

"Hope to see much of you later."

I took a glance to see if anyone was watching and kissed him on the lips. Pulling away, I mouthed the words, 'love you' He mouthed back 'love you too.' Don stepped away to join his brothers. Lucy approached me last after saying her farewells to her parents.

"See you later, Jewel." She hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Come visit me when you get better."

"I will. Let me know if anything should happen with...." I looked to Raph. "....you know who."

I waved to them all as they got in the town car in a single file fashion. It started to rain as soon as they pulled out of the drive way. A gloomy day for a gloomy mood I was in.

A week had passed and I was still in the wheelchair. My arms were almost fully strong but my legs barely had no feeling. They took the longest to heal. I talked to Lucy when she came home and I asked her about Edward. She was too upset to find out and would keep me posted. That worried me a lot. Either his condition was failing, or she just didn't have the heart to tell me what happened. I tried to hear it in her voice. She hadn't seen him since she got home.

Over the remaining weeks of the month, I thought about Don, then started to think about Edward when the subject was brought up. How was he? his parents asked me. The whole horror story involving us at the apartment was too difficult to talk about. But they kept asking every so often and I never told them he was in the hospital. The news came to us instead.

It happened during breakfast. Lucy called to inform us that Edward had passed away while we were gone. The doctors said it was from the accident when his skull was hit. He fell in and out of consciousness until one night he went to sleep and didn't wake up. Rebecca was in tears that her son died and I lost my appetite. Full of distraught, I quickly rolled my chair away to find the nearest restroom. I fell out of the chair and dragged myself to the toilet, throwing up all the delicious food that I consumed. I felt so horrible that I never told his own parents the truth. They could have gone to visit before he died. I absolutely felt so terrible. Sad for them and sad that I lost my husband. I did love him. Truly he was the love I had found in high school.

I cried well into the night. I cried in the shower, in my sleep, and most of all, during the memorial service. The family flew his body over to England to be buried properly in his own country. The remaining family came out for the funeral, where I met up with Lucy once more.

"Oh, God, Jewel. I'm so sorry." She hugged me tight, allowing the tears to fall down.

"What am I going to do?" I said in a whisper. "I'm all alone."

"You're never alone. I want you to come live with me."

"What about....?"

"I haven't seen Raph since we came back home. I guess he forgot about me."

"That means Don hasn't talked to you either."

Lucy shook her head.

"I drove them back to their home and I went to my apartment. I gave them my phone number just incase but they haven't called. They don't know about Edward yet."

I looked over to Emma talking with some elderly people. Possibly grandparents of hers. Her face was beet red and covered in tears. She glanced to me and waved. Rolling over, I hugged her next tightly.

"Hey, Emma. Doing okay?"

"Oh, Jewel. I feel like apart of me went with him."

That probably meant the same for Don. I was still grieving over the loss of Edward and had to wait before reconciling with him. But I couldn't wait too long. I thought about the card I sent and was regretting that I did that. I was only thinking about myself and not the mourning family members. The priest went on with the ceremony. It was held at the beautiful West Minister Abbey. I was in awe with it's monumental beauty of stained glass windows and gorgeous statues.

After the ceremony, I was hard to console. I had to say a few words on Edward's behalf. How I met him, when we fell in love, the good times, the bad times, the funny times, up until his accident. I couldn't get into it with my crazy father trying to kill me and bombing apartment or some special friends coming to my rescue. I left all that out. I just said he hit head really hard and it caused a lot of the problems of being hospitalized. Lucy knew what really happened and she too kept her lips sealed on the real truth. It was just too complicated and too painful to repeat.

About three days later, we both back to New York. She crashed on the couch and I nodded off in my chair. We were so tired from spending the day crying off and on. I didn't have that many belongings with me. Come to think of it, the only real clothes I had were borrowed from Lucy's mother, Lucy herself, and Hannah's tank top and jeans. Everything got destroyed at the apartment and the rest was sent to Hannah's house on the night I went to visit Lucy.

Waking up to the sound of a ambulance passing by the windows, I realized it was still the same day only evening now. We forgot to turn lights on and I woke up to a semi-dark living room. I clicked on the kitchen light so that I wouldn't disturb Lucy in the living room. There were no messages on her answering machine. Thank goodness she had wood floors. I rolled into her room and carefully removed my coat. Boy, that was tough. I looked to her messy desk to find some notes. One of the notes had the Turtle's number scribbled upon it. The time was only 7:30. But the debate was driving me insane. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. What was happening? It felt weird. My body found the bed as I slid from my wheelchair and crawled onto it fully. Sleeping took no time to hit me.

I remember Lucy called a doctor to check me out the next day. I felt so weak. I kept repeating that I wanted to see Don but she would always say:

"Later, Jewel. You have to get well."

But, I wasn't getting well. I only got worse. The doctors placed me in a hospital bed. They felt my conditions were weakening because of my depressions, not eating properly, and other such things. One night, I had trouble breathing after crying too much. An oxygen tank was brought in. I was scaring Lucy big time.

"Get Don." I said groggily. "I want to see him."

"Jewel, it's like opening an old flesh wound. They're your past. You have to move on."

"The flesh wound is what nearly killed me." I swallowed. "The wound was that my father told me I was a mistake." I started to cry next. "To hear that he never loved me is a wound on it's own."

"Oh, God, Jewel. How awful." She wrapped her arms around me. "That rotten, bastard. I'm glad I never met him."

"Lucy, you must inform Don that I'm here. Please."

"Oh, Jewel. It's just I feel as if the guys don't care anymore. They never called to check on us."

"Maybe because they think nothing is wrong. You never told them I returned, Edward died, or even that you're still interested in Raph. Don't wait for them to call."

"All right, Jewel. I'll work on it. I'll call them eventually."

The minutes, the hours. What took her so long?

Her notes were scattered on her desk top. Lucy searched high and low for their phone number.

"This is wrong." She whispered after finding the number and starting to dial.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me, Lucy. Which one are you?"

"Ah, it's me, Don." Perfect. Just the one she wanted. "Sorry, we haven't called. Thought you'd forget about us."

"No, I couldn't. You guys are a bit hard to forget."

"Riiight. So, how's everything? How's Jewel?"

"Umm, not good. She had a major breakdown and she's back in the hospital."

"Jeez, is she alright?"

"I don't know....." Lucy bit her lip. "Um, we're all in mourning. Edward died recently. That's where Jewel totally lost it."

"Oh, God, Lucy." The line went silent for awhile. "I'm very sorry for you and your family and Jewel of course. I mean, jeez, that was her husband."

"She loved him very much. But, hey it happens." Lucy tried to lightened the mood but wasn't succeeding.

"Yeah, it does." She heard Don puff out a breath followed by a long sigh. "Where is Jewel now?"

"Um, the funeral was in England and I flew in for it. Jewel came home with me afterwards. She was homesick and couldn't stay overseas much longer."

"She probably forgot about us, hasn't she?"

"As a matter of fact, she's the reason why I'm calling. She can't stop thinking about you. She wants to see you."

Another long pause. Lucy could sense this was tough for him too.

"So, what do you want me to do, now?"

Lucy paused next. "How do you feel about visiting hours?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Don. And one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Bring Raph with you. We need to catch up on lost time."

"You still like him, huh?"

"I think we've gone beyond that point." He couldn't see it, but she was smiling widely.

I was sleeping when he walked in. I could feel his presence close to my bed.

"Jewel? Are you asleep?" I opened my eyes and grinned up at him. He reached down and I reached up. His touch. I could feel it even stronger then before. He bent down and held me tightly. "You seem to scare a lot of people lately."

"I scared you?" I seemed to have asked that question before.

"Yes. I was scared this time." Don broke the eye contact and turned his attention to his coat pocket. "I have something for you."

"You didn't have to buy me anything."

"I didn't. This gift was already paid for." Don pulled out a black, velvet box and held it out to me. "Merry Christmas."

Christmas? Was I in a coma? How long was I sleeping? Wait, a minute. Maybe he was kidding. I was afraid to ask what month it was.

"Thanks, Don." I opened it up with a crack sound from the hinges of the box. It stared at me. I stared back. My necklace. My beautiful sapphire necklace. "Oh, my-"

"I know it was from Edward, but, I had nothing else to offer and.....it's a nice piece of jewelry I couldn't just get rid of. It holds a sentimental value for you, I guess."

"I love it." I reached over and kissed him. "I thought I almost lost it again."

"I thought I almost lost you." I looked up questioningly but he changed the subject. "Here, let me put it on you." I lifted my hair and he placed it around my neck. It felt cold and heavy on my chest.

"Looks good." He said plainly with satisfaction.

"I will always wear it."

"Even in the shower?"

"Well, to an extreme. But no, not in the shower."

"Better let you rest now, Jewel." His kissed my forehead. "I'll be back in the morning to see how you're doing."

"Say, hi to your brothers for me."

"I will. Catch you later."

I mouthed 'love you' again. He mouthed 'love you too' straight back. Then, came back to kiss me on the lips. A goodnight kiss, I called it.

Later on in the evening, PBS was running a special performing arts program. Lovely music. I recognized Sarah Brightman walking out to sing in front of a live audience. She guided tenor, Andrea Bocelli, to sing a duet. The music, the words. So lovely.

"Quando sono sola (When I'm alone)  
sogno all'orizzonte (I dream of the horizon)  
e mancan le paole (and words fail me)  
si lo sa che non c'e luce (There is no light)  
in una stanza quando manca il sole (in a room where there is no sun)  
se non ci sei tu con me, con me (and there is no sun if you're not here with me, with me)  
Su le finestre (From every window)  
mostra a tutti il mio cuore (unfurl my heart)  
che hai acceso (the heart that you have won)  
chiudi dentro me (Into me you've poured the light)  
la luce che (the light that you found by the side of the road)  
hai incontrato per strada  
  
Time To Say Goodbye (Time To Say Goodbye)  
paesi che non ho mai (Places that I've never seen or)  
venduto e vissuto con te (experienced with you)  
adesso si li virò (now I shall)  
con te pariò (I'll sail with you)  
su navi per mari (upon ships across the seas)  
che io lo so (seas that exist no more)  
no no non esistono più (I'll revive them with you)  
It's Time To Say Goodbye"

I fell asleep during one of the scenes with the sponsors. A well-deserved rest for a bright and sunny morning in store.

THE END [BACK TO FAN FICTION PAGE][1]

   [1]: ../fanfiction.htm



End file.
